


乌克兰铁腹龙简史

by nattraven



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 127,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 纽特.斯卡曼德在第一次世界大战时与乌克兰铁腹龙工作的故事，以及忒修斯.斯卡曼德如何成为战争英雄的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

0

 

     十年后，伤痕累累的纽特.斯卡曼德在面对三只从天而降的匈牙利树峰时，想起了那个收到霍格沃茨猫头鹰来信的遥远下午，信封上印着学校的纹章，而他那时还不怎么认识拉丁文，因此忽略了纹章饰带上的文字——

 

     Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus（Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon／永不招惹睡着的巨龙。）

     

     眼下，三双巨大的黄眼珠正死死地盯着他。

     其中一只树峰冲他咆哮，多刺而坚硬的尾巴蠢蠢欲动地拍打着地面，它巨大的身型后扬起一阵小规模沙尘暴。

     好吧，事先忽略警告是他的不对。但说得就好像他一开始有得选一样。

    

 

    1

 

     “火焰驱赶黑暗与野兽，吸引人类与年幼的龙。” —— Bestiarium Magicum （注1）

 

     那个斯卡曼德，有人窃窃私语，他有一阵没出现了。

     不，不是楼上那个人见人爱的傲罗，忒修斯.斯卡曼德早就上前线去了，记得吗？更年轻一些的那个，我们这层的。对，那个管家养小精灵安置的家伙，不过听说他不再和那些小精灵打交道了。一些无伤大雅的办公室传闻，交换同僚八卦是酒吧社交的一部分。

      那他去了哪里？怪物部吗？人们会问。一阵大笑。芬里厄们会把那个瘦小子撕成碎片的。

      龙。一个戏剧性压低了的声音说道，我听说他被派去研究龙了，田野调查。

     又一阵大笑，怎么可能？这么说连小精灵都忍不了他了？还是上头终于彻底想开，把他一脚发配到威尔士或是苏格兰哪个偏远村庄去了吗？

     不在本土，你们这些白痴。那个声音继续说，他去了东欧，罗马尼亚还是俄国的什么地方。

     那不是更倒霉了，据说那里也在打仗啊。有人打着酒嗝口齿不清地说，麻瓜们自相残杀的本事总是能让我更惊讶。

     于是话题顺理成章地转向正在进行的惨烈战事，没人再说起纽特.斯卡曼德的事。这毕竟是个多事之秋，一个缺席的同事实在没什么可继续谈论的。何况他是个话不多的年轻人，而年轻人，你从来不知道他们脑子里在想些什么，下一秒又会做出什么惊人之举来。

      

      同一天，一千多英里外的东喀尓巴阡山脉（Carpathian Mountains）深处，不满二十岁的纽特.斯卡曼德结束当日的考察，决定当晚在一片林间开阔地落脚。

     “平安镇守……统统加护 …… 麻瓜屏蔽…… “ 纽特放下手提箱，以箱子为中心，四处走动布下各类防御咒语，再次确认没有问题之后，他才钻进箱子，再次出现时，抱着一堆东西——一本日志，一大卷羊皮纸，一只装着火焰的果酱罐子，旅行用茶壶，茶包，墨水瓶和羽毛笔，大半块熏咸肉三明治——艰难地从箱子里爬出来，接着一股脑儿地把东西堆到了地上。他挥动魔杖，一百码外干涸的河岸边上大小不一的石块应召而来，看上去颇为不情不愿地在离他脚边不远处围成了一个大小合适的封闭圆环，接着纽特捡起果酱罐子，小心地用魔杖把风铃草颜色的火焰从罐子里捞出来，放进圆环之中，火焰满意地舒展开，变成一簇大小合适，颜色橙黄的篝火。

     “清水如泉。”纽特指了指茶壶，黄铜茶壶里立刻充满了清澈干净的水，接着茶壶稳稳地悬停在火焰上方。他忍不住叹了口气，这些本可以在他的箱子里完成，但这显然要怪他出发之前没能好好检查壁炉的通风系统——简而言之，他不想晚上过夜点着壁炉的时候把自己闷死在箱子里，另一方面，在野外把箱子单独留在外面无人照管也是很危险的行为，这一点他在进山第三天就领教到了——早上起来一打开箱子发现自己在悬崖上的狮鹫巢里可不是什么特别美妙的体验。不，倒不是说他不想见到狮鹫，事实上，他高兴极了，只不过那高兴劲儿没能持续多久——大概到发现那庄严美丽的生物一心只想用锐利的爪子把他撕碎了当早饭吃为止。

     

      尽管狮鹫的插曲能给他的日志增加不少娱乐效果，但接下来的几日都只能说是乏善可陈，几乎可以说是在山中漫无目的游荡，没有家畜被吃剩的骨骸，没有被踩踏的大片树木，也没有被龙焰蹂躏过寸草不生的土地，因而显得离他此行的目的——乌克兰铁腹龙——也是魔法部派他前来的原因越发遥不可及。这项任务在纽特看来本身就很奇怪。根据顶头上司穆恩的说法，俄国的巫师部门曾经通过猫头鹰邮件表明过他们监视乌克兰铁腹龙的人手不足，希望英国方面派遣合适的巫师支援，考虑到战争时期人员短缺，这本身没什么可疑的，但在魔法部回信表示愿意支援，请求俄国方面提供进一步的信息时，通讯就彻底断了。

     “但我们仍然觉得这是个好机会，能够观测到非本土的龙种。” 头发花白的神奇生物管理司的司长博金斯.穆恩在办公桌另一头向他宣布，“准备收拾行李吧，年轻人，你要去东边了。”

     ”可是，长官…… “纽特的心欢跳起来，但是他还有些顾虑。

     “没有那么多好说的，还是说你更愿意回去管那些家养小精灵？“

     一听这话，纽特决定乖乖闭嘴。

     “对自己有点信心，斯卡曼德先生，你在保护神奇生物的终极巫师考试上拿了O，再加上那几次要命意外的圆满解决，已经比部里的大部分废物都强了。” 穆恩冷哼道，“说到废物们，出去的时候让达文波特来我这里一趟。”

     纽特脚边的一堆羊皮纸卷里有几张地图，大致绘有东喀尓巴阡山脉及其附近的居民点，但考虑到这些地图大多复制自麻瓜来源（其中一张来自波兰旅行观光协会，绘制时间大概是三十年前）能在地图覆盖的区域找到龙的可能性可以说是微乎其微，他几乎不可闻地叹了口气，俄国方面依然没有回音——魔法部上一次寄来的信件告知了境内的麻瓜们似乎爆发了内战，建议他尽量不要接近大规模的麻瓜居民点——同时这意味他几乎不可能得到来自当地的协助。狮鹫的意外又让他偏离了既定路线十几英里，虽然这段距离用飞天扫帚或者幻影移形就能很快弥补回来，但纽特不想错过任何一个可能发现龙的机会。

     “给我指路。”他喃喃道，魔杖在他手掌上转了一圈后指向了北方。他根据地图和白天行进的印象，大致在日志上画了路线以免彻底迷路，顺手把茶包丢进烧开的水壶里。

     这时候，一阵狂风刮过树林，箱盖被啪的一声掀回去，接着突然开始下起大雨来。纽特抬头看天，才发现玫瑰色的晚霞早就与天光一同消失了，现在头顶上翻滚的是蓄满了雨水的浓云。他没着急躲进箱子里，反而一把拽过箱子，挥动魔杖将被吹散的纸卷和其他东西召回来，等着这些纸片、墨水瓶和羽毛笔鱼贯进入箱子后又合上箱子——

     “你不准进去。”他咕哝着抓住了那半块没吃完的三明治，看也没看地向火堆的方向一挥，“火焰熊熊。”免得篝火彻底熄灭。

     等他布好遮挡雨水的屏障，用飞来咒召唤出自己破破烂烂的茶杯，转身准备照看茶壶时，他发现火堆边在他手忙脚乱的时候多了点别的东西。金属色，小小的，东西。他得尽全力克制自己才没发出什么特别奇怪的声响，也没有直接把茶杯或者旅行水壶丢出去，事实上，他觉得全身血液同时凝固又在沸腾。

      一条幼年乌克兰铁腹龙在火堆边懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bestiarium Magicum, 记载魔法动物的中世纪羊皮纸卷轴，是已知最早，似乎也是唯一系统地记载魔法动物的著作。纽特的《怪兽及其产地》正是打算取代这份陈旧的著作。Bestiarium Magicum 电影里出现在纽特的箱子中。出自《The Case of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》。引文内容则是笔者杜撰。


	2. Chapter 2

     “本文得以诞生，不得不承认是多方运气作用的结果。”——《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

     很多年后，有位大胆的记者在公开场合问过他，“斯卡曼德先生，您在第一次近距离接触龙的时候是什么反应？”  
     纽特深吸了口气，“事实上，我给自己倒了杯茶。”

     呼吸。呼吸。呼吸。纽特勉强开始运转的大脑如是命令，不要有多余的动作，不要发出怪声，不要一惊一乍，他放低魔杖，靠近火堆，指挥茶壶从火舌上慢慢地飘下来，热茶从壶嘴里汩汩流进杯子里。纽特这时才大着胆子矮下身子打量起这位小小的不速之客来，它大概只有家猫大小，翼膜还没完全展开，双翼笨拙地拖沓着，爪子也有爬行造成的磨损痕迹，这么说它还不满一岁，按理来说还不到能独立生活的年纪——

  
     幼龙似乎觉察到了他的视线，猩红色的眼睛直直地盯着他，细长的尾巴不停地拍打着，似乎在评估眼前这个陌生生物的威胁程度，出于长期跟着母亲与骏鹰打交道的习惯，纽特没有回避幼龙的眼睛，反而下意识地迎了上去。他觉得血液冲击耳膜的声音快盖住打在屏障上的雨声了，在此之前，他在各种各样的古老书本上见过龙，在威尔士与赫布里底群岛度假时也曾有远远的一瞥，尽管那些语焉不详的记载他都能称得上是烂熟于心，但是此前没有任何经验能指导他该如何与一条幼龙打交道，谁知道对骏鹰的规则到底对龙管不管用，有个声音在他脑子里尖叫，谁知道它会不会突然喷火。但直觉告诉他，现在调转目光绝对是个坏主意。

  
     尽管还在和幼龙僵持，纽特回过神来的大脑正在飞速运转着，眼前这条幼龙尚不能飞行，更别提独立生存了，活动范围有限，那么很自然的想法是照看它的母龙应该离这里不远，说起来母龙是怎么让这小家伙跑出来的——纽特隐隐约约担心今晚会不会再遭遇一条愤怒的成年龙——

  
     幼龙这时候移开了目光，似乎是被别的什么东西吸引走了注意力。纽特顺着它的视线望去，看见了自己丢在一边的那半块熏咸肉三明治。他迅速反应过来，略感好笑地拎起防油纸的一角，小龙的脑袋跟着他的动作移动，他慢慢地打开了纸包，小心翼翼地把三明治放回地面，接着又轻手轻脚地向箱子的方向倒退几步。

  
     小龙警惕地看向纽特，等确定他退得足够远，这才小心地上前，露出尖小的牙齿，细长分叉的舌头伸出，嗅探了一下面前的东西，接着把脑袋伸向三明治，三下五除二解决了剩余的熏咸肉。它再次伸出舌头探查了一下，显然对剩余的面包不感兴趣，它——如果龙的面部足以胜任这种表情的话——满怀期待地望着已经退到皮箱边上的纽特。

  
     “还想要吗？”话一出口，纽特顿时觉得自己听上去像个白痴，当然了，那可是生长期的龙啊，又不是什么死活不肯吃午饭的小孩子。  
     小龙依然用那个可怜兮兮又满怀期待的表情看着他。  
     “别跑，在这里等我一下——”纽特悄悄地把皮箱拖到身边，在小龙面前打开箱盖，慢慢地爬进箱子里。小龙好奇地上前想一探究竟，正在箱子边上探头探脑时，正好对上了纽特的绿眼睛，“好孩子，别乱动，妈妈很快就回来。”他食指比在嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作，小龙仿佛听懂了一样没有再动，但在纽特沿着梯子往下爬的时候，他仍然能感觉到那双红眼睛好奇的目光。

  
     等他再出来时，手里拎着一只铁皮桶，桶里装着一只新鲜宰杀的鸡，桶底还有半品脱左右的鸡血。小龙显然是闻到了血的气味，尾巴在身后不停摆动，显得很兴奋。他谨慎地先把桶推出去，看见小龙被桶里的东西吸引走了注意力后，这才敏捷地翻身出箱子，这时候他已经把外衣脱下来了。

  
     小龙再次伸出分叉的舌头，这次它显得对晚餐很满意。它前肢扒住桶的边缘，脑袋探进桶里专心撕扯起那只鸡来。纽特这时才注意到小龙身体另一侧有几道深深的抓痕，虽然已经不再流血，但看上去仍然不怎么乐观。猞狸？还是熊？喀尓巴阡山脉最不缺的两种大型掠食者。他看着大快朵颐的小家伙，脑海盘旋着无数个问题，它是怎么逃脱的？难道它还没有到会喷火的年纪吗？它是怎么幸存到现在的？最重要的是，它的母亲哪去了？从这么多年的记载看来，无论哪个品种、处于何种年龄阶段的龙都不会主动亲近人类。事实上，经过几个世纪的失败，魔法界普遍认为龙是无法驯化的，但是这个小家伙却在这个下雨的夜晚出现在他的篝火边上，纽特很难不去猜测究竟发生了什么。

  
     但正在享用晚餐的小家伙看上去则没有那么多顾虑，它已经碰翻了桶，正叼着鸡脚，试图把那只吃了一半的鸡拖出来。纽特忍不住笑起来，“叫你马克西姆（Maxium）如何？希望你能长成名副其实的大家伙。” 小龙只抬头瞥了他一眼，随后又埋头对付足有它身体那么大的晚餐。

     第二天早上，纽特盖着大衣在篝火边醒来时，小龙已经不见了。要不是篝火边翻倒的铁桶和鸡骨头，他多半会以为自己昨晚只是做了场梦。

  
     纽特给萎靡不振的火焰喂了一捆苹果树枝，等水烧开的空当，他钻进皮箱清理了壁炉和烟囱，尽管他怀疑自己接下来一段时间都不会回皮箱里过夜——显然小龙目前在野外生存得很艰难，如果纽特还在这一带出没，那么它迟早还会再次出现。纽特在早饭时间（茶与三明治，不，这次不是熏咸肉）写完了日志，提及自己遇上乌克兰铁腹龙时仍觉得自己运气好得难以置信。早饭后，他把火焰收进果酱罐子里封好，指挥着一堆东西重新回到皮箱里，清理掉自己留下的痕迹，也解除了防护咒语。

  
     和之前几日漫无目的地搜索不同，幼龙马克西姆的出现说明龙的巢穴就在附近。纽特拎着手提箱，一边深一脚浅一脚地踩过林间柔软的土地，一边回想上个夏天在威尔士度假的经历。威尔士绿龙大多在草场上活动，但是会在更高的山上筑巢。（注2）尽管龙焰的温度足以融化岩石，但毕竟直接用石壁凭空制造巢穴会消耗大量体力，因此大多数威尔士绿龙会选择利用天然山洞。乌克兰铁腹龙的生存环境目前看来和威尔士绿龙相当接近 …… 另外纽特很难想象作为已知种类中最大的一种，乌克兰铁腹龙能够像狮鹫一样利用悬崖峭壁上的洞穴，除非所有的乌克兰铁腹龙都跟马克西姆一样大小，他想到那只家猫大小的幼龙，忍不住露出笑容，又隐隐担忧它会不会出什么事。

  
     纽特一路跋涉，森林渐渐稀疏，变成开阔的草地，再往上则是植被更加稀少的地带，灰褐色的岩石在广袤蓝天下竟显得有些孤独。午后的阳光不再受树冠的遮挡，毫无保留地直直照射下来，纽特眯起眼睛，从皮箱里拿出双筒望远镜四下查看，找到龙的巢穴并没有花去他太长时间——山洞的入口从下方看或许不明显，但是不仅仅是山洞周围，附近的山岩都显示出被火焰蹂躏过的痕迹。最重要的一点是，山洞的主人现在不在家。

  
     他越接近山洞，担忧的阴云就越厚重，顺着缓坡向上爬的时候，纽特很难不留意石壁上深而长的抓痕，那看上去像是马克西姆爪子的加长放大版留下的痕迹，除此之外还有些可怖的断裂与破损，巨大的裂缝从洞口附近延伸到纽特脚下。另外，和更远处的岩缝中偶尔有植物生长的情况相反，他脚下的这片地方根本没有半点绿色。即使以火龙的标准，纽特一边加快脚步一遍暗自思忖，这也太夸张了些。

  
     但山洞里还有更恐怖的景象在等着他。

  
     他迈进山洞的那一刻就意识到自己脚下踩着的是一大片干涸的龙血——黯淡的绿色——和马克西姆身上开始结痂的伤口暴露出的组织颜色相似，而苔藓和地衣绝不可能在龙的巢穴里生长。没有尸体，山洞看上去空空荡荡的，不，纽特又往里走了几步，发现了剩余的龙蛋——或者说曾经是龙蛋的东西。

  
     童年时，他曾经花去很多时间解剖霍克拉普（Horklump）——一种外形类似粉色真菌的魔法动物，而面前这种蛋壳外的生物似乎是它更为恐怖的表亲，乳白色的蛋壳已经四分五裂，其中尚未孵化的小龙尸体被裹在绵密的白色絮状物中，已经被分解只剩下皮与骨头。从裂缝各处伸出的白色的伪菌伞上密密麻麻地分布着仿佛血滴一样的液体。（注3）  
     怪不得龙蛋孵化时需要保持温暖。纽特打了个冷颤，很难说清是因为恐惧还是兴奋。看样子是母龙似乎在孵化期间被迫离开巢穴，而马克西姆作为第一只、也是唯一一只提早孵化出的小龙，避免了被这恐怖生物杀死在卵中的厄运，而他的兄弟姐妹就没那么幸运了。他打开皮箱，挥动魔杖召来一只空的玻璃罐，接着用魔杖小心地将碎裂的龙蛋连同那仿佛在滴血的生物一并转移进罐子里，又小心地封上罐子。纽特知道，在蛋孵化期间，母龙很少会离开巢穴，但他不知道究竟发生了什么。

  
     然而这天的“惊喜”显然还没有结束，他抬头望向洞口，发现一个黑色的小点正向他飞来。小点逐渐变成一只猫头鹰的形状，借着暮色，纽特认出那是只雕枭，一边的翅膀似乎受了重伤，歪歪扭扭地向他飞来。

  
     那是忒修斯的猫头鹰希尔达。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Newton Scamander, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p.12  
> 3\. 这里的生物是笔者杜撰的，外观原型是Hydnellum peckii，英文常见名Devil’s tooth（恶魔牙）。感染龙蛋的灵感则来自water monitor 类巨型蜥蜴的卵埋在土壤内孵化时有可能遭受真菌感染。


	3. Chapter 3

    1914年的圣诞节家庭聚会上，忒修斯宣布自己已经申请加入参战军队，假期后回伦敦简单交接下工作后就离开。他说这话的时候，正忙着消灭自己那份布丁，语气轻松地像谈论天气和下一次度假计划。

    “我以为艾维莫德那个战时紧急法案（注4）——”他们的母亲迦文娜（Gavina，注5）端着红茶出现，“——不准你们这些血气方刚的男孩们去呢。”她放下托盘，抽出魔杖指挥茶壶给每个杯子倒上茶。

    “确实不准，”忒修斯打个响指，一只茶杯稳稳地飘过餐桌，他伸手捏住杯柄，“部里还威胁要缴了我的魔杖——但是我加入的是麻瓜军队，他们没法阻拦我人上战场。麻瓜联络处这阵子有别的事可忙，没空管我这样的人。”他端起茶杯，隔着升起的白雾向对面的纽特露出笑容，“多谢了，弟弟。”

    “无杖魔法？”迦文娜感兴趣地望向兄弟俩，餐桌另一头的斯卡曼德先生也放下了报纸。忒修斯依然维持那个招牌笑容，而纽特的脸红了。

    “是家养小精灵，妈妈。”纽特回答，“我请一位工作时认识的家养小精灵朋友——” 斯卡曼德先生冷哼了一声，又把注意力转回了手中的报纸，纽特假装没有听见，继续说了下去，“——教了忒修斯，你知道，他们的魔法不需要借助魔杖。”

    “正是如此，”忒修斯咧嘴，“我可真是受够了决斗俱乐部的那些挥舞着树枝、自以为是的傻瓜，以为缴械咒击中对手便万事大吉，想都别想。”

    “对了，”忒修斯继续说，“既然我一月份就要离开伦敦——”一串钥匙突然出现在他空着的手中，“我在伦敦的住处就拜托你啦。”他那双和纽特一模一样的蓝绿色眼睛里充满戏谑意味，“这是备用钥匙，拜托尽量不要把它炸飞——德国人的空袭就够它受了。”钥匙哗啦一声落在纽特膝头。

    “我尽量。”纽特报以白眼，他很清楚，忒修斯的住处有保护魔法，每次空袭过后都会奇迹般地毫发无损。

 

    假期结束的前一天傍晚，兄弟两人穿戴整齐地站在客厅里，准备通过飞路网回伦敦。纽特的公寓里没有壁炉，他本打算独自一人坐火车回去，但是忒修斯及时阻止了他，“从约克郡坐车回去？你明天还要不要起床上班了？我明天就回部里交接工作走人，你今晚先住在我那儿吧，”他披上大衣，“明天起房子就归你照看了，不先来熟悉下环境吗？”

    纽特想了想自己在里奇蒙桥附近的寒酸住处，那一带都是麻瓜，即使自己坚持要幻影移形回去也很有可能被楼下的房东太太发现，他最后迟疑地同意了。

    “太棒了。”忒修斯系上金红相间的围巾，这时他们的父母也出现在客厅里。

    “我为你感到骄傲，儿子。”斯卡曼德先生很是正式地要和忒修斯握手道别，不过说话的时候，他的目光却有意无意地落在纽特满是泥点的靴子上，“保重。”他结束那个漫长的握手后，拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，对纽特仅仅是象征性地点点头。

    迦文娜则踮起脚尖、伸出双臂拥抱她的两个儿子，“我本来要说记得回来看看我们，”她松开了兄弟俩，灰绿色的眼睛带着不那么认真的严厉望向忒修斯，“但你们中的一个显然已经找到了躲避假日回家的好办法，”她把目光转向纽特，“真的，纽特，你真该经常回来，记得昨天维拉看到你都高兴坏了吗——”

    “我会记得的，妈妈。”纽特含含糊糊地回答。维拉是迦文娜饲养的一只骏鹰，有了相当的年纪，事实上，维拉几乎是看着纽特长大的。

    “要我说，”忒修斯这时候适时插嘴，“妈妈你也太勉强他了，昨天维拉可是差点把他摔下去。”

    “那是因为你突然出现。”纽特反驳，“骏鹰应当小心接触——”

    忒修斯只是微笑，他从口袋里掏出一盒飞路粉，洒进壁炉里，烧得正旺的火焰顿时变成了翠绿色，“马尔布罗街32号。”他轻声对火焰低语。

    “该走了——”忒修斯握住纽特的手肘，两人一起迈进了壁炉。

    魔法部最终还是没能收走忒修斯的魔杖，作为交换，忒修斯允许他们在魔杖上施了监视用的魔咒，只要魔杖一被使用，魔法部就会知道。“也就是说，在危急情况下，我还是可以使用魔杖的，”忒修斯迈出壁炉，绿色火苗在他身后熄灭。他脱下大衣，漫不经心地向客厅另一头的纽特解释，“只不过部里会按着我的脑袋，逼我写报告说明在何种情况下需要使用魔法。感谢他们没重新在我身上装踪丝。”他夸张地叹了口气，一只蒲绒绒沿着地毯爬过来，善解人意地蹭了蹭他的脚踝。

    “你压根不需要为此发愁。”纽特抱着手臂一针见血地指出，“你现在不需要用魔杖就能使用大部分魔咒。”

    “小声点，他们还不知道呢。”忒修斯俯下身去挠了挠那只蒲绒绒，“我猜部里的意思是让我不要在战场上到处发射不可饶恕咒，还有他们也想知道麻瓜战争的动态。”他叹了口气，“这些无药可救的白痴。”

    “叛徒。”纽特瞥了一眼蒲绒绒。

    “别这么无情，”忒修斯有点担忧地望着纽特的方向，“我午饭后就离开。希尔达也要拜托你照顾，想写信的话就让她带给我，她总是知道该去哪里找我。”他向窗台边上的雕枭点点头，希尔达正把脑袋埋在翅膀下睡得正香，听到忒修斯叫她，不满地发出咔哒声，但还是勉强点了点头。

    纽特仍然站在客厅另一端，用那种让忒修斯觉得隐隐不安的目光持续打量着他，突然，年轻人吸了口气，仿佛下定什么决心一样大步走向忒修斯——

    “你知道，这就像是我要去霍格沃茨那天似的。”忒修斯忍不住揉了揉纽特微卷的头发，“你闹了一整天别扭，结果在火车快开的时候像这样突然跑过来——”

    “哦，闭嘴吧，忒修斯。”纽特的声音隔着他胸前的衣料传来，听上去闷闷的。

 

    接下来的一年，忒修斯和纽特偶尔有书信往来，从麻瓜渠道和从猫头鹰邮递的都有，后来两人商定了一套以魔咒加密书信的方式，以避免信件被麻瓜军队审查或者猫头鹰被拦截。希尔达很聪明，忒修斯曾在信中写道，她知道如何避开麻瓜和他们的炮火，而且从来只在晚上来。再后来，忒修斯就不再那么经常写信了，在战壕里可没法写出像样的东西，他在最后几封来信中这么说，还有我真他妈的想抽烟啊，语气依然轻快，仿佛真的在度假。

    但希尔达还留在忒修斯那边——最后一封信是从麻瓜渠道回复的，纽特怀疑忒修斯需要希尔达另有他用——毕竟猫头鹰传递情报比信鸽效率更高，且单只的猫头鹰行动不会让对方麻瓜起疑——只是不便在信中说明。之后纽特便只通过麻瓜渠道送信，而希尔达也再没出现在马尔布罗山32号。

    这没什么，世界照常运作，麻瓜联络处终于设法把巫师档案从麻瓜系统中抽走，而志愿参军的巫师也多半会被迅速发现并加以惩罚。他每天还是要为如何安置被驱逐的家养小精灵们疲于奔命，每周去领两个银西可的微薄薪水，好处是他不必再付房租，只需日常维护保护魔法。忒修斯甚至把飞路网的使用权都移交给了他。纽特不得不承认，马尔布罗32号是间太大的房子，即使他大部分工作之外的时间都花在自己的箱子里，但听见隔壁孩子的吵闹声，看着空空荡荡的窗台（希尔达原先喜欢在那里睡觉），他偶尔还是觉得有些孤独。

    再后来，空袭来得越发频繁，小孩子的吵闹声也不见了，大概女主人带着孩子们去了乡下避难。纽特则仗着忒修斯留下来的保护魔法，向来无视空袭警报。

    1915年12月下旬，在动身前往赫布里底群岛研究龙前，他去了趟摄政公园附近的麻瓜邮局给忒修斯寄圣诞礼物。这一年里他渐渐习惯的麻瓜事物有很多，除了用来关注战争进程的报纸外，还有麻瓜邮局。他腋下夹着包裹，一边大步穿过混乱的街道，一边暗自思忖，麻瓜邮政系统也没有巫师们常常抱怨的那样糟糕。

    摄政公园邮局的黑发女职员已经很熟悉他了，“圣诞礼物？”  
    纽特点点头，把尚未封口的包裹递给她，盒子里塞了一大盒伍德拜恩牌（Woodbine，注6）香烟和大把蜂蜜公爵巧克力。  
    “还是寄给相同的人？”女职员确认没有问题后，拿出了一卷胶带，动作娴熟地封好盒子。  
    “是。”  
    “可以了。”她把包裹交给身边另一位女职员，示意他可以离开了，纽特简短道谢，准备转身离开。  
    “斯卡曼德先生——”黑发女职员突然叫住了他，纽特回头，疑惑地望着她。  
    “不，没什么，”她不太自然地笑了笑，“圣诞快乐，先生。”

    那个戴着黑帽的女人把白羽毛（注7）塞进他手中时，纽特还没有搞明白状况。“给我们勇敢士兵的礼物。”她讥讽说，栗色的眼睛里满是责备，“你为什么不去参军，年轻人？”  
他突然反应过来，为什么部门里那些人私下说要把收集到的白羽毛编成头饰送给艾维莫德——懦夫之王，让他们被女人塞白羽毛的元凶，理应得到一顶合适的冠冕，或者他们如此认为。

    幸亏忒修斯如愿早早离开，纽特看着手里的羽毛，不然他可能真的会付诸行动，想想艾维莫德戴着羽毛出席年终晚宴，那画面也不坏。

    “谢谢您的礼物，女士。”戴黑帽的女人惊异地看着突然咧嘴的年轻人，“日安。”

    纽特及时接住了飞不稳的希尔达，金棕色的雕枭看上去状况很糟糕。他知道这段时间战事紧张，躲在森林里的士兵恐怕会开枪射击任何移动的东西，纽特正准备查看她的伤势，但是希尔达轻轻啄了啄纽特的手指，伸出一只绑着信筒的爪子，示意他先把信取下来。纽特照办，他倒出信筒里的东西，里面只有一张皱巴巴的征兵海报。

    纽特和海报上的基奇纳伯爵大眼瞪小眼，忒修斯在搞什么鬼？接着，他突然明白过来，抽出魔杖在海报上画了个复杂的图案。海报消失了，信完好无损地出现在他手中，纽特认出那是忒修斯修长流畅的笔迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. 这里指当时的魔法部长Archer Evermode 在英国宣布参与第一次世界大战后通过的紧急法案，意在阻止本国巫师因干涉麻瓜事务而违反国际保密法。  
> 5\. Gavin 的女名，盖尔语中意为“白鹰”或“鹰女”。纽特母亲的家族世代饲育骏鹰，笔者认为这个名字还挺合适的。  
> 6\. Woodbine, 由英国烟草公司 W. D. & H. O. Wills （现帝国烟草公司）于1888年开始生产的香烟品牌，两次世界大战时期在军中颇受欢迎。  
> 7\. White Feather Movement （白羽毛运动）自18世纪起，白羽毛在英国军队和英帝国中象征懦夫。一战期间，包括部分早期女性主义者在内的不少爱国者群体，会以白羽毛羞辱未着军服的适龄参军男性。


	4. Chapter 4

      “作为一本权威魔法动物学著作，Bestiarium Magicum 有时会为了押韵而牺牲关键事实，而更多时候，许多看上去是修辞艺术的内容又应当以字面意思来理解。因此，对于本门学科而言，追问、怀疑与实地考察才是核心。” —— 《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

 

     纽特从皮箱中召出一只不怎么常用的难看茶杯（某个远房亲戚送的圣诞礼物的组成部分，出于某些不可说的神秘原因出现在他的箱子里）给希尔达充当临时水杯，雕枭轻啄他的手指表示感谢。他展平信纸，发现只有简短而让令人费解的几句话。

 

     来自恶臭战壕的问候。避免与人接触，尤其小心那些口袋里揣着蜥蜴的家伙。T. S.

 

     他困惑地看着信，又瞥了一眼正在喝水的猫头鹰，忒修斯没有道理这么大费周章地让希尔达冒着被击落的危险飞过几乎半个欧洲，就为了给他送一张意味不明的字条。除非这些年来他大大低估了兄长幽默感的不合时宜程度。

     纽特翻到字条背面，一片空白。他拿起魔杖，默念咒语，杖尖顿时出现风铃草颜色的火苗。他把信纸凑近火苗，同时小心地不让信纸被点燃，没有新发现。他又把纸条在箱子上放平，重复了那个让字条现形的步骤，没有动静。他接着尝试了几个能想到的咒语，那字条还是毫无反应。连希尔达这时候都在好奇地看着他。

     “你到底想干什么，忒修斯？”纽特喃喃道，手中的魔杖无意识地敲打着那张纸片。

 

     这才是我弟弟，你一开始就好好问不就能省去这么多麻烦了？

 

     一行字接着之前的内容后浮现，也是忒修斯的笔迹。纽特瞪大眼睛，仿佛有一只看不见的手在纸上继续书写。

 

亲爱的弟弟，

     我听说了穆恩派你去东边的事，欢迎一脚踩进战争泥潭。希望他在你出发前把风险都交代清楚，但这似乎对魔法部一贯的官僚主义要求得太多。

     几个月前，战场上有传言说同盟国的巫师尝试训练火龙来参战，但至今为止没有人真的在西线见过龙。希望仅仅是传言，拜麻瓜们的武器所赐，这里没有龙就已经够糟了。和报纸上宣传的不同，我们的推进速度慢到可笑，为了不到一英里的阵地的得失，钝刀子割肉一样来来回回拉扯了一个月。战壕里都是来不及掩埋的尸体，我们的人和德国人都有。但如果传言属实，对方的巫师在尝试训练龙——哪怕成功驯服的只有一条——上战场的话，也有可能改变战争进程——至少在西线是如此。为了打破僵局，不难想象战争双方都会愿意付出高昂代价驱使火龙上战场，哪怕有点脑子的巫师都知道不该轻易把火龙卷进来，输一方的总是人，但我怀疑这场战争再继续下去，也不会有多少理智剩下来了。毕竟一旦开始打仗，人人做梦都想赢。这样看来，艾维莫德倒是抢先一步，免除了我们这一方的“难题”。

     但先不提我们的白羽毛斗鸡之王，我很担心你。如果对方的巫师想要寻找可供训练的龙，作为龙的重要产地，喀尓巴阡山脉多半会是他们开始着手搜寻的地区之一。我不知道他们能有什么手段能让野生的龙乖乖就范，但显然不会是走近它们的巢穴，礼貌地敲门问好。我的建议是，避免接触人类，不管是麻瓜还是巫师，尽可能藏好需要你监视，或许该说，需要你保护的龙。

 

诸事顺利，

T. S.

 

     纽特看着信纸上的字又一点点消失，最后信纸也燃烧起来，变成他脚边灰黑的残余，一阵风吹来，很快就不见了。他偏头看看希尔达，猫头鹰这时注意力已不在他身上，正忙着用喙打理羽毛。纽特看了她一阵，一边的翅膀似乎有子弹留下的擦痕，幸好没有真正中弹，伤口处似乎也早已不再流血，比起治疗来说，她看上去更需要休息。

      纽特打开箱子，“你可以先进去休息。食物和水我想应该都在老地方。”他对希尔达说，“忒修斯的回信可以等一等，我有些事情需要确定。” 希尔达琥珀色的眼睛转向他，之后抖了抖宽大的翅膀，长长的飞羽轻柔地拂过纽特的手背，她飞进了箱子里。纽特在她之后重新合上箱子。

     “荧光闪烁。”他拎着箱子，举起魔杖，向山洞更深处走去，渐暗的天光在他身后逐渐消失。忒修斯的来信仿佛让他先前不太好的感觉变成了现实。尽管龙是领地意识很强的动物，但母龙绝不会轻易抛下孩子去和入侵者对抗，她会拼命守住龙蛋。而且龙蛋出现的位置非常不对劲，离洞口太近了，纽特一边往里走，一边用杖尖的光四下查看。威尔士绿龙和赫布里底黑龙都会选择把蛋藏在洞穴深处。由于赫布里底黑龙的蛋孵化期在较为寒冷的冬春季节，它们甚至会用石头给蛋搭建简易的保温火炉，而威尔士绿龙在孵化期间绝不离开巢穴。按现有的纪录估算，成年乌克兰铁腹龙体型庞大，那些蛋的位置怎么看都不像是处于母龙概念里的安全范围。

     咔嚓。有什么东西在他脚下碎裂。纽特倒退一步，放低魔杖。脚下碎裂的白色蛋壳反射着魔杖的绿光。他凑近看了看，蛋壳很干净，没有之前看到的白色伪寄生生物，四周也没有小龙的尸体，这应该是自然孵化过后的龙蛋壳，较大的那块还保留着完整的弧形，这么说这里才是龙蛋之前在的位置。他又退开几步，借着魔杖的光芒四下查看，发现脚下的岩石一片焦黑。山洞的地面虽然本身就不平整，但他四周这些破碎的石块断面看上去非常新鲜，看上去和洞外那些痕迹出自同一对爪子。他重新抬高魔杖，打量周围的石灰岩壁，右手边的岩壁上有液体喷溅上去的痕迹，那颜色在魔杖的光下呈现棕褐色——不是龙血的颜色，而且喷溅痕迹的起点大概和他的肩膀位置一样高。（注9）附近的地面上，还有一块显然是被什么东西撕下来的布料，那上面也有类似的痕迹。

     纽特倒抽了一口冷气，转身跑出了山洞，他得找到马克西姆，而且要尽快。

 

     “我不明白你为什么要这么写，斯卡曼德先生。”他的出版商奥古斯都.沃姆（注10）冲他挥舞着一页纸，“听听看， ‘为了押韵牺牲事实’、‘许多看上去是修辞艺术的内容又应当以字面意思来理解’ ” 沃姆翻翻眼睛，“Bestiarium Magicum 影响卓著，作为新人这么制造话题可不是明智之举——”

     “沃姆先生，我无意引起不必要的争论。”纽特不安地转转眼珠，“听我说，我之所以那么写，是因为每一个字都是千真万确，确有其事。”

     “那就试着说服我，让我有足够勇气允许你把这些疯话放上去。”

     “比方说这一句——”纽特神奇地从他的手提箱里变出那份古老卷轴。

 

     纽特看着又一次在他脚边狼吞虎咽的小龙，仍然不敢相信自己惊人的好运气能有第二回。

     他从废弃龙巢中像个冒冒失失的傻瓜一样狂奔而出的时候，已经在脑中设想过多种糟糕的可能性。很显然，他和忒修斯都迟了太久，袭击龙巢的应该就是忒修斯信中说的那些人，而那条母龙多半也已经被强行带走，否则她一定会设法回来照看自己的孩子。纽特一边全速奔跑，同时小心地避开脚下的岩缝，一边回想洞中的情形，那些人一定也想过带走龙蛋，至少他们曾经设法移动过龙蛋来把母龙引出巢穴。马克西姆恐怕是唯一一只提早孵化的小龙，而且足够幸运，在这场混乱中无人注意地成功逃向提供掩护的树林。他想起小龙身上结痂的伤口，胸中升起一股没来由的怒气，那小家伙连喷火都还不会。

     “该死——”纽特脚下一滑，接着连人带手提箱滚下碎石坡，等他再回过神来的时候，人已经摔到石坡下的草地里了，好在他还紧紧攥着箱子的把手。他痛得眼冒金星，但还是挣扎着站起来，这时他感觉有什么温热的东西沿着脸颊流下来。他用手背蹭了蹭，意识模糊地盯着那片红色半天，才慢慢反应过来那是血迹。

     晚霞此时只剩树梢上一点点猩红的细线了，深蓝天幕上群星的身影已经开始出现。“Episky。”纽特艰难地抽出魔杖，指着自己的额头咕哝了一句，感觉到血止住了。或许他该庆幸自己的魔杖没有摔断，他一边跌跌撞撞地继续往森林的方向走去，一边模糊地想道，我得在那些人之前找到马克西姆，森林离他越来越近，忒修斯说的没错，现在它是需要我保护的龙了。

     等到纽特终于沿着白天的路线走到森林边缘时，天色已经完全黑下来，而他的头脑似乎也稍微清醒了一点。担忧逐渐取代了先前的焦躁——他不知道这么大一片森林该从何找起，但就这么等着更是毫无帮助。“荧光闪烁。”他轻声念咒，迈进了森林。

     事实证明，天黑之后人在森林里乱转毫无作用，有好几次，纽特总觉得有什么东西在暗处盯着他，但每次转身都毫无发现，而他的头又开始疼起来了。太危险了，一个声音在他脑子里嚷嚷，喀尓巴阡山脉从来不缺能弄死你的野兽，你现在这个样子，连只猞狸都对付不了，趁着意识还算清醒，赶快找个地方扎营。

      他还算没彻底失去理智，因此依言照办，依照前一晚的步骤设下防护咒语与屏障，点燃篝火，他慢慢坐下来，皮箱在他手边，“火焰熊熊。” 这是他睡着——或者昏迷——前用的最后一个咒语，无论如何，最后那点意识只够让他瞄准了。

     纽特觉得自己看见了那只金属色，小小的龙，它正像只窝在壁炉边上的家猫一样懒洋洋地打哈欠。“我肯定还在做梦。”他喃喃道，“要么就是把这辈子的运气都用光了。”小龙听见动静，朝他的方向抬头看了看，但是他又睡着了。

     等他再度睁眼时，天刚刚破晓，他的意识终于清醒不少。因此正对上那双猩红色的眼睛时，也没有发出可能会惊醒半个森林的生物的怪声——小龙又向他露出了那个“我饿了”的可怜表情。

     

     那之后，纽特顺理成章地成了马克西姆的监护人，或者，用忒修斯后来在信中的说法，“提供庇护所，带它打猎，确保它顺利长大到成年为止，还有什么好说的，你基本上就是它的老妈。” 纽特对着信纸翻翻眼睛，随后把它收进箱子里，和之前那些来信一并保存。

     说到打猎，纽特很难不觉得整件事既丢脸又好笑。上学时擅长飞行的人是忒修斯，纽特那时虽然飞行课成绩尚可，但魁地奇比赛时只有坐在观众席上观看的份。因此，一开始的时候，他并不怎么喜欢骑着飞天扫帚带小龙去猎鹿这个主意，但是他箱子里养的鸡早就不能满足小龙日益增大的胃口了。另一方面，现在是夏季，六月份左右新生的小鹿会躲在高草中以求避过各种天敌，再加上小龙确实需要学习生存技能，骑扫帚打猎这个选项似乎不可避免。终于有一天，他从箱子里翻出了自己落满了灰的“银箭”，凡事总有第一回，他这么安慰自己。

     结果第一回以他差点撞死小鹿和他自己告终。“五十英尺的俯冲不是那么轻易就能刹住车的，我的弟弟。”忒修斯的来信字里行间都带着止不住的笑腔，“但是你需要的只是多加练习而已。说到打猎，你知道自己是有魔杖可以用的吧？”是啊，多加练习。夏天接近尾声的时候，纽特的打猎技术——无论是飞行还是咒语准头方面——已经算得上大有进步，但这都比不上几个月后的另外一个发现让他高兴。

     “火焰熊熊。”夏末的某天傍晚，他对着营火默念咒语，一道火舌从杖尖喷出，这本是再日常不过的举止，但他的眼角余光瞥见正在撕扯鹿肉的小龙突然停下了动作，充满兴趣地打量着他。

     “急什么，你还要再等一阵呢。”纽特当时随口回答。

     

     喀尓巴阡山脉的冬天可以非常残忍无情。一次大雪中，他和马克西姆走散了。纽特深一脚浅一脚地踩过雪地，想也不想地就用火焰咒开路，不知道过了多久后，他发现自己这下不是唯一一个这一带涉嫌滥用火焰的生物了，体型相比夏天大了好几倍的马克西姆正以火焰回应他的呼喊。

     那时纽特才明白过来之前那两次见面压根就不是运气。幼龙就是天生被火焰吸引。

 

     “放心，不是所有人都认为那是个人生哲理式的、纯粹修辞意义上有意义的句子，这点我向你保证，斯卡曼德先生。”沃姆揉了揉突突直跳的血管，“语言文字的妙处就在于其不确定与可供人自行解读——”

     “Bestiarium Magicum 不是文学作品。”纽特指出，“它本该是份魔法动物研究的指导性著作。”

     “你听上去就跟那些满口 ‘科学’ 的麻瓜们一样。”

     “那么再看看这一段，沃姆先生。”他继续展开那张卷轴，“这里很明显在暗示龙喷火，所以很自然地他们无法忍受大面积的水体。这与我看到的事实完全不符合——”

    

     最初的恐慌过去后，整个冬天，除了偶尔下山去附近的小规模居民点购买补给之外，纽特再也没在山里遇到过人类和其他的龙，忒修斯的来信也没提到过战场上有龙出现。他甚至一度幻想那些巫师可能放弃了驯龙参战的打算。但是1917年的春天，他们去库尼贡达湖畔（Lake Synevyr）抓鱼时的发现，证明这不过是他一厢情愿的想法而已。

     他们发现了母龙的尸骸。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. 并没有什么痕迹学考据，这里都是笔者胡扯。  
> 10\. Augustus Worme，隶属默默然图书出版机构（Publisher Obscurus Books）同样是这位出版商帮助纽特出版了他的《怪兽及其产地》


	5. Chapter 5

     “对于龙的一个常见误解：它们并不喜欢待在水边，因为水会削弱它们强有力的喷火能力，而火焰是龙赖以生存的重要武器之一。至少，上述说法对乌克兰铁腹龙来说并不成立。作为喀尓巴阡山脉的主要掠食者之一，乌克兰铁腹龙和它的邻居们——猞狸、狼与棕熊——存在着不少有趣的相似之处。比方说，鱼，同时存在于棕熊和火龙的食谱之中。”  ——《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

 

     “斯卡曼德先生，这么多年的研究之后，您认为自己最重要的发现或成就是什么？”《怪兽及其产地》第三十二版发表，同样也是初版发行四十周年纪念的庆祝酒会上，有人向站在演讲台上的作者提问，“是狼人注册法案与狼人注册办公室的成立吗？还是推动立法禁止在英国境内实验性繁育神奇动物？”（注11）

     “这恐怕说来话长。”演讲台前的纽特.斯卡曼德已经头发花白，但那双绿眼睛依然锐利明亮，一阵长长的停顿后，他重新开口道，“能够推动魔法界对于神奇动物的认识与管理，这确实让我深感荣幸。但遗憾的是，对于这个问题，我能给出的答案恐怕不是什么具体事件。”

     “正如我在这一版中的序言所说， 我非常嫉妒那个几十年前躲在卧室里花上个把小时解剖霍克拉普的小男孩，嫉妒未来等着他的无数冒险（注12）——毕竟，我现在的身体状况已经不允许我像年轻时那么活跃了。但这并不意味着魔法动物学对我的吸引力到此为止，恰恰相反，和所有魔法相关的研究一样，这门学科的绝妙之处在于，无论自以为了解多少，我们永远不知道接下来会发生什么。尽管这最简单的道理，似乎从刚刚接触保护神奇动物课的一年级学生到最富有经验的探险家都知道，但我仍然愿意宣称，这是我多年来最重要的发现，同样，它也是今天这本书存在的原因：对于魔法动物学来说，它应当仅仅是起点的门把手，而非棺材上的最后一根钉子。”

     他说最后一句话的时候，语气轻快，眼神明亮，让人觉得他似乎又变回了那个满怀希望的年轻人，仿佛中间过去的半个世纪不存在一样。

 

     但回到1917年的冬春交界，那个真正的年轻人可不在乎那本尚未诞生的书、魔法动物学如何发展之类太过远大的事情，值得他担心的事情已经够多了，比方说，在欧洲大陆另一边作战的兄长的安危，再比方说，敌方驯龙巫师（和他们的龙）的潜在威胁，而其中最重要的是，他那只体型日益增大的龙下一顿该吃什么。

      他必须承认，自己是真的不知道乌克兰铁腹龙到底有没有冬眠的习性，但马克西姆整个冬天都显得很精神。因此，他仍然会每天出门打猎，战果时好时坏，有时也会空手而归。猎物大部分时候是马鹿，情况艰难时他偶尔也会顺一两头当地麻瓜牧民饲养的家畜，有时候如果他身手够敏捷、运气够好，他还能带回一两只活的野兔供小龙练习玩耍——马克西姆现在的个头长大不少，无法像夏天时一样趴在他的肩膀上跟他一起行动，只能留在山洞里等他回来。尽管纽特依然记得定期施加防护魔法，以防麻瓜或巫师发现他们的新山洞，但他外出时仍不免担心。巫师的大部分防护魔法对龙几乎都不起作用，这也是马克西姆前两次都能无视他设下的屏障、顺利找上他的原因，如果小龙想离开山洞再容易不过。纽特本想把小龙收进手提箱中，但他也不会带着箱子打猎，再加上这是马克西姆的第一个冬天，还是尽快习惯他自己的环境比较好——

     “是啊，我懂，第一次当全职家长难免会过度保护。”忒修斯的回信语气揶揄，“春天快来了，听上去你也该让它出去转转了，我的意思是，它要是真想出去，你也拦不住。”

 

     他飞回巢穴的时候，发现马克西姆正趴在洞口晒太阳，觉察到有人接近，它警觉地睁开猩红色的眼睛，发现来人是纽特之后，便重新收起长而锐利的爪子，不紧不慢地换了个姿势，让另外半边身子继续感受春日阳光的热力。纽特有些好笑地打量着它，这半年里，马克西姆长得很快，刚发现它的时候，它大概只有家猫大小，而现在个头已经接近一头成年虎了。尽管先前包裹双翼的膜已经褪去，但马克西姆现在也只能勉强展开和收起双翼，它还不会飞行。纽特也并不着急，大部分龙要满一周岁才知道如何使用翅膀，马克西姆还有大把时间。

     不过也不能太放纵它，纽特放下扫帚，或许该带它一起出去了。“明天我们去郊游。”他心不在焉地挠着马克西姆的脖子，如是宣布道。

 

     库尼贡达湖位于奥泽纳山（Mount Ozerna）的山脚附近，离纽特最初发现废弃龙巢的位置单以直线飞行距离衡量并不远，他在冬季打猎的时候也会路过这一带。湖在冬季的时候似乎不会封冻，纽特记得许多个灰白寒冷的早晨，他的扫帚尾端擦过冷杉林树梢上的雪，平滑如镜的灰蓝色湖面上映出他自己疾驰的倒影。最近一次外出时，他发现山脚一带的积雪已经融化，林间的鸟鸣声也变得比过去丰富不少。

     但飞行距离和步行距离完全是两回事。天一亮，他就带着马克西姆离开了巢穴，经过乱石和草场时没花什么功夫，但再往下进入成片的林区就不那么顺利了。融雪让脚下的土地变得湿滑，而马克西姆显著变大的体型也让他们在林间穿行时困难了许多。纽特发现自己时不时就要按耐住类似用火焰咒扫清道路、或者骑上扫帚蹬地起飞的冲动。或许他变得比自己想象得更像条龙，而且不是什么好的方面，纽特多少有点烦躁地想道，就连行动不怎么方便的马克西姆都显得比他有耐心。事实上，这是他们找到新洞穴之后，小龙第一次离家那么远，一路上，相比破坏欲，好奇心明显占了上风。纽特看着几步远外对一簇开花灌木产生了浓厚兴趣的马克西姆，耐心地等着它探查完那些花朵，接着丧失兴趣地跟过来。

     等他们到达库尼贡达湖边的时候，时间早已过了正午。纽特的靴子底沾了厚厚的一层泥，“清理一新，”他咕哝道，等他抬头时，发现马克西姆已经窜进了碧蓝的湖水中，“等等——”，他脑子里已经开始闪过诸如“如何把溺水的龙捞出来”之类的疯狂念头。

     可令他震惊的是，就他所知是第一次下水的马克西姆似乎天生就会游泳（注13），强健有力的四肢伸展开，仿佛船桨一样将水熟练地拨到身后，尾巴配合身体的动作摆动着控制方向，而尚未发育完全的翅膀则紧紧收起以减少阻力。纽特看得目不转睛，完全忘记清理另外一只靴子，他注意到，尽管大半身体在水下，它的口鼻部分还稳稳地保持在水面上，纽特看着它向湖心划去，这么说即使会游泳，火龙还是需要保持吻部干燥以免影响喷火——

     然后马克西姆就迅速扎进了水下。

     等它再冒出头来时，嘴里叼着一条还在扑腾的鱼，接着，它把鱼抛起来，又伸长脖子接住，三两下就把那条在阳光照耀下闪着银光的鱼吞了下去。然后它把脑袋转向了岸边已经看呆了的纽特，仰头向天空吐出一簇长长的龙焰。

     “爱炫耀的家伙。”他虽然这么说，声音里是满满的笑意和骄傲。

     湖水被冷杉树林环绕，湖边几乎都是长满了树的陡坡，土质潮湿柔软，不是特别理想的露营地。纽特绕着湖走了大半圈，终于找到合适的扎营地点。他站在岸边，举起魔杖，杖尖喷射出一串耀眼的橙红色火花，等他看见另一边的马克西姆也以龙焰回应，这才放心地钻进箱子。等他做完日常维护清扫，写完日志，从箱子里探出头时，发现皮箱周围的地面上都是些半死不活的鱼，纽特愣了一下，随后反应过来，这多半是马克西姆的礼物。他爬出箱子，走向岸边，同时留意不要踩到那些鱼。

     他抬头望去，发现马克西姆正巧向他的方向游过来，这一次它似乎是在拼命拖着什么沉重的东西往前，看上去吃力极了，仿佛随时会被拖进水底。纽特没有浪费时间，他召来银箭，想也不想地飞向正在奋力挣扎的马克西姆，接近后，他看见了一截结实的金属链从马克西姆的嘴边露出，链子另一头似乎连着什么很重的东西，隐没在水下。

     他下意识地施了个悬浮咒，同时控制扫帚慢慢上升，仿佛过了很久，那一头的东西终于缓缓浮出水面，停在半空。

      尽管残缺不全，纽特还是勉强能辨认出那是具成年龙的骨架，庞大的、滴着水的、白森森的骨头被夕阳染上了一层诡异的暖色，而映照天空的湖水现在看上去像是血海。

 

     “希尔达？”忒修斯有些意外地看着大白天不声不响地出现在他营房里的雕枭，“我不是说过要在晚上来吗？”他警惕地看了看四周，附近没有人，于是迅速上前解下了她腿上绑着的信筒。希尔达也很聪明地没有多停留，立刻悄无声息地飞走了。忒修斯取出信，展开信纸，一眼就认出来是纽特的笔迹。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p.vi.  
> 12\. 前面这段话确实出现在第52版的序言中，但这一段时间点相关则是笔者杜撰。  
> 13\. 同样参考water monitor 一类的巨型蜥蜴。不，别问为什么火龙要参考水生蜥蜴，就是想这么写。


	6. Chapter 6

     1914年底。英国伦敦。魔法部。

     “你的麻瓜平民身份是个新晋苏格兰场警探，”麻瓜联络处的职员递给忒修斯一份档案，“最好尽快熟悉一下，免得和人交谈时露馅，麻瓜国防部向来不喜欢我们。顺便一说，艾维莫德部长要气疯了，他今天一早还冲进我头儿的办公室嚷嚷来着。我还是很惊讶上头会同意我们给你在麻瓜执法机构伪造身份。”

     “大概大家都比自己愿意表现出来的更爱我们的邻居。”忒修斯语带讥讽地回答，“还有，这算是你们的幽默感吗？”他接过有魔法部标记的纸袋，又好气又好笑地倒出伦敦大都会警局的证件，“就因为我的麻瓜邻居是个……那个词怎么说来着，病理学家？”

     “你麻瓜报纸也看了不少嘛。不，我猜只是因为苏格兰场和你们算平行机构而已，你知道，法律与秩序，工作内容差不多，也不容易露馅。”那个职员咧嘴一笑，“顺便一说，这是安迪.韦斯莱的主意，不是我的。他们本打算给你安排个白厅官员的身份，起始军阶会比现在还高一些，你知道，离前线更远，死的也比较慢。”

     “是啊，就知道你们爱我，舍不得让我躲在后方死于无聊。”忒修斯打量了一下簇新的证件，把它又原路放回纸袋，“苏格兰场就挺好，白厅官员还是留给其他人吧。”

     

     这道理很简单，忒修斯拿着纸袋，走向电梯准备回到自己那层，对面的巫师可没有艾维莫德那么高风亮节，至少德国和奥匈帝国的巫师部门都没有通过类似的紧急法案，原则上，他们是可以在不违反国际巫师保密法的情况下协助己方麻瓜军队。不过，他偏头躲开几只冒冒失失向他冲过来的紫色纸飞机，迈进摇摇晃晃的电梯，威森加摩赌的就是德国境内糟糕的巫师与麻瓜关系，忒修斯摇摇头，谁叫海对面的德佬过去几百年来那么坚持不懈地烧女巫呢。

     “拿到档案了？”忒修斯抬头，看见一个三十来岁的男巫正向眨眼他致意，亨利.波特。

     “比我想象的要快，”忒修斯点头回应，又问道，“今天上午就有审判？”他看着对方身上的威森加摩紫色袍子。

     “已经结束了，”亨利.波特用手掩住一个哈欠，“不过又是一起年轻巫师涉嫌滥用魔法的小案子。我要回一趟办公室，把这要命的东西换下来。”电梯门缓缓关上，继续摇摇晃晃地向上爬行。

     “第二层，魔法部法律执行司，包括滥用魔法办公室，傲罗指挥部，威森加摩司法部——”冰冷的女声响起，电梯门打开了。

     “下班后我请你喝一杯吧。”亨利.波特拍拍忒修斯的肩膀，“破釜酒吧如何？”

     “没问题。”忒修斯回答，两人迈出电梯。

 

     忒修斯在破釜酒吧升腾的烟雾和人群中找到了亨利.波特，对方已经换成了麻瓜着装，因此即使灯光昏暗，他在一群身着长袍的男女巫师也中格外显眼。

     “双份火焰威士忌，”亨利.波特对吧台后的年轻酒保说，又把脸转向忒修斯，“你要喝点什么？”

     “一样。”忒修斯语气随便地寒暄，“最近如何，汤姆？”

     “还不坏，先生。”汤姆轻快地说，“我听人说您准备去打仗了？”

     “是啊，圣诞节后就离开。”忒修斯瞥了眼身边年长的巫师，对方心不在焉地回答，“消息自己长翅膀。”

     “我猜也是。”忒修斯慢慢地说，“我听说艾维莫德在麻瓜联络处嚷嚷了半个早上。”

     “如果确有其事，我毫不意外。”亨利.波特翻了翻眼睛，“我估计这也是他为什么今天早上开庭迟到的原因。公然违反法令参军的魔法部傲罗，和一不小心魔法失控打翻蛋糕的倒霉年轻学生，哈，这么说来他还挺分得清轻重缓急的——”

     “好了，先生们，这是你们点的东西。”汤姆把闪着蓝色火苗的两只杯子推给他们，灰色的眼睛盯着忒修斯，“您非常有勇气，斯卡曼德先生。” 波特付了钱，两人离开了吧台，端着饮料走向角落的一张桌子。

     “——我猜大部分人还是很惊讶艾维莫德他们怎么还没想出办法把你拖上威森加摩审判席，还这么由着你去打仗，斯卡曼德。”坐下后，波特继续说道，“人们会觉得你要不就是特别走运，要不就是有他什么把柄。”

     “你还公开管他叫 ‘白毛蔫鸡’ 呢，”忒修斯喝了口杯子里的东西，不以为然地说道，“你还不是好好地坐在我面前。”

     “那是因为我说的对，而且我还是个威森加摩成员。”波特冲他挤挤眼睛，“艾维莫德其实是个不错的家伙。”

     “那要看你在哪本词典里找 ‘不错’ 的定义了。” 忒修斯漫不经心地转着手里的杯子。

     “我知道魔法部让你定期报告战争动态作为交换——”忒修斯猛地抬头，锐利的蓝绿色眼睛不善地盯着对面的人，而波特则举起双手表示投降，“别那么惊讶，这讨价还价的条件还是我提出来的。”波特压低声音，继续说，“不然你真的觉得威森加摩这么好对付？就这么让你违反规定大摇大摆地上战场？艾维莫德再怎么好人，或者德国巫师有多恨麻瓜，我们也不会想不到对方还是会有动用魔法的可能。”

     “这么说你们想用国际保密法反过来对付同盟国巫师政府？”忒修斯很快反应过来，“想抓住对面的把柄，因此还威胁我不准带魔杖？”

     “差不多这个意思。”波特平静地回答，“艾维莫德是个太理想化的笨蛋，他以为自己把头埋到沙子里就能阻止魔法界内部开战，但这早就不仅仅是麻瓜们的战争了。战时紧急法案消灭的也只是我们这一边堂堂正正作战的可能性，让我们这边的麻瓜白白送死，给己方徒增难度罢了。”

     “这也就是为什么，麻瓜联络处百忙之中，顶着魔法部长的压力，还要帮我伪造看上去没有必要的麻瓜身份的原因。”忒修斯的声音听上去镇静极了，尽管他握着杯子的手在不易觉察地发抖，“第一，当然是因为麻瓜国防部不喜欢有巫师像间谍一样混进军队，既然不喜欢那就不要让人知道。但对于上前线的无名小卒，他们是不会花上太多时间做背景调查的。”他停了停，继续说道，“而你们要是不出手干预，我多半会以普通士兵，而非军官的身份加入军队。这样一来，我就没有信息上的价值了。而一位白厅官员，”他讥讽地强调，“则至少会担任某种程度上的指挥，运气够好还能混进指挥部。”

     “你反应很快，”波特褐色的眼睛饶有兴趣地打量着他，“只当个傲罗可惜了，侦探听上去是个不错的选择，安迪.韦斯莱还真的没错。”

     “你知道吗，我现在开始觉得艾维莫德可能是个好人了。”忒修斯回敬道。

     “我从来没说他不是，”波特耸耸肩，“所以你还打算去吗，斯卡曼德先生？”

     “为什么不？”忒修斯的蓝绿眼睛闪过转瞬即逝的疯狂。

 

     事实证明，即使是亲麻瓜一派的亨利.波特，也太低估自己邻居的杀人才能。忒修斯发现机枪卡了膛，于是伸手碰了碰填装子弹的位置，碍事的子弹立刻就自己弹了出来。或者说，巫师总是会对于魔法所能做的事情抱着太高的期待。他重新给机枪装上弹链，朝着蜂拥而来的德军扣下扳机，对面的军队像暴风过境后的年轻树林一样，士兵成片成片倒下去。一分钟上百发子弹，忒修斯刻薄地想道，连瞄准都不需要，阿瓦达索命咒相比之下完全不值一提。

     有人重重地拍了拍他的肩膀，忒修斯扭头，口型像是在喊长官，看上去非常焦急。于是他解除了自己的闭耳塞听咒，世界顿时放大真实了无数倍——

     “我们有人倒下了！长官！”那人声嘶力竭地冲他喊，“换我顶上去，请您撤到安全的地方——”

     “那就去叫担架兵！”忒修斯以同样的音量咆哮回去，“给我去看看战壕！别让那玩意塌了——”炮弹落地时声音震耳欲聋，溅起的泥土像海浪一样恶狠狠打向他们。忒修斯觉得脚下的大地都在颤抖，更不妙的是，他似乎听见了有木梁断裂的声音。“该死——”他从射击的位置上跳下来，“你给我顶一会儿，别他妈的死了！”他拍了拍那个士兵，趁乱对他施了个铁甲咒，一边暗自祈祷咒语对乱飞的弹片和子弹有用，一边在泥泞的战壕里跌跌撞撞地前进，同时小心不要撞上伏在战壕边上用来福枪还击的士兵们。

     然后他看到了那个伤员，不，他最先看到的是跪在那人旁边、试图让伤员保持清醒的一个士兵，接着分辨出一团和脚下泥泞差不多颜色的人形，然后是汩汩冒出的红色的血。

     “担架兵呢？”他弯下身子查看那人的伤势，“担架兵！”

     “还在路上，长官。”回答他的士兵看上去比他的弟弟大不了多少，忒修斯能看出来年轻人正因为恐惧在发抖，但他现在有更重要的事要担心，血从一条腿中流个不停，那腿弯曲的角度绝对称不上是自然，而伤员的呼吸越来越浅，那个没受伤的年轻人还在拍打伤员的脸颊让后者不要失去意识。

     “那就去把他们带来！”忒修斯命令道，“快去！” 那个年轻人慌张地点点头，立刻转身跑开了。

     “接下来的事你可能要恨我，士兵，”忒修斯确定四下无人注意他之后，动作迅速有力地把那条腿扳回了正常的角度，这换来那人的一声惨叫，很好，他还有力气喊出声，那就不算太糟，“但这真的是为了你好。” 忒修斯把手放在骨折的部位，低声念了一句，“Ferula。” 他能感觉到骨头接了回去，血也不再往外流了。

     又一枚炮弹落地，地动山摇，他下意识护住那个伤员，结果一块弹片擦过。担架兵终于在战壕另一端出现，他的视野里一片猩红。他听见某处木梁折断后的塌陷声，暗叫不好，恨不得自己能当场被震聋过去，但是他没有，忒修斯抹了一把脸，发现袖子和手上都是和尘土与泥混在一起的血，那颜色脏的和他身上的军装毫无差别。地面又开始晃动，他帮着那个和担架兵一起回来的年轻士兵，把伤员抬上担架。

     “你在流血，长官！”那个年轻人惊慌地喊道，又一阵轰炸，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。

     “冷静点，”忒修斯背靠着战壕一边，伸出另一只没那么脏的手拍了拍他的肩膀，“跟我去看看那个快塌了的地方。我们可能还来得及再挖几个人出来。”

 

     习惯的力量非常可怕，忒修斯咬着所剩无几的香烟想道，战争并没有把人变成野兽，至少不是以大多数人认为的形式。战争和习惯一起把人变得驯顺，弱小，微不足道，逆来顺受。他丢给不安分的年轻士兵一块石蜡，“用来对付虱子，就是点火的时候小心不要烧到自己。”对方的眼神将信将疑，但还是收下了那东西，“谢谢您，长官。”

     他或许该对魔法部的出手干预心怀感激，因为这样他就不必和这些前线士兵一样，像兔子一样被困在在战壕里，被虱子、积水、战壕足和其他人能想象到或者想象不到的一切折磨，他至少还有个像样的地方睡觉。但他一想到魔法部要求的报告就满心厌恶，这些自负的家伙以为自己会看到什么，或者这些人以为自己能有多重要，重要到相信巫师的参与能够左右战局。他踢开脚下的石子，重新点燃一支香烟，大步流星地往回走，很快，他看见了那辆正等接他回临时指挥部的汽车，他挥手向麻瓜司机致意。

     “您其实不必去那么多次的。”司机平静地指出，“像您这样的军官，在指挥部更有价值。”

     忒修斯惊讶地转头看他，随后回答，“我以为指挥部里的饭桶够多了。”他又转回去，放下车窗，慢慢吐出肺里的烟。

 

     “你有新来的信件和包裹，斯卡曼德中尉。” 忒修斯抬头，看见勤务兵拿着一只个头不小的纸盒和信封站在门口。

     “进来吧，塔科特。”忒修斯放下手中的钢笔，好奇地看着他，“你圣诞节不轮休吗？”

     “后天就走，长官。”勤务兵回答。

     “去看女朋友？”忒修斯随口问道，同时起身接过包裹和信封。

     塔科特脸红了，“是的，长官。” 

     忒修斯正从文件堆里找裁信刀，听到回答后，抬头看了眼面前的年轻人，“没想到你这么诚实。”

     “长官。”对面的年轻人脸更红了。

     他终于从一叠通知底下找到了那把银色的刀子，接着用刀子熟练地拆开包裹，发现是纽特寄来的烟和巧克力，忒修斯忍不住露出微笑，伸手拿了两大块蜂蜜公爵巧克力递给塔科特，“烟我就不给你了，家人寄过来的巧克力还是可以分享的。”

     “谢谢您，长官。”塔科特接过巧克力。

     “圣诞快乐。”忒修斯懒洋洋地说，“你现在就可以收拾收拾离开了，跟军部说是我批准的，少你一星期我还是能活下去的。”

     “圣诞快乐，长官。”忒修斯看着年轻人脚步轻快地出去之后，摇了摇头，继续动手裁开纽特的来信。他飞快地浏览信件，纽特信中说他打算圣诞节去赫布里底群岛，这小子今年终于如愿以偿可以不用回家过圣诞了，忒修斯叹了口气，他对此倒是不觉得意外，不过这样一来纽特看到他的回信最早也要等圣诞节后——希尔达已经被征用作猫头鹰空中部队（注14）一员，负责在战场上为巫师传递信息，现在也不在他身边。忒修斯还花了好久告诉她不要打那些同样是传递消息的麻瓜信鸽的主意，免得组织负责人找他俩的麻烦。

     忒修斯把信重新叠好，放进贴身的口袋里，这时他听到翅膀拍打玻璃的声音，他回头，看见一只不认识的雪枭正在窗外，想要进来。忒修斯警惕地看了看周围，没有人，于是他打开窗户，迅速取下雪枭脚上拴着的信筒，雪枭立刻拍打着翅膀飞走了。

      他倒出信筒里的字条，没有乱七八糟的咒语伪装，字条上只有短短的几句话：

      

     喀尔巴阡山脉的火龙观测点异常。俄国巫师部门宣称人手不足需要支援。M.O.M.

    

     纸条在忒修斯读完之后就化成灰烬，而一同消失的还有他脸上先前因为收到家信的笑意。所以还是有人想快点结束战争，早日回家过圣诞节的，忒修斯看着碎裂的灰烬想道，不知道这次巫师的自以为是又能带来什么样的结果。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. 猫头鹰空中部队的设定来自电影中戈登斯坦姐妹公寓中的一本书。


	7. Chapter 7

     “所有的魔法学科研究结果多少都会反映出背后研究者自身的特质。从变形术里阿尼玛格斯的最终形态，到黑魔法防御术中的守护神 …… 而面对魔法动物时，情况则有趣的多。在这一类研究中，作为研究者的人类常常会以自身的想法、或者所处社会的固有逻辑去观察魔法动物，而很多可笑的错误也由此而生。” ——《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

 

    喀尔巴阡山脉恰好位于东线战场，往西跨过奥匈帝国，向东延伸至乌克兰和罗马尼亚一带，同时也是东欧三种火龙——罗马尼亚长角龙，乌克兰铁腹龙和匈牙利树峰——的主要产地。忒修斯在读从神奇动物管理司要来的工作摘要，此时距离他收到魔法部的纸条已经过了三个多月，在他几次写信催促之下，海对岸才肯把资料通过猫头鹰邮递分成几批寄给他。

 

     他在圣诞节收到魔法部的字条时，还以为俄国打算从英国借有资格的巫师训练火龙参战，但神奇动物管理司陆陆续续寄来的摘要似乎并不喜欢他这个想法。

    “……根据国际保密法的条例规定，各国的魔法部门会派出各自的巫师负责监视和隐藏属地内的龙，和普通巫师愿意想象的相反，这项工作实际上大部分时间不需要与龙有正面接触，也很少有需要依靠人数或滥用咒语的蛮力制服龙的情形 ……”忒修斯读到这里，扬起了眉毛，显然摘要的撰写人不太乐意给他这个滥用咒语蛮力的普通巫师额外加班，写这么长的扫盲报告，但他并不觉得生气，只是觉得有些好笑地继续读了下去，“……对人手要求不高，两到三人的小组就足以覆盖方圆五十至一百英里的山地。”

     既然只需要这么点人，又怎么会因为战争时期而人手不足？和西边不同，俄国乌克兰地区（注15）境内人烟稀少的东喀尔巴阡山脉可没卷进战火里去。巫师虽然不擅长麻瓜的战争方式，忒修斯冷冷地想，但巫师想要在这类地方躲开麻瓜的注意可远远称不上是困难。

     “……再次强调，火龙在本部门的魔法生物分类系统下属于 XXXXX类，即 ‘已知的巫师杀手/不可驯化’（注16）。监视和隐藏龙类已经是非常困难的工作，本部门也不存在来信方中暗示的，可将成年火龙应用于目前战争中的 ‘驯龙者’。再加上国际保密法的威慑，本部门认为火龙被用在战场上的可能性微乎其微 ……”

     所以这基本就是“把你多管闲事的鼻子拿开”的官僚主义版本，忒修斯摇摇头，把摘要重新叠好，又施加了保密咒语，丢进抽屉深处。这帮人大概只说对了一件事，作为武器，龙确实很糟糕。和所有的战争机器一样，你拿它对着敌人，希望对面先死光（注17），不过机枪和火炮可不会突然自己掉转过来践踏己方阵地。

     另一方面，对于隐藏火龙失败这类事件，国际巫师协会能做的也只有罚款，忒修斯看着桌子上长长的伤亡人员名单，而眼前这场战争，无论是他们已经付出、还是准备付出的代价，都要比那点罚款要高昂的多。

 

     战场上大部分的情报往往是捕风捉影，几乎无法核实来源。忒修斯很清楚，每周都有各种各样的情报通过猫头鹰邮递传来，其中不乏像最开始魔法部的字条那样让人担忧的信息，如果思维发散太广，这场战争从一开始就没有继续下去的可能，人会先被自己的恐慌压垮。

     但在知道纽特被派到东喀尔巴阡山脉作为支援的时候——当然不是神奇动物管理司费心通知他的，忒修斯差点就不顾满营帐的麻瓜士兵，当场幻影移形回魔法部，至于回去干什么，他那时大概回答不出来。尽管听上去非常自负，他很难不把这事理解成穆恩对他多管闲事的报复，但这是纽特自己选择的工作。忒修斯仍然记得1915年圣诞节前纽特的来信，说要去赫布里底群岛研究黑龙，那股兴奋劲隔着信纸都能感受到。虽然这选择对纽特来说大概非常不公平，忒修斯苦笑着想，在家养小精灵和火龙里选一个，谁不会选火龙呢？

     “欢迎一脚踩进战争泥潭。”忒修斯这么写道，他想，至少该有什么人给这个冒失鬼把警告讲清楚。不过除了担心之外，他多少有些松了口气的奇异放松感。之前他不知道该如何向家人和朋友描述这场史无前例的战争，因此选择避重就轻、谈论天气和女孩。他提笔写这封信时感到之前写家信时从未有过的轻松，仿佛这场战争成了黑湖水怪、有求必应屋、通往霍格莫德的秘密通道、以及箱子里的世界之后，斯卡曼德兄弟共享的又一个秘密。

     接下来的大半年，除了纽特提及废弃龙巢和龙蛋的第一封回信让他有些担心外，似乎一切照旧，传言依然像苍蝇一样挥之不去，索姆河战役加倍血腥，但他的小队总算没有损失太多的人员，换在两年之前，他绝对不相信疗伤和防御类的咒语远比攻击性咒语实用。纽特那边似乎一切正常，神奇生物管理司可能一开始就是对的，但始终有个声音在他脑中时不时冒出来嘀咕火龙的事。希望我们的盟友和敌人都能像我天真的同事们一样，这几乎都快变成了他的祈祷词，至少，在战地牧师为士兵们祝祷时，这是忒修斯在心中默念的内容。他暗骂自己，可怜的老忒修斯大概在战壕里呆了太久，因为炮火变得神经过敏，像个偏执狂一样揪着一点小事不放。直到1917年的春天。

 

     自从他警告过希尔达之后，雕枭从来不会在白天出现，这一次显然是紧急情况。他飞快地浏览纽特的来信，读完后反而有种达摩克利斯之剑终于落下来的轻松。

     “那是你的猫头鹰吗，长官？”一个黑发青年突然出现在他身后不远处，陌生圆润的美国口音，语气戒备又好奇，“你竟然叫它希尔达？”

     忒修斯若无其事地折起信纸，镇定地向那人的方向看去，在战场上，他想，果然怕什么来什么。

     纽特梦见自己在飞。不是他所熟悉的飞天扫帚那种平滑稳定的飞行，是有肌肉与骨骼参与的、更加原始强力的方式——风呼啸着掠过翼膜，留下微微的麻痒感。翅膀下鼓动的风在草海中开辟出一条转瞬即逝的河流，他的爪子还能感受到尚未被蒸干的露水的凉意。黎明时分，太阳已经现身，天际线附近溢出暖橙色的光，但黑夜尚未完全撤退，穹顶依然是海洋般的深蓝。他拍打双翼，收起长而尖锐的爪子，气流将他托起，阳光如同无数金色利剑一样替他开路。稀薄的云层飞掠而过，身下起伏的灰绿色山峦看上去格外渺小，偶尔有湖面反射出细碎闪光，这些全都是他的领地，他满意地抖了抖翅膀，发现了心仪的猎物，准备向下俯冲。

     狩猎很成功，他的爪子深深陷进那只鹿的皮肉，动物血的气味令他满意。这时，他觉察到风向变了。于是他伸出分叉的舌头，嗅探到不喜欢的气味，成年龙的气味，充满敌意，不是同类，于是他调转方向——

     场景变了。纽特什么也看不见，尽管魔杖还在他手中，但双手不听使唤，脚下是湿滑的土地。他听见什么东西扎进血肉的沉闷声响。他听见女人的喊叫声，语句内容模糊不清，不是他能理解的语言。他听见火龙似乎受伤一般的厉声咆哮，此起彼伏。他听见金属链晃动的窸窣声响，还有什么别的器物发出的声音。女人的喊叫声没有停下，但他能勉强分辨出有别的人声在对话或者相互喊叫。有什么沉重的东西击中了他，纽特倒了下去。女人的声音消失了，接着，所有的声音都消失了。

     场景又变了。尽管只有一只眼睛能睁开，但他总算能再度视物。剧痛仿佛海啸一样席卷全身。他看见着火的金属色巨龙像燃烧的山脉一样坠入湖中，湖面顿时升起大片水汽。眼前的景物似曾相识，他似乎又回到库尼贡达湖边。长满青苔的岩石压在脸颊上冰冷又粗糙的触感，岸边涌来的水打湿了他的袍子，正慢慢灌进他的长靴。他也能看见沿着石头流下，像小溪一样汇入湖中的血。人怎么会有这么多血。他挣扎着想爬起来，但手脚似乎都失去了知觉，最终只偏了偏脑袋。他看见了一支漆黑的魔杖，那是我的魔杖（注18），纽特想，我要拿到它才行，无论如何都要拿到它——

     一只穿靴子的脚踩断了他眼前的魔杖。

     靴子重重地踢过他的脸颊。现在他是仰面朝天，阳光直直刺进他眼中，他看不见那只脚的主人。接着，靴子又狠狠踩上他的喉咙，他的气管仿佛在重压之下变了形——

     醒来前的最后一幕场景，是在深深的湖底，他看见透过层层黑暗湖水照进来的银白月光。

         

     “幽灵大概会对活人的梦境产生奇特的影响。”纽特睁开眼，他的视野依然模糊一片，隐隐约约能分辨出离营火不远处的森森龙骨前浮着一个珍珠白色的人影，“你看上去不太好，我吓到你了吗。”

     纽特准备开口，却发现自己发不出声音。那个人影继续说，“你刚才一直在尖叫。你的龙吓坏了。”纽特想支起身子看清幽灵，结果被什么东西挡住，他转头，发现马克西姆正缩在他背后瑟瑟发抖，但靠他这一边的翅膀仍充满保护意味地罩住他。纽特尽量动作轻巧地转过身子，伸出手安抚性地拍了拍个头已经不那么小的龙的脖子。“没事了。”他说，声音嘶哑，“妈妈在这儿呢。” 马克西姆暗红色的眼睛半信半疑地打量着他，但尚未成年的龙最终低下头，覆满鳞片的脑袋蹭了蹭纽特的肩窝，紧绷着的翅膀也慢慢收了回去。

     幽灵这时已经不再看他，“真奇怪。这是我变成这样之后第一次离开湖中。”纽特看着幽灵伸出手，温柔地抚摸着那条龙的骨架，当然，手穿过了骨头。纽特注意到，那手很奇怪，手指粘连在一起，仿佛水禽的蹼，“我猜她不愿意我离开，抛下她在湖里孤单一个。”

     “是你把她带出来的吗？”幽灵终于转过身来看他，是个有些年纪的女性，头发以散乱的发辫绑着。借着营火的光，纽特看到她有半边脸已经烧得失去了人类的脸该有的模样，曾经是血肉的东西纠结在一起，即使幽灵特有的珍珠白色也没有让那张脸的可怖程度减少半分。而她身上的长袍也破破烂烂的，随处可见焦痕和撕裂。

     “是。”纽特回答，同时脑子里拼命回想和幽灵打交道的注意事项，“我该怎么称呼您？”该死，他忘了自己几乎不会说乌克兰语。

     幽灵仿佛是想了一会儿，才回答：“尤莉亚，尤莉亚.捷列先科。”常见的乌克兰人姓名，也许这是为什么他觉得隐约在哪里听过的原因。纽特很惊讶，难道她能听懂英语？

     “纽特。”他咕哝着作为回答。

     语言只是活人之间的阻碍。他突然反应过来，幽灵不再被语言局限。她当然能明白他在说些什么，也能将自己的意思传达给他，不然他刚刚醒过来时听到的又是什么。他非常想单刀直入地问她是怎么死的，刚才的那些梦又是怎么回事。但是不行，与幽灵打交道的第一条禁忌，不要随便问死因。

     “您生前 ……”纽特小心地琢磨着合适的措辞，“是在这里监视龙的吗？”

     幽灵点了点头，“从十八世纪开始，这里就一直有人在监视龙。（注19）”，她指了指绣在长袍左胸的纹章，纽特认出来那是俄国巫师部门的标记。这时，他突然想起自己可能是从哪里见过这个名字了，他挥动魔杖，箱子突然弹开，一卷羊皮纸飞了出来。是俄国巫师部门最早请求协助的信函。

     “……之前的监视巫师尤莉亚.捷列先科下落不明 …… 该片区的龙需要更多人手照管 ……”纽特读着，觉得一块冰慢慢滑进了胃里，“这很重要，女士——”，他抬头望向幽灵。

     但尤莉亚正弯腰看着警惕地望着她的马克西姆，后者似乎在犹豫究竟是装作没有看见，还是伸出爪子攻击，尽管纽特相信幽灵不会再受到物理伤害，但他还是出声阻拦，“马克西姆——”

     “马克西姆？”反倒是尤莉亚饶有趣味地望向纽特，那张变形的脸因为笑容而更加扭曲，“你管我们的年轻女士叫马克西姆？”

     “什么？”纽特愣住了。尤莉亚看了他一会儿，摇摇头，“初学者常犯的错误。龙的雌性个体总是体型较大的。”

     “你好啊，小姑娘。”她又对那条龙轻轻地说，“我想我见过你的妈妈，但这应该是第一次跟你正式见面。”

     “我知道你想要问什么了。”尤莉亚.捷列先科慢慢地说，“想起来名字以后，事情就变得容易多了，我尽力会告诉你发生了什么。”

 

     等天破晓的时候，觅食回来、准备好好睡一觉的希尔达发现自己不得不再次出发，这一次距离要比打猎远得多。“我很抱歉，希尔达。但是这真的非常、非常紧急，性命攸关的大事，一定要尽早送到忒修斯那里。一刻都不能耽误，哪怕是大白天也要立刻送到他手上——”雕枭愤愤地啄了啄纽特的手指，但还是迅速振翅飞走了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. 就笔者查到的资料来看，这个时间点（1916年初）乌克兰似乎尚未独立，因此称为地区。  
> 16\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p. xxii.  
> 17\. 这句借自BBC 的一战电视剧/纪录片 Our World War (2016) 第一季第三集。  
> 18\. 纽特自己的魔杖是颜色较浅的梣木。  
> 19\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p.15


	8. Chapter 8

     马克西姆，不，应该是迈锡内（Maxine）正闭着眼睛假寐，双翼拢在身后，随着呼吸一起一伏。尤莉亚若有所思地打量着尚未成年的龙，“你把她照顾得很好。”微弱的火光似乎让她的轮廓显得柔和不少，“我想她的妈妈也不会做的比你更好了。”她望向月光下那具白森森的骨架，死去的龙以空洞眼眶的瞪视回应他们的目光。

     “所以那真的是她的妈妈？”纽特轻轻地问道。他把骨架从湖中移出时，就猜到了这种可能，但他仍怀有一丝侥幸，或许那是其他早已死去的龙，或许母龙死去时没有那么痛苦——

     “按你说的时间和地点，我们说的应该是同一条龙，安，我是那么叫她的。”尤莉亚回答，“你说你是在1916年春天发现迈锡内的，对吗？”

     纽特点点头，“那大概是我进山之后的两周左右。他，我是说，她，就那么出现在我的营地旁边。那之后我发现了被废弃的龙巢和龙蛋。” 他给幽灵看了自己日志上画出的简略地图。

     “那我们大概是在你来之前的一个月死的。”尤莉亚回答，“就在湖边。”

     “等一等，”纽特疑惑地问，“我们第一次收到消息说人手不足的时候是在1915年底，那之后就再也没有收到音讯。可你说你是在初春的时候去世的？”

     “我想他们请求帮助的时候，我确实还只是失踪状态。”尤莉亚无声地叹了口气。“1915年入冬之后，我就没能联系上外界。猫头鹰派出去之后就再也没有回来，这也没什么，大雪封山的时候会出现这样的情况。”

     “你可以离开。”纽特指出。

     “我不知道你的国家是如何监视龙的，年轻人，但是在这种地方，尤其是冬天，一两个月没有音讯并不罕见。”尤莉亚把前额散乱的头发拨到脑后，露出更大面积的伤痕，“我不明白他们为什么这次这么恐慌。再往西边的山脉，麻瓜们在打仗，我害怕战火会波及到这里，因此也不敢轻易放弃任务幻影移形下山。再加上临时据点的物资足够度过整个冬天，我便决定留下来。”她停了停，“虽然这里的冬天并不那么好过。”

     纽特感同身受，在暴风雪里骑着扫帚打猎的滋味可不怎么美好，那最冷的三个月，即使坐在火边，灌下足够的辣椒汤（注20），寒气还是会从他的骨头缝里源源不断地渗出来，有些夜晚他根本就无法合眼。他继续问道，“那开春之后您有尝试联系过自己的部门吗？”

     “当然有。”尤莉亚说，“我有足够的理由那么做。那本是个很幸运的春天，安找到了一个伴侣。你知道，龙的求偶仪式非常罕见也非常壮观。”说到这里，她黯淡的眼睛里似乎重新有了神采，“他们先是隔着安全距离试探彼此，声音与固定动作必不可少。他先向安好好炫耀了一番他的飞行技巧——想想这些大家伙这样做也很不容易——”她仿佛突然意识到自己在说什么，“抱歉。我不该把话题扯得太远。”

     “不，请您继续说下去。”他坐直了身体，“我从来没有亲眼见过龙的求偶仪式。我们有威尔士绿龙和赫布里底黑龙，但我能见到他们的时候，都不在繁殖季节。”纽特看着女巫的样子仿佛课堂里跃跃欲试的年轻学生，双眼放光，表情期待——他甚至拿出了笔。

     尤莉亚再度露出微笑，“那真是遗憾。我希望你能够亲眼看到。成年的乌克兰铁腹龙是货真价实的大家伙，人们看到他们的时候，想象的都是这些大蜥蜴如何展开他们遮天蔽日的翅膀，如何用巨大的身体压垮一切他们降落的东西，或者喷出骇人的火焰——这些都没错。但是，铁腹龙也有另外一面。”

     “回到我们的安这里，在他炫耀完之后，安明显对他是有兴趣的，她没有发怒、或者直接把他踢出领地，而是和他聊了起来。”尤莉亚说，“大部分巫师认为龙的咆哮和喷火只意味着破坏欲，但其实你能够分辨出其中的情绪差别。”

     纽特望向似乎已经睡着了的迈锡内，想起白天小龙抓鱼时的情形，“我想是的。”他笑起来，“我们用火焰交流，她也喜欢喷火炫耀。”他向尤莉亚展示一只手上被灼伤后留下的深色疤痕，“虽然我有时候会忘记保持安全距离。”

     “正是如此，你永远都不知道龙焰能有多长。”尤莉亚摇摇头，“总之，安就这么和追求者聊了起来。龙的叫声可以传的很远，因此我不得不四处设下咒语，防止有麻瓜听见。你来我往几次之后，他们显然都觉得对方挺不错，因为很快就到了下一个阶段，也是考验彼此信任、最让人惊叹的时刻。”

     “首先，他们会盘旋着飞向高空，”尤莉亚伸出双手代表两条龙，“像这样——”她两只手分别比划出上升双螺旋的一条轨迹，“同时也会断断续续地喷火，两条龙会保持在同一高度，他们凝视彼此，因此火焰交汇点始终在螺旋的中轴线上。想想看，无论是麻瓜还是巫师都认为龙是笨重愚蠢的大蜥蜴，但是我们错得离谱。”

     “像这样？”纽特抽出魔杖，低声默念了几句，杖尖冒出白雾一样的东西，逐渐凝固成两条小小的银灰色火龙，他用魔杖指挥两条银灰色的小龙沿着螺旋轨迹爬升，期间喷出的龙焰仿佛是不可见轨迹的橙色阶梯。

     “非常完美的再现。”尤莉亚赞许道，“现在我要怀疑你是不是也躲在什么地方看过了。但这还远远没有结束，现在，螺旋走到了云端，他们靠的近了些，”她的双手在头顶处交握，“调整身姿，握住彼此的前爪，尾巴缠绕在一起。”那两条银灰色的小龙也摆出了类似的姿势，“身躯需要靠得再近一点，头颈部位则要分开”尤莉亚说，纽特照她的描述调整了一下模型，“很好。接下来，他们调转方向，收起翅膀——”

     “什么？”纽特愣了一下，魔杖停在半空，“您是说向两边 ……？”

     “不是，”尤莉亚斩钉截铁的回答，“收起翅膀，交缠的尾巴向上，头朝下，一起旋转向下俯冲，俯冲距离大概是，”她停下来想了想，“按你们的单位是一千英尺左右，直到落地前的一刻再重新分开。”

     纽特犹豫地挥了挥魔杖，那两条巴掌大的小龙按他的指挥向只有不到三英尺距离的地面冲刺，他没能及时反应过来让他们分开，结果一起撞碎在地面，变成逐渐消散的银色尘埃。他挫败地放下魔杖。

     “不要沮丧，年轻人。”尤莉亚似乎想拍拍他的后背，“事实上，这是一种失败的可能。有些龙则会在胆怯之下，半途抛弃伴侣，这样也算是失败。但是，安和她的追求者成功了。”她停了停，“你得承认，和大多数人类孩子比起来，幼龙，尤其是你的小姑娘，才是自己种族能力、勇气与信任的结晶。”

 

     “是啊，我叫她希尔达。”忒修斯完全转过来了，“有什么问题吗，珀西瓦尔.格雷夫斯下士？”他拿出了那种很典型的军队混球拿军衔压人的德行来。

     “那是个德语名字，上尉。”格雷夫斯指出，“加上它明显给您传递了消息，我有充分理由怀疑您是德国间谍。”他语气冷静地不像是在做出如此严重的指控。遇到难缠的类型了，忒修斯暗暗地叹了口气，就好像他眼下要操心的事还不够多一样。

     忒修斯不紧不慢地把纽特的来信收进贴身口袋里，结果对面的人立刻拔出了魔杖，“除你武器！”一道红光闪过，忒修斯腰间的配枪顿时飞了出去。没有看到魔杖，格雷夫斯显得有些意外，但还是用自己的魔杖对准他，“您休想抹去我的记忆，上尉。把手举起来，放在我能看见的地方，站在原地，不要动。”

     这可是个意外之喜，忒修斯几乎立刻就被这反应逗乐了，“所以你是叫我不要动呢，还是把手举起来呢。”陪这个加入战场不久、血气方刚的傻小子玩玩也不坏，他想道，果然巫师大多恶习难改，下士刚才要是拔枪事情可能就没这么好玩了。

     格雷夫斯显然没有跟他废话的心情，他挥了挥魔杖，几股绳索向忒修斯的方向喷去，仿佛有生命一样自行把他的双臂双手反剪在身后。忒修斯没费那个反抗的功夫，事实上，他的状态看上去像是处于镇定和认命之间，似乎就等着格雷夫斯把他押到指挥部去枪决呢。格雷夫斯又对忒修斯念了句什么，但什么也没有发生，他显得很意外。

     “想要什么你就得自己过来拿。”忒修斯看着他，懒洋洋地说，“在罗马就要像罗马人一样，在麻瓜军队嘛，自己动手做点事情不会死的。逃兵。”他强调了最后一个词。

     “叛徒没有指责我的资格。”格雷夫斯冷冷地反击，“我可以现在就把你交到指挥部——”

     “然后呢，你以为凭你的军阶能让你全程在场监视吗。”忒修斯笑起来，扮恶人比他想象的还要好玩，“猜猜你前脚走出指挥部，后脚我能干点什么——”

     “现行犯，他们会把你就地枪决的。”格雷夫斯听上去还算冷静，于是忒修斯决定再往火堆里添一把料。

     “那我会拉你垫背的，逃兵。”忒修斯突然说，“还记得你那张字条是我写的吗。”

     “什么？”

     “我们在林子里捡到你时，我给你写的字条。”忒修斯继续说，“证明你不是逃兵，可以跟我们一起行动，直到你返回自己军团的那个。”

     “我们可没有枪决自己人的糟糕传统。”格雷夫斯冷冷地回答，“何况我不是逃兵。”

     “想作为逃兵被枪决，你还真是对自己期望过高。”忒修斯讥讽道，“你们美国人听不懂英语吗，我说，我要拉你垫背。”他一边平静地分析，一边饶有兴趣地观察对面越来越难看的表情，“你看，我是个德国间谍，我带着小股英国部队据说是来扫荡森林里零星的德军，而一个孤身一人，穿着美军军服的人出现，宣称自己不是逃兵。你猜猜总部会怎么想？我完全可以告诉他们你是我的下线——”他这话没能说完，因为格雷夫斯挥动魔杖给了他一鞭子，他倒退几步，勉强站稳。

     “那是因为我们小队的人全战死了——”格雷夫斯咬牙切齿地回答，他拿魔杖的手还在发抖，似乎随时准备再狠狠给他一下，“你怎么敢利用这一点——你怎么敢——”

     “记住了，照你所说，我是个卑鄙无耻的德国间谍。”就算挨揍让人恼火，忒修斯发现自己现在也很难掩饰住自己声音里的笑腔，这实在太有意思了，为什么从来没人告诉他当恶人这么好玩。但他似乎越界了，很难说这个年轻人会不会在盛怒之下真的杀了他。忒修斯想起纽特的来信，他没什么时间可耽误，胡闹时间到此为止。

     忒修斯打了个响指，绳索应声掉落，他若无其事地揉揉手腕，“而我这个德国间谍巫师，”他充满讽刺意味地强调，“带着这几个小队有一年半，有一年时间在索姆河。我手底下，没有一个人在战场上死掉。”他一挥手，格雷夫斯仿佛被什么看不见的力量掀翻在地板上，魔杖也被震脱了手，滚落到一边。忒修斯不紧不慢地走过去，低头看着躺在地上的格雷夫斯，“战场上意外常有，但有巫师在，全员战死也实在太不像话。”忒修斯脸上的表情几乎可以称得上是同情，“被巫师决斗俱乐部那套东西搞坏脑子的果然不止我们这边的人。”

     “那是无杖魔法？”格雷夫斯恶狠狠地看着他，“教我。”

     “下次吧。记得要说请。”忒修斯挥挥手走了出去，但他又仿佛想起什么一样折回来，“顺便，你的魔杖我要没收一段时间，下次行动前你都别想拿着这么危险的玩具乱晃了。”

 

     “那之后不过两周，安就顺利产下龙蛋。”尤莉亚继续说，“她在产卵之前一直在忙着打猎，好囤积足够的脂肪度过不吃不喝的孵化期。”

     “你在那时候下山了吗？”纽特想起幽灵之前说“有足够的理由下山”。火堆边的小龙似乎真的睡着了，她发出一声响亮的梦呓，几缕带着硫磺气息的黑烟从她的口鼻处缓缓冒出。

     “打猎期间，我还是需要留意她不要去袭击麻瓜的家畜。”尤莉亚回答，“不过开始孵化之后，是的。我去了附近比较大的城市，那里有猫头鹰邮政服务。我写信给了管理部门，告诉他们安产下龙蛋的消息——”她说到一半，突然停住了。

     纽特疑惑地看着她。

     “我不该写那封信的，”尤莉亚轻声说，“我在信中说到了龙蛋，我还明确告知了龙巢的地点。那是我死前写的最后一封信。那之后不到两周，那些人就来了。”她打了个冷颤。

     但幽灵并不会感到寒冷。纽特想，难怪忒修斯坚持两人的往来书信不管从何种渠道，都需要大费周章地用魔法破译，如果麻瓜的信鸽可以被拦截，猫头鹰为什么不能？

     “你还记得发生了什么吗？”

     “太清楚了。”尤莉亚回答，“我有很多、很多时间去回想这些事。”

 

     纽特后来查看自己那晚的日志，本想重新将安与尤莉亚之死的全部经过整理成完整、逻辑清晰，可供后来者阅读的叙述，可他当时匆匆记下的也只有幽灵的只言片语，稍后写给忒修斯的信中也只简明讲述事件经过，并未涉及太多细节。尽管他相信死者不会再对自己的死因说谎，安的骨架和他在废弃龙巢中的所见也是有效的佐证，但整件事情仍因为残忍而显得不够真实，让人觉得这一切应当只发生在某个疯癫恐怖作家的笔下，而非1916年春天看似平静的东喀尔巴阡群山中。

     “我之前听过匈牙利一带有人尝试训练龙去作战的传言，”尤莉亚说，“但像我们这样日常监视龙的巫师都没人把它当真。你看，我们谈起龙时，从来只说与之一起 ‘工作’ 而从来不用 ‘训练’ 一类的字眼，因为，理论上来说，龙 ‘不可驯化’。” 她苦笑道，“可那些人袭击我们的时候，带着一条伤痕累累的树峰。”

     “这么说他们找到了驯化的方法？”

     尤莉亚摇摇头，“我一开始也是那么想的。他们一共有五个人，都是骑着飞天扫帚来的。四个人手中握着四股拴在树峰身上的带刺铁链，但最后一个人手上拿着别的东西，那东西会发出特定的声音。我不知道那是什么，但树峰好像很怕他。”她摇了摇头，“我从来没见过一头匈牙利树峰那么害怕过人类。”

     “也就是说，至少那时候，还不能说是驯化，只能说是 ‘胁迫’ 吗？”纽特好奇地问。

     “可以这么说。”尤莉亚叹了口气，“但是对付毫无准备的安和我绰绰有余。龙是领地意识很强的动物，除了交配季节外，它们都会尽力避免遭遇彼此。因为见面就意味着几乎无法避免的争斗。因为龙蛋的关系，安只会死守她的巢穴，而对面的树峰，几乎不需要胁迫就会主动发起攻击。”

     “我在巢穴外看见了龙的血迹。”纽特轻声说，“那是树峰的，还是安的？”

     “我想是安的。”尤莉亚的声音在发抖，“我听到声音赶到时，石坡一带的场面已经一片混乱了。我不知道他们用了什么办法把安骗出了巢穴，或许他们一开始只想偷走龙蛋，或许成功地偷到了一两枚，不然我想不出安为什么会从洞中出来。”

     “我想我还在洞穴里看到了人的血迹，”纽特冷静地说，“尽管我无法确定，但喷溅的高度和留在石壁上的颜色显然不是龙血。”

     “那是我干的。”尤莉亚语气阴沉，“混乱之中，我溜进洞穴，担心有人趁安不在打龙蛋的主意。结果其中一个被我抓了个现行，我只来得及在他幻影移形逃走前刺伤他，夺下龙蛋。我赶在其他人出现之前，给那些蛋施了隐藏的咒语，以便一切结束之后，我的意思是，那些咒语对龙几乎不管用，而只有我知道破解的咒语，只要安和我能活下来一个，那些蛋——”

     但是她们都没有，纽特看着月光下那具白森森的骨架，那咒语多半也失去了原有的效果，因此我才能看到那些没有孵化出的小尸体。“那后来发生了什么？”纽特问道，“你们又是怎么到湖边的？”

     “我能记得的就只有混战。安和那条树峰扭打在一起。那条树峰受了伤，个头也比安小，但是比起铁腹龙来，那条树峰却更害怕那个人。我听不懂那些人的语言，但听上去像是德语或者匈牙利语。树峰的优势则在于多刺有力的尾巴，和那长长的火焰——”幽灵闭上眼睛，又再度睁开，“你看，我说过，”她那张几乎彻底毁掉的脸设法露出了一个扭曲的笑容，“你永远不知道龙焰能有多长。”她向纽特展示她那双奇特的手，纽特这才注意到，那些像蹼一样粘连的手指是烧伤的结果。

     “这是龙的战斗，人本该躲得越远越好，但是我们没有，”尤莉亚看着黯淡的营火，“我们骑着扫帚，不知死活地跟着两条博命的龙走向毁灭。我相信在到湖边之前，那条树峰的龙焰真的杀死了一个人，而安的爪子也终于让树峰明白它到底该害怕谁。我记得树峰挣脱了铁链，或者说，挣脱了对人的恐惧，逃跑了。那些巫师于是想转而锁住安，他们几乎成功了——”她指了指骨架上还拴着的铁链，“但是他们忘记了树峰，它不再害怕，因此有了复仇的意愿，在奔向自由之前给了他们和安最后一击——”她深深地吸了口气。

     “我在那一串梦里，”纽特看着她，“看见了安坠入湖里的景象。我那时候应该是你，你在湖边——”

     “如果你看到有人踩断了你的魔杖和喉咙之后，又把你丢进湖中，”尤莉亚转而盯着他，幽灵的灰色眼睛里第一次充满了恨意，“那么，你那时就是我。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. 这里指的是Pepperup potion，忘记人民版是怎么翻译的了（。）知道的朋友请务必告诉我（。）


	9. Chapter 9

     “乌克兰铁腹龙是已知的龙种中体型最大的。即使是未成年的铁腹龙，单论体型也不逊于它成年的邻居——匈牙利树峰和罗马尼亚长角龙。” ——《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

 

     “长官！”勤务兵气喘吁吁地站在他面前，勉强维持标准的站姿。

     “这么着急干什么，”忒修斯抬头，扬起一边眉毛，“德国人打进来了吗？”他不着痕迹地用魔法抹去信纸上刚刚画出的双头鹰，间谍闹剧来一次就够了。

     “我们有个人死了。”塔科特上气不接下气地说，“克里斯托弗.耶林准尉。”

     “怎么回事？”钢笔从忒修斯手里滑走，在信纸上留下一道突兀的痕迹，但忒修斯没管它。

     塔科特这时却突然露出为难的神情，他双脚交换了一下重心，目光落在别处，他吞吞吐吐道，“我不愿意那么说 …… ”忒修斯盯着他，示意他不要浪费时间，“有人在离营地不远的树林里发现了他 …… 太阳穴中了一枪 ……他的配枪在他自己手上。”勤务兵咬了咬牙，“您还是自己去看吧，长官。”

     忒修斯没等勤务兵说完就明白了是怎么回事，他当然记得那个焦糖色头发、瘦削的年轻士官。他把信重新收好、跟着塔科特大步离开房间，一张红胸知更鸟的涂鸦无意中落下来，慢慢飘落到地上。

 

     纽特只觉得一阵强风刮过，接着他就发现自己后背压在岸边冰冷的碎石块上，仿佛有一双冰冷的手攫住了他的脖子，他抬头，正对上幽灵扭曲狰狞的面孔——

     她骑着扫帚，勉强翻了个筋斗躲开了树峰的龙焰，但握着扫帚的那只手已经被严重烧伤，扫帚似乎也受到波及，危险地抖了抖。一道红光几乎擦着她的脸颊飞过。她挥舞漆黑的魔杖毫不留情地还击。锁链在半空中发出哗哗响声。

     “你们别想碰她——离我的龙远点！”

     纽特想要呼吸，但那冰冷的力道没有半分要松开的意思，空气似乎正被一点点挤出他的胸腔，而挣扎仅仅加快了消耗，他的视野因为缺氧而再度变得模糊——

     她的扫帚着了火，火舌舔过她的脸颊。在被火焰进一步烧伤前，她松开了手——那并不容易，掌握方向的手已经被粘在了木头上，重力帮了忙，她看见表皮与血肉分开，但她已经无法区分痛感传来的位置。她袍子的一角挂在树梢上，接着又掉了下去，魔杖在坠落到地面时从手中松脱，带走另一块焦黑的皮肤。她的脸压在覆盖着青苔的石块上，湖水灌进她的靴子里。她听见有人接近的脚步声。

     纽特艰难地抬起一只手，似乎想抓住那双掐着他脖子的无形手，但仿佛又改变主意一般，向前方伸去—— “

     气管被压迫到极限的时候她仍然没有失去意识。你是个活了很久，命很硬，又很难杀死的女巫。她模模糊糊地想着，这些人杀了我的龙。这些人杀了我的龙。那只脚从她脖子上拿开了。

     “我真的、真的很遗憾，尤莉亚——”纽特几乎发不出声音，但他还能感到手指穿过幽灵脸颊的凉意。

     她感觉到自己浮到了半空中，脚下是碧蓝的湖水，她低头看见自己的倒影，破烂长袍垂下来，仿佛一个毁坏的娃娃。她艰难地望向岸边。我要记住你们的脸，她看见岸上的人抱着龙蛋，逐渐放低魔杖，那动作缓慢又无情，他们杀了安，湖水渐渐淹没了她，他们带走了安的孩子。

     耳边传来龙的咆哮声。钢灰色的长爪子分别抓住纽特的肩膀两侧，接着是翅膀拍打的声音，短暂腾空后，他又重重落回了土地上。之前压迫他的力量消失了，在窒息带来的眩晕中，他看见身边的迈锡内威胁性地朝狂暴的幽灵喷出一股龙焰。

      但龙焰似乎对幽灵毫无影响，她仍在慢慢地向他们的方向前进，纽特能够觉察到迈锡内的惊慌，伸手拍拍年轻的龙的脖子，“你做的够好了，好姑娘。”他挣扎着站起来，终于抽出了自己的魔杖，“但是暴走的幽灵还是交给巫师来处理吧。”

     幽灵停在离他们几步远的地方。风从冷杉树林吹向湖面。纽特站在龙前方，手中的魔杖对准了那个珍珠白色的影子，别发抖，他警告自己，冷静点。

        

     和一般人愿意相信的不同，耶林的死并非毫无预兆，忒修斯看着他们把尸体抬上担架，接着悄无声息地离开现场，很快就会有人过来清理血迹。老兵们私下里有些很难解释清楚的执念，认为有些新人就是行走的死亡预兆，一看就活不过三个月，至于死因可多种多样，不胜枚举。忒修斯听到过的一个最疯狂的版本是在激烈的交战中，有个新兵扔掉了手里的步枪，像着了魔一样，直直迈进了炮火之中。

     “那之后怎么样了？”忒修斯把威士忌酒瓶递给对方。

     “还能怎么样，被炸得粉碎了呗。”那人毫不客气地接过瓶子，灌下一大口，“天哪，这玩意淡得跟水一样，你搞不到更好点的货色了吗？”

     忒修斯耸耸肩道：“你就凑合着对付吧。”

     对方冷哼了一声，又灌下一口，“下次打赌时，我一定记得说清楚，猴子尿不作数。”

     “那准备好清醒地度过下半辈子吧，”忒修斯窃笑道，“什么样的人喝什么酒。”

     “去你的。”那人朝着忒修斯的肩膀来了一下，“说到要死的新人，我觉得你手底下有个家伙不太对劲。”他向营火的方向抬了抬下巴，那里现在只有一个穿着军装的背影，只能借着火光勉强分辨出浅褐色的头发。

     “别想用你那套玩意咒我的人。”忒修斯没认出来那是谁，但还是下意识地反驳了一句。

     “是是是，他妈的幸运女神忒修斯.斯卡曼德。”那人回答，“我还是不明白，你手底下怎么能那么长时间不死人——我们都要在这地狱里烂光了。”

     忒修斯后来又遇到了那晚在营火边的年轻人。那是个朦胧灰暗的黎明，时候尚早，对面德军的炮击甚至都还没有开始。也许正是这样，那个年轻人没有戴上头盔，而忒修斯得以凭借那头浅褐色头发认出他。虽然冬日最严酷的时候已经过去，但战壕里依然很冷，所有的表面仿佛都结了一层白霜。

     “长官。”听见有人接近，那个瘦弱的年轻人抬头，准备起身。

     “不用起来了。”忒修斯挥挥手，接着他看见那人的脸，愣住了。要不是他知道纽特人在乌克兰深山老林里，他多半会以为自己的弟弟偷偷参了军，“你叫什么名字，新人？”

     “耶林，”年轻人看上去有些不安地回答，“克里斯托弗.耶林，长官。”

     忒修斯注意到对方之前似乎正在用一截短短的铅笔在皱巴巴的纸上画着什么，于是问道：“你在干什么？”他的声音听上去比自己想象得要严厉。

      “只是在画附近的鸟儿，长官。”年轻人几乎是诚惶诚恐地把那张被水泡过、脏兮兮的纸交给他，“我没有因此忽略自己的职责。”他又有些抗拒地补充道，似乎随时准备为那张纸据理力争。

     “那要由我来决定。”忒修斯说，他不是会找新人麻烦的那类长官，但是他确实很好奇这个年轻士兵一大早在忙些什么，他低头看向那张脏兮兮的纸，发现一只圆滚滚、羽毛蓬松的知更鸟正歪头打量着他。“你很喜欢它们吗，我是说，这些鸟儿？”忒修斯问道。

     耶林眼睛里的不安顿时一扫而空。“是的，我过去常常会观察这些小家伙，也会像这样画下来。那让我感到快乐和平静——”仿佛才意识到自己说了些什么，他停住了，“长官。”

     忒修斯扬了扬眉毛，眼前这个麻瓜青年让他想起自己的兄弟。下雨天、或者其他被他们的双亲认为不适合十几岁小男孩去荒原上胡闹的日子，纽特就会在所有能找到的纸片上画那些魔法动物，而且，在这种日子里，他会对那些从壁炉里跑出来的火灰蛇网开一面，至于是需要玩伴还是作为报复就很难说清楚了。忒修斯看着那只神气活现的知更鸟，勉强压下去一个微笑，把纸片还给了耶林，“记得把头盔戴上，弹片可不长眼睛。”

 

     双方依然在僵持着，纽特能听见身后迈锡内不安地用爪子刨动地面，时不时发出警告意味的低吼。仿佛过了很久，又一阵夜风天真无害地吹过，尤莉亚终于重新开口，“对不起，”她说，“我没有想到会以这种方式全部想起来。”

     纽特松了口气，但他还是没有放下魔杖，“我看到了那个人——那个杀死你的人——拿着龙蛋。”

     尤莉亚点点头，“我最后看见的人，只有他一个。”她说，声音里仍带着恨意，“我想其他人要么是重伤，要么就都死了。”她突然再度望向纽特，“你是在我们死后一个月左右来的对吧，你说自己是在那个时候遇到的迈锡内？”

     “是的。”她似乎已经完全冷静下来，纽特放下魔杖。

     “那么除了她，”尤莉亚看着纽特身后的龙，迈锡内仍警惕地看着她，“你有看到过别的龙吗？”她抱着一丝期望问道。

    “我之前就想给你看的。”纽特挥动魔杖，从另一边的皮箱里召唤出那个装有碎裂蛋壳和未出世的小龙尸体的玻璃罐，“原先的伪寄生生物已经死了，”纽特指着几具小尸体旁边灰扑扑的一团东西，“这些原先是它们白色的肢体，用来穿透龙蛋，吃掉里面的东西。”他看着那些干瘪的小尸体，“我想它们到底没法吃掉龙皮。”

      “这是你发现的全部？”尤莉亚盯着那只玻璃罐。

      “呃，”纽特拍了拍好奇地凑过来的迈锡内，“当然还有她，主要是她。”

      “这么算来，”尤莉亚的目光重新转向他，“那些人还是偷走了两枚龙蛋。”她看上去很困惑，“可一般的偷猎者怎么能驯服一只匈牙利树峰。”

 

     忒修斯不知道事情是从哪里出了差错。他从来不相信死亡预兆这回事，但是克里斯托弗.耶林确实死了。他已经联系上指挥部，那边答应会派人来查看情况再做定论。耶林没有留下遗书，可明眼人都能看出来那是自杀。流言自己有翅膀，而一个年轻士官自杀对士气打击向来严重，忒修斯不知道该如何向他手底下的士兵说明这件事。

     他是个自杀的懦夫，一个小声音说，这不是你的错，你已经尽了全力。

     我倒是想相信你的鬼话。另一个声音回敬道，你才是懦夫，你本可以救他一命，却对所有这些一概都视而不见。

     他不知道是事情是从什么时候开始出了差错。

     一个月前。

     自从那个灰色的早晨之后，忒修斯就没怎么再见过耶林，但在战壕里，所有人都是卡其色的模糊人形和声响的混合物，他很难分清楚谁是谁。直到有个德国兵冲进了他们的战壕。忒修斯当时离那个德国人的位置很远，他本打算用无杖魔法把那个德国兵甩出去，但有人反应比他快。血肉撞击的沉闷声响，那个人顿时和德国人打作一团，接着一道银光闪过。

     那人一只手掐着德国人的脖子，另一只手握着从来复枪上拆下来的刺刀。一下。两下。三下。德国人很快就不再动弹了。但那人没有停，刺刀已经完全变成红色。忒修斯这时终于推开挡路的人，一把抓住那人的手腕，他还想继续攻击忒修斯。于是忒修斯不客气地照着他的下巴来了一拳。直到那人倒在地上，呻吟出声时，忒修斯才意识到那是耶林。（注21）

     忒修斯拽着他的领子，把他从地上提起来。“看着我，”斯卡曼德上尉命令道，“他妈的看着我，克里斯托弗.耶林。你的脑子呢？” 他差点喊成纽特。

     “长官。”耶林轻声回答，年轻人的绿眼睛里满是眼泪。梅林啊，他们真是太像了。

     忒修斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，随后叹了口气，松开耶林的衣领。“做得好，士兵。”忒修斯看着耶林一副快吐了的表情，命令道，“现在回你的位置上去。”

     一周前。

     忒修斯又在营火边看到了耶林。与上一次不同，这次耶林坐在营火边，正把一张又一张的纸喂给火焰。忒修斯走近了些，发现那些纸上都是鸟儿的涂鸦，即使只有静止的黑白灰，那些不同种类的毛球看上去仿佛有生命一样，随时都会振翅飞走。

     年轻士兵听到脚步声，回头看着忒修斯，露出了一个疲倦的微笑，“我不再需要它们了。”他郑重其事地宣布道。

     忒修斯就只是看着他。长久的沉默，只有火焰的噼啪声偶尔传来。

     “长官，”耶林突然开口，“如果您不介意，这一张您能收下吗？” 他递给忒修斯一张纸，因为长时间叠在口袋中、又被水浸过显得很是可怜，忒修斯认出来是那只红胸知更鸟。“我还是舍不得烧掉它。” 

     一天前。

     “晚安，上尉。愿您能在夜里安睡。”耶林在营火边向忒修斯道别，转身回自己的营帐。那是忒修斯最后一次看见活着的克里斯托弗.耶林。

 

     纽特打量着金属链条，用来制服一条成年龙，它显得过分纤细了，“这是哈布斯堡家族的纹章。”他看着锁在龙骨的一端上刻着的双头鹰徽记，“我不明白。”他迷惑道，“像这样能够用来制服龙、长时间在水下不会锈蚀的金属显然是妖精的作品。”

     “这一带矿产丰富，妖精的金属制品并不罕见。”尤莉亚无声地滑行到他身边，低头端详着那个泛着冷光的纹章，“我好像在什么地方见过这个图案，但是从来没听说过什么姓哈布斯堡的巫师家族。”

     “哈布斯堡不是个巫师家族。”纽特注意到对面毫无反应，于是抬头看着尤莉亚，“你真的不知道？” 

     幽灵茫然地摇了摇头。“捷列先科家几个世纪以来一直都住在这一带，说到麻瓜，我们只偶尔和当地的牧民来往——”

     “好吧，我想这也说得通。毕竟他们都是另一个国家的麻瓜。”纽特说，“哈布斯堡家族是奥匈帝国王室。”

     “你看上去很了解这些不会魔法的人。”尤莉亚好奇地望着他，“你们那里的巫师都是这样吗？”

     “什么？”纽特愣了一下，“是，也不是。” 他不知道该怎么跟尤莉亚解释。有个跑到麻瓜军队服役两年多的兄长，又住在新闻业发达的伦敦，任谁都多少会通过麻瓜报纸关注战争动态，虽然过去的一年里他几乎是与世隔绝，但是忒修斯和他的通信又逐渐变得频繁起来——

     “等一下。”纽特突然说，“你说一般的盗猎者？”

     尤莉亚点头道：“龙蛋明面上严格禁止贸易，因此黑市价格高昂。有些人就会开始打野生龙蛋的主意。”她停下来想了一会，又继续说，“我在监视铁腹龙的这十几年来曾经遇到过不少，我得说那些盗猎者的魔法都很蹩脚，很多时候甚至还需要我反过来去把他们从龙手中救出来。但是这次 ……”

      “我想它或许可以提供解答，”他向尤莉亚举起那个纹章，“和之前你说的那种偷猎者不同，这些人不是要贩卖龙蛋，是要帮助麻瓜饲养战争机器。”

      “但那是不可能的！”尤莉亚惊讶地看着他，“保密法暂且不提，我不是说过了吗，龙是无法驯化的生物，即使那条树峰也毫不费力地摆脱了他们——”

     “这就是为什么他们需要龙蛋。”纽特冷静地说，“他们是如何让树峰屈服的？”

     “那个声音，那个人手里的东西会发出的声音。”尤莉亚回答，“树峰害怕那个声音。”

     “那么安呢？”纽特问，“按照你的描述，安似乎不受那个东西影响。而且树峰看上去受了伤。”

     尤莉亚茫然地看着他，随后好像突然明白了什么，“是的，那条树峰受了伤，而且伤口的新鲜程度不同——”

     “也就是说，树峰害怕的不是那个声音。”纽特说，“树峰害怕的是受伤，那些人之前多半是设法抓到它之后又虐待它，在打它之前，有人会让它听那个声音。这样每次树峰听到相同的声音都会以为自己接下来要被伤害。”纽特停顿了一下，“原理来自麻瓜们的研究成果，我没有想到这么快就会用在这里。”

     “那么在和安打斗的时候——”

     “如果那声音出现太多次，而树峰没有受伤，它可能就不会那么听话了。”纽特说，“而且你也说了，跟安的爪子相比，它对人类那点恐惧不算什么。”

     “那个纹章呢？”尤莉亚问，“麻瓜国王跟这件事又有什么关系？”

     “关系太大了。”纽特轻声说，“这本来不是龙或者巫师的战争。”他想起忒修斯的那些来信，“这场战争打了很久，麻瓜需要有能够打破僵局的武器，非常需要。就我所知，奥匈帝国和德国都没有阻止巫师参与战争的法案。而这些人如果找到麻瓜首脑，宣称能够提供像龙这样的战争机器——”他指了指那个闪着微光的双头鹰，“战争一旦开始，所有人都想赢。”

     “可是他们为什么要大费周章地来这里？匈牙利境内有树峰啊——”尤莉亚停住了，“当然，当然，和我那个冬天留下来的原因一样。麻瓜在西边的山脉在打仗，那一带的龙根本没机会见面繁殖。”

     “这也是我能想到的原因。”纽特回答。

     “可是，龙需要至少两年的成长期。”尤莉亚指出，“如果真的要让龙上战场，从龙蛋开始怎么可能来得及？”

     “这场战争已经进行了两年。没人知道还会再打上多久。而且，上战场的话，他们只需要龙够听话、会飞和喷火就行。”纽特苦涩地说，“我想这也是他们即使抛弃树峰也要选择铁腹龙的原因。铁腹龙身形巨大，不用等到完全成年，体型对一般人就足够有威慑力。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. 这段场景有参考BBC电视剧/纪录片 Our World War (2016) 第一季第二集。


	10. Chapter 10

     “飞行，一旦习得，就是一生都无法忘记的能力。” ——《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》

 

     “铁腹龙要满一周岁翅膀才会发育到足以胜任飞行。”尤莉亚打量着迈锡内，后者对她仍然敌意未消，又发出一阵低吼，纽特只好又拍拍小龙的脖子试图让她平静下来，“刚才那一下是她第一次起飞吗？”

     “之前我没有见过她飞，只会拍打翅膀。至于刚才，”纽特诚实地回答，“我不知道，我那时只觉得像被扔了出去。”他挠挠迈锡内的脖子，龙鳞触感冰冷。迈锡内似乎挺喜欢这样，她重新安静下来，趴在纽特边上，尖利的爪子仍露在外面，以防有什么意外再次出现。

     “那你之前有带她去打猎吗？”

      “呃，没有。”纽特想了想，又说，“去年夏天她还比较小的时候，我骑着扫帚用魔杖打猎，他，我是说，她，会抓着我的肩膀跟我一起。入冬以后，我偶尔会带兔子给她，但是那实在很有限。但是她天生会抓鱼。”说到这里，纽特笑起来，骄傲地看着身边的龙，“你是个天生的捕鱼好手，是不是，好姑娘？解决了我们的晚饭。”

     尤莉亚也忍不住笑了，“你听上去像是个带孩子的家长。”

     “某种意义上说，是的。”他不好意思地承认道，“但大多数时候马克西姆，呃，迈锡内，都能把自己照料地挺好。你看，至少在判断性别方面，我其实不太合格。”即使只有篝火那一点微光，也能看出来纽特脸红了。

     “这没有什么，年轻人。”尤莉亚说，“你之前说自己是第一次接触铁腹龙，是吗？”纽特点点头，尤莉亚继续说，“雌性和雄性的外观差别几乎只有体型，没有见过其他的个体作为参考，很难判断出来。”

     “对了，”纽特似乎想起了什么，“幼年铁腹龙满一岁之后，大概需要多长时间才能自由飞行和打猎？”

     尤莉亚想了一会儿，“野生状态下最快也需要半年，虽然他们很小的时候就会喷火，但是打猎主要依靠的是飞行技巧和经验。大多数幼龙都会跟着母亲学习如何捕猎，直到两岁后完全成年，离开母亲的核心领地为止。”

     “和我想得差不多。”纽特喃喃道，“这么说我还需要教她打猎。”

     “不必恐慌，就像你说的，龙类、或者该说是大部分魔法动物总是能把自己照顾得很好。”尤莉亚若有所思地看着迈锡内，“你说自己是用扫帚和魔杖打猎的吗？”

     纽特点点头。“那足够接近一条龙了。”尤莉亚笑道，纽特竭力不去想自己这大半年在山里滥用火焰咒的事。

     他挥了挥魔杖，低声念道，“银箭飞来。”那把扫帚应声飞出箱子。“那是银箭吗？我只在总部见过有人用过它。”尤莉亚用欣赏的眼光打量那把线条优美，在月光下泛着银光的扫帚，“这么说你上学的时候一定是个魁地奇好手？”

     “我从没在学院队打过魁地奇。”纽特摇摇头，轻声说，“不过它原来的主人，是的。”

 

     莉塔发现纽特正看着布告栏上的一张通知出神，她走近瞧了瞧，“学院队选拔 …… 两个追球手的空位 …… 下周六下午场地见，无需提前报名。我以为他们要等到下个学期老队员离开才开始呢。不过我们的学院今年确实表现得不怎么样，学院杯肯定是没指望了。”她转脸望着纽特，“我们已经二年级了，你想去试试看吗？”

     纽特迟疑地点点头。

     “你有自己的扫帚吗？”莉塔问。他们现在已经离开了布告栏，正往餐厅的方向去。

     纽特摇摇头，“我应该能去棚屋借到一把学校的扫帚——”

     莉塔震惊地看着他道：“你疯了吗，学校的中世纪古董扫帚飞得又慢又摇晃，就算是普德米尔联队最好的追球手也没法骑着它进学院队选拔赛的——”

     “那就算了。”纽特轻轻地说，“你知道，我负担不起更好的扫帚——”

     “纽特.斯卡曼德。”莉塔突然跑到他眼前，站住不动了。纽特不得不跟着停住脚步。“看着我的眼睛。你是真的很想去选拔赛吗？”

     纽特看上去被吓了一跳，他喘不过上来气似的吞咽了一下，微微缩着肩膀，但是那眼睛确实无比坚定地对上了莉塔的视线，“是。”他最终说道，声音不大，几乎要被来往的人声盖过去，于是他又重复了一遍，“我确实很想去。”这次好多了。

     “我明白了。”莉塔喃喃道，“等着瞧吧，我不会让你用学校的古董的。”

     尽管纽特很高兴能听到莉塔作为朋友那么说，他没有把莉塔的话当真，毕竟他们处境相似，很难想象莉塔能真的弄到一把像样的扫帚。因此那个星期六中午，他还是提前去了公共扫帚棚屋借了把古董扫帚。他尽力挑选了一番，但手里的那把扫帚和比赛时那些队员们用的相比，显得还是很可怜。他慢吞吞地往场地的方向走，在选拔开始前，他应该还有点时间熟悉这把扫帚。这时他听见有人远远地在喊他。是莉塔。

     “我找了你半天——差点以为自己赶不上了——”莉塔气喘吁吁地跑过来，“我找到礼堂，结果他们告诉我你已经吃过午饭了——已经准备去先练习了吗？”

     纽特点点头，他看到莉塔手上拿着把扫帚，那把扫帚的枝条修剪得整齐漂亮，把手在正午的阳光下泛着柔和的橡木光泽，相比之下，学校的中世纪古董仿佛只是一堆扎在一起的树杈。

     “给你。”莉塔把扫帚塞进他手里，“这是橡柄79（Oakshaft 79），其实是我家里的长途旅行用扫帚，速度和他们用的银箭、月剪（Moontrimmer）之类的没法比，但这是我能做的最好的了。妈妈答应我可以让你借用到这个学期结束为止。如果你能选上的话，就可以用学校的钱买更好的了。”莉塔连珠炮似的吐出一大段话，眼睛发亮地看着纽特。

     “谢、谢谢——”纽特一时惊讶地说不出话，那把扫帚在他手中的分量安定又可靠，“我不知道该怎么感谢你，莉塔——”

     “加油。”莉塔笑着回答，拿走了他手里的古董扫帚，“我还要去温室，没法看你比赛了。”

     就结果来说，纽特多少有些庆幸莉塔没有来。倒不是说他飞得糟糕透顶，只是最终结果并不如人意。

     “我也很遗憾，纽特。”那天晚些时候，赫奇帕奇的队长拉里.戴维斯说，“你飞得真的很不错，如果我们的追球手空缺只有一个的话——”

     但是空位是两个，而追球手看重配合，纽特苦涩地想道，而世界上还有什么能比得上一对双胞胎的默契呢。梅尼锡姐妹的配合确实天衣无缝，不像他和另一个只有一面之缘的四年级男生，那人差点就把球扔到观众席上去。

     “——明年我们的找球手也要毕业了，”戴维斯还在说话，“那时候如果你愿意的话，我们依然欢迎你来。”赫奇帕奇队长的语气和眼神都足够真诚，纽特一时间反而不知道该说什么好。

     “当然。”他轻声说，礼貌地和队长握手道别，却只觉得自己仿佛用光了所有的力气。

    

     纽特给忒修斯的信在黎明时分寄出，等他再度醒来时，时间已经是正午，又一个金灿灿的好天气，迈锡内似乎又不见了，他立刻一骨碌爬起来，抓起手边的魔杖——

     “如果是担心迈锡内的话，”尤莉亚的声音传来，“她在湖里抓鱼。”

     纽特四下看了看，却没看见那个珍珠白色的身影。一个经常被麻瓜和一般巫师同时忽略的常识：幽灵并不是只会在夜晚出现，只是珍珠白色实在很难在大白天被看见而已。“在你身后。”他回头，依然什么都没有看见，不过他能感到一阵不属于正午太阳地的凉意。

     “抱歉。”纽特说，“我还是没法看到您。”讲话的时候看不到说话对象还是挺奇怪的一件事。

     “毕竟现在是大白天。”尤莉亚善解人意地回答，“迈锡内醒得没比你早多少。”

     纽特看了看脚边的地面，还没有新鲜的死鱼出现，看来尤莉亚说得没错。他向湖面的方向举起魔杖，喷出一簇长长的火花，看到远处的迈锡内以龙焰回应之后，才转身给萎靡不振的魔法火焰喂了一捆树枝。

     “有件事我有点困惑，”他指挥着茶壶停在火焰上方的时候，突然开口道，“我之前一直以为龙抓鱼的时候会像多数鸟类一样，你知道，在空中侦察一番，然后突然袭击，把爪子伸进水里，就跟他们在陆地上捕猎差不多。但迈锡内的抓鱼方式，”他停下来想了片刻，继续说，“比较像熊。”

     “你说得没错。”尤莉亚笑出声，“这是成年和幼年铁腹龙之间的差别。首先是幼年的铁腹龙还不会飞。但是更有意思的地方是这里，幼年铁腹龙嘴巴里有假上颚，类似活板一类的东西，可以阻挡水流进入食道和气管，免得他们呛水或者阻碍喷火。但是龙在成年以后，这样的结构就渐渐消失了。”

     “这么说，成年龙要是一头扎进水里确实会 ‘哑火’ 了？”纽特很感兴趣地问。

     “大概只会持续一小段时间而已。”尤莉亚说，“不过确实会让他们安静一会儿。”     这时一条闪着银光的鱼飞到了纽特脚边，纽特看见迈锡内游到了靠近岸边的地方，年轻的龙得意地冲他扬了扬翅膀，又敏捷地掉头游走了。

     等纽特对付完那条鱼的时候，迈锡内似乎也玩够了，金属色的龙慢慢游到岸边，爬上岸后像条小狗——如果忽略掉它成年虎一样的体型——一样抖掉身上的水珠，动作意外灵巧地踩过岸边的碎石，回到了营地边上。

     “我不觉得库尼贡达湖是个能练习飞行的好地方。”纽特看着迈锡内看上去很满意地趴在一边，在太阳下晾晒那对翅膀，“周围树木太多了。这一带有地形起伏的开阔地吗？”

     幽灵沉默了一会儿，就在纽特以为自己刚才是在空气交谈之前，尤莉亚的声音又重新响起，“事实上，确实有这么个地方，纳萨莫维湖（Lake Nesamovyte）。离这里有一段距离，但是我也觉得那里是更好的练习地带。”尤莉亚顿了顿，“你似乎对飞行动物很熟悉，之前你在英国也负责监视龙吗？”

    “龙的话，加起来没有超过三个月，而且不算正式职位。”纽特说，“但是我的母亲饲养骏鹰。”

     

      “男孩们，这事没那么简单。”斯卡曼德兄弟的母亲，迦文娜.斯卡曼德看着自己的两个儿子，“骏鹰可以变得很危险。”

     “这明明很简单，妈妈。”忒修斯拿出了那种谈判用的说服语气来，“你看，我想要攒钱买一把银箭，而纽特想好好看看那些骏鹰，对您来说，怎么看都不是吃亏的事。纽特已经收到霍格沃茨的录取信了，他也有自己的魔杖，已经被承认是个合格的巫师了——”

     “我丝毫不怀疑纽特的资质，”迦文娜打断道，“倒是你，怎么突然想要新扫帚——”

     “我们接下来几年夺冠的希望很大。”忒修斯语气真诚，“我真的很想要一把银箭，但是学校只能出一部分钱，剩下来的我只能自己攒钱了。”

     “可是你们不是已经拿了一个学院杯了吗。”迦文娜狐疑地看着忒修斯。

     “那不一样。”忒修斯突然显得有些不好意思，“那一次我是替补上场，没有打完整个赛季——而且我保证，我会照顾好纽特的。”

      “我保证不会惹麻烦。”纽特真诚地看着母亲，“我记得很清楚该怎么照顾骏鹰，拜托了——”

      迦文娜在两个儿子的注视下终于让步了。“忒修斯。”她说，“你只能拿一半的薪水，这个夏天结束的时候我可以给你买扫帚，剩下的部分你要在下个夏天还清，还有如果让我发现纽特出了半点意外——这事就告吹。”

      “成交。”忒修斯愉快地同意了。纽特多少意外地看着兄长，以为他多少还会再讨价还价一番，毕竟就纽特所知，忒修斯并没有像他自己那样喜爱骏鹰，纽特很确定，比起骏鹰，忒修斯更喜欢用扫帚飞行，但忒修斯这次毫无意见地照单全收，态度好得可疑。

     纽特本以为忒修斯会找机会开小差，他对此倒是没有什么意见，反倒乐得独自与那些强大美丽的生物打交道。但是再次出乎他意料的是，忒修斯信守承诺，除了定期喂食和梳理羽毛外，他也会留在场地上，更棒的是，只要纽特提出要求，他也会带着纽特骑着骏鹰在荒原上兜风——纽特个子太小，握不住鞍具。

     那两个夏天算得上是他记忆里最美好的部分之一，至少，够得上召唤一个强大的守护神了。

 

     “帕默——拉文克劳的找球手路易莎.帕默——抓到了飞贼！一百五十分！现在比分是三百七十比四百——抱歉，格兰芬多的追球手们——拉文克劳赢得了本年度的学院杯！”

      欢呼的人群顿时淹没了解说员的声音，纽特坐在观众席上，看着双方队员落地。他周围的赫奇帕奇们显然各自有支持的球队，兴奋欢呼和垂头丧气的人都有。

     “拉文克劳只是好运气而已——看看比分差距啊，格兰芬多的追球手们！”后方有个声音说。

     “我可不会说抓到金色飞贼是运气的结果，”另一个声音反驳道，“帕默是最好的找球手！她肯定会进联赛的！”

     “而且，我觉得也不能怪拉文克劳的追球手们。”第三个声音加入了讨论，“毕竟整场比赛里他们不是一直在努力别被游走球打下扫帚吗——”他的发言引来一阵笑声。

     “哈，说起来，格兰芬多那个一直找人麻烦的击球手是谁？”最初的那个声音吃吃笑起来，“他可是让对面吃了不少苦头——”

     “那是你哥哥，对吗？”莉塔轻轻地拽了拽他的袖子。纽特正望着冲进场地欢呼祝贺的人群，校长正把奖杯颁给拉文克劳的队长，奖杯递给找球手路易莎.帕默时，人群又爆发出一阵欢呼。他似乎在找什么人，过了好一会儿才反应过来：“你刚才说了什么？”

     “那个很厉害的格兰芬多击球手，”莉塔又问了一遍，“是你哥哥吗？”

     纽特心不在焉地点点头，目光又落回场地，“你知道另外一支队伍去哪了吗？“

     “你说格兰芬多？”莉塔跟着他一起望向场地，没发现格兰芬多队员的猩红色，“我猜是已经回更衣室了吧，对他们来说应该挺难受的——你要去哪里，纽特？”她冲着纽特匆匆离去的背影喊道。

     “抱歉，莉塔。”纽特回头冲她匆忙地笑了一下，“晚饭见。”他很快就消失在人群里。

     莉塔叹了口气，准备收拾东西回城堡，这时，她发现他们带来的最后一瓶南瓜汁不见了。

     他不常来看魁地奇，因此对球场并不熟悉，再加上人潮，想要找到球队更衣室更是难上加难。等他到找对地方时，人群似乎都散光了，有些年头的木板在他脚下嘎吱作响，格兰芬多的其他人不在，他只看见忒修斯乱糟糟的头发从衣柜顶端露出来——

     “纽特？”忒修斯惊讶地看着突然出现在球队更衣室门口的弟弟，“我以为你回城堡去了。”

     “我没有通过学院队的选拔。”纽特说话的时候没有看他，眼睛盯着地上的某一点，“他们选了梅尼锡姐妹。”

     “所以？”忒修斯继续试图把自己从纠结的格兰芬多队袍中解救出来，天哪，这玩意什么时候变得这么难脱了——

     “我想，”纽特躲躲闪闪地说，“我是说，也许，这能让你好受一点。”他不知从哪儿变出来一瓶南瓜汁，递到忒修斯眼前。

     忒修斯又停住了，那条队袍现在正尴尬地挂在他的脖子上。凉丝丝的白雾正从饮料表面慢悠悠地冒出来，而纽特似乎依然对地面上某块不存在的污渍有着浓厚兴趣。

     “事实上，没有。”忒修斯一边把袍子脱下来，一边阴沉地说。那条烦人的队袍现在终于变成皱巴巴的一团躺在了衣柜里，他拿出自己的学院长袍，关上了柜门。纽特抿了抿嘴唇，似乎想说什么，最终决定闭嘴，但他也没收回那瓶南瓜汁，他看上去不安极了，像在等什么人宣判一样。

     “纽特.斯卡曼德，你的坏消息，让我感觉更糟糕了。”忒修斯穿上学院长袍，接过南瓜汁，继续维持那个仿佛出席葬礼般的沉痛语气，“为了赫奇帕奇队未来数年的惨痛损失——”纽特疑惑地抬头，看见对方脸上的狡黠笑容，“我深表遗憾。”忒修斯忍不住伸手揉揉纽特毛茸茸的脑袋。

     忒修斯飞快地喝完了那瓶南瓜汁，“想跟我来一盘吗？反正场地上现在也没有人。”他突然说，“你可以试一试我的银箭。”他把扫帚扔给纽特，动作再自然不过，仿佛这只是过去某个无所事事的夏日。

     “你当守门员。”纽特回答，他看上去整个人轻松了不少。

 

     天色暗到看不清鬼飞球的时候，他们终于落回地面。两人都累坏了，一落地就把扫帚扔到一边，仰面躺在球场柔软的草地上。太阳已经完全落下去了，天际线一片橙红，再往上则是浅淡的柠檬黄与薄荷绿，而深蓝穹顶上，群星的身影已经开始出现。他们安静地躺了一会儿，谁也没有说话，只有夜风的声音略过草地，发出轻柔的窸窣声响。

     “关于赫奇帕奇和他们未来等着他们的悲惨失败，”忒修斯突然说，“我每个字都是发自真心。”

     “不要发神经了，不管怎么说，那是我的学院。”纽特回答，“梅尼锡姐妹确实很优秀。”很奇怪，他现在想起这事时，不再觉得那么难过了。

     “我知道你想说什么。”忒修斯撇撇嘴，“双胞胎的默契之类的。”他们又沉默了一会儿。然后又是忒修斯先开口，“我去偷看你们学院队的选拔赛了。”他非常坦诚、或者说，厚颜无耻地承认道，“你飞得很好。配不配合其实也不是很重要。我是说，你要是和那个把鬼飞球往观众脸上扔的家伙配合，我们都要戴着防护面具来看比赛了。”说完他自己先傻笑起来。

     纽特无可奈何地摇摇头，草地蹭得他脖子发痒，无药可救的忒修斯，他的哥哥肯定是因为失败发了疯，他想，但是那很好，不是说失败这件事，是说忒修斯，没什么特别的原因，就是毫无理由的……很好。

     “我是认真的，纽特。”忒修斯继续说，声音里那股肾上腺素飙高的疯癫劲听上去还在，“作为击球手讲这话好像不太合适，因为我们总是愿意把对方的追球手从扫帚上打下来。但很多时候，你就是没遇到能让彼此都发光的搭档。”

     纽特是体力消耗比较少的那个，于是他先起身，“再晚点回去就赶不上吃晚饭了。”他说，“要我拉你起来吗？”

     忒修斯只是把胳膊伸了出去，丝毫没有自己起来的意思。纽特叹了口气，抓住忒修斯戴着厚厚守门员手套的手，费了很大劲把兄长拽起来。

     两人捡起扫帚的时候，忒修斯又把银箭扔给他，“它现在是你的了。”年长的斯卡曼德郑重其事地宣布道。

     “你是疯了吗。”纽特不敢相信自己的耳朵，“这是你花了整整两个夏天挣来的。”

     “那就更应该是你的。”忒修斯回答，“你总是跟我一起去照顾骏鹰。而且你还救了我一命——”

     “那不一样。”纽特争辩道，“我总是会去的。”

     “你还是收下吧，”忒修斯平静地说，“我夏天就毕业了，不再需要它了。”

     纽特疑惑地看着他，又看了看手中那把线条优美的扫帚，“你不能因为没得到学院杯就连扫帚都不要——这是白痴行为——”

     “和学院杯无关。”忒修斯语气轻松地打断了他，“我就是真的不需要它了而已。”他眯起眼睛打量灯火通明的城堡，“有一点我很羡慕你们学院。”他若有所思地说，“靠近厨房，晚上偷东西吃很方便。”

     “早点回去就不用偷了——”纽特翻翻眼睛，“说起来，你知道现在的金色飞贼其实是为了代替一种鸟儿才诞生的吗？”他发现这话几乎是不受控制地从自己嘴里冒了出来，忒修斯肯定是把什么说话不过脑子的疯病传染给他了。显然他们俩现在都疯了。

     “愿闻其详。”忒修斯咧嘴笑道。

     “那种鸟儿叫贼雀（snidget），有很长的喙和非常漂亮的眼睛——”声音渐渐消失在簌簌的夜风里，兄弟二人走回城堡，夜幕在他们身后慢慢落下。

     那之后发生了很多事，纽特想，直到毕业为止，他再没有参加过学院队选拔赛，而银箭也落了灰，从他宿舍的柜子又到他的手提箱里。但忒修斯或许说对了一件事，他想，我确实找到了合适的搭档。

   

     耶林死去的三天后，指挥部要求斯卡曼德上尉去一趟总部。前来查看状况的军医舒梅克明白无误地宣布耶林是自杀，态度仿佛谈论一个活该上绞架的杀人犯。

     “他倒是走的轻松，嗯？”军医比忒修斯高一级，因此在他来的那天晚上，营地里有一场不怎么上的了台面的晚宴——毕竟他们补给有限，在最大的营帐里举行，允许所有准尉级别以上的军官参加。“一枪就结束了。”舒梅克少校懒洋洋地用叉子挑起一块鸡肉，“也不为自己的家人和战友想想。”

     “耶林准尉几乎没有往来书信。”忒修斯平静地回答，“就我所知，也没有在世的亲人，我们不知道该通知谁。”

     “那也一样。如果真如你所说，他的遗产恐怕要被收归国有。”舒梅克满不在乎地把鸡肉送进嘴里，“不管怎么说，逃避战斗是一种叛国行为，真可惜我们没办法把他拖上军事法庭了。”说完他仿佛被自己的笑话逗乐了，自顾自地轻声笑起来。

     “一个月前，耶林准尉刚刚因为表现英勇而受到嘉奖。”忒修斯不动声色地指出，“我不觉得他有意叛国。”他想起战壕里完全变了个人似的年轻人，一手死死掐着敌人的脖子，另一只手握着刺刀。一下又一下。

     “除了逃避战斗还能有什么原因？这些准军官都一个样。”舒梅克少校盯着忒修斯，“斯卡曼德上尉，你该不是在有意为叛国者辩护吧？”周围突然安静了下来。

     “绝无此意。”忒修斯懒洋洋地放下叉子。“长官。”他又补上一句，眼神真诚，语气嘲讽，仿佛是在吐出什么不堪入耳的脏字。

     舒梅克少校眯起了眼睛，“你最好说话注意点，斯卡曼德。我这次来不仅仅是为了给你们的人收拾烂摊子的。”忒修斯扬起眉毛，等着对面继续说下去。“指挥部里有人对你很有兴趣，或者说，对你手底下的阵亡数字比较有兴趣，你知道我们在指挥部是怎么叫你的吗？”

     “我猜是幸运女神一类的吧，长官。”

     “我叫你说话注意点了，不要太自以为是。”舒梅克少校也放下了叉子，“指挥部曾经怀疑你们都是逃兵，不然哪来的好运气——当然，现在幸运魔咒被打破了。”他露出了一个恶毒的微笑，“但是显然高层里有人兴趣不减，上头的人让我明天把你带回指挥部汇报——”少校往后一仰，冲着在场其他人说，“就借你们的好运气一两天，不会出什么事吧？”

     在晚宴接下来的时间里，忒修斯几乎一口食物都没动，倒不是说舒梅克让他大倒胃口——不过说到底那也算原因之一——他手里的叉子自己打了好几个扭曲的结，实在没法拿到桌面上来。

 

      “长官。”格雷夫斯出现在忒修斯的营帐门口，“塔科特说你要见我。”

     忒修斯正忙着收拾行装，不过说到底也没什么好收拾的，于是他转过身来，把什么细长的东西扔给下士。格雷夫斯接住那东西，发现那是自己的魔杖。

     “我要离开营地一两天。”忒修斯简短地说，“虽然这期间应该不会有什么战斗任务。但是以防万一。”

     格雷夫斯挑了挑眉毛，“我听说了今晚的事。”

     “还有什么你不知道的，嗯？”忒修斯看着他，“包打听的扬基佬。哦，对了，一条实用建议：铁甲咒可以挡子弹。不用谢我。”

     “这个白痴都知道。”

     “是吗，”忒修斯眯起眼睛，“那么再给你半条建议，该逃跑的时候要学会跑。至于另外半条，等我回来再说。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

     与舒梅克一道回指挥部的路上，忒修斯已经在脑子里盘算了不下二十个能让少校闭上嘴安静一会儿的恶咒，但另一方面，他也确实很好奇指挥部里有什么人想找他一个下级军官的麻烦，因此暂时决定容忍舒梅克，尽管和最初想象的不一样，那二十来个恶咒确实也没有派上用场。

     “你带了什么东西？”他们上车前，舒梅克瞪着忒修斯，后者拎着一只脏兮兮的土黄色信使包弯腰钻进车里。

     “过夜用的牙刷，长官。还有刷子跟鞋油。”忒修斯语气轻快地回答，“毕竟可没有人帮我擦靴子。”他当然不需要像麻瓜一样需要鞋油和刷子来把自己的靴子弄干净，但这话引来前排司机一阵轻笑。

     “闭上嘴开你的车，下士。”舒梅克呵斥道，他重新转向忒修斯，“我想你也把那个死人的狗牌带来了？”他又露出那个令人不快的嘲讽表情。

     “当然。”忒修斯只简短地回应。除了身份辩识牌之外，那只信使包里还装着一点他们能找到的耶林的个人物品，但他不想让舒梅克在这个话题上继续下去，昨晚那把报废的叉子已经是竭力克制的结果。

     “还真是考虑周到。”舒梅克评论道，“你们底下的人对逃兵都这么关心吗？”

     忒修斯扬起了眉毛。

     “我看见你的勤务兵在收拾他的遗物了。”舒梅克语气随便地说，“你们还打算帮他把东西寄给亲属？”他嗤笑道，“真是浪费。”

     天杀的塔科特，非得让他看见吗，忒修斯一只手攥紧了那只信使包，想想德文郡鸟类，想想骏鹰，或者随便想点什么都行——“这是标准流程。”他尽量语调平板地回答。

     少校耸耸肩，“随便你们了。”他满不在乎地用火柴点着一根香烟，“总比那些装病、故意弄伤自己好从前线上下来的人好些，后者我见得太多了，死了的至少不用占着医院的床位。”

     

     “纳萨莫维湖的海拔要更高，周围一带都是草场。”尤莉亚的声音从纽特前方传来，借着林间树木投下的阴影，纽特勉强能从细碎的阳光中分辨出她慢慢移动的珍珠白色身影，“‘纳萨莫维’在乌克兰语中是 ‘愤怒’ 的意思。麻瓜牧民相信如果往湖中丢石子，就会引起冰雹。”

     “可是冰雹不是低温雷雨云造成的吗？”纽特一边拨开挡在眼前的小树枝，一边把一只靴子从淤泥里拔出来。迈锡内则轻松越过了那滩柔软的淤泥，稳稳地落在更干燥的地面上。“有四条腿的好处，嗯？”纽特好笑地看着她。

     “是啊，但凡有点常识的男女巫师都知道冰雹跟所谓神灵的愤怒没有半点关系。”尤莉亚停下来，“这些麻瓜牧民总是会有些稀奇古怪的迷信——帮我确认一下方向好吗，年轻人？”

     纽特抽出魔杖，轻声念道：“给我指路。” 梣木魔杖在他手中转了一圈后，指向了北方。尤莉亚凑近了些，看了看纽特的魔杖，又打量了一下四周，“看来我没有记错路。”

     纽特松了口气。距离他第一次踏进东喀尔巴阡山脉已经满一年了，但遇到迈锡内后，他大部分时间都用扫帚飞行，对地面状况了解少得可怜——只有离地二十英尺他才可能认得路。冬天过去之后，迈锡内体型变大了很多倍，再也没法像条小蜥蜴一样趴在他肩膀上跟他一起出门了，而离她会飞还需要一段时间。某种程度上，他有些抱歉地想道，尤莉亚.捷列先科出现得很及时——  

     一阵树枝断裂的噼啪声从身后传来，纽特回头，看见迈锡内似乎对一簇灌木上的红色山莓产生了浓厚兴趣。它一脚踩进矮树丛深处，一口咬下果实最多的纤细枝条，嚼了两下又意兴阑珊地想退出来，不料一只前爪却仿佛遭报复似的卡在树丛中。一阵低吼声传来，迈锡内显然极力想把爪子收回来，但依然没有成功，她的翅膀不耐烦地拍打着，纽特仿佛能听见龙吸气准备要喷火的声音。

     他立刻转身，三步并作两步地走到龙旁边，“不行。”他坚定地说，“你还不会飞，不能在山里乱用火焰。”迈锡内瞧瞧纽特，又瞧瞧那丛恼人的灌木，歪着脑袋思考了一会儿。

     “拜托？”纽特趁着她还没大发脾气，又凑近了些，语气温柔地安抚道，“安静一点，这就帮你解开。”他挥了挥魔杖，那些恼人的枝条便自动退散开。迈锡内终于顺利抽出了爪子，之后当着纽特的面又扯了一把枝条作为报复。

     “你啊——”纽特话没说完，后颈突然传来针刺一般的感觉，他警觉地回头，却只看到自己的阴影弯折着留在浅色的树干上。尤莉亚在不远处疑惑地看着他：“怎么了？”

     纽特很快赶上尤莉亚，“没什么。”他回答，迈锡内蹒跚跟在他身后。但那种被什么东西盯上的感觉始终没有消失。

    

     “你他妈是个彻头彻尾的混球。”忒修斯镇静地宣布道，他掏出手帕，不紧不慢地擦掉手上的血迹。少校仍震惊地看着忒修斯，似乎仍然不敢相信后者刚刚出手狠揍了他的鼻子，“你、你——”

     “我见过不少麻瓜医生。”忒修斯把手帕叠好，重新放回衣袋里，“但像你这么无耻的，还真是第一次见。”他冷冷地看着少校，“实在令人大开眼界。”

     舒梅克似乎勉强从震惊中恢复过来，“我会向指挥部告你一状的——你这混蛋——”他作势要扑上来。忒修斯只动了动手指，少校发现自己动弹不得，仿佛被固定在座位上。“下士——”他终于感到危险，试图呼救，但汽车仍然在平稳地行驶。

     “你想干什么？”

     “就是想说你是个混球。”忒修斯不屑道，“你甚至都不配让我用那些精彩绝伦的恶咒。”舒梅克听得一头雾水。上尉现在看上去冷静又疯狂。

     “可惜你没法从我这学到什么教训。”忒修斯轻描淡写地说，“一忘皆空。”舒梅克的眼神顿时变得茫然，忒修斯同时也解除了给下士的闭耳塞听咒，保险起见，他也对下士的记忆做了手脚。

     “您在流血。”他平静地向少校指出再明显不过的事实，后者才回过神来，手忙脚乱地开始找手帕。据说遗忘咒用得太多，或者操作不当会对头脑造成永久性损害，忒修斯冷冷地看着少校，但不论智识如何，有些人本来就不剩下什么东西能造成进一步损伤。

     车在被征用做临时指挥部的三层建筑前停下时，舒梅克少校仍然没搞明白这究竟是怎么一回事。流鼻血或许可以接受，可鼻梁仿佛被打断的剧痛让他一路上时不时以怀疑的目光打量忒修斯。但至少还是有人能享受旅程后半途的清净，忒修斯下了车，头也不回地向建筑正门走去。

     有人已经在那里等他了，穿着麻瓜军装的亨利.波特几乎是愉快地问候了年轻一些的巫师。“赶了很长一段路过来，是不是，斯卡曼德上尉？”

     “我没想到你会来。”忒修斯打量着对方四处支棱着的、乱糟糟的黑发，“他们没让你把头发剃光了再穿上军装吗？”

     “看看你，讲话已经像个麻瓜军人了。我的头发剃光了，第二天总是会原样长出来。”亨利.波特耸耸肩，“这也只是临时伪装。这次要见你的不是我，是另外一个人。”

     “艾维莫德虽然不允许巫师直接参战，但是他手底下有一个秘密办公室负责监视战争动态。”亨利.波特和忒修斯走进大门，有几个行色匆匆的麻瓜军人向忒修斯点头致意，但大多数人看上去都没有注意到他们。他们走上楼梯，亨利.波特压低了声音继续说：“这次来的人就是那个连名字都不能提的办公室的代表，理查.帕特森，法律执行司的高级官员，艾维莫德的亲信之一。”

     忒修斯想了想道，“他不是我上级，但我听过这个名字。”

     “哈，傲罗办公室大概不太合他口味。”亨利.波特笑道，“要我说，比起你们来，他更像我们头顶上那些麻瓜白厅官员。”

     “哦？”古旧楼梯在他们脚下发出吱呀声响，“那这位来自白厅的大人找我又有何贵干？”或许他不该让自己的魔杖沉默那么久，伪装做过头也会引人生疑。

     “我猜是因为你最近报告里的精彩内容。”亨利.波特回答，“你的弟弟这次可替我们挖到了黄金。”

     这么说是纽特的来信终于让魔法部警觉起来，这事和他超乎寻常的好运气以及耶林之死都无关，而且看样子不只他一个人对舒梅克的脑袋做过手脚。“我想也是。”忒修斯回答，暗自松了口气，”我以为你也在那个名字都不能提的办公室里？”

     “什么？”亨利.波特反应了一下，接着笑出声，“不，怎么可能。艾维莫德恨我恨得咬牙切齿。只是根据不知道哪里来的程序规定，你们的会面需要一位威森迦摩成员在场，而我乐意效劳而已。”他们这时已经来到了走廊尽头最远的一扇木门前，这里看上去年代久远，门前落满了灰，似乎已经很久没有人用过这个房间。亨利.波特抽出魔杖敲了敲黄铜门把手，木门应声而开。

 

    “还有一段距离。”尤莉亚低头仔细看着纽特手中的地图，“运气好的话，我们就能在日落前到达湖边。”她珍珠白色的身影仿佛朦胧的雾一样重新在林间慢慢移动。

     纽特收起地图，多少有些感激地看着尤莉亚的背影。就他在霍格沃茨和神奇生物管理司的经验来说，与幽灵打交道不是什么轻松的经历。倒不是说变成幽灵的男女巫师生前脾气就难以相处，只是这些男女巫师多半是因为各种原因惨死，才会选择以这样的形态留在世间，尤莉亚.捷列先科也不例外。纽特当然记得那晚尤莉亚掐着他脖子、几乎要置他于死地的可怕情形，但说到底，这和她自己的死亡相比微不足道。

     他一边踩过林间的柔软土地，小心不要被脚下的树枝绊倒，一边回想早上他们离开库尼贡达湖边的情形。

      “真是奇怪，自从你和她出现之后，我可以自由移动了。”幽灵的声音听上去像从附近的树林里传来的，“这是我死后第一次离开湖底。”

     纽特知道有些幽灵会被困在特殊的地点，徘徊在谋杀现场一带的受害者鬼魂再常见不过，但即使是那些幽灵也有自由活动的范围，溺水者的鬼魂当然也可以出现在水边，但是——“你说自己之前一直在湖底？”他回想起梦境里透过黑色水体闪着微光的银色月亮。

     “是啊。就好像是安不愿意让我离开一样。”幽灵回答，那声音现在似乎离他近了一些，“听上去真自以为是。可现在的情形让我更愿意这么相信。”她停了停，继续说，“你的小姑娘或许早就不记得母亲，但是龙从来不会忘记自己的子女。她大概希望我能帮上什么忙。”

     但这毫无意义。一个小声音残酷地指出，安已经是白骨一堆，她生前都无法保护自己的孩子，死后又有什么价值？而你又为什么要大费周章地把骸骨装进箱子里？拿这场不幸的结果当幸运符吗？

     不是这样的。纽特竭力想压下心里的那个小声音，继续跟着幽灵往前走，却不禁注意到尤莉亚仍然会下意识地偏头躲开树枝、绕开挡路的岩石或灌木——仿佛她还活着一样。你挺欣赏她是不是，那个声音充满恶意地评论道，一个为了条龙丢掉小命的疯女巫，谈起那些恶心的大蜥蜴来像在谈论家人，简直就是未来的你。毕竟像你这样的怪胎对同类有天然的亲近感，但你怎么不想想像你这样怪到极点的人怎么可能有人愿意与你为伍，想想那个莉塔.莱斯特兰奇——

     莉塔，莉塔.莱斯特兰奇，还有那些冰冷的冬天，他怎么可能会忘记。

     

     “你总是可以逃跑的。”黑发的女孩终于松开拉着他的手，脸颊因为在雪地里一通奔跑而通红，“我是说，你要是想从那些高年级学生手里保护那个小家伙，乖乖站在原地挨打可不行。”     

     他仍然不敢抬头看面前陌生的黑发女孩，一路跑过来的时候他只看见面前上下飞舞的黑黄围巾和因为奔跑而飞溅起来的雪，那女孩显然和他是同一个学院的。她的目光移向纽特怀中抱着的东西，一个毛绒绒的小脑袋从黑黄相间的围巾中探出来，“回音鸟？”

     纽特点点头，动作轻柔把盖着的围巾往一边拉了拉，露出一只蓝色斑点小鸟，“你……你知道它？”他结结巴巴地问对方。

     “当然。”女孩弯下腰打量那个弱不经风的小雏儿，忍不住伸出手指碰碰那小家伙柔软的绒羽，“这种鸟儿一生中大部分时候都不会发出声音，直到死前才会发出尖啸，那尖啸是它一生中听过所有声音的倒放——我说对了吗？”（注23）她扬起脸看向纽特，脸上是不确定的微笑。

     “嗯、嗯。还有……谢谢你。”他嗫嚅着说，“我、我能问问你的名字吗？”男孩儿脸上的雀斑似乎都在发红，而且不全是因为寒冷的缘故。

     “莉塔，莉塔.莱斯特兰奇。”黑发女孩似乎也显得不好意思起来，于是伸手又把纽特怀中的围巾盖回原处。

 

     “我不知道禁林里还有炸尾螺——”风把一阵笑声和雪片一起从禁林的方向带过来，“它们究竟是怎么不把林子点着的？”又一阵笑声，接着山毛榉树林边上出现了两个跌跌撞撞跑出来的人影。

     “我怎么会知道。”纽特上气不接下气地笑着，“至少它们让这个冬天不那么冷了对不对——”

     “你竟敢这么说。”莉塔故意板着脸说，“我的手套可是被点着了——”

     “对不起，你可以用我的——”纽特正准备脱掉自己的手套，但他僵住了。十三岁的年纪两人差不多高，莉塔冰冷的手掌贴在他没戴围巾的脖子上，他不得不直视对方的眼睛，她柔软的双手仿佛搭在脖子上的冰冷套索，可那双暴风般的深蓝眼睛正对着他微笑。周围的一切似乎都不存在了。

     “这下就扯平了。”很快，莉塔放开了他。

 

     “你不必这么做。”莉塔低声说，“这是我的错。魔貂是我带进公共休息室的——”

     纽特冲她比了个噤声的手势，之后便不再看她。不一会儿，一群成年男女巫师走进了禁闭室，纽特一言不发地跟着他们走了。

     “纽特.斯卡曼德，”她看着他，暴风般的蓝眼睛仿佛要掉眼泪，“你这个大傻瓜。”

 

     “所以你们打算怎么处理这些信息？”简短的自我介绍后，忒修斯唐突地问，“那锁链上的双头鹰足以说明问题了。”

     “和你所愿意相信的恰恰相反，斯卡曼德先生。你的报告内容提醒我们正应该坚持一直以来的原则。”帕特森推了推单片眼镜，“你的消息来源仅仅说明有巫师尝试驯服火龙失败而已——”

     “这不是个人行为。”忒修斯反驳，“没有哪个走私犯巫师会把麻瓜皇室的纹章让妖精刻在锁链上。”

     “你这是在暗示这是麻瓜政府暗中资助吗？很有趣的猜想，但我不觉得你的消息能够证明这一点。”帕特森卷起一份长长的羊皮纸卷轴，“无端指控是要承担风险的，斯卡曼德先生。”

     “没人让你们现在就冲进国际巫师协会大声嚷嚷 ‘犯规！对方用火龙了！’，”忒修斯讥讽道，“既然不确定，那么为什么不去挖一挖对方的底细？”

     “请允许我提醒你，上尉，”帕特森的语气也变得不善起来，“你的消息来源远在乌克兰，就算我们按你的描述找到了相关巫师——可能性微乎其微——喀尔巴阡山脉可是在东线战场，就算对方真的能操纵火龙，为什么要冒着被麻瓜发现的危险越过小半个欧洲来这里？你的自以为是会白白浪费我们的宝贵资源。”

     “真不知道你们还有能用的资源。”忒修斯翻翻眼睛，“到底是谁自以为是？那么怕麻烦的话不妨把事情交给俄国人——”

     “俄国麻瓜政府快完蛋了。”帕特森阴郁地提醒他。忒修斯瞪着对面的人。

     “总而言之，考虑过各种可能性后，我们认为没有必要介入这件事。”一阵尴尬的沉默后，帕特森重新开口，“同时出于对消息来源的安全考虑，这段时间需要冷处理、不作任何答复。”

     “安全考虑？那么，不如说说看，”忒修斯冷笑道，“你们要是真的那么在乎他的死活，为什么一开始没有给他配一只猫头鹰？这过去的一年里也没有尝试联系过他？”他蓝绿色的眼睛严厉地望着对面的人。

     但帕特森显然不为所动，“猫头鹰邮递有被截获的可能。事实上，你的报告里也提到了这一点，那个监视龙的乌克兰女巫不就是这么死的吗？”他不赞成地摇摇头，“这种情况下，猫头鹰是非常不明智的选择，你不负责任的行为实际上是把他置于极大的危险中——”

     “你们难道不知道这世界上有种东西叫加密书信？”忒修斯不耐烦地打断对方，“我是不是还应该感谢你们神奇的办事效率救了我兄弟一命？一年前，神奇生物管理部要是早点派他去喀尔巴阡山脉，现在湖底里沉着的可就不只那条龙和乌克兰女巫了。”

     “尽管我不愿明确说出来，”帕特森看似耐心地说，“斯卡曼德先生，我们听说了你最近的失败，也借此编造了让你来此地的借口。我们某种程度上能理解你的不冷静，但是请不要让个人情绪干扰到工作。”他语气里带着一种令人反胃的安抚成分，仿佛说话对象是个歇斯底里的精神病人。

     忒修斯顿时觉得一盆冷水从头顶倒下来。当然了，艾维莫德和他的不可言说办公室想要魔法界表面上的和平，而所有的麻瓜政府都想赢得战争，想到愿意排着队跟魔鬼交换灵魂，而没人在乎其中人的死活。稳赚不赔的生意，火龙不出现，所有人都能省去一堆麻烦，而火龙如果出现，那就更妙了，不可言说办公室会让同盟国的巫师政府吃不了兜着走，但那是在伤害造成后，麻瓜死伤当然不在考量范围之内。

     “长官。”某个战壕里的寒冷夜晚，耶林突然开口问他，“如果这战争永远不结束，我们都会死在这里吗？”

     忒修斯当时告诉他别犯傻，是战争就总有结束的时候，只要活着就能回家，但这场战争，确实如报道所说，史无前例，代价高昂。

 

     “我不明白，斯卡曼德先生。”阿不思.邓布利多低头看着冥想盆里旋转的银白物质，“你显然和这件事毫无关联，为什么要承担可能会被赶出学校的后果？”红发的变形课教授越过半月形的眼镜看着他。

     “我认为，人应该至少有一次逃跑的机会，教授。”尽管办公室里的壁炉燃得很旺，纽特人和声音却在发抖，他在等待意料之中的斥责。

     但什么也没有发生。良久，纽特听见对面传来轻声叹息，“人是会为朋友做出很愚蠢的决定的，斯卡曼德先生。”

     在邓布利多的坚持之下，将他开除的惩罚从来没有确实执行过，因此他得以完成学业。可即使在为人诚恳正直的赫奇帕奇学院，传言也没有消失，纽特头一次发现没什么朋友也不完全是件坏事，不会有人告诉他人群在他背后到底在指指戳戳些什么。最后一年的每一天感觉都很漫长，但真到了毕业典礼那一刻，也不过眨眼间的功夫。莉塔去了妖精联络处，而他则进入家养小精灵安置办公室，每日为被主人驱逐或失去主人的小精灵疲于奔命，直到战争开始。

 

      你以为自己挺身而出就算是当了一回英雄吗。那个小声音仍然没有放过他，纽特攥紧了箱子把手，努力把注意力放在脚下。太阳已经偏西，距离日落应该还有一两个小时，他回头，除了自己长长的影子外，什么也没看见，迈锡内已经跑到他前面去了。他继续向前走的时候，那个声音又响起来，莉塔.莱斯特兰奇不在乎，全世界更不在乎。你知道自己最擅长什么，一阵窃笑，搞砸一切。

     闭嘴。纽特抬头，树林越来越稀疏了，他正竭力从迎面而来的刺眼阳光中辨认尤莉亚银白色的身影，不管你是什么，滚远点，我不是你的猎物。

     是吗。以为自己现在终于有点用处了？那声音继续说，是因为觉得自己又被需要了？哪怕需要你的只是条没长大的龙？真可悲。纽特的指甲深深陷进掌心。

     这么说，你觉得这次会有所不同？那声音甚至有点好奇地问。真是愚蠢又乐观的赫奇帕奇，你对如何养育一条龙几乎是一无所知，没准那蜥蜴还是跟它的兄弟姐妹死在一起来得幸运一些——啊，说到它的兄弟姐妹，那些下落不明的龙蛋命运又会如何呢？纽特现在觉得每迈出一步都要用尽全身力气，他就要撑不住了。

     脆弱又可悲。那个声音愉快地说，那么为什么不屈服呢。

 

     “你是忒修斯.斯卡曼德上尉吗？”忒修斯抬头，发现一个风尘仆仆、骑着摩托的褐发姑娘出现在身边。他有些疑惑，但还是摘下帽子致意。

     “贝丝.摩根。”那姑娘自我介绍道，“我在二十英里外的战地医院帮忙…… 是准尉克里斯托弗.耶林的未婚妻。”她嘴唇发白，颤抖着拿出挂在颈间的戒指。忒修斯拿出信使包里的戒指，款式一致，耶林尸体上发现的那只戒指内侧刻着女孩的姓名缩写。

     他把戒指连同那张仅剩下的涂鸦递给女孩。铅笔留下的线条已经变得模糊，但依然可以分辨出那只知更鸟。圆滚滚的鸟儿神气活现地伸着爪子，羽毛蓬松，精神抖擞，正高昂着脑袋，仿佛在为画面外的伴侣歌唱。女孩脸色发白，双手颤抖着接过那张薄薄的纸。

     “我说我们很快就能见面。”摩根看着那只知更鸟，“我说我不会留他孤单一个人。但是他还是不相信我。”

     “我很遗憾。”忒修斯轻轻地说。耶林的订婚戒指并没有戴在手上，而是小心地收在贴身的衣袋中，因此免于尘土和硝烟的蹂躏。它仍然光洁如新，在早春的阳光下反射出微光。

   

     “那是什么东西？”一只布满棕色毛发，却有着光溜溜脑袋的生物发出一声惨叫，接着像块发光的圆石头一样逃走了。

     “珀格宾（注24）在俄国更常见。”尤莉亚说，“但喀尔巴阡山脉里也确实有一些。它们是会尾随人的小型恶魔，和摄魂怪类似，会让人想起不愉快的事。”她低头看着倒在地上的纽特，“你受伤了吗？”

     “没有。”纽特攥着魔杖，艰难地回答，“我踢了它，它逃走了。”他冲着尤莉亚的方向勉强笑了笑。

     “你在流泪。”幽灵凑近了些，“这是它们捕猎的策略之一，躲在人的阴影里，受害人精神崩溃后就会扑上来。”

     “领教到了。”纽特抬起手臂擦了擦眼睛，“我没么容易被打败。”他宣布道，声音仍然闷闷的。

     “现在想点快乐的事，它不会再来了。”尤莉亚鼓励道，“而且我们就快到了。”

     他仰面倒着的地方已经没有树冠遮挡了，夜幕降临，群星现身，夜风轻柔地拂过他的脸颊。“不。”他说，“它不配。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Jobberknoll, 不知道有没有官方翻译，笔者就暂时译作回音鸟了。下文的描述出自 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them p.22-23.  
> 24\. Pogrebin （珀格宾）描述出自 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p.33.


	12. Chapter 12

     “如果女巫和那条成年龙的死可以忽略。”忒修斯讥讽地强调道，冷冷地盯着帕特森。后者正低头用一块绣着自己姓名缩写的手帕擦拭单片眼镜，没有注意到他。“那么龙蛋呢？”他想起纽特的来信，继续说，“距离事件发生已经满一年，如果孵化成功，这些龙很快就可以飞行——”

     “我已经说过了，斯卡曼德先生。”帕特森眉毛都没抬一下，“我们关心的是英国魔法界的利益，没人在乎那几个龙蛋、龙、或者莫名其妙死掉的女巫什么的——”

     “要我说，帕特森先生，”一直在听两人争执的亨利.波特这时突然开口，“斯卡曼德上尉确实有道理。我当然二十万份理解老阿奇作为魔法部长，永远将我们英国魔法界的利益摆在心中。”要听不出他语气里的嘲讽实在是很难，“但我们没法把这堆麻烦踢给俄国人，或者放手不管。原因你们自己也说了，俄国麻瓜政府快完蛋了，到处都是混乱，猫头鹰找不到人。我想其中的道理显而易见，要是麻瓜的社会秩序崩溃，也就没有什么魔法界可言了。”他平静地说。

     “本国麻瓜社会秩序并没有崩溃的危险。”

     “不妨摸着你那石头一样冰冷、可能早就不存在的良心再说一遍。”亨利.波特语气轻快，不像在做什么严重指控，“伦敦已经被炸得底朝天了。有白厅这个吸引火力的大靶子在头顶上，你上班的时候没注意吗？”

     “这不过是可承受的损失。”帕特森轻描淡写地说，“战争就是这样，有胜利有失败。你把话题带得太远了，我们不是来这里讨论什么道德或者哲学命题的。”

     “你这么说只是因为死伤的是麻瓜。”忒修斯回敬道，“艾维莫德把你们弄来到底在想些什么？不想趟浑水，还想捞好处？”

     “注意你的用词，斯卡曼德先生。你应该比我更清楚，战争胜利依靠的是军队，不是靠几条莫须有的龙。”帕特森不屑地说，“我不禁怀疑，长期的前线生活似乎让你变得偏执，失去了看到全局的能力。”

     “我还以为你们迫不及待想抓住对面在麻瓜战争中滥用魔法、将整个魔法界暴露的把柄。”忒修斯盯着帕特森，“不然你们还做了什么惊人的战略思考？”

     帕特森对他后半句质问充耳不闻。“说到滥用魔法的问题，”帕特森从面前矮桌上的墨绿色文件袋中抽出一张纸，“你的魔杖沉默了相当长的一段时间，但关于你所在的几个小队死亡率却让我们不得不好奇——”他假装很有兴趣地打量着那份短得可怜的阵亡者名单。

     果然法律执行司也不全是呆子，忒修斯揶揄地想。“尽管我很愿意宣称这是我的功劳，”忒修斯面不改色地撒谎道，“但是我们有另一位巫师在队伍中。你知道，美国人，我没法阻止他，毕竟这也是为了 **我们的** 利益。”他颇具讽刺意味地强调了最后几个字。

     帕特森扬了扬眉毛，“不管怎么说，麻瓜军部确实有人起疑。在我们看来，不管是哪位巫师所为，为了少数几个麻瓜，不惜让整个魔法界处于遭公开的危险，都是非常不负责任的举动。”魔法部官员停了停，“我们认为作为巫师，相比前线，你在后方——具体来说，是战地医院会有更大的价值。”

     “什么？”

     “依据是你自己发来的报告，斯卡曼德先生。”帕特森又慢腾腾地拿出了另一份文件，“当然我们还有一些其他的来源佐证。麻瓜的大规模杀伤性武器显然发展到了相当惊人的地步，单一巫师不太可能会影响战局，就算能正面对抗，也有暴露身份的危险。”他慢慢地说，“因此，我们的结论是，巫师的能力用在医疗与通讯方面远比前线直接对抗更有价值。和麻瓜军部商讨之后——当然我们事后抹去了无关的记忆，最终决定是将你调到离此地二十英里左右的战地医院去。”他从那墨绿色文件夹中抽出最后一份文件，是忒修斯.斯卡曼德上尉的调令。

 

    接下来的路途中，纽特始终没有说话。按照尤莉亚的说法，珀格宾和摄魂怪类似，可一并归类到“让人不快”的目录下。摄魂怪虽然难缠又致命，恶劣影响可以通过美好记忆与巧克力减轻，而珀格宾，弱到可笑，战斗力甚至不如花园里的地精，纽特一边跟着尤莉亚往前走，一边想道，后续影响却没那么容易消除。

     致命之处在于珀格宾找出的记忆不全是绝望或痛苦。他低头避开周围树木伸出的枝条，之前溺水般的压迫感退去不少，但他仍然觉得脚下虚浮。这恶魔的武器并不是人的特定经历，而是无能感带来的污染。因此他才拒绝回忆，不愿把记忆，尤其是美好的那些，继续喂给珀格宾留给他的 无底洞。

     “我们到了。”纽特听见幽灵宣布。林地已经完全消失了，面前是大片覆盖着草地和小灌木的平坦地带，四周则环绕着起伏的山丘。银白色的月亮静默地悬在黑天鹅绒一样厚重平滑的天际，更高的地方则散落着钻石一样的群星。

     “我没想到这么高的海拔也会有湖。”纽特打量着还结着冰的湖面，那是黑暗旷野中唯一发光的地方。

      “很难以置信？”尤莉亚看着他，“这样的湖在喀尔巴阡山脉还有很多，水源大多是雨水和冰雪融水。当地的麻瓜们管它们叫 ‘天空之眼’——”她的话被一阵冰层断裂的咔嚓声打断。纽特顺着声音的方向看去，发现迈锡内正好奇地用爪子拍打冰面，看到从碎裂的冰面下冒出的水后，又倏忽一下收回爪子，紧张地打量着自己刚刚凿出来的冰洞。

     “我想这是它第一次见到冰。”纽特笑起来，“整个冬天她几乎都呆在温暖的山洞里。”过了一会儿，他似乎又想起什么来，又说：“虽然她会游泳，不过 …… 这湖的水很深吗？”

     “如果她能在库尼贡达湖游得很自在，这里完全不是威胁。”尤莉亚回答，“如你所见，纳萨莫维湖相比之下小得多，平均水深只有库尼贡达湖的四分之一，也没有多少鱼。”她停了停，又继续说，“不过这也是让我觉得麻瓜很迷信的地方。”纽特等着她继续说下去。

    “麻瓜牧民称这些湖为 ‘天空之眼’ 并不仅仅是因为它们倒映出天空，他们相信这些湖是吞噬他们牛羊的深渊。还有传闻说有麻瓜曾在这里见过死神本人。”幽灵珍珠白色的身影在黑暗中清晰可见，而那湖面冰上月光盈盈，看上去天真无害。

 

     “不，不是这样的。”纽特让扫帚掉了个头，纠正道，“你要学会张开翅膀奔跑——”他甚至伸出双臂，模仿翅膀拍打的样子，结果失去平衡，差点摔下扫帚。跟着他一起奔下山丘的年轻的龙看着他，那双无动于衷的红眼睛仿佛在说：“你搞什么鬼？”

     纽特叹了口气，难以自抑地觉得自己是个失败的家长。尽管他心里清楚，试图用飞天扫帚教一头龙滑行简直就是痴心妄想。只是今天下午早些时候他扫帚上捆着一只红鹿飞回来时，看见小龙正在附近的山丘上练习扑腾翅膀，心中突发奇想或许可以用猎物鼓励迈锡内学习飞行。他没有像以往一样在营地处卸下猎物，而是带着那头死鹿飞往小龙所在的山丘。

      看到逐渐接近的纽特，迈锡内发出嘶鸣，又喷出一股龙焰致意。风向把死鹿的气味带给龙，纽特满意地发现迈锡内的注意力转移到了扫帚尾端绑着的红鹿身上，事情到这一步都很顺利。龙离他大概不到二十码，正向他的方向跑过来，纽特调转方向，以中等的速度向湖边营地飞去，同时频频回头观察迈锡内的动向，结果失望地发现她在奔跑时还是会收起翅膀。他懊丧地想，我是不是方法完全不对——

      但小龙可不给他反省的时间，迈锡内趁他走神的功夫，敏捷向前一扑，锋利的爪子和牙齿顿时撕去一大块鹿肉，连带着纽特也从扫帚上摔下来，好在扫帚离地面不高，他还能在龙大嚼鹿肉之前赶快爬起来。

     “这个不能吃。”他急忙拔出魔杖，解开绳结，赶在龙张开血盆大口前抽走了扫帚，“没了它你我都要饿死。”

      迈锡内只拿红色的眼睛瞥了瞥他，似乎知道纽特没有和它争夺食物的意思，随后埋头对付那头被撕开的死鹿。

      “太心急了，年轻人。”尤莉亚的声音从他身后传来。

      “我以为这会是个好主意——”纽特坐在一边，衬衫上满是草屑和泥土，他浑身的关节还在因为刚才那一摔抗议。

      “要我说，她只是年纪太小才没把你一起撕成两半。”尤莉亚无情地指出，“龙在面对食物和领地的时候可以很残忍。”

     纽特只是冲声音的方向吐了吐舌头。“我猜她还算比较喜欢我吧。”他咕哝道。

     “不是比较喜欢你。”尤莉亚说，“她真的把你当妈妈。”不知怎么回事，纽特觉得自己听出一点羡慕的意味来，但多半是脑子摔坏了才会这么想，不管怎么说，和龙相处，尤莉亚比他有多得多的经验。

 

     那一纸调令几乎是签了半个营地的死刑判决书。忒修斯气得浑身发抖，黑纸白字，手续齐全，连争辩的机会都没有。

     “服从是军人的天职，斯卡曼德上尉。”帕特森故意换了称呼，而更恶心的是，魔法部甚至都不允许他回到原先的营地道别，“今天上午，接替你位置的麻瓜军官就会要求勤务兵把你的个人物品直接送到战地医院去。不必浪费时间和精力多愁善感，我有时候还是很佩服麻瓜军队系统的效率的。”他若有所思地说。

    “别那么沮丧，斯卡曼德。”出来的路上，亨利.波特说，“想想好的方面，至少在战地医院你可以放心用魔杖救人了，而且本人完好回去的概率大大增加。”

    “要是人一开始没有被炸得四分五裂，也就不用来战地医院了。”忒修斯冷冷地说，“神奇生物管理司是不是忘记告诉不可言说办公室，龙对麻瓜来说是噩梦中的传说物种了？”

    “尽管我依然认为这条线索有继续追下去的价值，”亨利.波特若有所思地说，“但帕特森说得确实也有那么点道理，你真的认为他们会让发育不全的龙上战场？”

     “你比我要乐观。”忒修斯阴沉地回答，“不要说龙，我已经见过不少半大孩子杀人了。”而且这些人马上还要成批成批去死，很快就会有更年轻、更缺乏训练的新人顶上来。他想，至少他临走前记得把魔杖还给了那个美国人。

     忒修斯把戒指还给摩根、到达战地医院后，才想起猫头鹰邮件的事。这一次调动，受影响的还有他在猫头鹰通信网络的优先权。尽管猫头鹰空中部队并不受魔法部或者麻瓜国防部管辖，但出于战场实际状况考虑，组织人仍采用情报优先权的方式分配可用的猫头鹰。简而言之，巫师的通信级别大致从前线到后方逐级递减，可调用的猫头鹰数目和频率也会减少。换句话说，忒修斯可能都没法用自己的猫头鹰传递信息——希尔达是猫头鹰中体型最大最凶猛的雕枭，属于最难拦截的类型，一般用于传递最高级别的情报。

     但另外一方面，这个战地医院向北两英里不到的地方有片树林，大概十五个月前开始被用作猫头鹰中转站点，在忒修斯来这里之前有另外一位巫师负责维护，但此人上周在一次紧急事件中失踪，至今下落不明，魔法部显然想要忒修斯补上空缺。

     事后再让那些人指责他滥用权力也不迟，忒修斯仰头看着树上几只正埋着脑袋睡觉的猫头鹰，他有大把的信要写。这次人事调动多少也有点好处。

     战地医院的条件并没有比前线好到哪里去，但至少他不必忍受没完没了的炮击。等他再回到自己的住处时，发现包裹已经送达。其中最关键的部分是往来书信。魔法部与其他巫师之间的通信，要么阅后即焚，要么经过多重咒语加密，在麻瓜看来都是些普通的家信而已，因此他并不担心有人私拆信件，但仍然有“惊喜”等着他。

     胆小如鼠的叛徒。

     大红字体。就写他那摞信最上方，显然是在愤怒之下写就，写字的钢笔还因此划破纸面。墨水洇透了下面的纸张。

     忒修斯看了那行字很久，最终把那张纸放回原处。

 

     几周后，纽特发现迈锡内已经可以借助奔跑的力量进行简单的滑翔了。年轻的龙咆哮一声，全速从山丘上冲下来，期间自然地展开铁灰色双翼，周围的空气随着翅膀的拍打震颤，爪子低低地掠过细密的草地，双翼在漂浮着碎冰的湖面上投下巨大的阴影，接着在湖对面的岩石滩上降落。纽特看着她摇摇晃晃地收起双翼。

     “告诉过你了，她只是需要时间适应和锻炼快速发育的翅膀。”幽灵的声音传来。

     “我想也是。”纽特笑道，“我都迫不及待想看她打猎了。”他骑上扫帚，脚一蹬地，银箭便将他带上半空。他向着不远处的龙挥了挥魔杖，一串橙色火花喷出，对面的龙则冲他发出一声嘶叫，威胁意味地挥了挥翅膀，仿佛在说“等着瞧吧”。

     他离开的时候还一切顺利。

 

     “我担心 ……”纽特欲言又止，“不能飞行就意味着无法打猎生存——”他担心地望着身边的龙，她左侧前肢的伤口虽然已经包扎上，但隐约还能看到斑斑点点的绿色龙血。

     傍晚时分光线条件不佳，迈锡内奔跑着冲下山坡的时候不慎踩进石灰岩沟壑中，结果从山丘上一路滚下来，金属色的外皮上留下不少擦伤，没及时收起的翅膀更是惨不忍睹。纽特最初想要靠近她查看伤势的时候，差点被愤怒的爪子抓伤。她愤怒地咆哮，扑打着巨大的翅膀。但纽特没有走开，在最近的安全距离耐心等着受伤的龙平静下来，最终她让步了。

     “只是皮外伤，骨头没有断。不会影响日后飞行的。”尤莉亚说，“你之前怎么做的，照常来就可以。就算她真的无法飞行，那也不是你的过失。不要投入太多的感情。”

     纽特惊讶地看着她。尤莉亚耸耸肩道：“即使在母龙活着的自然状态下，一窝龙蛋中能活到一岁的也就只有两三只而已，活到成年，能够独立生活则更少。有时是被兄弟姐妹杀死，有时是因为母龙带来的食物无法养活所有孩子，有时是因为看上去无关紧要的伤口感染。你能让她活到这么大已经是奇迹了。”

     “你没有尝试救过它们吗？”

     “从自然手中？从来没有。”尤莉亚平静又无情地说，“至于从人手中，像我说的，我大部分时候得把那些人救出来。龙的监视者说到底是为人设置的职位，本质上还是为了保护与龙接触的人类，不是为了帮助龙。”她深深地叹了一口气。

     “但是你自己为了保护龙而死。”纽特反问，“这难道还不算帮助龙吗？”

     “这就是忘记自己在哪边的下场。”尤莉亚回答，“我要是当时不出面就不会死了。”

     “可这不是龙的错——”纽特正努力想点什么来反驳她。

     “我从没说是。”尤莉亚看着他，“我也从来没说自己因此后悔。只是提醒你应该小心，你总是有可以离开的机会。”

 


	13. Chapter 13

刻板印象自有存在的道理。大部分赫奇帕奇们确实如分院帽所说，友善、无害、宽容又忠诚，显得纽特.斯卡曼德在其中更像个异类——无论怎么列举，“从不正眼看人”和“令人恼火”都不会出现在赫奇帕奇学院印象清单中。就算他不是故意的也一样。

     “不要恐慌。”他会说，同时帮忙把尖叫的曼德拉草原路塞回花盆里，也不管倒霉的同学能不能隔着耳罩听见他没什么用处的安慰，只是在周围人的惊呼声中镇定地又补了一铲子土。

     不过无论别人怎么说，年轻的斯卡曼德先生骨子里仍然是个好脾气又讲求实际的赫奇帕奇，只是大部分时候他的注意力不在人身上。照顾魔法生物，他蹑手蹑脚、目不斜视、耐心十足，他会设法动用手边一切可用的工具，更不介意犯些在某些自视甚高者看来愚蠢可笑的错误，因此他的双手伤痕累累却十分灵巧。从收集各类草药，像脱手套一样熟练剥掉野兔皮，他刚开始用斩骨刀剁开剥完皮的死鹿时，差点不慎切掉手指，后来从剥皮、斩骨、处理内脏也不过烧开一壶水的功夫。“野外生活好像把我的弟弟变成了什么可怕的屠夫。”忒修斯在信中感叹，“艰辛的单亲家长生活。”

     他的草药课教授要是知道他把防护眼镜改成飞行风镜准要叹气又摇头，这些不懂规矩、为了运动什么都能干出来的疯狂年轻人。但话又说回来，就算都用到飞天扫帚，打猎和打球可不一样。一个追球手最大的恐惧也不过是冷不丁飞来的游走球、五十英尺的自由落体（如果足够倒霉，两者会按顺序接连发生）或者半天抓不到飞贼、导致比赛没完没了的笨蛋找球手，以上所有在喀尔巴阡山脉冬春季节的山崩、多变天气和各类竞争者面前显得微不足道。

     他的母亲迦文娜怀孕期间一直期待斯卡曼德家的第二个孩子是个女孩，因此早早想好以狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯为孩子命名，结果愿望落空，她还是坚持把阿尔忒弥斯塞进他的的中间名里。纽特少年时代没少因此受到同龄人嘲笑，能省略中间名的场合一概选择省略。是的，谢谢，叫纽特就好，不需要知道麻烦的中间名，一定要填写吗？A. F. 就可以。

     “想想看，乘着银箭的飞行猎手，动物保护神，还有神话生物当宠物，”忒修斯才不会同情他，这个人只会在伤口上撒盐，“妈妈还是很有先见之明的。”

     纽特翻着白眼把信扔进箱子，忒修斯说得轻松，阿尔忒弥斯可不需要犯一堆事后看来十分愚蠢的错误后才成为好猎手。举个例子，神话里从来不提女神在突降的暴风雪里迷路，更别说她会有风镜这种十分破坏叙事美感，但万分实用的小装备。他检查了一番出门打猎的行头，地图和折刀收在衣袋里，指南针装在扫帚上，飞天扫帚在他脚边，黄铜望远镜挂在他脖子下方，魔杖则好好的待在他手中。

     “起来。”他轻声呼唤，银箭立刻听话地跳进他手中。他骑上飞天扫帚，把额头上的风镜移到眼前，蹬地起飞。风在他耳边呼啸，纳萨莫维湖渐渐缩小成绿色地毯上一块闪亮的银斑。

 

     虽然帕特森坚持管这地方叫战地医院（Base Hospital），这里充其量也只是伤兵站（casualty clearing station, CCS）的规模。忒修斯走出自己的帐篷，发现贝丝.摩根——耶林的未婚妻——正在外面等着他。忒修斯摘下军帽致意，好奇地看着她。

     “亨特护士长让我带你熟悉环境和工作流程。”她简短地说。她换掉了在指挥部时的平民服装，现在穿的是志愿看护的通用制服，白色围裙，淡蓝色长袖罩衫，白色套袖。忒修斯注意到她眼眶发红，看上去非常疲倦。

    “附近原先是个集市城镇，之后因为遭到轰炸被废弃。”摩根示意忒修斯跟上来，“但是铁路线经过修复之后可以正常运行。伤员主要通过铁路转移。运输伤员的列车早上五点到这里，九点半带着需要转移的伤员离开。”

     “乐意效劳。”忒修斯回答，猫头鹰们的回程时间在从午夜到破晓不等，收发完信件后时间刚刚好。他们这时正穿过层层叠叠的晾晒衣物和被单，不远处传来布料撕裂的声音，忒修斯望向声音传来的方向。

     “那是看护在准备敷料，这些基本用品都消耗得很快。”摩根解释，“事实上，我们轮休的时候基本上都在做这个。”

     “可以想见。”忒修斯喃喃道，尽管巫师的治疗方法和麻瓜大不相同，保护伤口这点基本原则仍然一致——他在战壕里已经见得足够多。

     “伤员到达后我们会负责提供食物、伤口基本清洁和包扎。”摩根继续之前的说明，“伤势严重到无法继续转移的人员则会留下来被安排到那边。”她向不远处一栋三层灰色建筑点点头，“原来是精神病人收容所。我不知道那些可怜的人后来被转移到哪里去了。但这是附近唯一有结实屋顶的地方，手术一般都在那里进行。”说到这里，她停住了脚步，“或许我该带你去看一看。今天是威克斯医生当班。”

     充当临时医院的收容所近看没有那么阴森，白瓷砖铺设的走廊给人干净的错觉，走廊两端和病房里都有宽大的窗户，早春灰蒙蒙的天光毫无生气地透进来。他们走近临时手术室的时候，一个穿着白大褂的人正好走出来，忒修斯注意到和一般军医不同，那人白大褂下没穿卡其色的军装，仅仅是马甲和衬衫。“人都跑到哪里去了——摩根？”那人大半张脸遮掩在口罩下，露出的两只眼睛有些惊讶地看着她，“我以为护士长准了你半天假——”

     “所以由我带斯卡曼德上尉熟悉环境。”摩根用手背擦了擦眼睛。

     “还真是我认识的亨特护士长。”那人摘掉了口罩，手套上还沾着血，“抱歉，摩根，既然你在这里，帮我去通知一下那些干体力活的家伙们来把病人抬走吧。”他指了指病房，“截肢手术。麻醉药的效力还没过去。动作快一点我们还能减少不必要的痛苦。”

    摩根点点头，准备转身离开。“不用那么麻烦，我可以帮忙。”忒修斯说，“你们要把人搬到哪去？”

    

     忒修斯从病房出来后，那个医生主动开口道：“威廉.威克斯。志愿来的平民医生。”他向忒修斯伸出一只手，忒修斯很自然地回握，同时很高兴医生把手套脱掉了，“忒修斯.斯卡曼德。”和他在战壕里熟悉的年轻面孔们不同，这个医生看上去年长很多。

     “什么风把你吹到这里来了，上尉？”威克斯点着了一根烟，“恕我多嘴，四肢健全又精神稳定的军人在我们这里实在是太少见了。”

     “我是从前线被调到这里来的。”忒修斯回答，“因为一次 ……不幸的事件。”

     “摩根的未婚夫？”威克斯敏锐地反问，“可我们听说他是自杀。”他看到忒修斯脸上的表情，补充道，“小地方消息总是传得很快。”

     “说来话长。”忒修斯装模作样地从口袋里找出一张白纸，递给头发有些灰白的医生。威克斯接过那张白纸，低下头，似乎在阅读上面的内容，忒修斯看着对面人的表情从茫然逐渐变得严肃起来。

     “我很抱歉，对你们三人都是。”威克斯叹了口气，把那张纸还给了忒修斯。这时摩根从走廊另一端跑来，“威克斯医生，有紧急情况，请跟我来。”

     威克斯把抽了一半的烟扔到脚边踩灭，“要是老萨克勒又发疯自己抓破了伤口，我可不会再给他开镇定剂了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道，但还是大步向摩根的方向走去。忒修斯有些惊讶地看着两人匆匆离去的背影，忍不住好奇威克斯究竟从那张白纸上读到了什么故事。（注25）

     猎人的大部分时间恐怕都花在寻找合适地点与等待猎物出现上。就纽特之前巡视的结果看来，纳萨莫维湖附近有少量鹿群出没，但他决定暂时不打扰它们——这些是他那条龙日后独立生活所需。他在十几英里之外发现了一小片相当宜人的草场，没有麻瓜家畜留下的痕迹，鹿很有可能会出现。他轻轻碰了碰扫帚，银箭立刻敏捷地转了方向，他维持现有高度，绕了个大弯，向北方飞去。

     他发现母龙安的残骸近一个半月后，忒修斯终于回了信，但送信的猫头鹰不是希尔达，是只陌生的灰林枭。忒修斯在信中解释他被调到伤兵站，同时负责照顾 “毛绒绒的小朋友们”，“就因为我降了级，我那身材高大又凶巴巴的褐发女友现在正在和别人来往”——这不是忒修斯第一次在信里故弄玄虚了，纽特几乎立刻就明白了他的意思。那只灰林枭显然是猫头鹰空中部队成员之一，代替不能来的希尔达送信。“褐发女友”，纽特一想起来就忍不住傻笑，亏忒修斯想得出来。

     不过接下来的内容他就笑不出来了。忒修斯简单地说明自己在魔法部高官那里碰了钉子，不可言说办公室决定继续装死，等待合适的时机——“哪有什么他妈的合适的时机“——兄弟俩在这一点上想法惊人地一致。

     “我需要信息。”忒修斯的笔迹到这里变得潦草起来，“没有信息根本无从查起。但你的顶头上司显然不喜欢我在他的地盘上探头探脑。”神奇生物管理司长博金斯.穆恩对纽特来说仿佛是很久以前的记忆了，但是也不难想象忒修斯在他脾气古怪的上司那里碰壁的情形。

     “我要是你，”他一边在脑内构思回信，一边指挥银箭降低高度，“会再问一次，而且这次尝试态度真诚点。他值得信任。你可以把我之前那封信一并给他，我会随信另外再附上说明。”如果必要的话，也会附上安的某块小骨头。银箭带着他从树林上方悄无声息地略过，这个海拔还是早春，山毛榉干瘪枝条上的细小嫩芽仅仅是薄薄的浅绿色迷雾，还需要一段时日才会长成规模惊人的绿色树海。

     但那封来信也不全是坏消息，至少纽特终于被纳入猫头鹰空中部队的通信范围，每周都会有猫头鹰前来收取他的日志副本。“我知道让你愿意坐下来好好写封信难如登天，这么做也算是定期确保你的安全。”

     纽特眼下倒是不担心自己，毕竟东线战场远在群山另一边，麻瓜不太可能构成威胁。但看到忒修斯这么说，他仍然觉得仿佛被一只柔软的爪子轻轻地挠了一下。

 

     纽特用魔杖在头顶敲了一下，感觉到有什么冰冷的液体沿着后颈慢慢流下去，他耐心地等了一会儿，接着低头看了看另一只握着扫帚的手，幻身咒如预料的那样开始发挥作用。他连同扫帚如同变色龙一样融入周围的环境中。

     天空眼下晴朗无云，气温相当宜人。他正在森林和草地的交界处，尽管树叶现在还只是成簇的柔软新芽，但林中已经有鸟雀的啁啾声传来。风向现在对他有利，不会把他的气味带向可能在草丛中进食的猎物。纽特又慢慢降低了几英尺，大半身子伏在扫帚上，盯着眼前看似空旷的湿润草地。

     现在，他要做的就只有等待。

 

     纽特觉得自己腿都麻了，他自己的呼吸声仿佛被放大了无数倍，等待的时间永远漫长难熬，他已经看着一只蓝山雀来回三次啄走附近树上的小块苔藓——它大概正忙着筑巢，但草丛中仍然不见猎物的身影。看阳光照过来的方向，时间已过了正午，他几乎要忍不住一个哈欠，但这时一阵不同寻常的窸窣声传来，他扫视前方的草地，视野中出现了一只雌鹿，皮毛仍然是冬季时的棕色。他不声不响地拿出望远镜——

     “该死。”他轻声诅咒一句，那只雌鹿又迈了几步，被草丛遮掩的大半身子完全露出来，它腹部隆起，微微下垂，毫无疑问地怀着孕。纽特叹了口气，只能继续等下一个目标了。非交配季节，鹿一般以单一性别群体行动，只要他足够耐心，总会有合适的猎物出现。

     他又重新伏在扫帚上，静静地藏在树冠后。

 

     凌厉箭矢破空的声音，一只瘸了腿的鹿立刻中箭栽倒在地上不动了。受惊的鹿群四散逃进林中，纽特没去理会它们，他保持距离，飞快地绕到母鹿的正面，用魔杖对着它的胸口又补了一箭。纽特停在不远处等了一会儿，确认母鹿完全断气后才小心地接近。倒不是说他一定要模仿什么猎人的传统才用飞箭咒（Arrow-shooting spell）（注26）

进行猎杀——迅捷无痛的阿瓦达索命当然最为理想，但那是不可饶恕咒，为了晚饭把自己送进阿兹卡班，以他的标准来看也够疯狂了。起初他也曾尝试过用昏迷咒先击昏猎物，再靠近以折刀迅速割喉或者捅穿心脏放血，结果差点因此送命。他来这里之前对打猎一无所知，这是只能通过犯错来习得的教训之一：疼痛会让猎物清醒。要不是他手脚利落，及时躲开了那头跳起来的雄鹿打来的角和前蹄，他起码要断掉几根肋骨。后来他只对野兔之类需要活着带回去的小型猎物使用昏迷咒。

     纽特不得不承认，弓箭确实是相当有效的狩猎工具，飞箭咒大概也不是为了让阿普尔比飞箭队的支持者有东西当庆祝礼炮用才发明出来的。他花了很长时间改进了射出箭矢的力量和准头，才有今天的效果，毕竟不能及时、迅速地杀死猎物是非常残忍的事。纽特挥了挥魔杖，杖尖喷出绳索，把猎物牢牢地捆在扫帚上。

     他再抬头时，风向变了，树枝在大风中发出簌簌声响，天色突然迅速暗下来。糟糕，纽特抓起银箭，他得赶在春季冰雹砸下来前找到躲藏的地方。

    

     炮击来的时候，忒修斯正忙着把最后一位伤员从运输车上扛下来，天还没破晓，忒修斯看不清那人的脸，但他腿上的伤足够触目惊心，不需要多少照明也能看出很长时间没有得到照料。

     炮弹的呼啸声中，那人蹦出一个脏字，忒修斯没听清，“他妈的德国人非要起这么早吗。”

     忒修斯深有同感，但他只简短地回答：“没帐篷可睡了，士兵。”大地在他们脚下颤抖。

 

     等忒修斯把那个受伤的士兵扛进医院病房，他发现大部分人都已经在里面了。炮弹爆炸时掀起大片尘土，“关好门窗！”亨特护士长的红色披肩在一团混乱中格外显眼，“威克斯医生，顶楼还有病人吗？”又一枚炮弹落地，周围的玻璃危险地抖动着，仿佛时刻威胁着要碎裂。

     “顶楼没人！”威克斯在前厅另一头喊道，“但我没看见老萨克勒！”

     “前天他被转移到外面去了——”有人回答，忒修斯猜想是其中一位看护。

    “天啊。”威克斯喃喃道，“天啊。”

 

    “你不要命了吗？！”忒修斯一把拉住同样想从侧门溜出去的摩根。

    “萨克勒中士需要帮助。”她坚定地说。

    “谁都知道萨克勒中士一听到弹片的声音就会发疯。”忒修斯瞪着她，“你现在去就是送死。”他看到摩根脸上的神情，愣住了。“这么说你是真的想死。”他陈述道。

     “上尉，萨克勒中士需要帮助。”摩根甩开了他的手，“你来还是不来。”

   

    “我告诉过你了，大夫。”忒修斯说，“萨克勒是被掉下来的杂物击昏的，我和摩根护士合力把他带了回来。她什么都不记得只是因为当时情形太混乱。”

     “这种借口骗骗医学生就算了，你以为我是什么人。”威廉.威克斯医生压低了声音，“科沃斯基——你扶进来的伤兵——的骨头不会自己接上去，那倒霉的中士也不像是被击昏的——我压根就没找到瘀伤。说起来，你战前到底是做什么的？”

     “苏格兰场谋杀组。”忒修斯庆幸自己的好记忆力，还记得麻瓜联络处替他编的假背景故事。

     “现在的新人啊。”威克斯医生脸上的表情让忒修斯觉得很困惑，但医生没有继续那个话题，“听着，我不怎么相信你的说法，但既然没有人因此受伤，我就暂时假装什么都没发生过。”他意味深长地看着忒修斯。

 

     说他自己被打得抱头鼠窜也不为过，纽特悻悻地揉着额角，那里没准有一片瘀伤正在形成，在冰雹天气飞行，仿佛魁地奇赛场上凭空多了五十个游走球。这也不是他非要挑战自我，更早的经验告诉他，树林可不是什么好的躲避地点，折断的树枝有可能会造成二次损伤，山中天气变化很快，尽快飞出云层覆盖的范围才是上策。

     魔杖变出来的水伞应付他自己家乡的连绵阴雨绰绰有余，但在这种天气里形同摆设——这么说其实有失偏颇，那倒霉的伞还是替他挡了挡脑袋。他后背快要没有知觉了，冰雹打上去也不是非常疼，只是麻木。飞行风镜里的视野一片模糊，他担心迷失方向，但又无法停下来查看地图，最终决定相信自己脑海中的印象，咬咬牙催促银箭加速。

     绕过另一个山峰后，冰雹渐渐减弱了，但头顶上沉重的积雨云依然没有消失，那些云气势汹汹地翻滚、上升。“防水防湿。”纽特用魔杖点了点风镜，他有种很不好的预感，空气充满中即将来临的大雨的味道。他现在有点怀疑自己是被冰雹砸了脑袋才会觉得急着飞回去是个好主意。

     闪电，接着是雷声。纽特降低高度，几乎是擦着树梢飞行，雷雨时还是不要当那个张扬的移动标靶。他正经过一个缓坡，一道白色的雨帘从后方追上了他，还没反应过来就被浇了个透。又一道闪光，纽特不禁回头，看到的情形此生难忘。

     云层已经完全遮住了天空，他身后几乎是全然的黑暗，接着细长闪电划破那黑暗，剧烈燃烧的大气在灰暗的云层中投下大片橙色的光，他看到被惊飞的大片鸟群。黑暗，又是一道闪电，黑暗，不停交替的短暂明灭中，鸟群飞行的身影与它们身后暗橙色的光变成一帧又一帧的定格画面，恐怖又瑰丽。仿佛着了魔一样，他停在那里不动了。

    终于，来迟一步的隆隆雷声让纽特回过神来，他要是再不动身离开，多半也会被变成盐柱。

 

    不知飞了多久，雨渐渐停了，纽特的衣衫皱巴巴地黏在身上，靴子里仿佛都浸满了水。金色的夕阳终于照过来的时候，他感觉不到半分暖意，冻僵的手几乎握不住扫帚和魔杖。一道彩虹跨过淡蓝色天宇。现在那些乌云被他甩在身后，夕阳的手指抚摸它们，为它们染上一层看上去温柔无害的玫瑰色。纽特低头看了看扫帚上的指南针，他偏离既定路线有一段距离，但也并不遥远，日落之前完全能到达。

     他抬头望向纳萨莫维湖的方向，发现那恰好位于雨后彩虹的另一端。这时，远远传来翅膀拍打的声音，不是聒噪的鸟群，是什么更大的东西，挥动翅膀就可以生出狂风的生物。

     一个幼稚又老掉牙的提问：彩虹尽头有什么？独角兽与黄金。不，不是的。但是和那一样好。他有些哆嗦的手拿起望远镜，看到视野里那向他飞来的金属色身影，僵硬的脸上终于露出笑容。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. 类似的技俩邓布利多对汤姆里德尔所在的孤儿院负责人也用过。笔者猜想效果或许类似神秘博士的通灵纸片，读到什么东西因人而异（。）  
> 26\. 飞箭咒（Arrow-shooting spell），1894年之前，阿普尔比飞箭队（Appleby Arrows）的支持者们常在魁地奇比赛上使用此咒发射箭矢支持他们的球队，但1894后由于一起伤人事故，不列颠及爱尔兰魁地奇联盟总部禁止观众在赛场使用这条咒语。（来源：Arrow-shooting spell - Harry Potter Wikia）


	14. Chapter 14

     “你看上去很高兴。”尤莉亚饶有兴趣地打量着纽特，后者浑身湿透却显得兴高采烈，他身旁不远处，钢灰色的龙在他身后慢慢降落，附近的草地被翅膀下的风压得倒伏。  
     “那当然。”纽特跨下扫帚，不慎被猎物绊住一只脚，结果差点摔在草地上，“真不敢相信我竟然错过了这么重要的时刻。”他全然不介意似的拍掉身上的草屑，翻身坐起来，喜气洋洋地宣布道，“我可以带着它去打猎了。”

     两三年前，纽特住在位于伦敦里奇蒙桥附近的简陋公寓，那时他还需要幻影移形上下班。为了避免麻瓜邻居们起疑，他像大伦敦市里所有行色匆匆的小职员们一样拎着手提箱出门，步履匆忙仿佛担心错过下一班进城的列车。但如果有人仔细观察就会发现，这个年轻人的步行方向并非车站，而是几个街区外的里奇蒙公园，等四下无人时，他便会幻影移形到魔法部门厅去。某些人烟稀少的早晨，他会在公园里遇上里奇蒙公园著名一景——红鹿。它们成小群行动，大嚼沾着露水的新鲜草叶，气定神闲，优哉游哉，对这个突然消失或出现的瘦高男巫视而不见。那时的纽特.斯卡曼德无论如何也想象不到自己有一天会骑着飞天扫帚猎杀这些鹿远在乌克兰的亲戚们，更别说跟一条年轻铁腹龙一起，他最狂野的梦里也不会。  
     而自从迈锡内会飞以后，他花了很大功夫适应龙的飞行高度便于带着龙打猎。显然，他自己之前的打猎习惯和龙不太一样，纽特一边调整风镜，一边琢磨道，龙可不会什么幻身咒，所以当然要飞得足够高才不会被地面的猎物觉察，何况让一个大家伙保持长时间静止不动也实在要求太高。纽特稍稍放慢速度，以便迈锡内能跟得上他。他们正飞过一片峡谷，一条汹涌河流从他们下方咆哮而过，白浪碎裂在河中突出的岩石上，铁腹龙的翅膀在青绿河面上投下阴影。过河之后，纽特沿着山峰迅速爬升。  
     随着不断升高的纽特发现自己握着扫帚的手在发抖，虽然不至于晕眩，但呼吸已经开始变得吃力。他偏头看了看身边的龙，铁腹龙看上去悠闲自在，一对翅膀不紧不慢地拍打着，仿佛只是出来遛弯而已。某种意义上确实如此，纽特无声地叹了口气，她现在大概还不知道怎么迅速猎杀——之前他带回去的兔子之类的小型活物都被她一口吞掉了。面对纽特有些懊丧的表情，年轻的龙显得满不在乎——大概你有一张血盆大口的时候，何苦额外费劲杀死猎物。  
     但光有一张嘴想自力更生还远远不够。纽特每次想起这事都会忍不住小声傻笑。迈锡内会飞之后一个月左右，一个温暖的春日傍晚，他坐在离湖不远的山坡上，正借着仅剩的一点天光补写日志。突然，背后的一阵大风吹散了他手边的羊皮纸，头顶掠过一片黑影，纽特下意识低下头，等他再睁开眼睛时，发现是年轻的铁腹龙刚刚从他头顶飞过，目标是湖边几头正低头喝水的鹿。空中的龙离目标越来越近，准备降落——  
鹿早就在龙爪接近之前就四下跑开，而迈锡内却不知调整姿态，只是收起翅膀笨拙地下坠，结果错失机会，不仅没有抓到猎物，四肢还狼狈地栽进淤泥中。她日益庞大沉重的身躯对此状况则没有半点帮助，年轻的龙呆呆地望着跑进林子里的鹿，似乎仍然没搞明白状况。  
     “这前景可称不上是很光明。”纽特十分确定，以那湖边淤泥的深度，年轻的龙绝没有性命之虞，她迟早会自己想办法出来，但带她打猎的事就此提上日程。

     纽特拿起挂在脖底的黄铜望远镜四下查看一圈，满意地发现一群红鹿正在十点钟方向的草甸慢悠悠地进食，得益于他们现在的高度，这些鹿暂时没发现他们。  
代价是半英里的长距离速降，纽特深吸一口气，同时把望远镜塞进外衣夹层里，“看好了。”他对迈锡内说，出口之后才反应过来龙从不在乎他说了什么，何况高空中的风声也让他的声音很难被听见，于是他用魔杖喷出一小簇橙色火花作为警告，接着直直坠了下去。  
     仿佛一枚炮弹，他正以惊人的速度向下坠落，体重由头部而非双脚承担，风镜边缘轻微压进他的皮肤。拿掉望远镜后，除了那几个代表猎物的小点之外，视野里一片模糊，他几乎分辨不出其他东西。这个速度下握住魔杖就变得更加艰难——  
     他冒险尝试几个滚转以减轻压迫感，差点失去平衡，但最初的晕眩与反胃过去后，重力的负面影响退去不少，他现在能看得更清楚了，绿色正在迅速扩大，那几个小点也渐渐变成有形的色块。他一只手攥紧了魔杖，另一只手小心地调整扫帚的方向——高速移动下稍有不慎他自己就会被甩出去。  
     还剩一百英尺左右的时候，鹿群终于觉察到危险，开始四下逃窜，但已经太迟了，纽特敏捷地跟住其中一只，一小段追击后，他抬起魔杖瞄准，几支箭深而准地射进脊椎，很快那头鹿就断了气。纽特敏捷地跳下扫帚，于此同时绳索正从杖尖喷出，可他的注意力这时却不在那头鹿身上了。他听见了龙的咆哮声——  
     迈锡内不知什么时候也冲了下来，庞大的翅膀一下一下地拍打，翅膀掀起的气浪压下草丛。她的目标是一头年轻力壮的雄鹿——算不上明智的选择，纽特想道——后者正为性命而奋力奔跑反抗。  
     转向，一段追击，再次转向，雄鹿试图以灵敏的反应甩掉身后笨拙的对手，同时借着转弯时片刻停顿，将强而有力的后蹄踢向掠食者，后蹄掀起一阵又一阵尘土。  
     几番尝试下，鹿看上去就要成功了，下一踢正中龙的下颚，纽特清楚地听见角质与龙鳞相击的闷响——听上去痛极了。鹿再次调转前蹄，似乎准备借机转向逃跑。但铁腹龙没有退缩，反而怒吼着又挥了挥翅膀——曾经脆弱的翼膜现在也已经覆盖上结实的鳞片，现在正像折扇一样展开，在阳光下闪过金属的冰冷辉光，宽阔的翅膀几乎完全挡住了猎物去路。那头鹿似乎因为这出乎意料的一击慢了下来，龙没有错过这个难得争取来的时机，后爪蹬地发力猛地向前扑去，钢刀一般的前爪利落地划开猎物喉管，接着，同样锋利的后爪也踩上后背，雄鹿不堪重负似地垮下去，猎手和猎物一并倒在草地里。铁腹龙就着这个姿势从猎物后颈撕下一条冒着热气、血淋淋的肉来，甩了三两下就迅速咽了下去。  
     纽特惊呆了，完全忘记了他脚边的那头死鹿，直到龙半是炫耀半是打嗝般向他的方向懒洋洋地喷出几缕黑烟，他才回过神来。“这么说你确实在自由外出巡逻时学到不少东西。”他咕哝道，准备继续料理脚边的猎物。  
     这时迈锡内突然向他发出一声短促的嘶叫，电光火石间，纽特只来得及转过身，堪堪瞥见一道迎面刺来的金色闪光。

     要问正为普通或终极巫师等级考试而焦头烂额的霍格沃茨学生们，未来职业规划中最危险的选项是什么，很少有人会回答神奇生物管理司。毕竟，大多数巫师的刻板印象里，需要出生入死的人应该是楼上法律执行司的傲罗们。作为魔法部另一个大而臃肿的部门，神奇生物管理司每日难免会出点不大不小的乱子，毫无营养的争吵（“你就是搞不懂妖精和半人马在想什么。”），一些咬伤（“从来没见过那么大群的狐媚子。”），一些文化上的误解（“你知道，人类和幽灵对于美食的定义，呃，可能稍有不同。”），最严重的程度也不过是被谁不小心带进档案室的炸尾螺，那一回火灾损失惨重，但很少有人受伤到需要躺着进圣芒戈的地步——再怎么说，他们也是专业人士，圣芒戈一楼长期病房（“魔法生物致伤”）应当留给没有经验与知识，又或者只是运气不好的普通男女巫师。总而言之，理论上来讲，一份神奇生物管理司的工作，在正常的时间和地点，不该是份高危工作。  
     但纽特.斯卡曼德早就和正常挥手作别多年，后者也暂无和他重逢的打算，而眼下他正一边用一块布蘸着温水清理上臂血淋淋的穿刺伤，一边神游天外地思考自己职业生涯到底哪里出了差错。他脚边是血迹斑斑的绷带。之前手忙脚乱倒上去的白鲜开始起效，火辣辣的灼烧感，一阵白雾从伤口处蒸腾而起，他甚至能听见自己的血肉加速生长愈合的声音。好在没有折断骨头。铜盆里的温水被血染成了淡粉色。火光下，他脸色煞白，时不时会因剧痛倒抽冷气。  
     “出了什么事？”尤莉亚快速滑行的身影出现在光线昏暗的山洞里，“你看上去糟透了。”  
     他把那块脏了的布扔到一边，拿起搭在铜盆边的另一块布——都是他那件已经不能穿的罩衫剩下的干净残余，“罗马尼亚长角龙。”他喃喃道，“我以为不会在这里见到它们呢。”  
     “你被长角龙袭击了？”尤莉亚惊讶地看着一地染血的绷带。  
     纽特咬着牙点点头，向尤莉亚展示左侧手臂上的血洞，现在那里创口没那么深了，白鲜的效果立竿见影，只是那正在加速愈合的肌肉组织也实在称不上是赏心悦目，“它那时可是准备烤了我呢。”他苦笑着说。火里的橡木棒突然噼啪一声爆裂。

     那金色闪光刺来的时候，纽特甚至来不及幻影移形，冲撞，天旋地转，脑袋和后背重重撞向草地，一阵晕眩，他眼前发黑。一根金色的角仿佛一柄剑一样刺穿左臂，又一股力从角上传来，把他甩向半空，混乱中，他勉强来得及抓住那支角——  
     天空仿佛被突然放大数倍，迎面向他砸来。伤口被搅动、拉扯的剧痛令他意识恢复清明，他终于看清袭击者，那一瞬间，纽特僵住了——一半是作为猎物本能的惊讶与恐惧，另一半却是因为难以自抑的兴奋。半空中，他能清楚地看见覆盖着暗绿色鳞片的皮肤随着肌肉的运动上下起伏，仿佛幽深的湖面，橙黄色的眼珠正死死盯着他。纽特还勉强抓着那支刺进他上臂里的金色长角，看见陌生的龙吸气的同时张开了下颚，露出骇人的口腔，经验告诉他那是喷火的前兆，他几乎能闻到硫磺燃烧的恶臭——  
     下一秒，纽特双脚重新踩到地面，他跌跌撞撞地向后退去，血正从伤口中汩汩流出来。血肉相击的闷响传来，他抬头，发现刚才自己幻影移形不仅仅是成功把自己从烤叉上拔下来，还幸运地避开从另一个方向冲撞过来的铁腹龙。  
     迈锡内加入混战的速度快得难以置信，她似乎明白对手准备喷火的意图，因此试图从侧面撞翻那只罗马尼亚长角龙。后者被撞地倒退，脑袋歪向一边，一道长长的焦黑痕迹迅速出现在龙火所过的草地上。深绿色的长角龙踉跄几步，紧接着便迅速站稳，扭头冲着金属灰色的龙厉声咆哮。身后的森林中传来许多翅膀慌乱拍打的声音，惊飞的鸟群。  
     即使隔着相当一段距离，两条龙沉重的呼吸声也清楚地传到了纽特的耳中。长角龙的体型稍大一些，考虑到铁腹龙相比同类偏大的体型，对手的年纪恐怕更大，甚至已经成年。长角龙喷出一阵鼻息，空气里有硫磺燃烧的不祥气味。两条龙谨慎地移动，转动长长的脖颈，小心地关注着对手的一举一动，猩红色与橙黄色的眼睛始终瞪视彼此，爪子不安地刨地，但谁也不肯退让一步。  
纽特环顾四周，发现那些易受惊吓的鹿群早就消失在树林里，所幸魔杖一直被他紧紧攥在手中，从伤口处涌出来的血已经浸透了一侧衬衫衣料。他轻声念咒，血暂时止住了，几条绷带从魔杖尖端喷出，迅速裹住左手臂上的血洞，他很清楚伤口需要更妥善的照顾，但不是现在。  
     这是恐怕是迈锡内这么长时间以来，第一次遭遇陌生的同类，而现在的情形可不怎么乐观：纽特注意到长角龙的一侧翼膜上有一道正在愈合的伤疤，而爪子也有磨损的痕迹，这点观察结果没有让他放松警惕——这痕迹并不来自衰老，那绿色鳞片厚重丰润，其下的肌肉强壮结实，他们的对手不仅年轻，显然还在打斗方面有相当的经验。纽特的视线落回自己先前捉到的猎物身上，顿时觉得一盆冷水从头淋到脚——他把银箭留在鹿的尸体边上了。  
     思考，不要恐慌，纽特.斯卡曼德，思考，他深吸了口气，不确定自己有勇气再一次幻影移形到两条对峙的龙中间去，同样引人注目的飞来咒也不是什么吸引人的选项——  
而迈锡内倒是很善解人意地替他省去了这个烦恼。  
     她再次发起了冲锋。

     “我想它可能早就在附近看着我们。”纽特用魔杖点了点铜盆，盆里重新换满了干净的水，“盘算着能抢一顿免费午餐之类。”他想起对手深绿色的鳞片，补充了一句：“非常杰出的伪装。”  
尤莉亚看着纽特把满是血污的碎布扔到一边，重新捡起一块还算干净的布条继续擦拭伤口周围的污渍，最终她只说了一句：“你差点没命。”  
     纽特本想满不在乎地耸耸肩，结果牵动伤口，又一阵嘶嘶吸气声。“这没什么。”他小声反驳道，“我这不是还在和你说话吗。”纽特隐隐约约觉得幽灵瞪了他一眼。  
     “那么你最好继续说下去，先生。”那珍珠白色的身影慢慢落在水盆对面。

     等纽特再回过神来的时候，两头龙硕大的头颅已经撞在一起——当然，铁腹龙这一次依然成功避开了对手的金色长角。长角龙想撤回，再度发起攻击，但铁腹龙标志性的长而尖利的爪子已经不客气地向敌人的颈子上招呼过去——三道血痕立刻出现。一阵哀鸣。深绿色的龙顿时因疼痛而暴怒，退后几步立刻回转，用后半身躯抽打对手，动作之大掀起一阵草屑。这一次，迈锡内躲闪不及，结结实实地挨了一下。愤怒和缺乏经验，她没有后退，反而还张口想咬住敌人的尾巴，但只挨了一道更狠的回击。  
     长角龙没有再回头继续攻击迈锡内，反而向纽特原先站的位置移动，最后几步一个前跃抓住那头鹿的尸体，展开翅膀升上半空，准备就此离开战场。而正因上一次攻击而愤怒的年轻铁腹龙不肯就此作罢，钢灰色的双翼哗地张开，一道橙色的龙焰堪堪擦过对手的绿色尾巴。很快，两条龙的身影在半空中变得越来越小。  
     “该死——银箭飞来！”纽特这时也顾不上危险，急忙召来飞天扫帚。还算走运，飞天扫帚在刚才的混乱中免于践踏，正擦着高草顶端向他飞来，他抓住扫帚，毫不犹豫地蹬地起飞。  
     银箭的速度名不虚传，片刻后，纽特就追上了两个大家伙，惮于龙焰的攻击范围，他没有靠得太近，只是谨慎地保持距离跟在铁腹龙的身后。金属灰色的龙紧咬着对手不放，双翼奋力鼓动，数次盘旋和转向都没能拉开两条龙之间的距离。  
     但飞了一段距离后，纽特开始觉得事情有些不对，自从长角龙起飞后，就没有再理会迈锡内的追击，每次都是仅仅躲开后者的龙焰而不予反击，只往更高的地方飞，可这头成年的长角龙无论是力量还是体格都不在铁腹龙之下，加上后者种类天生笨重，长角龙想要彻底甩开迈锡内按理来说并不困难。他有些担忧地望着已经显出疲劳姿态的铁腹龙，这时，一道橙色的火焰向他们的方向扑去——  
     “小心！”纽特一边调转方向一边大喊，尽管成功避开，他身体一侧仍然能清楚地感受到火焰的热度。那龙焰消失后，纽特看见之前似乎在一味逃跑的长角龙已经调头飞来，那对黄眼珠正居高临下、不怀好意地看着他们。  
     在纽特下方的铁腹龙毫不畏惧地迎上去，似乎想还以对手同样颜色，她张开了口——  
     但是这一次没有橙色的龙焰。什么都没有。  
     这时，更高处的长角龙终于张开血盆大口，吸气声清晰可辨，他仿佛再次闻到了硫磺在那深处燃烧的恶臭——  
     高温龙焰被冰柱拦腰截断。大片温热水雾与冰屑爆炸扩散开，强力冰冻咒给铁腹龙和他争取了一点宝贵时间。纽特再度催促银箭前进，不过这一次却是敌人的方向。  
     风镜替他挡住了纷纷落下的冰屑，银箭带着他继续爬升，长角龙绿色的身影出现在迷蒙的水雾之后。纽特抬起还能自由活动的那只手臂，在那黄眼珠出现的一瞬间喊出咒语——  
     什么也没有发生，对面的龙几乎是困惑地眨了眨眼睛，向声音传来的方向看去，对上那眼珠的那一瞬间，纽特觉得浑身血液都冻结了——  
     红色血丝以肉眼可见的爬满了那对黄眼珠，接着长角龙厚重的眼皮迅速肿了起来——眼疾咒到底还是击中了目标。陷入短暂失明状态的长角龙在痛苦和暴怒的驱使下毫无章法地四下喷射龙焰，纽特驾着银箭左右 躲闪，有几次差点被击中，但他们的猎物也在挣扎中掉进了下方的森林。  
     “快跑！”上下颠倒中，纽特几乎看不清方向，但他还是向着铁腹龙的大概方向嚷道。不用纽特提醒，捡回一条命的铁腹龙这次见好就收，她拍着翅膀迅速远离还在高空中暴走的长角龙，向着猎物坠落的峡谷飞去。

     “我一开始只是不放心才跟过去。”纽特投降似地说，“没打算干涉两条龙争斗。”  
     “事与愿违？”  
     “像我说的，情况紧急。”纽特说，“龙火的使用次数是不是有限制？”  
     尤莉亚点点头，“这是争夺领地的常见策略。挑衅者会假装逃跑，趁着地盘主人在失去力量时攻击。”  
     “所以就结果而言没那么糟糕。”纽特说，“迈锡内没受什么伤，炫耀了一番飞行特技，还学到了关乎生存的一课。”他挥了挥魔杖，绷带缠绕上手臂，开始自行包扎。  
     “富有教育意义的一天。”尤莉亚似乎已经放弃争论，但过了一会儿她又开口道：“我觉得很奇怪。”  
     纽特抬头看她，等着她继续说下去。  
     “龙是个人领地意识很强的生物，对他们来说，领地意味着庇护所和稳定的食物来源，很少有龙会主动放弃自己的领地去争夺其它土地，除非——”  
     “等一下。”纽特难得一见地打断道，“为什么你会认为——”  
     “我知道，按理说长角龙在这一带不会罕见，毕竟罗马尼亚就在南边。”尤莉亚停了停，“但是再往东南方向，包括霍维拉峰在内，都是海拔接近上千沙绳（注27）——折合你们的单位大约六千五百英尺——的高峰，本身就是屏障。”幽灵回忆道，“上一次东喀尔巴阡山脉的观测记录里出现长角龙，还是在将近一百年前，那时这一段山脉因为暴雨而出现大规模山崩。”

     忒修斯疲倦地揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，最近前线战斗非但没有停止，还有愈演愈烈的迹象——从铁路运来的伤兵只多不少，转运的列车增加到一天两班。为了躲避敌方轰炸机，灯火管制也变得前所未有的严格。他在管制开始之前就吹灭蜡烛，那之后便和衣上床进入短暂睡眠。  
     再度醒来的时候，他看了看表，表盘上游离的银色星星在黑暗中散发着微弱的光，离破晓还有两个半小时。忒修斯掀开毯子，悄悄起身，对着门板施了一个闭耳塞听咒。他从床下拖出一只不大不小的柳条箱，一声轻微的爆裂声响，他抱着箱子重新出现在林中的猫头鹰棚屋门口。  
     在被当作战时猫头鹰中转站前，这里只是个被守林人荒弃的石屋，墙壁半塌，覆满青苔，屋顶上生着荒草。后来负责管理猫头鹰部队的当地巫师发现了这个地方，稍加修葺和伪装后，便被用作猫头鹰棚屋，供长距离传递消息的猫头鹰休息。忒修斯没有着急走进去，他把箱子留在门口，自己绕着棚屋走了一圈，一只手掌贴着粗糙的石头墙壁。确认保护咒语仍在作用后，他满意地收回手，推开吱呀作响的木门，走进棚屋。  
棚屋地面上堆着落叶和稻草，但仍然掩盖不住鸟粪的气味，忒修斯抬头，看见高处有几双橙黄色的眼睛正警觉地盯着他，剩下的猫头鹰则早就对他的进出习以为常，纹丝不动地踩在架子上，把脑袋埋在翅膀下事不关己地打瞌睡。  
     “新来的？”忒修斯压低声音笑道。几秒钟后，有对爪子无声无息地落在他的肩膀上，一只大号信封出现在他面前，忒修斯接过信封，借着微弱的天光，快速扫过上面刚刚浮现的字迹，“需要转运？”他问那只猫头鹰，后者拍着翅膀，停在他面前的木头架子上，是只小个子灰林枭。它严肃地看着他，不置可否。  
     忒修斯扫了眼棚屋里的猫头鹰们，“赫耳墨斯。”他轻声唤道。一只谷仓猫头鹰飞下来，圆而苍白的面孔仿佛幽灵，它停在灰林枭旁边。“先去里昂，收到回复后立刻前往伦敦魔法部。”他把信封绑到赫尔墨斯伸过来的一只爪子上，“至于收信人是谁，你恐怕要问旁边这位朋友了。”忒修斯重新起身，看着两只猫头鹰一起飞向屋顶，消失在树梢间。  
“还有谁需要转运的，嗯？”他问道，目光落在先前几只新来的猫头鹰身上，有一只脚上绑着棕色的小包裹。它们仍然谨慎地待在原地，眼睛一刻不离地打量这个陌生巫师。“随便你们了。”忒修斯掩住一个哈欠，转身出门。战时信件或包裹的寄送方式多样，为了保证长距离传递效率，有些巫师会让猫头鹰在信任的中转站将寄送物移交给其它猫头鹰，而中转站的管理者仅仅知道大致地点，有时则完全不知道。还有些巫师会坚持自始至终只使用同一只猫头鹰。中转站主要负责提供庇护所、食物和饮水。  
     忒修斯抱着那只柳条箱重新走进来，箱盖已经打开，里面是颗粒状的猫头鹰饲料，箱子是混在装麻瓜补给品的卡车里一起运来的。他把饲料小心倒进架子上的喂食器里——没有用魔法，他意识到这点时无声地笑了。

     “就是她了。”一个高个子男孩走到柜台边，他手里提着一个银色笼子，一只羽毛乱糟糟的雕枭正暴躁地踢打着笼子内侧，他不得不额外费劲抓紧笼子免得它四处摇晃撞上自己。  
     “你确定吗，先生？”柜台后一头灰发、身材矮胖的女巫担忧地看着他，“我们还有很多种类可以选择——”她指了指右侧排满一整面墙的笼子，各种体型、毛色的猫头鹰都有，其中有些正好奇地望着他们这边的动静。  
     男孩摇摇头，坚定地把笼子放上柜台。又一阵踢打，他不得不伸手扶住笼子免得翻倒。  
     “可怜的家伙。”女巫叹了口气，“他们把她带来的时候还没完全成年，总被大家伙欺负，大概也是因为这样才养成的坏脾气。”她从柜台下拿出一袋猫头鹰饲料，“喂食器在笼子里，两天添一次食，一天补充一次水——”又一阵翅膀拍打笼子的声音，“——恐怕你得借助魔杖。”女巫摇摇头，“十一个银西可，亲爱的。”

     “忒修斯！”男孩转头，看见一个红发女巫正在不远处向他挥手，他一边挥手回应，一边攥着笼子的提手，小心地穿过对角巷拥挤的人群。迦文娜和纽特正在坐在冰淇淋店门口的长椅上等着他，后者叼着覆盆子冰淇凌的勺子，看上去闷闷不乐。  
     “挑好了吗？”迦文娜满面笑容地看着他，“纽特一直想跟你一起去，我说不行，这是你哥哥被选为级长的礼物，他得自己挑才行——”纽特撇撇嘴，但忒修斯已经注意到他的目光已经忍不住往笼子的方向偷瞄了。  
“好了，”迦文娜这时已经拿出采购清单，“我们得给你买新袍子了。”她瞥了眼忒修斯长袍外露出一截的手腕和同样有些短的裤脚，“男孩子这个年纪的生长速度真是快得可怕。”她摇摇头。  
     在前往长袍店的路上，有人轻轻地拽了拽他的袖口，忒修斯低头，是纽特。“她有名字吗？”纽特突然悄悄地问他。  
     忒修斯摇摇头，但过了一会儿，他又碰碰纽特的肩膀，“想好了。叫希尔达。”他低声说，“女武神之一。”这时那只雕枭又暴躁地踢了一下笼子，笼子重重打在忒修斯的小腿上，后者痛得倒抽一口冷气。  
轻轻的笑声，几乎被对角巷喧闹的人声盖住，但忒修斯听得一清二楚。“很合适。”忒修斯听见他的兄弟说，声音里多了点担心的意思，“但是总是这样不会受伤吗？”

     “你确定这么做管用？”忒修斯看着纽特。现在他们在破釜酒吧楼上的客房里，装希尔达的笼子被拿到梳妆台上。雕枭一路折腾似乎有些累了，因此不再拿笼子出气，但那双金棕色眼珠仍然警惕地看着面前一高一矮的兄弟俩。喂食器早就被掀到笼子底部，正可怜兮兮地翻滚着。  
     “别担心。”纽特拆开那包猫头鹰饲料，抓了一点在手心，准备接近笼子。  
     “等一下。”忒修斯突然打断道，“你不会就打算这么喂她吧？”  
     纽特疑惑地看了他一眼：“不然呢？”  
     忒修斯盯了纽特一会儿，后者眼中的疑惑发自真心、非常真诚，于是忒修斯深深地、深深地叹了口气：“你明年还想不想拿魔杖了？”  
     “赢得对方信任很重要。”纽特说，“这不算什么。”  
     “这是只成年雕枭。”忒修斯强调道，“不是猫，也不是蒲绒绒。”纽特满不在乎地耸耸肩，准备靠近笼子。  
     “停。”忒修斯说，“把你手里的东西给我。”纽特转头怀疑地看着他。“只要把手伸过去就行了吗？”年长的斯卡曼德接过那一小把饲料，不确定地问。  
     “动作要慢，无论发生什么都不能立刻缩回手。”纽特严肃地说。  
     “就该这样，年轻人们。”镜子突然说。  
     至于第二天兄弟俩下楼吃早饭时被迦文娜质问手上的绷带是怎么回事，那就是另一个故事了。至少一路上迦文娜数落他俩的时候，希尔达在他们脚边的笼子里睡得正香。

     忒修斯抱着空箱子迈出棚屋，这时，他看见了那只金棕色的雕枭正向他飞来。“刚才正在想着你呢。”他一边低声笑着，一边解开猫头鹰脚上那个看上去鼓鼓囊囊的魔法部信封。希尔达轻柔地啄了一下他的手指，便飞回棚屋休息去了。忒修斯直接撕开信封，借着逐渐明亮起来的天光，快速翻看了其中的档案照片页，看到其中一张照片时，他急忙把凌乱的纸张塞回信封，接着便幻影移形离开，留下那个空空的柳条箱子翻倒在棚屋门口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. са́жень（音sazhen）1924年之前的俄制长度单位，1沙绳折合约2.13米或7英尺，来源参考英文wiki 旧时俄制单位词条。笔者并不清楚乌克兰语/俄语语境下该如何描述山的高度，也只是把单位换算成和米、英尺数量级差不多的沙绳而已（。）


	15. Chapter 15

     一阵轻微的爆裂声响。忒修斯重新出现在自己屋内七拼八凑的简陋书桌前。那桌子绝大部分来自旧精神病院的院长办公室。忒修斯前一天刚见到它的时候，那倒霉书桌仿佛一个瘸腿的丧气士兵似的被扔在房间角落，抽屉不是卡在滑轨里就是被彻底扔出来，桌面坑坑洼洼，几乎无法书写，一侧的护板不翼而飞。

     “没准给人拆下来生火去了。”路过的威克斯医生似乎看出他在想什么，忒修斯报以怀疑的目光。“物尽其用嘛。”医生满不在乎地耸耸肩，“你要是想要那桌子，不妨去问问亨特护士长，她正好在走廊另一头。”

    它毕竟曾经是一张很好的桌子，忒修斯想，只要稍加修理，还能继续发挥它的本职工作，直到哪次空袭把它和这建筑一起彻底炸烂为止。他应当和护士长谈谈这件事，于是他起身离开房间，重新回到走廊上。

     一个忒修斯不太熟悉的志愿护士红着眼圈从他身边匆匆跑过。他转头看了一会儿，暗中猜测多半又是被护士长责骂的新手。或许现在不是时候，忒修斯琢磨道，但他离亨特护士长也只有几步远，后者正以咄咄逼人的目光询问他的来意。

     “需要书桌？”亨特护士长扬了扬眉毛，那紧抿着嘴的神情让忒修斯想起霍格沃茨时期某位以滥用掏肠咒闻名的严厉学监，因此他只是点点头。

     “当然，当然。”护士长嘴巴周围的线条稍微放松了些，“上尉，但是我们资源有限——”

     “旧院长办公室里的那张就足够好。”忒修斯好脾气地交涉，“我自己搬过去。”

     这下护士长看他的目光就更奇怪了：“如果你坚持，上尉。”她继续说，“如果你能够顺便腾空这个房间那再好不过。我们眼下确实非常需要新的病房。”她冲着空气中某个不存在的一点颔首表示允许，接着没等忒修斯表示感谢就转身离去。

     腾空房间再简单不过，护士长前脚刚走，忒修斯后脚就用了消失咒，但他把桌子搬回住处的路上，路过的营地常驻人员看着他的表情尤其意味深长。

     忒修斯点燃蜡烛，坐到桌前。神奇生物管理司在过去两年几乎要把他列入黑名单里，但纽特上一次来信中附上的说明和证物显然还是说服他们吐出一点信息。忒修斯把信封里的内容一股脑儿地倒在桌面上。

     “托德.克莱因。”他重新找出那人的照片，没花去多少时间——即使是在朦胧的天光中，任何人都不会轻易忘记那张不成人形的脸。“前魔法部门钥匙办公室职员，后因涉嫌滥用职权被开除。”忒修斯借着烛光辨认档案页上不甚清晰的文字——梅林啊，他们真该好好修一下部里的打字机了。六年前，法律执行司曾怀疑此人利用门钥匙走私各类魔法物品，其中很可能包括龙蛋，这又和神奇生物管理司的管辖范围有重合。为此两个部门之间进行过短暂合作，共同监视过克莱因一段时间。标准跨部门作业流程，忒修斯很清楚，这类临时拼凑起来的跨部门任务如果短期见不到成效，撤销行动也只是迟早的事。

     如忒修斯猜想的一样，自己的同僚们似乎连克莱因家的地毯下都暗中检查过了，没有尸体，没有违禁物品，没有惊喜和意外，此人甚至不会顺办公用品回家。对托德.克莱因的怀疑本该到此为止全部打消。

     下一页是圣芒戈的就医记录，收治时间是1916年3月中旬，患者失去了一条腿，面部、前胸严重烧伤。治疗师曾经怀疑是龙火所致，但患者始终没有提供任何信息。傲罗们则仿佛嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼一般重新开始调查。这一次，他们终于拿到了克莱因的魔杖。闪回咒的结果显示，克莱因在重伤进圣芒戈之前曾设下过不少门钥匙，考虑到他那时应该正在休年假，不可能是工作需要。至于门钥匙传送的具体地点，无法直接从魔杖上追溯。另外，傲罗们在他位于伦敦的家中发现有一批正待出售的新鲜龙肝和甲虫眼珠。

     这个数目的走私量远远算不上重罪，最多是一笔可观的罚款再加上阿兹卡班一年半载的刑期，当然，还有他在门钥匙办公室的工作。或许这就是傲罗们既没有当场折了克莱因的魔杖，也没想到要动用人员去看管他的缘故——那时他还躺在圣芒戈的病床上，一个失去魔杖、走路都有困难的巫师似乎算不上是紧急威胁，说不定有人还相当同情他。不过，在傲罗们拿到使用吐真剂/摄神取念的许可之前，托德.克莱因就连人带魔杖从医院神秘消失。那之后，有零星传闻说他曾出现在瑞士，但也无人去继续查证。

     忒修斯又看了看那张照片，胃里一阵翻腾。照片拍摄于克莱因进圣芒戈的三周后。忒修斯在战地医院待了相当一段时间，在战壕里则待了更久，他早已习惯了麻瓜们相互残杀。刺刀、步枪、毒气、机关枪和燃烧弹，在那之前他没想到能有那么多种杀死人的方法。而现在，血、流脓、脑浆和断裂的骨头都不会再让他大惊小怪。那张照片却让他再次想起第一次面对白磷燃烧弹的时刻，托德.克莱因的治疗师或许救了他一命，只是那脖子上方剩余的东西，已经不能被称为是一张脸了。

     无论如何，他得立刻给纽特写回信。

     突然一阵急促地敲门声传来，忒修斯急忙拉开抽屉，看也不看地把文件塞进去，大步走向门口。

     “斯卡曼德上尉？今天这班列车会提前到达——”贝丝.摩根正气喘吁吁地站在他门前，“快没时间了——”

     忒修斯点点头：“稍等。我跟你一起过去。”这时，他注意到摩根的脸色突然变得煞白，她伸手捂住嘴巴，似乎想要尖叫、或者晕倒，另一只手指向屋内。忒修斯疑惑不解地回头，眼前的情形如同当头一棒，他眼前发黑。

     他本应该远在乌克兰的弟弟，正倒在地面上，身上有几处可怖的切口，血正从其中像喷泉一样涌出来，胸口被一根仿佛长剑一样的黑色尖刺钉在地上，四肢因剧痛而蜷缩起来，仿佛某种将死的昆虫。

     “救救我 ……”那声音轻微到几乎不可闻，“忒修斯 ……救救我 ……” 一只沾满血的手向忒修斯的方向伸去又垂下，“ ……我不想死 ……”原本低垂的头颅艰难地抬起来，忒修斯看见那双和自己一模一样的绿眼睛里满是泪水。

 

     黎明时分，旅人在过夜的洞穴中醒来。时间已经是夏季，但山中清晨仍冰凉刺骨。他本可以在前一晚点燃篝火，只是除非必要，他绝不轻易生火，更不要说留着无人照管的火焰在身边过夜。旅人掀开灰扑扑、满是补丁的毯子，一只木头假腿露了出来。他挣扎着想起身，未能如愿，于是含糊不清地咒骂几句，伸出一只手扶着长满苔藓的湿滑岩壁才勉强站起来——他还需要更多时间适应那条假腿。

     他把毯子卷起，塞进自己的软背包里，收拾停当后，重新走进森林。落叶林的地面上一年四季都会铺着一层层尚未来得及回归泥土的枯黄树叶，表层那些失去水分的叶子在他的脚下碎裂，更深处柔软的腐殖质则让他行走起来越发吃力，几乎每一步都要踢起地上的叶子。

     初夏太阳的热力很快穿过树冠，森林深处泛起一股潮闷温暖的气息，树叶与木头缓慢腐烂的淡淡甜味。旅人早晨出发前没有进食，这气息引得他一阵干呕，他拿出地图，其中路线以红色标出，除此之外，地图上还有数个小小的蓝色圆圈。旅人发现附近不到一英里的地方，有一条山溪经过，他把地图攥在手中，忍着恶心继续前进。

     等到脚下的土地逐渐变得潮湿、乃至深色的淤泥时，旅人意识到自己已经离山溪足够近。那条溪流在离他不远处的平地打了个旋，变成一个不大不小的池塘，又向另一处流走了。旅人在池塘边的一块石头上坐下，上方茂密的树冠因为水的缘故，在这里留下一个天蓝色的空洞，那股潮闷的甜味现在终于无迹可寻。他从身边的软背包里摸出一只弧形酒瓶，将干硬难嚼的面包就着瓶子里的东西一并吞咽下肚。他从上游捧了水洗脸，溪水冷得他牙齿打颤，但也暂时抚平前一晚噩梦带来的头痛。

     这时，他眼角余光瞥见一个棕褐色的身影掠过树木深色的枝桠。一道银光闪过，刀刃扎进木头和血肉的沉闷声响，翅膀拍打挣扎的声音。旅人走上前，握住还在颤抖的刀柄，银色刀子的另一头钉着一只体型不小的猫头鹰，刀刃穿透了它的翅膀，血慢慢地流出来，浸润羽毛。

     旅人面无表情地看着那只还在挣扎的猫头鹰和它脚上绑着的信。

     他伸手转动了刀子。

 

     旅人到达森林边缘的时候，天已经完全黑了。风贴着地表刮过，钻进他的破烂靴子里。他一瘸一拐地走向湖边，破旧的背包随着他的蹒跚步伐不停拍打着身体一侧。草甸色块斑驳，在他的木头假肢下发出轻柔的沙沙声。

    他没走多远便决定停下来生起一小团火，火焰在风中显得十分微弱，但旅人知道它不会熄灭，因此不再管它。尽管他不愿向任何人承认，但自从一年前的事件过后，他开始畏惧火焰，或许不仅仅是火焰。他抬头看了看天，冷灰色的云团无声又缓慢地从群山顶上翻腾而过。山中天气变化很快，他不知道在此过夜是否会遭到风雪袭击，但他跋涉了一天，已经别无选择。他抓了一把藜麦丢进水中，谷物很快沉在坩锅底。

     旅人把坩锅留在营火上，继续向湖边走去。水面上的倒影没有面孔，兜帽下只有黑暗回望着他。他摘下兜帽，露出因为烧伤而坑洼不平的脸和贴着头皮的姜黄色头发。他仍然记得它们因为火焰变得纠结、焦黑的样子。水波晃动之下，那张脸显得更加可怖。四下寂静无声，而他对此心怀感激，这好过他的一切梦境和时不时出现的幻觉。他又走回火边，小心地与火舌保持距离，试图汲取些无害的暖意，那条早就不存在的断腿仍在隐隐作痛。

     “这么晚了，你在这里做什么？”旅人猛然抬头，不远处，不知什么时候出现了一位骑着灰马的女士，长长的袍子垂下来，遮住了马腹。朦胧火光下，他看见那马骨瘦如柴，骨节粗大分明，但向他走来时动作轻巧灵活，几乎没有声音。

     他警惕地看着对方，但那女人的脸始终模糊朦胧，难以看清，最终他声音嘶哑地回答：“我在这里过夜，黑暗中很难找到回去的路。”四下再没有别人，他想，对着自己的幻觉喊话也不会引人注目。

     “走了一天之后，你真的想在睡在灌木丛底下吗？”女士和马现在离他近了些。他看见女人的浅色头发编成辫子从一侧肩膀垂下，尖顶帽的宽大帽檐遮住了她大半张脸，褴褛的灰色长袍下摆随着马的动作微微摆动，“跟我来吧，我住的离这里不远，会好好招待你的。”在他看到女人的面容之前，她就毫不在意地调转马头，向湖的方向走去。

     旅人惊恐地看着湖水在他们面前缓缓分成两道流动的水墙，露出一座不大不小的木屋。“请跟我来，先生。”女人的声音不大，但他能听得很清楚。这时他注意到那匹灰马身上没有鞍具和蹄铁，但驯顺异常，马蹄无声无息地落在湖底光滑的石块上。

     湖中央的那座木屋隐约透着暖色的光，如同黑暗中的灯塔。仿佛着了魔一样，旅人蹒跚地跟在一人一马身后，他在又冷又湿的林地里跋涉了很久，晚饭是寡淡无味的粥，他无法抗拒这诱惑，因此没注意到湖水如同柔软幕布，在他们身后又无声无息地合上。随着他们接近木屋，风带来了烤肉的香气，可旅人只觉得胃里顿时一阵翻江倒海，但他没有出声。他听到了敲击声，似乎是从屋后传来的，那叮叮当当的声音让他头皮发麻。他挪动脚步，往屋后的方向投去一瞥——

     无数戴着镣铐的白色身影在后院高高竖起的水墙中穿行，巨大的冰块在他们身边成型，白色的人影正交替将冰块从水中拖出。隐隐的诅咒声传来，无形的鞭子划破空气，接着是骇人的惨叫。等惨叫声终于变得微弱、最终消失时，原地发抖的旅人才意识到女主人已经摘下了帽子，正面对着他。

     “人皆有一死，人皆为我奴。（注28）”

那女人骑在马上，居高临下地看着他。旅人这才看清，马和主人的眼睛里没有瞳孔，只有层层蛛网叠加般的银白色。

     他眼角余光瞥向自己来时的路，发现岸上自己那可怜的营火早已熄灭，黑暗愉快地吞没了它。

     “你是我之死。”他盯着那张脸，牙齿上下打颤，“我就知道，骑灰马的女士（注29）

，你是我之死。”这时一声遥远而熟悉的咆哮声传来，旅人仿佛因此而回神，又变得更加恐慌，“不。”

     一声尖叫久久回荡在群山中。

 

     “没想到效果这么好。”纽特挥了挥魔杖解除伪装咒语，那只夜骐立刻显现出原本的黑色身躯，面部也不再是寻常马匹的形状。它轻轻拍打起拢在幽灵骑手长袍下的翅膀，没有瞳孔的月白色眼睛温柔地望着他。“辛苦你啦。”纽特半是歉意半是笑意地说，“我们原本只想稍微吓吓那个倒霉的旅行者，像麻瓜传说里讲的那样就行。你知道，他不该知道迈锡内或者你在这里。”他拍拍夜骐的脖子，“这是你今晚帮忙的报酬。”指向后院一角的半只死鹿，夜骐亲昵地蹭蹭他的手臂，接着悄无声息地穿过空荡荡的后院，低头撕扯腐烂的鹿肉。

 “本来不该搞的这么戏剧化，年轻人。”尤莉亚板着脸道，“多半是你的麻瓜屏蔽咒出了什么纰漏——”但她的语气没有和内容相称的严厉。

     “我知道，我知道。”纽特抓抓后脑勺，“我明明记得自己按时补了魔咒，大概他是从别的方向来的。但是骑灰马的女士是你的主意。”他眨眨眼睛，绿眼睛里的笑意再明显不过，“迈锡内回巢呼唤时我差点以为事情要搞砸——”

     “我也一样。”尤莉亚点点头，“但你也看见了，他吓得不轻。”她随便比划了一下四周。

     “我之前没想到你会把据点建在这里。”纽特若有所思地看着两边依然在流动的水墙，这里原先是尤莉亚的住处。

     “为了避开游荡的牧民。”尤莉亚终于不再笑了，“恐怖传说有时候比咒语还管用。（注30）”

她飘向木屋门口，很自然地准备推门进去，结果被弹了回来，“我总是忘记自己没有魔杖了。”

     “抱歉。阿拉霍洞开。”纽特咕哝道，木门应声而开，一股温和陈旧的草药气味混着灰尘一起钻进他的鼻腔。幽灵无声地滑行进屋，纽特跟在她后面，顺手合上了门。

      他点燃壁炉，借着微微晃动的火光打量四周。草药的气味来自角落里竖着的药柜，各式小抽屉的黄铜把手们在火光下泛着暖橙色的光。现在他闻到了一股淡淡的霉味。“大部分草药都不能用了。”尤莉亚仿佛明白他在想什么，“我是这里最后一个主人。”纽特点头，目光落到宽大的工作台上，羽毛笔和羊皮纸卷轴胡乱堆在一起，早已干涸又积了灰尘的墨水台、放在底座上的水晶球（也蒙了灰尘）、放大镜、银刀子和一小把干制草药、揉成一团的钓线、一小把薄荷硬糖，还有许多纽特叫不上来名字的小玩意，占据了木质工作台的大部分空间。

     “这里用作看守人小屋已经很长时间了。”尤莉亚说，“堆满了近两个世纪的破烂。”纽特想起自己箱子里的工作台，大小相仿，混乱程度大概也不相上下——他可用不着两个世纪。

     壁炉前有几张磨破了的扶手椅，这地方很舒适，但是纽特没看见可以睡觉的地方。

     “工作台底下。”尤莉亚简洁地回答了他尚未说出口的疑问。纽特弯腰，看见工作台下有张单人床，毯子还在床脚堆成一团，仿佛不久前主人才刚刚匆匆起床出了门而已。哇哦，他在脑中待办事项清单中记上一笔，下一次打扫箱子的时候，把自己的床缩小到可以放到工作台下方。

    “无论如何，我很高兴还能再回到这个地方。”尤莉亚在屋里滑行，声音轻快，“虽然这里有关铁腹龙的纪录大多只是零星的观察，没有详细的自然史，但我相信其中还有不少值得参考的信息。”纽特这才注意到小屋另一角立着一个灰扑扑的架子，那上面紧密地排着成册的对开本，黯淡的外皮仿佛和墙壁融为一体，难怪他进门时没注意。纽特走到架子前，费劲抽下其中一本，小心翻开松脆泛黄的书页，这时他僵在了原地。

     “怎么了？”尤莉亚奇怪地看着突然陷入沉默的纽特。

     “……我不懂乌克兰语。”

 

     斯卡曼德上尉在大笑。他脚边有一个垂死的人向他挣扎求救，而他在空洞地、毫无感情地大笑。这时贝丝.摩根回过神来：“他需要帮助——长官——”她推开忒修斯，准备查看那个人的伤势。

     “啪！”仿佛有人触动了捕鼠夹子。地上那个年轻人身上染血的罩衫突然变成了卡其色军服，那黑色长剑依然插在他的胸口，只是那个年轻人手上不知何时多了一把枪。他仰面躺在地上，枪口慢慢对准太阳穴——

     “克里斯托弗？”摩根惊恐地倒退一步，晃了晃脑袋，瞥向角落里的书桌，“不对——”

     忒修斯这时不再像个疯子一样大笑了，他重新站到摩根前面，“博格特。”他听上去和任何一个正常人一样镇定清醒，“它被搞糊涂了。”

     “滑稽滑稽！”两个声音同时喊道，那年轻人挣扎着变成一个穿着蕾丝裙子的小男孩，撇着嘴坐在高高的椅子上。（注31）

     “滑稽滑稽！”又一个咒语，那个博格特爆炸成烟雾，消失了。那个褐发的志愿护士手中正握着一支黑色的魔杖。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.兴趣使然的一个冰火梗（。）  
> 29.骑灰马的女士（死神），致敬盖曼的《坟场之书》  
> 30.尤莉亚这里说的是与纳萨莫维湖有关的一个民间传说。故事里旅人遇到死神一类的存在，但是这里如上一条所说，致敬了一下盖曼。  
> 31.维多利亚时期的小孩子们拍相片似乎会有把小男孩打扮成小姑娘的习惯（。）一时半会儿查不到，那么就先当作是笔者的恶趣味吧。


	16. Chapter 16

     “啊哈，这是斯蒂凡的笔迹。”尤莉亚凑近看了看纽特手中捧着的大书，“在我之前的看守人。”

     “我从没想过你们竟然把对开本当日志用。”纽特费劲地把那沉重的书摊平，桌面扬起一小股灰尘。

     “不是的。”尤莉亚说，“那上面写的是定期交给魔法部的报告——”纽特看了看那个几乎和天花板一样高、摆满了和他面前这本差不多大小的对开本的架子，暗自怀疑定期是以百年计算。

     “——只要不出大乱子，部里也没人在乎。监视者能观察到龙的机会少得惊人。说起来丢脸，火龙基本上是这一带你能找到的体型最大的魔法动物。怎么会没有机会看到？”她摇头道，“1850年往后整个十年都没什么可看的，我的家族那时候离这里不远。”

    “这是家族传统？”纽特好奇地问，“像老麦克法斯提家族那样？（注32）”

好几个世纪以来他们都住在赫布里底群岛，同时也负责监视龙。”他想到上上个圣诞节在那里碰上的钉子，补充了一句，“更像是管理家族领地里几个世纪留下来的私产，固执的苏格兰人。”

    尤莉亚疑惑地看了他一眼，稍后才反应过来，“不，不是的。捷列先科不是什么纯血家族，我们家有一半的亲戚不是哑炮就是地道的麻瓜，剩余的巫师也不想和龙扯上关系。”她说，“乌克兰开始派驻巫师监视龙也就是最近一百来年的事。”

     “这是我之前的监视者告诉我的，”尤莉亚继续说，“斯蒂凡.博伊科。1799年冬季黑海帆船事件，那时有条铁腹龙出现在黑海上空，抓走了一艘运货的帆船。至于那条龙要拿船做什么，我们就不得而知了。”

      “没有麻瓜看到吗？”纽特拉过工作台边上一把磨破了的扶手椅坐下来。

     “据说紧急事件部门的人消除了目击者的记忆。”尤莉亚说，“万幸那艘船是空的。那之后迫于国际巫师协会的压力，部里派人系统调查过境内的龙类分布，也开始派驻巫师监视。”她又低头看了看纽特手中的大书，“1875年？那应该是斯蒂凡在这里的最后一年。”她继续读了几行字，“没错，11月底敖德萨港口事件之后，他就离开了。那次事件，我那时还在现场呢。还是铁腹龙，历史总是会重复自身。”

 

     二十五岁的尤莉亚.捷列先科一路穿过昏暗狭窄的小巷，来到灰扑扑的店门口。冬季早晨的零星雪花慢悠悠地落在她肩头。锁被打开的轻微咔哒声，她推门进去，有些年头的木板在她脚下嘎吱作响，一股草药的气息扑面而来。     

     一把干制火蚁被碾碎、倒进暗色玻璃瓶中，又以蜡封上瓶口，小心摆放在货架后。咳嗽药水在左边第三个抽屉里。牛旁叶子和金盏花需要分开烘干保存。一勺甲虫眼珠五个铜纳特，女士。不，先生，我们这里不卖光荣之手，但曼德拉草可以预定。

     “离开学校后，我就去了敖德萨。在一家药剂商店当学徒。没过多久，药剂师老泽克曼误服了什么梅林都不知道的东西，结果精神出了点问题，总会打翻天平，觉得皮肤上有虫子在爬。那麻瓜中介人本来就不情愿把店面租给他，看他疯掉之后差点想解约。”

     “不过我怀疑泽克曼一早就疯了，跟他临时起意往自己水杯里加的滴剂没什么关系，和他在城里活得太久则大有关系。”

     一个身材高大、微微有些驼背男巫推门进来，带进一阵风雪。他摘下厚重的毛皮帽子，露出乱蓬蓬、纠结在一起的黑发，室内昏暗，尤莉亚看不清他的脸。“泽克曼呢？”口音很重的俄语。

     “他病了。最近来不了。”尤莉亚以俄语回答。

     “你是新的药剂师？”那个人问。

     “我是他的学徒。”尤莉亚谨慎地回答。

     那人听了皱皱眉头，似乎犹豫了一会儿，从大衣口袋里扔出一个皮袋子，砸在柜台上发出清脆声响。“要求和订金都在里面，之后有人来取。”尤莉亚抬头看他时，人已经不见了。

    尤莉亚打开袋子，袋子里有一把金加隆和一小卷捆起来的羊皮纸。她展开羊皮纸，发现那是一份不短的清单，上面列着的大多是严格管制的禁药。

    “我应该想到，那家药剂商店只靠卖咳嗽药水和欢欣剂是开不下去的。那点钱连租金都交不起。但泽克曼对此从来不多说，我也从不多问，直到他因为精神问题不再过问店里的事情，我接手账目之后才知道。”

     “报酬不菲，可是订单上的东西令人生疑，大部分是毒药——烈性和慢性的都有，还有吐真剂和迷情剂。很难想象会是什么人需要这些东西。”尤莉亚停了停，“不要误会，如果是个陷入单恋中的年轻人来购买迷情剂，那还可以理解，但是人会利用药物产生的迷恋做出更糟糕的事情。泽克曼虽然脾气很坏、人缘糟糕，可也是境内非常有名的药剂师。”

     “那张清单上大部分的东西我可以立即动手，但我仍然对雇主有疑虑，于是我找到了几乎三个月没出现在店里的泽克曼。”

     “他住在城市的另一头，在一座破破烂烂的灰色小楼里，附近的街道上堆满了垃圾，天花板上能听到有老鼠在跑动。我当时只希望他能在两次发疯的间隙，告诉我一点有关这位雇主的消息。”

     “结果泽克曼听完我的说明之后，只说了一句， ‘不要再来了’，便当着我的面重重地关上了门，他那时候听上去比他这辈子其他时刻加起来都要清醒。接着我听见了行李箱重重合上的声音。”

     “那是我最后一次见到泽克曼活着。”

     “三天后，在离店面三四个街区的地方，清早路过的麻瓜发现了他，发现时他已经死了。麻瓜当局只当他是个前一晚喝得太多，结果不小心头朝下栽进水洼里，不是溺死就是冻死的倒霉鬼。但是我知道，除了新年时偶尔喝两杯外，泽克曼几乎不碰酒精。”

     “当天店面快要打烊的时候，那个戴着毛皮帽子的人又来了。我只给了他清单上最容易做的几样东西，告诉他剩下的需要更多时间和原料。那个人似乎并不介意，只说了句， ‘一个人工作不太容易吧。’ 我从没觉得屋里有那么冷。 ”

     “我那时觉得如果不照做，下一个死在街上的就是我。我也曾经想过要离开敖德萨，但乌克兰的巫师圈子很小，除了俄语之外，我也不会说乌克兰语之外的语言。”

    “订单时断时续，每次报酬都非常丰厚，足以让我继续负担房租。再后来，我多少有些猜到他们拿到那些药剂做什么去了。”

    “很多稀有的原料在本地无法获得，但敖德萨是个港口城市，外面的商人会贩卖这里没有的草药，有些麻瓜水手也会接受寻找特殊材料——比方说，复方汤剂需要的非洲树蛇皮——的委托。水手们都迷信得很，简单的占卜和几个护身符就能换到需要的东西。”

     “除了交换各自的传说，水手们在酒吧里，另一个聊得很多的话题就是本地的妓院。那天傍晚一切如常，我洗了几次扑克，用了一点茶叶，换掉几个圣心甲虫，正准备离开酒馆时，有人提到本城一家妓院被查封的事。”

     “可惜了 …… 那儿的娘们都热情地跟什么似的。”一声酒嗝，“还是皮条客管得好啊，个个都像被施了魔法似的，勾勾手指叫做什么就做什么——”

     “多半是被下了药吧。”有人哼了一声。

     “没有见识的雏儿。”另一个声音骂道，“下了药就只会睡死过去，不知道的还以为是在和一具尸体睡觉呢！”

     “那之后很长一段时间里，订单上都没有迷情剂出现。我的猜测成了真。我想，那又有什么关系，那些都是我从来没见过、以后也不会认识的麻瓜女孩，我只是在完成自己的工作，想办法付自己的账单——我只想平静地活着——”

 

     “不行。”柜台后的女巫摇摇头，“无论你的雇主是谁，我都不会再接你们的生意了。”

     那个男巫没有说话，但也没有拿走送来的皮袋子。尤莉亚藏在柜台下的一只手攥紧了魔杖——

     “他把我摔到店的另一头去了。我不知道他是怎么办到的，或许他有巨人血统，能无视我的咒语。魔杖在那时候被甩脱了手，他攻击的时候没有用魔法，我差点被掐死。但最后，他似乎还是想起自己是有事要办，把袋子扔到我身上，一言不发地离开了。”

     “第二天我回家的时候，发现住处被人翻了个底朝天。长袍和贴身衣物被扔在地板上，上面全是花盆的碎片和泥土。他们没有动我的药柜。但我想这作为一个警告已经足够明显。”

     “我拖了几天仍然不愿动手，但心里很清楚，留给我完工的时间不多。如果我这次仍然如期提供魔药，这些人说不定还不会让我落到和老泽克曼一样的下场——于是我还是去了港口，心中有一半希望这次到岸的商人还没有卖完独角兽的毛。”

     “讽刺极了，只愿意亲近无邪少女的独角兽，码头上那些肮脏漂亮裙子下满是虱子的妓女们它是绝不会多看一眼的，可是它的毛正是把前者变成后者的帮凶啊。”

     “安就是那时候出现的。”纽特从她不成形的脸上分辨出一个小小的微笑，“从这里一路飞到了敖德萨。真是了不得的铁腹龙。”

 

     “我那一天没有去店里。货运船只一般在傍晚左右进港，我的时间不多了。心情糟糕时，我会沿着敖德萨一带的海岸线飞，甚至直接飞往黑海，只要足够高就不会被麻瓜看见。不过想要不引人注目地降落几乎是不可能的事。”

     “我那把老扫帚飞得远远算不上快，但我希望它能够再慢一点，仿佛只要这样永远飘在蓝色海面上，时间就不会继续前进一样。那天明亮又寒冷，很快我的手指就失去了知觉。我当时心烦意乱，完全没有留意方向，只是被风带着走，对周围的情况就更不在乎了。”

     “在海上这么做是很危险的。四面都是一模一样的蔚蓝水域，很容易迷失方向。等西方天际变成橙红色时，我才反应过来，再不快些回去，我就要错过集市了。”

     “这时，我听到背后传来狂风般的振翅声。”

     “那阴影投下来，遮住了所有的光。”

     “那是我第一次见到安。”

     “你问我当时感想是什么？”

     “我不知道。不是没有想法 ……只是很难说出来。那画面我回想了很多年，现在你要是能够看到我的记忆的话，多半已经变成慢动作了吧。我从没见过水手们常说的、比船只还要庞大的鲸鱼，有些人会嘲笑他们言过其实，只想靠胡扯来混下一轮酒钱。但他们总是会发誓说，人人第一次见那样的生物之后，都会像他们一样的。”

    “山，或者一座飞行的庞大堡垒从云层中穿过。腹部的鳞甲是浅色的。”尤莉亚说，“我就这么看着那条龙从振翅从我头顶上飞过去。翅膀下的气流很不稳定，我差点就从扫帚上摔下去。因为恐惧，你会说，我确实被吓坏了，但这恐惧和看见我那被毁成一团糟的家不同——后者只想让人逃离，可我还想好好看看她，我就是移不开眼睛。”

    “龙没有注意我，我也没有跟得太近，只是又升高了一段距离远远地观察。在看不到边界的海面上，人的眼睛很容易就失去尺度的概念，渐渐远去的龙又变小了。”

    “稍远的距离下，反而能看得更清楚。她在借着风滑行，强壮宽大的翅膀拍动次数很少，可稳定起伏，像呼吸。脊背上结实的肌肉规律地收缩又舒展。我跟在她身后，耳朵里只听得见袍子被风灌满的声音。”

     “你觉得自己无比渺小，却又无所不能。”

    猎户座的轮廓已经从越来越暗的天穹中显现，海水被落日染成玫瑰色，更远的地方能看到港口的船只，小而模糊的一片。龙身上的鳞片也不再像之前在阳光下闪着冷光，现在它们看上去是暗沉沉的青灰色。第一次看见铁腹龙时的恐惧已经消去大半，眼下充盈在心中的只有畅快与兴奋。但尤莉亚这时突然意识到——敖德萨港近在咫尺，这同时意味着她的麻烦还在原处虎视眈眈。那种熟悉的寒冷又悄悄攫住了她。

     “那感觉就像是傍晚时要回家，被迫离开玩伴吧。”尤莉亚想了想，又说，“只是在家里等着你的不是妈妈热气腾腾的晚饭，而是会吃人的噩梦。”

     但铁腹龙仿佛也觉察到了自己正在接近人类聚集地，反而放慢了速度。尤莉亚减速不及时，这时在龙的右侧，差点被扇动的翅膀打落下海，好在龙仍然没有注意到她。女巫绕到龙的右侧腹，同时小心地指挥扫帚拉开距离。太阳还没有完全落下，强度不减的夕照将铁腹龙的身影变成尤莉亚眼中一片巨大的深色剪影。

      那影子笼罩住码头，逐渐变大。船只高高的桅杆断裂的脆响，人群不安的推搡与叫骂声。巨龙粗壮的尾巴抽打空气，又掀翻岸边几座简陋低矮的建筑。可铁腹龙却并没有攻击的意思，没有利齿，没有爪子，没有硫磺与火焰，她轻飘飘地耸耸肩，弹开胆大的人远远扔过来的杂物。长长的脑袋打量了一圈，接着四肢蹬地，唰得再度展开翅膀飞上半空。

     尤莉亚看着巨龙的爪子在地面留下的巨大裂缝，附近形形色色的人依然在四下逃命，试图在想象的下一次袭击来临前寻找到庇护所。女巫又抬头看看离自己不远的龙，后者仿佛是第一次发现她，猩红色的眼睛也正看着她。

     我寻找某样东西，尤莉亚想，某样强大到不会被人的恶意操纵、毁灭和埋没的东西，某样和高山、海洋和群星一样，接近永恒，也不会被轻易损毁的东西。

     你要去哪里？尤莉亚紧紧地抓着扫帚柄。让我跟你一起去吧。

     仿佛是回答了女巫的疑问似的，巨龙稍稍调转了方向，向着血红色夕阳再次张开了宽大的翅膀。

   

     那天晚上的恶作剧结束后，纽特本打算把迈锡内一起带进湖底。他原先的计划是借尤莉亚的小屋当作临时落脚点，毕竟幕天席地这么长时间，一张柔软的床总是诱惑力很大，哪怕是在狭小工作台吃了很久的灰。不料，面对十几英尺的水墙，向来勇敢的年轻铁腹龙显示出二十万分的不情愿来。她的黄眼睛警惕地打量两侧高高的水墙，就是不肯往前迈一步。

     “你该不会是已经到了不喜欢水的年纪了吧？”纽特怀疑地看着缩在岸边的迈锡内，这家伙这几个月来长势喜人，体型根本就不是纽特能拖的动的级别——当然，就算他能，也要看龙自己的意见。年轻的铁腹龙自然不理会他好言相劝，只是掉头展开翅膀就飞回了山洞。

     纽特只好耸耸肩，重新召来箱子和扫帚好跟上龙。尽管旅人的事件看上去只是无伤大雅的意外，但他还是不放心把迈锡内一个人留在外面过夜。看来想睡在真正的床上，还要再多等些日子了，他一边给篝火喂了睡前最后一根橡木棒，一边模模糊糊地陷入沉沉睡眠。

 

     “忒修斯跑到哪里去了？”迦文娜从一只骏鹰的栗色翅膀后探出头来，“这小子现在应该来帮忙的——”她正在为那只骏鹰梳理羽毛。

     “不知道，我起床后就没看见他——”纽特提着一只沉重铁皮桶走过来，桶里装着新鲜宰杀的鸡。

     “再有一个小时展览会就要开始了——”迦文娜瞥了一眼怀表，大步流星地到纽特面前，焦躁地从后者手中接过铁皮桶，“今年参展的比奇，我还指望忒修斯和他一起飞几圈呢，关键时候这个家伙到底跑到哪里去了？！”她一只戴着厚实手套的手从桶中拎出半只还滴着血的死鸡，骏鹰比奇闻到了血腥味，白色的脑袋转了过来。迦文娜把血淋淋的鸡肉递到骏鹰面前，金黄色的喙叼住食物，三两下便把早饭连皮带肉吞下肚。

     “我可以跟着维拉去找他。”纽特说，“你带着比奇去展会就行了。”

     “不行。”迦文娜回头看了看纽特，“你才刚满十二岁，哪有让这么小的巫师单独骑骏鹰的道理，太危险了。”她又从桶里拿出一块肉喂给面前的骏鹰。

     “那好吧。”纽特说，“我留下来看着维拉，哪里也不去。”他投降似的举起双手。

     迦文娜眯起眼睛：“这里可是威尔士，纽特。我要是你就不会有半点溜出去的念头——”接着，她有些自暴自弃地叹了口气，“当然，当然，你又不是忒修斯。”她气呼呼地把空了的铁皮桶递给纽特，接着向比奇点头示意。栗色的骏鹰低下头。迦文娜敏捷地翻身骑上骏鹰宽阔的后背，“我会尽快赶回来。”她说，“在我回来之前，哪里都不许去，如果忒修斯出现，对他一样适用。”

     “出发了。”迦文娜拍拍骏鹰的脖子，后者宽大的双翼倏忽一下展开，几下振翅后，纽特目送着他们变成天边逐渐缩小的色块。他又耐心地等了一会儿，随后拎着桶转身走向拴着维拉的棚屋。

     “今天会很忙。”他一边轻声嘟囔，一边手脚利索地解开拴在木桩上的绳子。“我们要出去找忒修斯。”纽特语气坚定地说，“你应该知道怎么找到他。”说完，他才想起来似的，向那只骏鹰鞠了一躬。

    刚刚睡醒的骏鹰仍然卧在原地，只用那双金黄色的眼睛懒洋洋地看着他。纽特眼也不眨地迎回那目光，时间有些太久了，他有些不安地想道，维拉也许不喜欢这个主意，或许他现在应该知趣地退出去、另想办法，毕竟他之前也确实没有独自驾驭骏鹰外出的经验——

     哗啦。羽毛的簌簌声响。维拉已经站起来，他的目光仍追着那双黄眼珠，只是现在需要拼命仰起脸才能看见它们。现在跑好像来不及了，他无声地胡思乱想。

    灰白黑交织的羽毛聚拢又张开，维拉向他回了一礼。

 

    那是纽特第一次独自乘骏鹰飞行的经历，按理说，他对此应该记忆深刻，但他脑中掠过的只是地面模糊的色块、骏鹰覆羽的双翼在他腿侧鼓动的感觉，赶快找到忒修斯的念头，还有翅膀拍打的声音。

     “妈妈知道一定会杀了我。”他们眼下正并肩坐在屋檐下，维拉早已收起翅膀，正安静地刨着土，寻找泥巴地里的昆虫，但纽特觉得自己仿佛听到了翅膀拍打的声音。“让你一个人骑着骏鹰跑了那么远。”北方天空有大群雷雨云聚集，但鉴于他们已经在这里站了那么久，也没有半滴雨水落下来，也可能只是虚张声势。

     “我以为你有更要紧的事情要担心。”纽特向忒修斯的罩衫背后撕裂的接缝投去怀疑的一瞥，“你差点就要摔死了。”

     “没那回事。”忒修斯一边回答，一边穿上长袍，纽特以为他又要说点什么反驳。但接下来他也没有说话。他们看着雷雨云气势汹汹地接近。空气里有水的气味，但雨点仍不见踪影，还有刚才的振翅声，越来越大，越来越清晰。

     “我还是想知道，刚才那是什么？”纽特最终打破沉默。

      “一点失败的课外作业。不要告诉任何人。”忒修斯踢了踢脚下的石子，那东西滚到一边的草丛里，不见了。他低声说，“拜托了，这是你我之间的秘密，等我成功的那天，你会是第一个见到的。”

     纽特像个大人似的叹了口气，最终说：“一定要记得啊。”忒修斯郑重地点点头。

     “还有，谢谢你来找我。”他记得自己是在那时候睡着了，因为忒修斯的声音正逐渐变得模糊而遥远，但那振翅声始终没有消失。

 

     纽特在黑暗中闭着眼睛挣扎了一会儿。他不清楚人是否能在梦境里睡着、或者该对梦见已发生的事作何解读，不过他当年在霍格沃茨的占卜课教授倒是对解梦颇有一番见地，后者曾留过梦境日志的家庭作业，也会花去大量时间解读那些可信度令人生疑的梦。然而纽特的占卜课也多半在昏昏沉沉中度过，倒不是说他对占卜这门学科有什么不屑一顾的态度，只是讲求实际的赫奇帕奇小伙儿实在无法理解推敲不可知的玄妙之处究竟在何方。不过，这一次，那振翅声确实有着实实在在的、让他一瞬间恢复清醒的理由——

     一侧翅膀被开了个血洞，正奄奄一息挣扎的希尔达。

 

    “该死的东西，我还会怕你吗。”摩根拿着魔杖的手还在发抖，“我的恐惧已经成真了。”

     “我不知道你是个女巫。”忒修斯似乎对眼前的情形接受良好，“从来没在学校见过你。”

     “布斯巴顿。”摩根收起魔杖，“我母亲是法国人。”她最后瞥了一眼博格特爆炸后残留的烟雾，转身打量着忒修斯，“这么说，幸运女神的传闻是有原因的。”

     忒修斯点点头，“我很高兴不用再对人施遗忘咒了，重新自我介绍一下，忒修斯.斯卡曼德，英国魔法部傲罗。“他伸出一只手。

     但摩根只是眼神复杂地看了他一会儿。“列车很快就要来了，请跟我来，长官。”一路上，她都没再多说一句话。

 

     “我觉得自己像个被奴役的家养小精灵。”忒修斯曾在某封信中半真半假地抱怨道，“从修理麻瓜机械到清洗床单，搬运人员和物资，加固保护咒语，给猫头鹰喂食、打扫、收发信件，而且，你看，托你的福，我也会家养小精灵的魔法。”

     而梅林在上，这世界到底也没那么残酷，今天早上，他刚刚得知，自己不是这间医院里唯一的巫师，而刚到的那班列车则再次为这个已有两人的不幸名单里增添了一员。

     “都说人无法两次跨过同一条河流。”忒修斯站在病床另一头，表情复杂地看着手臂上打着石膏、躺在床上的格雷夫斯，“而某个美国人决定不走寻常路。”

     “治好我。”格雷夫斯瞪着对面几乎称得上是幸灾乐祸的军官，“或者教我无杖魔法。要么就滚开。”

     “不行。”忒修斯站在原地，“虽然我没准能治好你那骨折的胳膊，但是老比尔会起疑。而且，真不想说出来，我的医疗魔法全都来自傲罗突发状况处理手册。”现在他是真的笑起来了，这个无耻的家伙，“圣芒戈出品，三十分钟速成版。如果你想试试的话——”

     “我要是还能用魔杖的话，根本不需要忍受你。”格雷夫斯冷冷地说。

     “你只有受伤的右手能使用魔杖？”忒修斯的表情突然变得严肃起来，没等对面说话，他不耐烦地翻翻眼睛，“是啊，是啊，怪不得你要来这里。我忘了，大多数巫师都是这样。那就没办法了，这里人手这么紧张，我们总得让你有点用处。”

     “我没想到霍格沃茨还教无杖魔法。”

     “不，我们不教。”忒修斯语气揶揄，”课外作业时间到，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯先生。”

     “家养小精灵的魔法大多是空间操作。”忒修斯打了个响指，手推车上的茶壶应声漂浮起来，稳稳地向茶杯中注入热茶，“但是稍加改动，就可以替代一些常用咒语。”他合拢另一只手掌，杯子里滚烫的热水突然结成冰块，茶壶却丝毫不受影响地落回原处。

     “家养小精灵？”格雷夫斯扬起眉毛，“你的无杖无声魔法基于家养小精灵？”

     “有什么问题吗？”

      “不，没什么。”格雷夫斯盯着那只茶杯，随着忒修斯重新展开合拢的手掌，白雾再度从杯中缓缓升起。“我以为是什么更古老强力的巫师法术——”

     “不要小看家养小精灵。”忒修斯平静地回答，“这确实是更古老的魔法。”他重新展开合拢的手掌，冰块融化，茶杯中再度冒出热气。

     “我不是来学家务魔法的。”

     “是吗。”忒修斯看起来并没有生气，“我也不是教你魔法让你去冲着对面乱嚷嚷的，有小树枝在手已经够蠢——”

     “你对魔杖到底有什么意见——”格雷夫斯忍不住开口争辩道。

     “先生们？”一个女声从不远处传来。忒修斯差点失手打翻杯子。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, p. 12.


	17. Chapter 17

      黑暗中，一对金黄色的眼睛正望着他。

     “荧光闪烁。”纽特挣扎着起身，抓起魔杖轻声念道，杖尖绿色的光芒照亮了落在他脚边的猫头鹰。他俯身检查猫头鹰的状况，希尔达看上去相当糟糕——羽毛乱成一团，右翼处有一块已经干涸的血洞。雕鸮小幅度地转了转脑袋，纽特这才注意到她口中叼着一只信封。希尔达又用脑袋轻轻推了推他空着的手，示意他把信拿走。

    这情形多少有些似曾相识，纽特摇摇头，赶走多余的想法。他拿走信封，轻声说：“信可以等，让我看看你的伤。”

     那伤穿透了翅膀，多半还伤到了骨头，纽特不敢轻易搬动它，他小心地用悬浮咒把希尔达带进手提箱中。他揉揉被另一边翅膀抽得生疼的额角——看上去没什么精神的希尔达在他试图更近一步检查的时候展现了惊人的爆发力，幸好他及时退后，锋利的爪子挥了个空，几片羽毛落到他的鼻尖上。

     纽特举手投降，退后几步，趁雕鸮不注意时从身后的架子上捞走一只小瓶。他屏住呼吸，左手拨开软木塞，指挥手中的魔杖悄悄带起一阵风。

     五秒。纽特默数道，同时又晃晃背后的小瓶。尽管体力消耗大半，猫头鹰仍然警惕地看着他。

     十秒。猫头鹰似乎仍然没有什么反应，只是抖了抖翅膀，往桌上摞得很高的羊皮纸卷处后凑了凑。纽特攥了攥魔杖。

     三十秒。希尔达摇摇晃晃地躲到笔记堆成的小山后，接着便没有动静了。

     纽特又耐心地等了一会儿。他无声地迈步上前，瞄到猫头鹰已经睡着，于是转身抓过一只圆圆的烧瓶，把里面澄清的液体一股脑儿倒在一块勉强还算干净的手帕上（别问），确保沾湿的部分遮住口鼻，又草草地在脑后打了个结。到这时，他才长长出了口气。

      他拾起那个小瓶，把软木塞重新塞了回去，瓶中有细小的光点，忽明忽灭像仲夏草地上的萤火。纽特叹了口气，小妖精翅膀上的粉末，人类和动物大量吸入有催眠和助梦效果，希尔达的情况不妙，贸然使用昏迷咒可能会恶化伤情。他推开那叠高高的羊皮纸卷，睡得正香的猫头鹰出现在他面前。刚才的份量大概足够她安稳地睡到第二天傍晚，纽特一边想，一边伸出手碰触到浸透了血的羽毛。

     层层羽毛覆盖下，清理伤口并不怎么轻松。除了皮肉伤之外，有骨头错位，但好在没有断掉，他也一并接了回去。伤口如他先前猜测那样，不是一般野兽所致——雕鸮在野外几乎没有天敌。纽特才离开箱子，重新回到洞穴中。他拾起被搁置的来信，用魔杖画了个复杂的图案，信封上的假地址消失了，封口也自行打开。“你最好有个好理由。”他拿着信蹑手蹑脚地走出洞穴。

 

      “今天第三个。”威克斯在忒修斯对面坐下来，看着两个人抬着担架匆匆从他们身边跑过。

      忒修斯疑惑地看着他，又撇了一眼担架上的人，“截肢？”

      威克斯小半张脸埋在茶杯里，但忒修斯仍看出来那是个点头的动作。“天气越来越热，伤口变得容易感染。”医生含混地说，“有些伤口冬天只要用碳酸水处理就行，结果现在稍不注意就弄得惨不忍睹——”

      忒修斯一边同情地点点头，还没来得及说话，威克斯又说：“那个美国人，右手臂骨折的，姓什么来着——你认识他？”

      “之前和他的部队走散了，临时跟过我们一段时间。”忒修斯回答，“怎么，他找你麻烦了？”他琢磨着格雷夫斯也不蠢，对于非魔法界的常识应该足以阻止他去找个麻瓜医生把他的胳膊复原，再说，他也不想对医生乱用遗忘咒。

      “那倒没有。”威克斯挥挥手，似乎要驱赶四下草地里飞舞的蚊虫，“我们正设法联系上他的部队。只是我例行检查的时候，他问我能不能重新看看他的胳膊。”医生的声音听上去有点困惑，“我猜他是担心截肢，不过伤口封闭得还可以。可能要几个月，我告诉他，然后你就又是个健康的年轻人了——没准战争那时候都结束了。”

     忒修斯一时没忍住好奇心，问道：“他什么反应？”

     “说实话，我没在意。”威克斯用衣袖抹抹眼睛，忒修斯忍不住留意到医生眼睛下大片的阴影，“只是骨折而已，又没到缺胳膊少腿的份上，有几个月的假可以放，还有什么好抱怨的——摩根护士？”威克斯好奇地看着一路小跑过来的摩根。一只小瓶从她的袖口里滑出来，掉在草地上，摩根没有注意到。

     “亨特护士长要见你——和派普少校一起——”摩根一只手扶着桌子，气喘吁吁地说，“就在负责任办公室。”忒修斯一只手放在桌下，小瓶无声无息地飞到他手中。他低头瞥了一眼，瓶中是雾一样漂浮的银白色物质。他默不作声握住瓶子。

     派普上校是负责整个伤兵站的军官，威克斯扬起眉毛：“什么事？” 摩根摇摇头。

     威克斯叹了口气，喝完茶杯里剩下的东西。“抱歉，我得走了。两位日安。”他起身离开。

 

     “那个美国人，”等威克斯离开他们的声音范围时，摩根干脆地问他，“那天你是不是在教他无杖魔法？”

     忒修斯抬头看着摩根，后者正坐在威克斯离开的位置上。“这么说你知道了？”

     “做贼心虚，太明显了。”摩根回答，“你差点打翻那个杯子，记得吗？”

     忒修斯干脆地点头承认：“惯用手不能用的倒霉巫师，我就是想帮点忙。”

      “战场幸运女神，”摩根说，“你对所有人都这样吗？”

      “我可是很公平的——心诚则灵。”忒修斯一本正经地说，“比起继续讨论我来，你想不想解释一下这是怎么回事？”他把那个小瓶立在光秃秃的板条桌上，瓶中装着的东西仿佛一团旋转的白雾。

     摩根一瞬间露出惊慌的神色，但也只是短短几秒。等她再望向忒修斯的时候，声音听上去镇定一如往常：“我没威胁到任何人的安全，上尉，这不关你的事。”她不自然地拂了一下从帽檐处漏下的一缕头发。

     “你在窃取别人的记忆。”忒修斯说，“如果对象是麻瓜，这可是十分严重的指控——”

     “听听这是谁在说话。”摩根冷冷地说。

     “这么说，倒掉也没关系？”忒修斯一只手准备拔开封口的软木塞。

     “别！”摩根几乎要扑上来掐住忒修斯的脖子，但两人隔着一张桌子，忒修斯躲开了，他没有进一步动作，就只是看着摩根。

     过了片刻，她艰难地开口道：“不管你在想什么，都不是你想象的那样。你尽可以看看那里面有什么。”

     

    “我最初这么做是为了找克里斯托弗。”摩根说，“他从没告诉我他的军团编号。”

    “但你是他的未婚妻。”忒修斯说，“这些人就指望着家人来信活着——”他怎么会不告诉你，但忒修斯也想起自己查看过耶林的遗物，那其中确实没有往来书信。

    “你看，所有人都这么说。”她勉强笑了笑，“可我没等到结婚那天就逃跑了。”

     忒修斯扬起眉毛：“但是戒指——”

     “尽管嘲笑我愚蠢吧，上尉。”摩根在粗糙的木桌上摊开双手，说道，“我爱上的人，克里斯托弗.耶林，是个麻瓜。直到我们订婚之后搬到一起，我才真正意识到这一点。我的父亲是巫师，但我大部分时间都与麻瓜母亲住在一起。我一开始以为魔法并不是必须之物。”

     忒修斯等着她继续说下去。

     “我在圣芒戈交换的时候认识的他。我想是在一次美术展上。克里斯托弗在英国没有亲人了，他也不想继续待在伦敦。我们本打算结婚后搬到加莱或者巴黎去。但和英国不一样，我后来才知道法国不允许本国巫师与麻瓜通婚。”

     “所以你就离开了他？”尽管知道这事轮不到自己指手画脚，但忒修斯还是难掩声音里的责难。

     “我尝试过一段时间。我对自己说，与爱人生活在一起，把魔杖锁到盒子里过一辈子又算得了什么呢？”摩根静静地看着自己的双手。

      突然变了味的杏仁蛋白蛋糕，烧水的时候毫无征兆裂开的茶壶，无法解释的工作和猫头鹰书信，醒来后发现床边炸碎的玻璃窗、夜风灌进来，白色窗帘像幽灵一样飘荡，没完没了的遭背叛表情和那之后的遗忘咒。魔法仿佛鼓声一样，日夜响彻耳畔，要求被使用。“但是不行。”

     “所以我逃跑了。”她闭上眼睛，又重新睁开，“等我再次听到他的消息时，他主动参了军。”

     “他不是打仗的材料。”忒修斯摇摇头，“明眼人都能看出来。人上战场的理由很多，忠君爱国、家人、荣誉——他不是其中任何一种。”

     “你有家人在战场上吗？”摩根突然问他。

     忒修斯沉默了一会儿。“ 有。”他说，“……我的弟弟。”

     “那你也应该明白每天看着伤亡名单，找不到那个名字时，松了一口气的心情。”摩根说，“我没法继续忍受那种感觉。更何况他值得一个解释，就算这个解释我给不出，我也不能让他为此丢掉性命。”

     “于是你决定来当志愿护士？”忒修斯想，不知是幸运还是不幸，我是更早上战场的那个。

     “一开始的时候是最难的。”摩根说，“和大海捞针没什么区别。直接去问，大多数人不知道，很多人会怀疑，而有些人以为自己不知道。伤亡名单都会登在报纸上，没看到他的名字，那我就还有时间。到后来，别人的记忆中会出现零星的影像，我就顺着这些去找他们的兵团番号。这里是我能找到离得最近的医院。”她的声音越来越低，“接到消息的时候，我想，真近，骑车要不了一个小时呢。可是——”她说不下去了。

     他曾经是想活下去的。忒修斯一度很想这么告诉她。哪怕最初是为了逃避，但他还是想活下去的。忒修斯想起那个寒冷的夜晚，耶林问他战争到底有没有结束之日，还有那个被一刀一刀刺死的德国士兵。克里斯托弗.耶林是个糟糕的士兵，忒修斯想，学得太慢了，战争当然会把他碾得粉碎——战争会粉碎掉所有好的、或者来不及一同变坏的东西——

    但他最终什么也没有说。

     “我以为自己能够救他——”她掩住面孔的手指节发白，“我本以为有了魔法——”

     “看着我，摩根护士。”忒修斯隔着板条桌子抓过她的手腕，“克里斯托弗.耶林准尉自己选择了死亡。这跟你毫无关系。”他看着摩根发红的眼眶和那下面深深的阴影说道，“在你出现之前，我都不知道他有未婚妻。”

     “你以为我没看过你的记忆吗。”摩根抬头，一字一句地回答他，“我们和我们的自以为是什么也没做到，上尉。”

       看来我的大脑封闭术学得比自己想象得还要糟糕，忒修斯摇摇头，还有不能在白天看上去没有人的地方偷懒打瞌睡。“你知道，老萨克勒中士最近安静地出奇，再也没嚷嚷着什么有小孩子偷他树上果子之类的胡话，更不会乱打人和抓伤自己。”忒修斯慢慢地说，“我是什么也没做到。但是，有人因为你而能在夜里安睡。”他想了想，又补充一句，“既然你已经看过我的记忆，你应该知道，他会为你感到骄傲的。”

 

     模糊一片，他的意识仿佛在水中挣扎，断断续续从水面上传来的声音，他在坠落，他应当快些做点什么——

     “羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！”有人大喊，于是坠落停止了，一只温热的手抓住了他。

     “我得说情况很不乐观，斯卡曼德先生。”邓布利多看着冥想盆里旋转的银白色记忆，“我相信你明白动物变形和阿尼玛格斯的区别……前者如果没有其他巫师在场……后果很严重。”

      忒修斯不舒服地整了整歪到一边的学院长袍，他还不习惯刚从冥想盆中出来、身上仍有潮乎乎的错觉。不过他还是点点头，“动物变形会连神智都会改变，不借助其他巫师无法恢复原样。”

     “但这其中的界线没有多数巫师愿意想象的那样分明。阿尼玛格斯变成的动物在各种程度上都足以以假乱真。”邓布利多说。“我的建议是，不要再继续进行下去了，斯卡曼德先生。”

     忒修斯抬头惊讶地看着他：“但是傲罗选拔——”

     “对抗摄神取念咒的办法很多。”邓布利多说，“变形术不是最理想的方式。即使是针对真正的动物，举例来说，猫头鹰，也有巫师尝试摄神取念成功的记录。”

     “总是值得一试。”忒修斯说，“我不想放弃这个机会——”

     “这不是你一个人的事。”邓布利多难得严厉地打断了他，“继续下去非常、非常危险。你应该感谢你的兄弟在关键时刻救了你一命。”忒修斯本想说什么，但最终只是移开视线。

     他用杖尖挑起盆中记忆，那银白色的细丝滑进一只小瓶中。邓布利多把小瓶封好，还给了忒修斯。“放弃并不意味着失败，斯卡曼德先生。”看到高个子男生明显垮下去一截的肩膀，邓布利多语气缓和了不少，“成为一个优秀傲罗，对魔法能力的要求只是其中之一。”

     “转化咒的结果已经令人印象深刻。再者，我想，巫师界公认的一点是，比起翅膀，用扫帚飞行往往更激动人心。”年轻的变形课教授隔着半月形眼镜向他眨眨眼，“我很期待本院今年学院杯的表现。”

     

     一只死鹿摆放在离洞穴不远的巨石上。纽特用刀子熟练地将它开膛破肚，同时小心不让内脏流出来，准备停当后，他跳下岩石，抽出魔杖，敲了敲巨石：“门托斯。”一阵蓝光水波般地沿着灰色岩石表面扩散开。

     “你在做什么？”尤莉亚好奇地看着他忙碌了一早上。

     “一个实验。”纽特看了看怀表，“再等五分钟左右——那时她就应该回来。”他退到到山洞附近。下风处，风带来内脏与血浓重的腥气。

     尤莉亚虽然很疑惑，但并没有再追问下去。她提起了另一个话题：“我在想，你有没有兴趣写一本关于乌克兰铁腹龙的书？”

     “什么？”纽特这时又在低头看怀表了，他看上去像个等待考试的紧张学生，因此没留意尤莉亚的话。

     “铁腹龙的自然生活史。”尤莉亚重复道，“很少有人能如此近距离观察到铁腹龙，而你看着她长这么大。”她想了想，又补充道，“我相信这能让更多巫师了解它们。”

     纽特刚准备回答，一道巨大的阴影遮住了阳光，迈锡内在他们头顶盘旋。她长得实在太快了，他想，很难想象她开春的时候只有成年虎一般大小，现在她看上去像把六个月前的自己整个儿吃了下去。铁腹龙龙盘旋着向他们所在的方向降落，她应该是嗅到了死鹿的气味，准备再享用一顿免费午餐。她扑向光秃秃的岩壁，稳稳地落在放着死鹿的巨石上。

     龙开始撕扯鹿肉。时间上没什么问题，他又看了看表，三、二、一——

     巨石和鹿都不见了。还留在原地，因而差点摔下山坡的龙则显得既困惑又愤怒，红眼睛巡视四周一圈后，迅速对准了不远处的纽特。

     “见鬼。”纽特说。

 

     “门钥匙？”尤莉亚难以置信地看着纽特，“你想用门钥匙传送火龙？”后者正好脾气地试图安抚愤怒的龙，他挥挥魔杖，先前不翼而飞的死鹿正从山坡另一侧飞来，看到失而复得的食物，年轻的龙顾不得和他计较，只拍拍翅膀，迅速把吃了一半的鹿从半空中劫走，铁灰色的身影很快就消失在山下的林海中。

     “某种意义上讲，是的。”纽特说。

     “这就是你忙活了一早上的原因？”尤莉亚有些好笑地看着他，“用能附在一张旧报纸上的简单咒语，就想传送最古老的魔法生物？”她摇摇头道，“你也看到了，龙的外皮很厚，它们对于大部分巫师魔法免疫。”

     “呃……这说来话长。”纽特的动作停在半空，他正从信封里抽出一张旧报纸。“记得之前麻瓜军队想借用火龙的传闻吗？”

     “当然。”幽灵点点头。外面日光太强，她站在山洞岩石投下的阴影里，纽特仅能勉强辨别出她的轮廓。“你在安身上的锁链上发现了麻瓜的标记。”

     “昨晚的信件，忒修斯寄来的。”他正准备把报纸递给尤莉亚，突然反应过来幽灵大概读不懂英语，于是他把剪报上的内容读了出来：“巴纳布斯·芬克利优异施咒手法奖授予霍格沃茨六年级学生托德·克莱因。” 

      “…… 托德·克莱因在魔咒学上展示出了惊人的天赋 …… 施咒的力量与精确兼备 …… 委员会相信他前途无量，未来极有可能在这一领域作出革命性的贡献。”纽特很快就读完内容。

      “但这和火龙有什么关系？”尤莉亚一头雾水地看着纽特手中那张泛黄、还因为泡过水显得皱巴巴的报纸。剪报上附有获奖者的照片，是个有着卷曲头发的中等个头年轻巫师，眼窝深陷，颧骨突出，脸色苍白浮肿，但男巫还是捧着奖杯，冲着照片露出兴奋的笑容。

      纽特没直接回答她的问题，从信封里抽出别着照片的另一张纸。照片是托德·克莱因在圣芒戈时昏迷不醒时拍下的，以银色别针固定在魔法部的档案页上，翠绿色墨水字迹注明照片拍摄于1916年3月。“我想，我们更熟悉的是这张脸。”纽特把那张扭曲变形的脸拿得离幽灵近了些。

     “感觉像看着自己。”女巫语气辛辣地自嘲道，纽特听到这话时停顿了一下。“等一下 …… 这是昨晚的那个旅人？”尤莉亚惊讶地看着两张照片。

     “我想是的。”纽特叹了口气，“这也解释了为什么麻瓜屏蔽咒没有起效——他不是麻瓜。”

     “等一下，如果他是个巫师——”尤莉亚打了个寒颤，“那为什么他从来没用过魔杖？什么都没做就被我们吓跑了？”

     纽特指了指照片右下角注明的日期，“档案上说他大概是在这时候住进医院，治疗师怀疑他受伤的原因，和你一样——龙火。傲罗怀疑他走私龙蛋。日期也吻合。他害怕的不是民间传说，不仅仅是民间传说，”他艰难地吞咽了一下，继续说道，“他害怕的是你，害怕的是有被害者，尤莉亚.捷列申科模样的死神。”

     长久的沉默。纽特过去从来没觉得太阳底下会这么冷。最终，幽灵开口了：“那我昨晚该真的杀了他。但这和门钥匙又有什么关系？”

     “他是魔法部门钥匙办公室的职员。”纽特用了一阵才找回自己的声音，“只要他愿意，不需要登记也可以随意安排门钥匙——目前没有咒语或者其他魔法能够直接监测到 ‘门托斯’ 发动。他多半就是用这个走私——”

     “可是你也看到了，门钥匙对龙没有效果。”

     “一般附在小物件上的门钥匙，确实不可以。”纽特同意道，“还记得那张剪报吗——托德·克莱因不是一般的巫师。傲罗们把他的家和办公室翻了个底朝天，但就像忒修斯在信里说， ‘我们总是对最重要的证据视而不见。’ ”他从信封里又抽出一张纸，“当年克莱因被称为 ‘前途无量’ 是有原因的。《今日魔咒学》上的一篇大多数想法仍是理论的文章。”又是一份剪报，“《越过不可返回之点：浅谈门钥匙的深层改进与应用》。”他摇摇头，“魔咒学不是我的长项——用忒修斯友情提供的英语来解释——他曾经尝试过改变咒语的原理，理论上的结果是传送对象是否免疫魔法无关紧要。”

     尤莉亚一头雾水地看着他：“那你的 ‘实验’——”

     “像我说的，魔咒学不是我的长项。”纽特吸了吸鼻子，有点沮丧地垂下肩膀，“现在也没人知道克莱因能做到什么地步——我是说，他出现在这一带明显是提前来安排门钥匙的。”

     “这么说，只要破坏门钥匙就可以了？”尤莉亚说，“但是只要没有生命，任何事物都可以变成门钥匙——范围太大了。”

     “他既然没有直接幻影移形逃跑，说明任务还没有完成——最快的办法是追上他。”银箭不知何时已经出现在纽特手中，“让他自己说出来。”

      那时，他都不知道自己将要惹上多大的麻烦。

     

     十年后，伤痕累累的纽特.斯卡曼德在面对三只从天而降的匈牙利树峰时，想起了那个收到霍格沃茨猫头鹰来信的遥远下午，信封上印着学校的纹章，而他那时还不怎么认识拉丁文，因此忽略了纹章饰带上的文字——

     “眠龙勿扰。”

     现在想来，这份警告来得也太不是时候，他是没什么选择，但总该有什么人收到警告，一个按时到达的、可靠的警告。

    雨一直没停，空气中的焦糊味仍久久不散。身下的落叶与泥土厚实柔软，他很想扔掉魔杖，就此一睡不醒，他偏头望向一侧。

    骨头，碎裂的骨头散落在周围。而托德·克莱因的尸体就在不远处，半张脸埋在泥水里，剩下半张脸则被雨水冲刷得发白。纽特胃里一阵翻江倒海，他翻了个身，试图坐起来，但不知道什么时候又再度晕了过去。

     振翅的声音传来。

     他再次睁开眼睛，看见希尔达正站在他面前。她一定是从敞开的箱子里飞出来的， 纽特模模糊糊地想，我的箱子。希尔达的伤口还没有完全恢复，但雕鸮伸出一边翅膀碰了碰他，坚韧的飞羽轻轻地拂过他覆盖着泥土和血污的手臂。他挥挥魔杖，勉强召来纸笔。他需要写这封信，有人需要他写这封信。在此之前，他一直不合常理地相信，无论战争有多残酷，忒修斯总是能好好活下来的，但是他现在则没那么笃定了。

     “你也想帮他吗？”纽特咳嗽道，哆嗦地握起羽毛笔，每一个关节都在抗议，他几乎感觉不到自己的被冻得麻木的指尖。

     希尔达只是向他伸出了一只爪子，静静地看着他写下第一行字。

     雨还在下。

 

     “那边的混乱是怎么回事？”

     “我还以为没机会在战场上用到它了。”斯卡曼德上尉说道，他已经先一步起身。格雷夫斯转脸，第一次看见忒修斯抽出了魔杖。长而柔韧的白杨，天生决斗者的银矛，在他手中仿佛一柄出鞘的剑那样闪着凛冽寒光。格雷夫斯不合时宜地注意到忒修斯在微笑，和平日鼓励或揶揄的笑容不同，他蓝绿色的眼睛从来没这么明亮过。

     “阿瓦达索命！”一道绿光闪过。他听见振翅的声音。

 


	18. Chapter 18

  18

 

     “可是你要怎么找到那个人？”尤莉亚疑惑地看着他，“昨晚之后，他可能会往任何地方去。”

     “不对，”纽特摇摇头，”记得吗，克莱因的门钥匙不是为了巫师设计的。需要接触门钥匙的是龙。而且在这样的山林里——”

     “你刚才用的巨石。”尤莉亚想了想，“在这种很难定位的地方，门钥匙不可能是什么不起眼的东西。”

     “是的。用作门钥匙的物品不会藏在树林里——龙无法接触，物品本身要足够大。巨石，或者是巨大的水体——理论上讲，只要是没有生命的有形物质，都可以被用作门钥匙。”纽特从大衣口袋里掏出一张地图，“这样一来，可能的地点就只有林线以上的山峰和零星的湖泊——水体和沿岸的石头。“他指着地图上纳萨莫维湖位置，“克莱因可能原本有在这里放置门钥匙的打算——“

     ”但是昨晚被我们吓跑了。”尤莉亚看着他，即使在龙巢的阴影中，那珍珠白色的影子也难以辨认，“不过在这样的山里，哪怕对地形很熟悉的巫师都不会轻易幻影移形，印象稍有差错就会移动到错误的地点，他走不了多远。你认为他下一个地点会是哪里？”

     “最近的地点，奥泽纳山脚下的库尼贡达湖。”纽特想了想，回答道。一年多前，尤莉亚.捷列先科和安死去的地方，托德.克莱因的噩梦之地。

    

     纽特出发前最后检查了一遍龙巢，个头不大的手提箱已经牢牢地绑在了扫帚上。他犹豫片刻，决定不去打扰迈锡内。铁腹龙的体型早已今非昔比，带着这么大的家伙去追踪一个徒步行动的巫师，和一路大声嚷嚷着克莱因的名字找过去没有任何区别。更何况，迈锡内现在独自出门打猎的时间越来越长，也渐渐不那么依赖纽特提供食物，他也乐得让龙为了日后独立生存锻炼。

     反正，找到克莱因也不会花去太久，纽特骑在扫帚上心不在焉地想，毕竟他是徒步行动，但凡还有那么点旅行常识的巫师都不会在夜间的树林里赶路。克莱因在恢复理智后，多半会另外找个地方扎营休息。

     林海在他脚下变成一片模糊的绿色，从纳萨莫维湖步行到奥泽纳山下的库尼贡达湖大致需要一个白天的时间，完全可以赶在克莱因之前到达库尼贡达湖畔，他已经能远远望见那湖水的粼粼闪光——

     一阵响鼻声传来。

     除了声音大得出奇外，那听上去确实像是个响鼻。纽特摸出黄铜望远镜，四下扫了扫，看清声音来源后，他差点摔下扫帚。

     视野一角的生物们有着蜥蜴似的外形，乌黑的鳞片，青铜色的尖刺沿着尾巴根根分明地突出，阳光下闪着匕首般的寒光。即使此前从未见过，纽特也不需要提醒就能认出这是什么。

     匈牙利树峰。而且不仅仅是树峰，长角龙眼熟的绿色，还有——他胃里一阵紧缩——铁腹龙。 是个龙群。

     纽特抓紧了望远镜，仿佛全身的血液都结了冰。

 

     “这里最不缺的就是污血、流脓和呕吐物，通风又糟糕得不行——我们实在不能冒险再让伤员感冒。”威廉.威克斯医生咬着根没点燃的香烟道，“负责转移的担架兵没少向我抱怨病房里气味难闻。”他皱起眉头，“不过，要是你问我，最近护士们效率惊人。”

     “排班和人事都没有变动。”亨特护士长面无表情地回答，“尽管我很高兴能从大夫这里知道，我们的志愿者终于能像样地履行职责，但是，派普上校，我还是要说，医院仍然人手不足——”

     坐在办公桌后的军官叹了口气。那是个有些年纪、已经开始秃顶的男人，战地医院名义上的主管。“我只能说，人手方面，我会尽力而为，护士长。”他慢慢地说，一只手无意识地把玩着一支闪亮的钢笔，“近期很快还会有更多伤员，我希望你们能够继续维持目前的效率。”

     “那是自然。”亨特护士长抬了抬下巴。

     “我想就到这里吧。”派普上校说，“我相信你们各自还有更重要的事要做。“他示意两人可以离开了。

      亨特护士长向两人点头示意后，就快步离开了。但威克斯还留在原地，没有要动弹的意思。

     上校又抬头看了看威克斯，“你还有什么事要说吗，威克斯医生？”

     威克斯犹豫了一下，说，“是关于忒修斯.斯卡曼德上尉，长官。”医生小心地斟酌语句，“作为一名军官，被调来这里很不寻常——当然考虑到他的具体情况，完全可以理解——”

     “你想知道什么？”上校反问。敏锐如威克斯，自然没有错过上校听到忒修斯名字时露出的迷茫和稍后与之反差甚大的强烈抗拒情绪。

     “我在想，”医生的语气没有半点因此让步的意思，“斯卡曼德上尉是不是有医学相关的经验？护士效率提高和他来的时间差不了多少。”还有科沃斯基突然接上的断腿和减少了许多哭泣与喊叫而显得安静得多的夜晚，威克斯想道，这么说出来实在太不可信，不知道这个人到底做了什么，但如果有效的话——

     但派普只是摇了摇头，“我不知道你在说什么，大夫。”他看着威克斯，脸上的疑惑货真价实，“斯卡曼德上尉是个军人，不是什么医生。”

    威克斯只得离开。他划着了一根火柴，点燃香烟后，大步流星地走回帐篷区，一只翅膀上绑着绷带的猫头鹰擦着他头顶飞过，爪子上绑着的信差点撞上他。也许是最近压力太大，医生揉着脑袋想，都开始出现幻觉了。

 

     纽特很快冷静下来，幻身咒仍在发挥作用，何况他在下风处，只要保持低调，别弄出什么响动，离他最近的那几只匈牙利树峰一时半会儿还不会发现他。他指挥银箭降低高度，扫帚贴着树冠无声地滑行。这时，他听见有人说话的声音，模糊的片段，似乎是德语——

     纽特低头，看见树冠下方有两个人影，其中一个，他辨认出克莱因破旧的袍子和变形的脸。至于对面那个穿着鼠灰色长袍的巫师则是全然陌生的面孔——不对，他还是在某处见过这张脸的——“那是杀了我的人。”尤莉亚轻声说。纽特隔着树冠想看个究竟，但被他压到的树枝发出一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，树叶又刮得他脸颊生疼，他只好维持之前的姿势，小心地伏在扫帚上。

     那个纽特不知道名字的巫师手里正拿着一张展开的羊皮纸，从纽特的位置看不清具体内容，但似乎是地图一类的东西。他似乎喊了某个名字，灌木丛的阴影里出现一个女巫，那个人简短地向女巫交代了几句。女巫点点头，向湖边走去。过了一会儿，两条树峰展开翅膀飞走了，拴着它们的数根金属链条在半空中哗哗作响，链条另一头由五六个骑着扫帚的巫师们牵着。这个过程重复了好几次，每次都有不同的男女巫师前来，又带着两条龙离开。

     “这是怎么回事？”尤莉亚的声音很轻，几乎都要消失在树叶随风颤动的沙沙声里。

     “可能是在分配门钥匙。”纽特也尽量压低声音回答，“克莱因肯定在不同的地点安排了好几把门钥匙——一次传送这么多龙，负担太大了。而且他们说不定会袭击多处麻瓜营地。”

     尤莉亚点点头：“你打算怎么办？”

      “如果能想办法偷到地图，说不定还能来得及阻止他们——”纽特话还没说完，就被下面的大喊打断了。

     “你还想要什么？”尤莉亚适时在他耳边低声翻译，说话的人是克莱因。

     纽特吓了一跳，勉强来得及压低声音：“我以为你不会其他语言？”

     “生前不会。”尤莉亚提醒他，这时另外一个声音说话了，“你做得很好，非常好，克莱因，就不想留下来看一看你为之自豪的成果吗？

     “所有的咒语都按你们的要求布置完了，地点都在地图上。”克莱因粗声粗气地回答，尽管他在竭力掩饰，但纽特依然能嗅出声音里的恐慌，“我只想要属于我的那份报酬。”

     “可以理解。”对面的人说，他的声音很轻。尤莉亚努力辨认了一番才听清了他在说什么。那人身材算不上高大，精瘦干练，灰色短发几乎贴着头皮。“可这是战争，克莱因先生。”

     “你保证过，这一次之后我就可以退出。”克莱因低声咆哮道，“还有去东非的船票——”

     “我说过了，克莱因先生，这是战争。”那人语气依然轻柔，仿佛蹑手蹑脚行走在绒毯上，“我们需要保证，谁知道你会不会像背叛你的祖国那样——”他戏剧性地停顿片刻，“——背叛我们呢。”

     “我没有祖国。”克莱因粗暴地打断道，“对你们接下来要做什么也毫无兴趣。”纽特忍不住往剩下的三只树峰那里瞥了一眼，它们无一例外地都拴着链条，还有几个巫师在看守。     

     “令人惊叹，但我们并不信服。”尤莉亚继续小声翻译，纽特很担心她会被发现，好在幽灵在白日阳光下几乎是透明的。“人参与争斗必然有所求，克莱因先生，我们知道你想要名誉和承认——你过去的祖国给不了的东西。”

     “那你他妈还真了解我。”克莱因嘟嘟囔囔道，“不，我说了，显克列（Zsengellér）上校，我他妈的只想拿走我那份报酬。”上校？纽特困惑地看了尤莉亚一眼，又看了看克莱因对面的人——魔杖在手，而且知道克莱因的门钥匙，绝对是个巫师。可忒修斯那种混进军队、不引人注目的下级军官纯属个案，对方什么时候开始给巫师颁发军衔了？

     “很遗憾，我们不这么认为。”那个显克列继续轻声说，仿佛毒蛇吐信，“一年前那起不幸事件发生之前，你的执着曾令我们刮目相看。”他一脸玩味的神情，“但你正式脱离英国之后，态度就发生了很有意思的变化——”

     “我那时在逃命。”克莱因说，“听着，把我要的给我。你们的事我没泄露给任何人，过去不会，以后也不会——”

     “昨天的猫头鹰。”显克列平静地问，“为什么会有猫头鹰找上你？”

     “你们在监视我？”克莱因提高了声音，“你们在像监视一个他妈的间谍那样监视我？”

    今日以间谍行动对付盟友，明日朋友必然变成敌人。（注33）纽特想起忒修斯曾经如此私下嘲讽过试图卧底在麻瓜海关的几个同僚——那一回差点引起魔法界与麻瓜政府之间的信任危机。但现在事态可比几箱子没报税的甲虫眼珠严重得多——他本打算在两人交接完毕后设法从显克列那里偷到地图，但现在看来要没指望了。

     “回答我的问题，克莱因先生。”显克列几乎是懒洋洋地说。

     克莱因深深地吸了一口气：“那是我拦截下来的猫头鹰。”

     “为什么你之前没有说这件事？”显克列说。

     “因为我他妈的不知道那是谁的猫头鹰！”克莱因竭力压低声音辩解道，“但我知道那是哪里来的——你稍后会感谢我的。”

纽特僵住了，这么说希尔达的伤并不是意外或者误伤，他想起前一天晚上的情形，那封信是希尔达叼回来的，而不是绑在爪子上。

     显克列只是盯着克莱因看。那眼神像某种爬行动物看着将死的猎物。纽特甚至没看清楚他拔出魔杖的动作，下一刻，克莱因已经面朝下趴在地上，四肢被绳子紧紧绑住，动弹不得，也发不出声音。显克列的一只靴子正踩在他的脑袋上。

     显克列弯腰从克莱因的长袍口袋里拿走他的魔杖，低声念道：“闪回前咒。”

     片刻后，穿鼠灰色长袍的巫师再度开口：“那么再回答我一个问题，克莱因先生。”依然是毒蛇吐信般的轻柔语气，“为什么我们最早的小队传送时间比预计时间提前了一天？”

   

     恐怖故事都会多半都会有个俗套的开头，格雷夫斯想，你疯掉的战友和阿瓦达索命大概还不算其中特别糟糕的一个。忒修斯自从五分钟前开始读那封信时就显得不太正常。

     “你疯了吗？”他听见自己说，“那是不可饶恕——”他有很多问题要问，“——你终于打算彻底无视保密法了？”他从脑内盘旋的无数问题中干巴巴地挤出这一句来。

     “这是我能想到的最快的通知魔法部的办法——如果他们还在监视我的魔杖。”忒修斯回答， 格雷夫斯从来没见过他这样，脸色煞白，捏着魔杖的指尖似乎都在发抖，“仔细听。”他说。

     更多翅膀拍打的声音，猫头鹰们的尖利鸣叫。而其中，格雷夫斯分辨出了另一种陌生的声音。战场上会有各种各样的声音。但不会是这一个。绝不会是这一个。格雷夫斯瞪大眼睛望着忒修斯。“猫头鹰棚屋——那个声音——”后者叹了口气：“对，是你想的那样。”说着杖尖又一道绿光窜上天空。

     远处又一声嘶鸣传来，还有翅膀掀起气浪的声音，更远的地方已经有烟柱升起。

     “你是说火龙。”他的大脑还在艰难地消化这一信息，不，这怎么可能。满地都是麻瓜的地方。这怎么可能，但作为一个优秀傲罗的直觉抢先一步开口：“敌人？”

     “没想到你反应还挺快，”斯卡曼德上尉说，“是敌人。战术很简单，算上你我，这里只有三个巫师——剩下那个是摩根护士。你应该认识她。”格雷夫斯点头，“找到她，不管用什么办法，门钥匙、幻影移形，尽可能转移人员——”忒修斯深吸了口气，捏紧了手上的信纸，“别管什么保密法了。”

     “那些麻瓜——要怎么通知指挥部？”格雷夫斯觉得自己的意识开始裂成两半，一部分正在冷静地接受和理解命令，另一部分则大声尖叫这不是真的我们都会死在这儿——

     “已经通知了。”忒修斯若有所思地看着自己的魔杖，“要是他们还在监视我的魔杖的话——不可饶恕咒总能说明点问题。还有这个，”他把手上的一沓羊皮纸塞给格雷夫斯，“你要是还能找到猫头鹰就赶紧寄到伦敦去。尽量和摩根呆在一起——我不希望你们正面遭遇火龙。需要传递信息的话守护神联系。”

     这里战斗单位数目有限，冷静的傲罗格雷夫斯如是在心中评估道，尽快撤退避免更严重的人员伤亡是合理的安排。但军人格雷夫斯觉察出他话里的不对劲：“等一下。你要去做什么？”

     “给你们争取点时间。”     

     “哈？我刚刚开始以为你是个正常人了。”格雷夫斯难以置信地看着他，“你们这些格兰芬多的脑子都是怎么长的？就凭你一个，逞什么英雄，找死吗？”

    话音刚落，格雷夫斯惊讶地看着成簇的羽毛撕开眼前人军装上衣的接缝，争先恐后地生长出来，而忒修斯之前披着的大衣不见了——变成了一对宽大的翅膀，羽毛的颜色和消失的军装大衣一模一样。那对翅膀抖了抖，舒展开，拍打几下后又重新堆叠到忒修斯背后。

     “我猜这样在空中能稍微有点优势。”忒修斯说，“我把它们引到别的地方去。抓紧时间，下士。”接着，他便幻影移形消失了。

     格雷夫斯瞪着缓缓落地的零星羽毛，巨龙的嘶鸣声越来越近，楼下已经有几个困惑的麻瓜正试图寻找那奇怪叫声的源头。他四下巡视，想找到摩根护士。

     又一阵轻微的爆裂声。“下士。”重新出现的忒修斯突然叫住已经准备跑下楼的格雷夫斯，军靴勉勉强强踩在楼顶边缘，蓝绿眼睛里第一次有了点恳求的意味，“能把你的大衣给我吗。”

     “现在反悔还来得及——”格雷夫斯想，虽然我还是听不懂这个脑子有问题的英国人在讲些什么，这个人似乎终于恢复了点不想死的理智，“跟我一起去找摩根护士——”

    “你在胡说些什么。”忒修斯似乎在盘算着什么，“多一件备份总是没错的。”

    “什么？”

    “这是命令，叫你脱你就脱。”

 

     格雷夫斯捏着那几张信纸幻影移形下楼，事态到这个份上也不用在乎什么保密法了。而忒修斯甚至都没费那个功夫把羊皮纸重新塞回信封里——因此他得以瞥见开头几行字——

    “托德.克莱因读到了希尔达的记忆，你的营地是敌方最早的袭击目标。”

     这东西必须得尽快到达魔法部。格雷夫斯想，现在这他妈终于是个恐怖故事了。

 

     “这么说，你为了掩盖自己没藏好的老鼠尾巴，”显克列说，“修改了第一分队的传送时间和地点。”他若有所思地打量着魔杖尖上挑着的银白色物质，“想让我们替你杀人灭口。算不上聪明的做法，克莱因。”

     他脚边的人只发出了几声模糊的呜呜声。但显克列显然也并不在乎克莱因的回答。“你确实带来了有用的东西，斯卡曼徳兄弟，有意思。”他停顿了一下，“不过，还是先解决我们之间的事。”尤莉亚此时的表情介于憎恨和恶心之间，但她还是一字一句翻译了出来。

     知道这个人做了什么是一回事，但眼看着此人即将被折磨致死又是另外一回事。纽特握着魔杖的指节发白。更重要的是，他需要那份地图，忒修斯和那些龙——

     但跟人决斗是忒修斯的长处，不是他的。显克列曾经那么轻易地杀了尤莉亚，纽特很清楚，这个人杀死他甚至都不需要用龙——

     “你打算在那里躲到什么时候？”显克列突然向纽特躲藏的方向抬头，用略显生硬的英语问道。同时一道红光擦着纽特的手臂飞过，击中了另一棵树，深红的火球升起，迅速吞没了那片树冠。纽特驾着银箭堪堪躲开这一击，同时很清楚，他不会再有这样的好运气了。显克列又举起了魔杖——

    纽特深吸了一口气。这可由不得我了，他想，忒修斯喜欢怎么说来着——孤注一掷？

    一阵轻微的爆裂声后，他重新出现在那几只沉睡的树峰中间。显克列和其他几个附近的巫师惊讶地停下了动作——很好，纽特想，这么说他们还是不敢轻易招惹沉眠的龙。同时，他也得以近距离看见那些妖精锁链，它们原本的颜色并不是纽特最初认为的黑色，只是那上面覆盖着一层又一层干涸的暗色龙血。

     下一秒，纽特.斯卡曼徳挥动魔杖，念出了自己毕生知道的所有动静够大、能够打破妖精锁链的恶咒。

 

     “我就知道他肯定瞒着我们什么！”摩根一边跟着格雷夫斯穿过营地，一边挥舞着魔杖施加防护魔法，“但是火龙——”

     “我知道，我也不想相信。但是你也听到了，”格雷夫斯阴沉地说，“顺便一说，龙对大部分魔法免疫。”

     “——聊胜于无。”摩根叹了口气，收回魔杖，“可是我们怎么转移这么多人？伪造调令让他们自己搬吗？下一班列车明天才能来，只靠几辆车和马拉篷车移动速度太慢了，马是无论如何也跑不过龙的——”

     “门钥匙是最快的。”格雷夫斯说，“但是那要求对传送地点的位置有了解——”

     “我不可能把他们所有人都传回伦敦！”摩根说，“算我们运气好，这两天送走了一大批士兵，但加上工作人员这里少说也有三百人——”

     “不用回伦敦。”格雷夫斯扫了一眼忒修斯一并塞过来的地图，“传送到离这里五十英里的英军指挥部就行。”

     “行，我知道那地方。”摩根大步穿过草地，走向帐篷区的方向，“先从待转移的伤员开始吧，建筑物本身大概还能撑一段时间——”

     “等等，我还有一个问题。”格雷夫斯一边说一边用魔杖抓来一只在逃跑途中的灰林枭。

     “什么？”摩根转脸，表情仿佛要杀人。又一声可怖的嘶鸣声传来，比之前更近了。大地在他们脚下颤抖。

     “你要怎么劝麻瓜们乖乖拿着门钥匙？”他匆匆忙忙把信封绑在那只灰林枭的腿上，“别动，我是忒修斯的朋友。”他竭力拿出自己压箱底的诚恳来，“把这个送到伦敦魔法部，我们的性命就都指望你了！”灰林枭不满地瞪着他，但最终还是伸腿让他绑好了信封，接着迅速飞走了。

     “那个很简单，”护士一边掀开帐篷的帘子，一边咬着牙说，“二十秒内说服不成的，统统击昏就行了。”

 

     忒修斯几乎都要忘记飞行的感觉有多美好了。记忆里只有迷宫般弯曲延伸的战壕，下不完的冷雨渗进衣衫和靴子里，繁重事务与牵挂像绳索般拖拽着他前进不至于迷失、又将他牢牢绑在大地上。而现在，风掠过两胁和翼下，深褐色翅膀在他身后规律地鼓动着，夏日阳光下血液在全身欢快地奔流，他眯起眼睛，仿佛数年来第一次见到阳光。

     风带来了龙火燃烧的浓烟。

     他握紧了魔杖，恐惧当然存在，理智上他也很清楚自己这绝不是去白白送死，但更多的是不真实的轻松感——即使不能获得胜利，那他至少也可以像个人一样死去。这已经是他做梦都不敢想的结局了。

     风带来了龙火燃烧的浓烟。是猫头鹰棚屋的方向，忒修斯深深叹了口气，看到纽特来信时他仍然心怀侥幸，但克莱因显然还是从希尔达的记忆里抽出了猫头鹰棚屋的位置。

     他飞得低了些，小心地避开四周的树。一道绿光突然击中了他的一侧翅膀，他迅速在火焰波及到自身之前解除咒语，上下颠倒的坠落过程中，视野左侧有个骑着扫帚的黑发巫师，后者扬起魔杖准备进一步攻击——

     不见了。黑发巫师疑惑地四下查看，这一带的树木为了争夺阳光生得高大挺拔，几乎没有侧枝可供藏身——

     “在这里。”振翅的声音，阴影笼罩。下一秒，那个人连人带扫帚弹出很远，重重撞到粗大的树干上，接着又摔了下去，不动了。“有备用的就是好。”说话间，忒修斯注意到黑发巫师另一只手上还牵着一条长长的黑色锁链，他顺着锁链的另一端望去——

      庞大的、裹着黑色鳞片的身形在高高的、泛白的树木之间移动。忒修斯向上飞行，越过重叠的树冠。他终于看见了——那怪兽颈间套着几层结实的项圈，数条锁链被固定在项圈上，而从头部开始突出的骨刺一路延伸至背部。变成了翅膀的前肢并不擅长在陆地上行动，正笨拙地协助后腿前进。

     “面对强大的敌人，如果跑不掉的话，让自己更显眼是另一种解决办法。”——你肯定是疯了才敢这么建议，纽特.斯卡曼徳，忒修斯想。他看着那蜥蜴似的尖脑袋向他的方向转了过来，现在他能看见树峰的正脸了。鹰钩般的上颚抬起来，一阵尖锐的嘶叫差点刺破他的耳膜——

     但他也没有更好的办法了。

     “来啊，大刺头。”忒修斯收起翅膀，向下俯冲。

 

     一切都在掌控之中。纽特很想这么骗他自己，但是眼下的状况显然没法让他继续自欺欺人。唯一一件好事，他一把拽下飞行风镜，同时拿另一只手臂护住脑袋，试图躲开四分五裂砸下来的妖精锁链，忒修斯那些乱七八糟的恶咒还挺有用的。

     他又翻滚几圈躲过一只拍下来的前爪——树峰的前肢已经变成了翅膀，淡棕色的翼膜正好挡在他眼前。纽特还来不及爬起来，身体靠近翼膜一侧突然感受到一股热浪，一声尖利的惨叫——如果龙也会惨叫的话。与此同时，几乎是本能驱动，纽特翻身骑上扫帚，从树峰巨大的肚皮下穿过。被烧伤的翅膀掀起，最初攻击纽特的那条龙怒不可遏地想要回击自己准头和反应欠佳的同族，而纽特趁着这个机会及时爬升到了半空。

     但他没能轻松多久，有个戴着血红色尖顶帽的女巫已经蹬地起飞，仿佛没看见脚下厮打着的龙一样，像枚炮弹似的冲着纽特飞来。而原本负责看守龙的几个巫师也回过神来，手忙脚乱地拿起扫帚。仿佛情况还不够糟糕一样，第三头龙似乎并没有被同族的撕打分散注意力，那对黄眼珠转向了纽特的方向。

     纽特驾着银箭在森林中穿梭，而树峰在他头顶焦躁盘旋，时不时会愤怒地向下喷吐龙焰。好在树冠为他提供足够好的掩护，树峰难以看清他的行踪，大部分的火焰只是在毫无章法地泄愤。最可怕的还是身后紧咬着他不放的几个巫师。纽特不敢回头——树木实在太密集，稍有不慎就会撞上去摔下扫帚——但已经有好几个咒语几乎是擦着他的头皮飞过去的，他非常确定闻到了自己头发的焦糊味——这可比魁地奇比赛难多了。他绕开一个恼人的树干，离心力差点把他甩出去，紧跟其后，有什么东西深深扎入木头的声音，听上去让人心惊肉跳。但至少游走球不会向你发射恶咒，他很有些不合时宜地想，或许忒修斯的游走球例外，他总是能让那玩意不停骚扰对方的球员。银箭仿佛感知到了他的念头似的，表示赞同地轻颤了一下。

     忒修斯，银箭最初的主人是他的兄长，即使是在接受这份礼物之后，他也花了很长时间才说服自己真正驾驭它。但现在这一事实却令他感到前所未有的平静，仿佛忒修斯就在他身边。

     侧滑。滚转。贴地飞行。掀起一阵厚厚的落叶与尘土。银箭带着他绕了一个大弯，这下他能够瞥见身后的跟着的巫师。三个人，两男一女，他看见了那顶血红的帽子，可是灰袍子的显克列并不在其中。

 

     “飞行第一课，不要害怕，”他仿佛能听见忒修斯在他耳边严肃地说，“扫帚会感受到你的犹豫与恐惧。”

 

     你说得容易。当猎人和猎物的感觉完全不一样。纽特深吸了口气，结果土壤的腥味溜进鼻腔，强忍了一会儿才没打喷嚏。他挥动魔杖，附近的几棵粗壮的树仿佛无形的手折断了一般，向那几个巫师的飞行路线上砸去。片刻后，人体落地的闷响与树枝在倒塌时被折断的脆响一同传来，接着有断断续续的痛苦呻吟。

 

     “我说过了，这没什么，你飞得很好。”

 

     见侥幸躲过的男巫降低高度去营救另外两个同伴，纽特没有多耽误时间，很快爬升到树冠之上。地图还在显克列那里，他必须得想办法拿到它。一声嘶鸣，不远处，纽特发现那只暴怒的匈牙利树峰正等着他。

      “跟我来啊。”纽特低声说，毫不犹豫地向着湖面的方向飞去。

 

     纽特正稳步上升，背后翅膀拍打的声音也越来越大，仿佛纠缠不休的鬼魂。龙焰的热度舔舐着他的后背，他不断催促银箭加速。

     我当然害怕了，纽特想，他低头看脚下，很好，那条树峰依然咬着他不放。这时，银箭上升的角度几近垂直，他不得不死死抓住扫帚才不至于摔下去。耳畔风声呼啸，库尼贡达湖渐渐变成他脚下的一块蓝色宝石。

     “但是我不能输。”他对扫帚耳语道，“帮帮我吧。”说完，他调转方向，直直向那碧蓝水面撞下去。

     最后三英尺，他拉起银箭改变方向，但还是重重撞上水面。在一片混乱和疼痛中，他没有松开握紧扫帚的手，仍然设法再度冲出湖面——忠实的银箭带着他继续贴着湖面飞行——

    “轰！”在他背后，山脉一样的龙砸进湖中，掀起的水花将他再次淋了个透。

     但他做到了，纽特想，它大概要恨上我很久，但是少了龙火的威胁，他争取到了更多回旋余地。他指挥银箭向另外两条龙的方向飞去，显克列多半还跟它们在一起。而纽特更在意的是，显克列似乎一开始就没有追过来的打算，少了那几个帮手，他要怎么控制剩下来的两条龙？

 

    和龙火一起冲向忒修斯的，还有几道从不同方向打来的咒语。但上尉故伎重演，再次消失了。

     一声巨响。几个巫师疑惑地四下望了望，结果其中一个惨叫着捂住腹部，血从那人的指缝里渗出来。

     “不好意思，手枪准头就那样了。”忒修斯的声音传来，很难判定是哪个方向。几个巫师疑惑地交换了几个眼神，一个女巫向受伤的巫师飞过去，剩余的人则围绕他们迅速收拢阵型。

      相当有经验。忒修斯踩在一根树枝上，借着树冠的掩护居高临下地看着敌人，包括上下在内，都没有留下可以钻的空子。他又瞥了一眼那些锁链——很难想象这些人飞行的时候不缠到一起去。树峰不满地喷了喷鼻息，似乎正准备拿眼前的巫师们泄愤——这时传来一阵低沉密集、仿佛鼓点般的声响，忒修斯惊讶地看着那条树峰顿时害怕地缩了缩脖子，半空中的巫师们牵起锁链，拖着树峰继续前进，而树峰只能笨拙地借着翅膀与后腿向前爬行。

     他想看个究竟，但这些人现在像是尾巴缠在一起的老鼠，他什么都看不见。那到底是什么？忒修斯想起纽特的来信里似乎提到敌人有办法让龙乖乖听话，解释中涉及一些诸如“条件反射”一类的麻瓜词汇。

     没时间留给他继续思考了，他绝不能让这些人和龙靠近伤兵站。忒修斯举起了魔杖。

 

      龙的声音越来越近了。格雷夫斯想，他已经记不清楚这是二十分钟里第多少次幻影移形了——他眼冒金星，现在只想找个什么地方吐一会儿。他和摩根从一开始就没打算在二十秒内向麻瓜们解释清楚来龙去脉——那还不如让他在二十秒内击昏帐篷里的所有人，肯定没问题，帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯是个训练有素的优秀傲罗，只可惜他现在右臂骨折，没法使用魔杖。

     格雷夫斯一边指挥着又一具失去意识的士兵躯体一路漂浮到角落里，那里已经横七竖八地躺着好几个昏迷的士兵，他摸出怀表看了一眼，距离摩根设下的门钥匙启动还有一分钟。格雷夫斯又挥挥手，一条绳子飞出来，将几个人的手腕绑在了一起。格雷夫斯有些阴郁地想，家养小精灵的魔法在搬运重物和给绳子打结上确实有一套，还有三十秒，他退出了帐篷。

     一道蓝光闪过，整顶帐篷和士兵们一起消失了。

     “我都不想再念下去了——”摩根幻影移形出现在他身边，“昏昏倒地！”不远处，又一个人影倒了下去。

     “别单独给他做门钥匙，”格雷夫斯简短地说，“我幻影移形带他过去，顺道加固麻瓜屏蔽咒。”摩根当然没有疯到把这些人全扔在指挥部的大门口，真正的到达地是附近田野里一个被麻瓜废弃的谷仓。保护咒语也一并设下，他们还设法转移了少许物资。

     摩根疲倦地点了点头：“轮休的几个医生都在小屋里睡着，我都不需要用昏迷咒——”

     一声尖锐的嘶叫声打断了她。摩根打了个冷颤。格雷夫斯犹豫片刻，动作僵硬地拍了拍她的肩膀。

 

      教科书般的眼疾咒，得手之后生着翅膀的巫师又消失了。疼痛难忍之下，树峰再次开始挣扎，多刺的脑袋四下甩动，那几个牵着锁链的巫师被迫分散开，鼓点般的声音再度响起。树峰伸长脖子惨叫一声——那声音震得林间的叶子都在颤抖。

      “砰！”又一个黑袍巫师直接被打下扫帚。几声枪响，忒修斯冒着被愤怒的龙踩成碎片的危险，反身贴着那头树峰的腹部一路飞过去。麻瓜的手枪子弹近距离射击也打不穿龙皮，见弹匣打空，忒修斯毫不犹豫地扔掉配枪。

     尽管没有造成实质性伤害，但子弹造成的疼痛显然进一步激怒了树峰。头顶上的巨大躯体挣扎地更厉害了——你怎么不反抗呢，大家伙？忒修斯赶在被那对瘦骨嶙峋的翅膀拍中之前及时远离树峰的攻击范围，你飞起来他们个个都别想拉住你——

     几乎就在他正前方，一个女巫举起了魔杖，忒修斯看见他口中念念有词，可上尉非但不减速，还鼓动翅膀加速冲了上去。一道捕兽网从一侧向他扑来，忒修斯不耐烦地挥挥手，那张网仿佛被空气中什么无形的东西弹开，击中了最初的发射者。但雨点般的鼓声依然没有停，那么刚才的偷袭者就不是目标——

     忒修斯稍微偏了偏身体，铁甲咒替他弹开了来自正前方的攻击。“统统石化！”对面的女巫躲闪不及，直挺挺地从扫帚上摔了下去。她手里除了魔杖什么也没拿，鼓声还在继续。也不是这一个——

     “无耻的英国人！”听到英语的咒骂声，忒修斯惊讶地回头，发现是第一次被他枪击的巫师，腹部的伤口已经被潦草地包扎过，“竟敢用麻瓜的武器——”光束像雷电一样在那人杖尖汇集，像鞭子一样抽向他的后背。

     忒修斯的眼睛这时候却亮起来——怪不得他们都要掩护你。他终于看见了，那个巫师的左手拿着一个手鼓似的东西，虽然他手上没有动作，但刚才那鼓声，绝不会错——

     “别动。”忒修斯幻影移形至那人后方，魔杖戳着那个巫师的脑袋，空着的手臂则紧紧勒住对手的脖子，防止他幻影移形逃跑，“还想活命就把那东西给我——”

     在那人开口回答前，一股巨大的力道沿着锁链传来，将二人连带着那巫师的扫帚一起抛开。在高速移动而混乱的视野中，忒修斯瞥见树峰甩动着脖子张开血盆大口——

     “做梦去吧——”那个瞬间，四周的空间都向忒修斯挤压过来，他立刻明白了对方的意图——这个求死的疯子想拉他垫背。他伸手试图夺下那人手中的手鼓，但很快周围的压力就消失了，上尉抬头，看见龙火正迎面向他打来——

 

    “该死，来不及了——”火焰像一条汹涌的河流一样吞没了他的双翼和那个巫师。

    

    他背靠着树干坐在地上，几秒内的连续幻影移形让他快喘不过气来，后背剧烈地灼痛，仿佛那对翅膀是被人徒手撕去一样。这不是真的，忒修斯一遍又一遍警告自己，那对翅膀不是你的，不属于你，不要再想了。他能听见身后巨龙一点点接近的声音，他们都很清楚，束缚着它怒火的枷锁已经毁于火焰中。自己的呼吸声沉重如同雷鸣，层层落叶上阴影越来越近——

     忒修斯握紧了魔杖，血一路流过手臂和掌心，沿着象牙白的杖尖滴落。他努力站起身来，闭上眼睛，忽略身后逐渐接近的巨大阴影，集中精神——

     翅膀再度从他后背生长出来，但这一次，忒修斯拼命咬紧牙关才忍住惨叫，后背和双腿的骨头在变形、挤压、重组，新生的骨头与角质从内部刺破血肉和皮肤，他集中精力重新在脑中构象——这没有那么严重，我还能控制得住，忒修斯在脑中辩解道，就让我越线一个脚趾——神经、血肉、皮肤、羽毛与鳞片紧跟其后，不成比例的巨大三叉爪撕开军靴。

     人都死得差不多了。而对付野兽，就该用野兽的方法。

     新生的浅金色翅膀在他背后鼓动，这和刚才那些织物转化的替代品不同，是真正的、用于长距离飞行的翅膀。

     “给我睁开眼睛好好看，”忒修斯一边竭力平复呼吸，一边转身面对暴怒的龙，“想在半空中真的打一架吗。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33\. 原句出自约翰.勒卡雷的《荣誉学生》。


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

     “手术成功的话，接下来每天会有一打傲罗换着班看他的病房。”格雷夫斯顺着声音抬头，发现说话的是个穿着墨绿色长袍的巫师，乱蓬蓬的黑发四处支棱着，“魔法部最高级别监视。”

     “你是谁？”格雷夫斯嘶声问道，这是过去混乱的几小时里第一个主动跟他以正常人语气说话的人——如果不算那个把他手臂治好、简单处理过其他伤口之后就赶走他的护士。说到护士，他有好一阵没看见摩根了。他喉咙干得要命，因为之前大喊各式咒语而隐隐作痛，他需要水，或者，他有点自暴自弃地想，英国佬的茶也能凑合。

     “啊，非常抱歉，格雷夫斯先生。”那个巫师咧嘴，向他伸出一只手，“我叫亨利.波特，和那些倒霉家伙——”他向走廊另一端匆匆跑过的几个黑袍男女巫师点点头，格雷夫斯注意到他们胸前都有英国魔法部的银色徽章，“——都为同一个实体效忠。”仿佛听见了格雷夫斯之前的想法似的，他递给美国巫师一杯泡得过浓、几乎成了黑色的茶。

     只要不是德国人，我他妈的不在乎。格雷夫斯很想这么说，但他适应力很强，几个小时足以让他意识到自己已经回到文明世界，和之前那个人手不足的伤兵站相比，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院简直就是白金汉宫，于是他接过茶杯，“斯卡曼德上尉到底怎么样了？”他想了想，示威似的补充一句，“帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯，不过我想你已经知道了。”

     “告诉你了。”亨利.波特说，他自己手里也端着一杯看上去差不多的东西，“轮番看守等他醒来，我们有一堆麻烦正等着他。”

     “我以为你们欠他个勋章。”格雷夫斯干巴巴地说，他现在非常疲惫，自从喝下圣芒戈护士给的止痛酊剂之后脑袋还晕晕乎乎的，英国人那些勋章叫什么来着，梅林还是所罗门，反正是以哪个几千年前的老家伙命名。

     “勋章？”亨利.波特笑起来，“别误会，格雷夫斯先生，我完全同意。不过我的同事们可不见得会有同样的想法。”他抿了口茶，又抬头向病房的方向望去，“他弟弟，也许吧。至于他，圣芒戈如果没要他的命，威森加摩多半也会。”    

 

     纽特回头看了一眼，那条树峰显然还是没有回过神来，还在扑腾着被打湿的翅膀。湖面并没有留下倒影——幻身咒还在发挥作用。他哆嗦着从大衣口袋里捞出黄铜望远镜，开始搜寻显克列和另外两条龙的位置。

      他没想到妖精锁链那么容易就被炸碎，同时也因此很难判定这些龙到底被驯化到了什么程度。刚才显克列在调动龙的时候，他注意到离开的小队首领手中拿着手鼓一样的东西，那似乎就是能够让龙暂时变得驯顺的东西。即使是在人烟稀少的喀尔巴阡山脉中，带着这么一大群龙移动，也很难不引起麻瓜的注意——龙的叫声足以传到十几英里之外。各个小队虽然在前往门钥匙所在地时可能会花去一段时间，但克莱因出现在此地基本上已经确定攻击会在近几日进行。

     想到这里，纽特觉得五脏六腑都灌满了铅，克莱因为了抹去自己的行踪，不惜私自更改袭击地点和时间，这样一来，就置忒修斯于险境——

     别瞎想了，他对自己说，忒修斯总是那个有本事解决麻烦的人。但这一回纽特对自己足够诚实，忒修斯.斯卡曼徳作为傲罗再怎么厉害，也不可能独自对抗火龙。还有那些龙，他深吸了口气，克莱因的地图，必须要尽快拿到手。

     至于怎么绕开那些龙、解决显克列这类光是想想就让人沮丧的难题，这个年轻人则怀着一种有时令人颇为恼火的随便态度——走一步算一步吧。

     这样看来，斯卡曼徳兄弟的差别或许没有旁人愿意相信得那么明显。

 

     “不，请千万不要让我那么写。”纽特纠正道，“本书的主题绝对不是和龙战斗——更何况我也不可能独自一人打败那么多条火龙。”这是个阴沉的下午，他和另一个人在对角巷一家烟雾缭绕的茶室里相对而坐，桌面上摊着他的几份手稿，字迹潦草，有几张纸上还沾着来历可疑的污渍。

     “这不过是吸引读者的一点手段，斯卡曼德先生。”他的出版商，奥古斯都.沃姆说，“阿尔巴尼亚森林冒险家的故事没有那么夸张，深潜者的宝藏基本都是唬人，”他指了指街对面丽痕书店贴出的新书海报，蛇发女妖时不时露出的獠牙隔着条街都能看得清清楚楚。“而你的故事，预言家日报上可是有报道的——”

     “那不是我。”纽特微弱地抗议道，“那是忒修斯，没人知道发生在乌克兰的事。”

     “那样更好。”沃姆说，“给读者呈现大事件不为人知的另一面——”说到这里，他的脸色突然阴沉下来，“这样说来，斯卡曼德先生，我不禁注意到你并没有完成相关章节的写作——”

     纽特只是盯着面前的茶杯。沃姆觉得自己杯子里的茶几乎要彻底冷掉时，对面的年轻人叹了口气。

     “我不知道该怎么写下去。”他说，“那不是一个读者会喜欢的故事。”

     沃姆扬起眉毛，等他说下去，纽特不确定这是不是老一辈人喜欢用的某种谈话技巧，适当的沉默总是能比质问更能引人说话。

     “我杀了人。”纽特说。

 

     他回到湖边，身后的那条龙已经不见踪影。他重新想了想眼下的状况。他或许可以不必与显克列直接对抗，毕竟要紧的是克莱因交给后者的地图——如果他能神不知鬼不觉地偷走它当然是最好的结果。纽特之前还对自己的伏击和潜行技巧颇为自信，但显克列的洞察力敏锐地惊人，他先前完全没想到自己会被发现。

      那么退而求其次，拿不到地图，他或许能劝说克莱因告知他门钥匙的传送地点——这么说好像当着显克列的面抢走一个活人要比偷走一张纸容易似的。他摇摇头，重新拿起黄铜望远镜四下搜索一番，很快在不远处发现那几只不安分的树峰，风带来一股陌生的、若有若无的甜腥味。

     要说纽特.斯卡曼徳这一年多里在山里和龙打交道学到了点什么，那就是火龙本质上是种非常懒惰的生物。一旦填饱了肚子，它们更愿意躺在洞口晒太阳，定期巡视领地可能是这些家伙为数不多的日常锻炼。即使有潜在的敌人，只要他们乖乖滚出领地，龙通常不会继续追赶。

     但显克列带着的这些龙可不处于吃饱喝足的状态，纽特想，就像是他家乡荒原上的麻瓜邻居一样，在出门猎狐狸之前，都会把猎狗饿上几天。这期间，任何一个头脑正常的人都不会想招惹这些猎狐犬——它们不仅会咬死攻击范围内任何活物，可能还愿意咽下任何能下口的东西。

      “我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”纽特举着望远镜，“你愿意先听哪一个？”

      “坏消息。”尤莉亚简短地说，“了解最糟糕的可能之后，不会变得更糟糕了。”

     “这很难说。”纽特压低声音，“显克列没有要救受伤的同行人的打算——有两头树峰正在吃他们的遗骸，”据他所知，英国本土的龙种们对人——尤其是男女巫师——大多采取敬而远之的态度，真正吃人的纪录（不是那些麻瓜代代流传的谣言）非常罕见。匈牙利树峰显然是个例外。有那么一瞬间，他对那两个被他砸伤的男女巫师有些抱歉和愧疚，但很快他就把这些抛到脑后——此时此刻，他还有别的事情要担心。

     即便难以察觉，纽特还是觉得尤莉亚不悦地扫了她一眼。“好消息呢？”她问。

     “我能闻到味道。”纽特做了个鬼脸，“所以我们是在下风处。”

     “你有什么计划？”尤莉亚问他。

     至少我们有熟悉地形的优势。纽特想，偷偷接近恐怕不是好主意，如果有什么能转移显克列的注意力——

     “迈锡内！”尤莉亚的声音高了个八度，“她怎么会在这里——”

      纽特放下望远镜，看见金属灰色的龙正从山的另一边飞近，她多半是冲着胆敢入侵自己领地的树峰来的。

      “我收回刚才的话，”尤莉亚说，“事情永远有变得更糟的余地。”她望向纽特，结果发现后者正忙着把望远镜重新塞回大衣里。

     “我想我有办法了。”纽特说，“不过动作要快。”

 

     新生的翅膀与爪子比忒修斯想象地更加好用，由于变形形态尚不完全，他仍然能使用魔杖和幻影移形。忒修斯出现在树峰背后，钢灰色的爪子一挥，在树峰后背上留下三道长长的血痕，接着迅速退走，以免树峰用长而满是尖刺的尾巴反击。他仿佛甩动鞭子一样挥舞魔杖，什么东西重重地击打在龙皮上，发出闷响，但并没有穿破龙皮。失去了引导的巫师，那只树峰一边毫无章法地甩动着尾巴，一边笨拙地想要在狭窄的林间空地转身。林间树叶被龙庞大的身躯震得哗哗作响。

     “这些龙大多接近成年，虽然体型已经初具规模，但战斗经验远远不足。”

     你最好说的没错。忒修斯扇动翅膀躲过一击，有了宽大的翅膀，树林的掩护就变成了阻碍。他又一个幻影移形躲开龙的咬噬。纽特的来信警告他袭击的龙每个对应地点有两到三头龙，品种不一——至少他眼前这头一定是树峰，忒修斯一个俯冲避开龙焰，说实话，对付一头龙就很吃力，再来几只，他恐怕连尸骨都留不全。

      几番缠斗之后，忒修斯没有发现其他的龙要上来帮忙的迹象，事实上，它们甚至都没有露脸。尽管暂无性命之虞让男巫松了口气，但随后而来的想法又令他手脚冰凉——如果它们不在这里，那它们能去哪里？

     你这蠢货。忒修斯暗暗咒骂自己，战术上的低级错误，他得赶快回援。

     “虽然很想再陪你玩一会儿，”忒修斯咕哝着躲开树峰挥来的爪子，金色的双翼带着他灵活地从龙翅膀与身体的间隙间穿过，“但我要赶时间。”他挥动魔杖，身后拖出银色链条，几个来回之后，黑色的龙被困在锁链之中。忒修斯还没来得及低头欣赏自己的劳动成果，树峰便开始剧烈挣扎起来。

     忒修斯远远地停在树梢上看着树峰挣动着锁链，那银色的链子深深陷进黑色的龙皮中，已经有几条开始断裂。该死。他犹豫了。他不能冒险放任龙在满是麻瓜的战场上乱跑，但自己凭空变出来的锁链强度不足以拖住它等到魔法部的救援——如果真的有的话——到来。控制龙的手鼓被烧掉了，而想要穿透龙皮，一个巫师的魔咒力量显然不足。

    一阵摇晃，黑色的龙在挣扎的时候撞到了忒修斯所在的那棵树，巫师摇晃了几下，勉强用使用起来还稍嫌陌生的爪子抓住了栖身的树杈，低头的一瞬间，他对上了那条龙一只怨毒的黄眼珠（另一只仍然被眼疾咒留下的肿块挡住），一道长长的龙焰沿着树干迅速向他的方向涌来——

     对不起。他对着某个不在场的人道歉，我知道你一定希望它们能活下来。但是我也只能做这么多了——

     一声仿佛能刺破云层的尖利嘶鸣。巨大的爪子刺穿黑色的龙皮，忒修斯还在拼命将自己的爪子推往更深处。树峰痛苦地左右甩动，试图摆脱这个缠人的麻烦。很好，他眼冒金星地想，它还不敢低头对着自己的胸口喷火，龙的骨头在他的抓握下断裂，他感到自己一边的爪子在血肉中陷得更深。龙的长爪从一侧挥来，忒修斯扑腾着背后的翅膀，拔出刺得较浅的右爪，晃晃悠悠勉强躲过去——树峰准头不佳，有一半是眼疾咒的功劳，接着又变本加厉地用那只拔出来的爪子把伤口撕得更大。

     这时，他注意到之前剧烈的左右摇晃突然停下了，连带着还有那震耳欲聋的痛苦嘶鸣，世界仿佛一瞬间陷入暴风雨前的宁静。忒修斯眼角余光瞥见了龙绷紧的肌肉，心中暗叫不好，这时龙突然向前冲刺——

     “盔甲护身！”混乱中他甚至听不见自己喊出咒语的声音。铁甲咒虽然抵消了大部分致命的冲击，但他的脑袋和脊椎还是被震得发麻，嘴巴里全是苦涩的味道，还可能断了一两根肋骨。翅膀掀起一阵阵气浪，使他勉强浮在空中。这个家伙，忒修斯想，只凭自己杀不了我就想借和树的冲撞力把我压扁，他咬了咬牙，铁甲咒持续时间不长，等时间一到，自己恐怕就要变成肉酱——

     但即使在这一片混乱中，他也依然能感受到那颗强韧心脏的搏动，终于，忒修斯的左爪艰难地握住了龙的心脏。龙仿佛感知到自己的命运似的，更加剧烈地挣扎起来，发出一声又一声痛苦的嘶鸣——

      长痛不如短痛，他想，对你对我都一样。他抽出握住心脏的左爪。

     咸腥的龙血如同红色的大雨一般浇下来。

     

     忒修斯低头，他颤抖着松开爪子，那颗鲜红的心脏随之滚落到早已轰然倒下的树峰身上。红色和黑色。他一定是走了神，等他回过神来时，他听见在营地的方向传来惨叫，风带来他不愿意多想下去的焦臭气味。

     他拍打着翅膀，升到树冠上方，离他稍远的地方，另一条树峰在几个巫师的指挥下，低低地向营地的方向飞去。

     “不——不！”忒修斯迅速展开翅膀，歪歪斜斜地向那条龙飞去，一道又一道咒语从他的魔杖中飞出，那魔杖大半已经被人和龙的血覆盖，再不能分辨出原先锐利闪亮的白色。

     忒修斯侧着身子着躲过对面巫师打来的咒语，他已经在龙身后，越来越近了，还能赶上——

     尖刺戳进血肉的沉闷声音。他的腹部被龙尾上的尖刺贯穿，被钉在一棵榉树上，接着，连树干都被龙强有力的尾巴打断，刺被折断了，而那只树峰甚至都没有回头。忒修斯奋力扑打着翅膀，但对减缓下坠无济于事，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己连同那一整棵树一同摔进弹坑里。

 

     正面打来的龙焰——躲不过去了——

      “火焰熊熊！”纽特咆哮道，一道火舌从杖尖喷薄而出。

      “——你疯了吗！”托德.克莱因在他身后喊道。纽特没理会他，相撞的两股火焰给他们争取到逃命的几秒钟。感谢迈锡内的出现，他和尤莉亚得以在不被发现的情况下接近显克列，他本打算用飞来咒，但他还没来得及开口，显克列就迅速摆出了攻击的驾驶，纽特只来得及抓上银箭幻影移形，却没想到扫帚后座上多了个乘客。

     可能在显克列眼皮底下窃走一张纸确实要比劫走一个人要困难得多，纽特悻悻地想，至少目的也算达到了，接下来只要躲开显克列，把地点问出来——

     “我要是你，就会再好好想想。”纽特回头又看了一眼，确保他们彻底甩掉了追兵，“你还有机会活下去。”感谢喀尔巴阡山脉夏季神出鬼没的雷雨云的庇护，他们免于被龙火烤焦的命运，纽特想，至少浑身透湿相比之下要好得多，还有，感谢防风镜。

     克莱因阴郁地看了他身边的幽灵，“我宁愿死掉。”声音在大雨里不甚清晰。

     “别开玩笑了。”纽特头也不回地反驳道，“你想活下去。”他静静地说，“不然你就该在看到尤莉亚的那天晚上死了——对，你和显克列还有其他人杀死的那个女巫有名字，她叫尤莉亚.捷列先科。”他指挥着银箭调转方向，向树林更茂密的南方飞去——显克列在那里更不容易发现他们，“显克列答应你的报酬里有一张通往新生活的船票，是不是？”

     “放我下去。”克莱因粗声粗气地说。他们脚下的草场重新变回森林，纽特还在爬升。

     “我说放我下去。”克莱因威胁，“不然咱俩都别想活。”

     纽特终于回头看了他一眼。他脚一落地，我就要用摄神取念咒挖空他的脑子。纽特麻木地想，虽然他不太确定这咒语的原理，但是不要紧——还没等扫帚停稳，克莱因就不管不顾地跳了下去，纽特拔出魔杖——

     但托德.克莱因没能自由多久，一道绿光从一侧飞来击中他的胸口。     

     “不——！”纽特看着他眼睛里的光迅速消逝了，失去生气的躯体跌跌撞撞倒退几步，从悬崖上掉了下去。

     显克列的鼠灰色长袍从空气中显形。“接下来是你。”

 

    “贸然和龙打交道，丧命的风险是很高的。”纽特说，“——这就是我为什么觉得这故事会让书更加不好卖。”

     沃姆没说话，眼睛仍然一眨不眨地看着他，又过了一会儿，年长的巫师咯咯笑起来：“斯卡曼德先生，我想你对出版业一无所知！这比我最初想得还要好！”

     纽特惊异地看着对面的人，“我不明白。”

     “听我说，在所有的故事里，人往往最偏好带血的。”沃姆说，“暴力，鲜血，恐怖，绝境中展现的智慧和勇气，”他一边说一边仿佛算账似的摆弄手指，“我是不是还听到了些许复仇的元素？继续讲下去，斯卡曼德先生，不瞒你说，我们可能要考虑加印。”

     “但是这里真的有人死去。”纽特坚持，“它不只是个故事。”

     “你还不明白吗？”沃姆隔着缀满花草的骨瓷杯子冲他露出一个缺了牙齿的笑容，“一切都是故事，哪怕是你我都避之不及的可怕死亡，在故事里，不过就是一个词而已。好了，我们说到哪了？”

 

     忒修斯此前从未想过自己会在这里丧命，哪怕是索姆河夏季战役时和所有人一样冲出战壕时也没有——血肉横飞固然是战争的一部分，但对他来说，战争更多时候意味着无穷无尽的等待、难以下咽的配给食物和似乎永远也不会来的命令。更何况相比麻瓜战友，他一直以来都有魔法保护——是的，这两年战争教会他很多事，人会受伤，会挣扎，会被思念和恐惧折磨得发疯，会痛苦地死去，可那总是他人，他自己并不包含在其中。

     但现如今，他也会死这个认知，化作贯穿腹部的青铜色尖刺，不断提醒他长期以来被忽视的可能性。他竭力忽视这些，试图把注意力重新转移回当下。幻影移形当然能让他暂时摆脱眼下无法行动的状态，但那和自己动手拔出刺结果是一样的——血会流得更厉害，于是他开始回忆止血的咒语、以及人的骨头和内脏应该在的地方。轻微的爆裂声，他出现在弹坑底部，挣扎着挥动着魔杖试图为自己止血。血流得太多，视野变得模糊。昏迷之前从来不是令人舒适的黑暗，他奋力挣扎，剧痛，胸闷，令人作呕，难以呼吸，仿佛有无数双手扯着他往下坠落，天旋地转。

      忽明忽暗间，一只银色的知更鸟拍着翅膀飞下弹坑，停在忒修斯面前。他愣住了，那小鸟用摩根的声音开口说话：“……有条龙闯进了营地……我们尽力转移了帐篷区的伤员，现在躲在楼里 …… 到处都是火……龙越来越近了……上尉，你还活着吗？”话音刚落，银色的知更鸟就消失了。

    弹坑很深，而且已经在那里有了相当一段时间，积水深及他的小腿肚。他自己没法爬出去，而以他现在的状态，就算他现在幻影移形回营地也于事无补。他已经听过、见过了许许多多士兵摔进弹坑里惨死的故事——被炮弹直接击中那是极为仁慈的死法，更多的则是被轰炸再次掀起的层层泥土活埋，免于前两项命运的则可能会冻饿而死——别再想下去了。

     忒修斯独自离开时心中怀着某种平静，来源于隐秘到自身都未曾觉察的必死之心，但现在，那平静像沙漠中的水一样蒸发无踪。他早就该明白，这不是他一个人的战争，这不是英雄史诗般充满荣誉的决斗，这战争甚至并不与他有关。而如果他只一心求死也不至于落到此种境地，这是他的错处——在这样的时刻他还想保留住某些东西，还想再次见到某人，想到了不愿失去的东西，而忘记了自己与脚下的尘土一样卑贱。

     战争从来不会介意提醒他这一点。

     一道蓝色的火焰不知何时烧到了之前他被钉着的那截树干上，断裂的木头砸下来，忒修斯勉强翻滚几下躲开。爆炸掀起的泥土窜进他的肺里，一阵咳嗽。他抬头向洞口望去，瞥见匆匆离去的长袍一角——是对方的巫师吗，他模模糊糊地想着，发现掉落下来、还在燃烧的木头下一点银白色的东西，我的魔杖，他一边麻木地想道，一边试图挥手移开那截燃烧的木头，但那木头两边卡在泥土和碎石里，于是他俯下身，试图用双手搬开燃烧的木头，现在他无法分辨出剧痛来源于何处，他每一寸皮肤仿佛都在燃烧。眼前发白，大脑仿佛整个炸开。过了一会儿，忒修斯意识到，魔杖是救不回来了。于是他尝试活动双手，尽力忽视由此带来的剧痛，上一次变形后背撕开的伤口还在不停流血，魔法却不再回应他。

     越强大的生物越容易让人丧失心智。邓布利多的警告犹在耳畔回响。千万谨慎，斯卡曼徳先生，踏错一步就是深渊。

    “一定要活下去，忒修斯。”——你这傻瓜，真想再见你一面啊。

     忒修斯突然爆发出一阵大笑，而眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。可我已经在深渊里了，他自嘲道，我还能有什么办法。这是我唯一能付出的东西了。

     空气中烧焦的臭味消失了。他跪倒在弹坑底部的水洼里，伤口终于不再痛了。

 

       “还是很难以置信，是不是。”亨利.波特看着紧闭的门，手里正端着第三杯茶，“我听第一批到达现场的人说了，那种程度的变形，一个世纪里也不会有几个。”

      格雷夫斯没有说话。现在已经是深夜，走廊上只有另一头的老爷钟发出轻微的咔哒声。或许是因为亨利.波特的关系，几次路过的值班护士没有赶他们离开，只是偶尔投来不赞许的目光。

     这时，格雷夫斯看到一只银色的猴子向着他们晃荡过来，尽管那只猴子足有半人高，但它一路蹬过那些画像时没有留下半点声音，灵巧而无声无息，像个幽灵。猴子不客气地蹦到亨利.波特肩膀上，随即在男巫耳语几句。

     过了一会儿，银色的猴子又蹦蹦跳跳地离开。“格雷夫斯先生，我想你在伦敦暂时还没有住处？”

     格雷夫斯点点头，还没等他开口，亨利.波特又说：“虽然部里非常乐意提供安全屋，但是你们的人似乎很坚持要接你回去。”亨利.波特笑道，“在接待处等着的女士恐怕不是一般人，我建议你最好动作快点。”他掏出怀表看了看，“再等下去也毫无意义，我就先告辞了。”

     摩根。用守护神传话给忒修斯的摩根。他这时候才想起来。他竟然忘了问起她。但亨利.波特已经消失了。

     他只好沿着指示牌走回一楼接待处，结果发现身穿套装的撒拉芬娜.皮奎里正等着他，现在已经是深夜，但她的精神头依然完美得像一早刚刚踏进办公室，相比之下，格雷夫斯显得十分狼狈，他还没找到机会换掉那身烧焦的麻瓜军装。

      “什么风把你吹来了？”格雷夫斯很清楚自己这是在明知故问，皮奎里女士虽然只比他大了不到六岁，但同为伊法魔尼角蛇学院的学生，格雷夫斯多少还是听说过她入学时被四个学院同时承认的传奇经历，不管怎么说，如今这位传奇前辈在魔法国会平步青云，来英国当外交官？不奇怪。

     “你看上去糟糕透顶。”她上上下下把他打量了一番。

     “不用你说。”格雷夫斯硬邦邦地回答。

     “你需要喝一杯。”皮奎里女士仿佛没听见他说什么，充满威严地宣布道，语气与在组会上舌战群雄无异。

     “什么？”

      “趁着还有机会抓紧享受吧。”撒拉芬妮.皮奎里严肃地说，“非魔法人士这两年禁酒的呼声越来越高，国会里也有不少人在认真考虑效仿。”她高挺的鼻梁皱起来，“仿佛当巫师日子还不够艰难似的。”

     格雷夫斯有那么一瞬间很想指出这通常不是发出“去喝一杯吧”之类邀请的语气，但人不能要求太多。毕竟现在，比起茶与同情，他确实更需要酒精与遗忘。

     

     但皮奎里没跟他说实话，她此行是来寻求格雷夫斯的记忆，而非提供遗忘。

     “那个斯卡曼德可能会被起诉。”皮奎里的声音从驾驶座处传来。

     “什么？”格雷夫斯抬起头，他仍然觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，那杯茶似乎还没开始起效。伦敦街道在车窗两侧退去，他感到荒唐，这事现在有一股闹剧的味道。

     “大使馆的消息比你想得要灵通，国际巫师协会准备起诉他。”皮奎里说，“听说他违反了保密法，还失控袭击了麻瓜？”她不赞许地摇摇头。

     格雷夫斯愣住了：“不是那样的。”

      “最好不是。”皮奎里说，“因为你也在场——”她的声音里多出了隐隐约约的焦虑，“我们当然会保护自己人，但上面还是要知道究竟发生了什么，不做记录。”她停了停，“不论好坏，你的战争已经结束了，格雷夫斯。”

      “所以你没带助理。”格雷夫斯说，“他们派你来审问我吗？”他闭上眼睛，火焰仿佛仍然在他的眼睑后燃烧。

 

     血从天花板的裂缝里滴滴答答渗下来。有人在小声啜泣。又一阵混乱后，连哭声也消失了。空气中弥漫着人体燃烧的焦臭，还没来得及转移的麻瓜们四散逃命。这比轰炸好不到哪里去，格雷夫斯飞奔着穿过走廊。

     “听我说，护士，”他一把抓住摩根的肩膀，“我们尽力了，你我救不了所有人——下一次幻影移形不要再回来。”他向外面投去一瞥，竭力压抑恐慌。

     摩根只是瞪着他，衣角和魔杖尖上都是水。“斯卡曼德上尉还没有给我的守护神回话。”她声音嘶哑，“我们还有人在外面。”她有些责难地看着格雷夫斯。

     格雷夫斯皱眉，当然，无论忒修斯.斯卡曼德再怎么自信，也绝对无法独自一人对抗火龙，他最好别死了。“外面情况如何？”

     “两条龙，都不是大陆这一边的品种。”摩根虽然疲倦，但汇报时冷静地出奇，“六到八个左右的巫师，目前没有发现麻瓜敌人。”

      如果能减去那两条龙，格雷夫斯想，那剩下来的就不是问题，但现在的目标不是打败火龙、获得胜利，而是争取尽可能长的时间让营地撤离——忒修斯到底去哪里了？“我去拖住营地里的敌人，”格雷夫斯迅速下达指令，“你下一次幻影移形之后不要再回来，让你的守护神传话给我作为撤离信号。”

       摩根眯起眼睛：“如果你觉得自己只是因为性别——”

       “我是个傲罗。”

       “不能用魔杖的那种。”

       格雷夫斯挥了挥没上石膏的手臂，“当作诱饵够用了。”

       两人对视了一会儿，最终摩根让步了。“如果你坚持。”她冷冷地说，“训练有素的决斗精英。”

       “别那么刻薄，至少祝我好运。”格雷夫斯回击。

     摩根并未作答，反而在围裙下的口袋里摸索了一会，随后，她手上出现了一只蜡封的小瓶。“作为治疗师，我从来不 ‘祝福’别人好运，”她打量着那小瓶中融金般的液体，“我只会亲手把好运交到需要它的人手中。”她把瓶子递给格雷夫斯。

     “福灵剂？”格雷夫斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。

     “如果你还想活命的话。”摩根说，“最初需要它的人已经不在了。”她说，“总要有人喝了这该死的东西。”

     格雷夫斯接过瓶子，“谢谢。”他有些不自在地说，话音未落，摩根就幻影移形消失了。

 

     纽特想也不想地拎着扫帚跳了下去，不仅仅是为了躲避显克列，克莱因或许死了，但他或许来得及在克莱因的记忆彻底消散之前瞥上哪怕一眼——

     “钻心剜骨！”显克列咆哮道。

     纽特握住扫帚柄的手剧烈颤抖着，风在他耳边咆哮，不行，他一定会摔死——急速下坠的模糊影像中，他看见岩壁上一个不小的天然洞穴——

     下一秒，他连人带箱子都摔进了岩洞。扫帚被甩到更深处，而箱子在翻滚了几下后，箱盖自己弹了起来。魔杖则被震脱了手——

     这不是个明智的选择。纽特几乎要爬不起来，但总好过从扫帚上摔下来。他颤颤巍巍想站起来，但是——

     “钻心剜骨！”显克列似乎不急于杀死他。

     像彗星燃烧一样惨死的龙，被恐惧与伤痛驱使的龙，出生后从未见过母亲的龙，被迫与战斗的龙。

     龙巢里那些干瘪的小尸体——尚未出生就已经死去，尤莉亚皮肉烧化粘连的手指与彻底毁掉的脸，闪着冷光的安的骨架与金属链。冷冰冰的青苔贴着他的脸。

     他颤颤巍巍的手指够不到阴影里的魔杖。

     “你到底想要什么？”显克列的声音在阴暗的洞穴里回响，他没有急于跟上来，但钻心咒仍然在发挥作用。

    他没有回答，他理应感到愤怒、无助、或者痛苦，至少在钻心咒折磨下他该尖叫出声——他或许在尖叫，他觉得自己仿佛一张反复被揉皱、又被迫尽数展平的锡纸，时而放在火上炙烤，时而又被扔进封冻的湖里。他继续向前爬行，魔杖近在眼前，而显克列离洞口的位置足够远，要是有个什么爆炸咒，彻底封住洞穴——

    “别冲动。”尤莉亚微弱的声音传来，柔弱如同蝴蝶扇动翅膀，“你还想活命吧，年轻人？”他的手肘在冰冷的岩石上压得生疼，但他拒绝投降。

    “当然。”纽特咬着牙说，竭力把因痛苦而起的尖叫憋回嗓子眼，我要是死了，他想，迈锡内和忒修斯怎么办？他看着不远处的龙骨架——一定是因为刚才箱子打开了，因为照进洞穴深处的黯淡光线显得阴森，但他此刻只感到这画面似曾相识，就算在此地杀死显克列，也无法阻止战争进程——每一根神经末梢都仿佛在燃烧，只要这痛苦能停下来，他愿意付出一切——不行——

     “纽特.斯卡曼德。”尤莉亚再次低语道，“听我说，我一直都想和她一起飞，但到了现在这个地步，这旅途只能由我一人完成。”纽特听得一头雾水，但他的喉咙发不出声音，刚才他一定是在尖叫。

    白森森的巨大骨架仿佛重新获得生命一般活动起来。起初只是尾巴尖试探性地摆动了一下，纽特一度以为是光影和疼痛带来的幻觉，但那白色的长爪子开始刨动地面。

     “我很感谢你把她重新拼起来。”尤莉亚的声音依然很轻，几乎要被显克列逐渐接近的脚步声盖住了，“这让我意识到还有这种可能性。”这时，鞭挞一样的剧痛停止了。

     “你最后的机会。”显克列的魔杖抵在他的后脑勺上，“回答我的问题，或许我还能考虑留你一命。”纽特看见洞穴阴影中的巨龙开始悄无声息地活动起来，弯曲的脊柱仿佛移动的山脉，但刚刚从亮处过来的显克列似乎并没有发现——不管尤莉亚想干什么，他多少应该能为她争取到一些时间。于是，他艰难地直起上半身，投降似的慢慢举起余痛未消的双手，“你想知道什么？”显克列还没来得及说话，一阵跳进冰水般的刺骨寒冷袭击了纽特。

     “我最后一个要求，斯卡曼德先生。”尤莉亚银白色的褴褛衣角略过他的视野，“趴下。”他照做了。

     接着，那白色的龙动了起来，低伏着、全速向显克列冲去，后者咒骂着，匆忙之下发射出几道恶咒，纽特敏捷地翻滚到一边，躲开了。显克列拿着魔杖的手臂夹在头骨的上下颚之间，他的魔杖再次喷出几道光，但都打在了岩壁上，碎石和尘土。死去的巨龙再次向前迈出一步，显克列的半边身子卡在巨龙的胸骨与肋骨间，层层叠叠的骨头仿佛一个拥抱。半空中的显克列仍在挣扎，但死去的龙脚下步伐宽阔坚定，一步步向着洞口走去。纽特勉强站起来，踉踉跄跄地跟在他们身后——

     “砰！”什么东西重重撞上岩壁，脚下和四周都在摇晃，纽特抬起手臂挡住飞来的碎石和砂土，隐隐约约看见一条铁灰色的龙扑打着翅膀飞远，接着是一头树峰从洞口飞掠过去，显克列的魔杖不知什么时候遗失了，现在他另一只手中拿着的是纽特之前看到的，类似手鼓的东西。

     “地图飞来。”纽特咕哝道，之前被显克列叠好收进口袋里的地图像只纸蝴蝶一样慢慢悠悠地下落，飞到他手中，正在奋力挣扎的显克列似乎没注意到。他正忙着把自己从骨制的笼子里解救出来——纽特看着他挣扎，突然想起忒修斯的话，巫师，没有魔杖就一无是处的糊涂蛋。

      

     白色的骨龙站在洞口踌躇了一会儿，迈锡内正和应召唤而来的树峰打得难舍难分。纽特又凑近了些，似乎是因为鼓声，树峰总是想靠近洞穴，但迈锡内似乎也闻到了纽特的气味似的，想尽一切办法阻挠树峰靠近洞穴。树峰尾巴上的尖刺如同一根根青铜长剑，还有更长的龙焰，但外面正下着大雨，所以大概这不算数，纽特想，迈锡内的体型占优，爪子更长也更锐利——

     纽特又重新把目光转回死去的龙和尤莉亚身上，“我可以将她叫到这里来，接下来——”他停了停，“——如果这是你想要的话。”

     死去的龙，或者说是尤莉亚，点了点头。纽特拔出了魔杖，等待片刻后，两条龙终于飞到更低一些的位置，梣木魔杖喷出一串橙色火花。迈锡内几乎是立刻收到了信号，她一个筋斗躲开了树峰扫过来的尾巴，迅速向洞口的位置爬升，后爪稳稳地抓住岩洞边缘，纽特不得不立刻矮下身子，免得被她过大的身躯和翅膀波及到。与此同时，显克列好像也觉察到尤莉亚的意图似地大喊起来：“你不能这么做——”

     纽特举起魔杖——显克列的手鼓立刻化作一团灰烬。就在此时，白色的龙纵身一跃——

     纽特急忙奔上前，恰好看见骨龙重重地砸在跟着迈锡内爬升的树峰身上，后者躲闪不及，一起向深深的峡谷坠落。

     “谢谢你。”他站在即将崩塌的洞穴边缘，听见风带来幽灵最后的低喃，“愿飞龙常入汝梦。”

    

     微弱的呼救声从废墟另一边传来。摩根跌跌撞撞地向着那个声音靠近。倒霉的麻瓜医生，半个身子被压在废墟下面。摩根一边小心地用魔法移开碎石，一边留心不要让威克斯看见，“你能自己坐起来吗，医生？”

     威克斯迟疑了一会儿，点点头。“发生什么了 ……？”他看上去很迷茫，血沿着他的脸颊流下来。

     一条长着金色长角的绿色巨龙从他们面前急速飞过，万幸的是，不管它的目标是什么，它都因为太过专注而没有发现他们。

     “……这说来话长。”过了半晌，摩根说。格雷夫斯那个家伙在干什么？“不管怎么说，你需要补充水分。”她假装什么都没发生过似的递上一杯水，用另一只衣袖遮住对准医生的魔杖。

     威克斯医生则没那么容易被骗过，“那是龙吗？”他听上去很镇静，摩根惊讶地甚至忘记了要施遗忘咒，只是僵硬地点点头，“你难道不是个麻瓜？”她小声问。

      “什么？”摩根这次终于发现医生脸上出现困惑的神情，很好，虽然可能有点不正常——多半是刚才砸到了脑袋，但他到底是个无辜的麻瓜，消除记忆这事大可以留给增援。在医生喝水的间隙，她已经熟练地撕开围裙下摆，充作临时绷带，像个真正的麻瓜护士那样给威克斯包扎伤口。

     “听着，医生。”摩根手上动作没停，“接下来的情况可能会很混乱，但请保持冷静，我们很快就会转移到安全地带。”虽然那地方是否真的安全也未可知，她想，另一只手抽出了魔杖。

      “呼神——”一声尖利的鸣叫打断了她。

 

      等一下，那个鸣叫声——格雷夫斯拼命调整呼吸，伤口还在隐隐作痛，那个他以为不会在这片大陆上听到的鸣叫声——仿佛他今天遇上的怪事还不够多一样——

     格雷夫斯抬头，透过半塌的天花板和被震碎的窗户，他能依稀分辨出夏日淡蓝色的天空，只是已经被翻滚而来的雷云撕扯成零星的碎片，还有空气中大雨即将来临的气味。“这不可能，这不可能——”他不顾被龙发现的危险，想从掩体中起身一探究竟。

    远处的天是灰蒙蒙的铜色。密集的、青灰的雷雨云犹如集结的军团，他听见沉闷的雷暴声，仿佛隆隆开动的坦克，但远比那更可怕，他脚下的大地都在颤抖。层层的雷雨云或许遮住了太阳，但有别的东西代替了它，格雷夫斯看见了，那浅金色的长长翅膀仿佛阳光。

     他曾经在自己的入学仪式上见过那金色的生物——不过是缩小了很多倍，和眼前这个相比，那个并不肯为他闪烁的小小雕像显得温和无害地多。冒险者的守护神，裹挟着怒意和席卷一切的风暴而来。

 

     “雷鸟？”皮奎里没来得及掩饰住声音里的惊讶。

     格雷夫斯点点头，接过皮奎里递来的白兰地。

     “开什么玩笑。”她端着自己那杯酒坐回扶手椅里，脸上仍然是难以置信的神情，“你确定自己的精神状态适合接受谈话吗。”

     格雷夫斯没理会皮奎里的质疑：“火龙当时已经闯进营地里，但凡能点燃的东西都在冒烟。”他抬头望着皮奎里，“但你要是消息灵通的话，就会知道，第一批人到达现场的时候，营地里没有火。”也没有几个活着的敌人，格雷夫斯阴郁地想，当时那大家伙的脑袋里还有多少成分是忒修斯，这一点很值得怀疑。

     “雷鸟引来暴雨。”皮奎里很快明白过来，“用来对付火龙再适合不过。”

     “聪明的混球。”格雷夫斯低声说，“把它们都变成只会咬人的会飞的大蜥蜴。”

     “恰恰相反，”皮奎里说，“又一个非法变形导致严重后果的案例，对面的巫师死伤那么惨重，就算英国魔法部想放过他，国际巫师联盟和德奥的巫师部门也绝对不会松口，而且连带着你也有大麻烦。”

     格雷夫斯耸耸肩。

     “如果你的描述属实，”皮奎里把一口没动的酒杯放回去，“这次的行动就是明目张胆践踏《保密法》”她摁住了自己一边太阳穴，同时抬起一只手，“别，别说话，我知道你要说什么。 ‘危及性命的情形下，巫师或女巫可以使用魔法进行自卫’ ——我们正打算用这个附加条款把你捞出来。至于斯卡曼德恐怕就没那么幸运了。”她说着点起一支烟，“你和斯卡曼德的案子会被分开审理——这对你非常有利。”

     格雷夫斯只是看着她。

     “别那样看着我。”皮奎里掸了掸烟灰，“比起那个斯卡曼德，你已经很幸运了，在等待案子审理期间，外交部会保证你最大限度的自由——唯一的条件是交出你的魔杖。”她看向他，昏黄灯光下，那双眼睛仿佛属于一条锁定猎物的蛇。

 

      格雷夫斯捏着一把很有些年纪的铜钥匙走到一面墙前，突然，一扇木门仿佛是从花哨墙纸的接缝中挤了出来。大使馆里有很多这样的空房间，走廊大多也是隔开的。皮奎里把钥匙交给他时解释道，他不必担心在使馆工作的麻瓜打扰。格雷夫斯打开门，发现里面是个标准的旅馆房间，床铺蓬松柔软到不真实。他本以为自己会很快睡着，但被人带离战场前最后的画面仍然在黑暗中不停翻腾。

    

     忒修斯看着脚下从空气中显形的黑袍巫师们，看着他们胸前绣着银色的魔法部徽章和齐齐指向他的魔杖。那一瞬间，他有很多话想说，但喉咙仿佛也被血和泥巴堵住了似的，发不出人类的声音。铺天盖地的只有雷暴和敲击一切表面的雨声。他松开爪子，一具穿着巫师长袍的尸体应声而落，腹部有被鸟喙啄伤的痕迹。

     四五道红光同时击中他的胸口。钢灰色的爪子危险地晃了晃，断墙上又掉下几块碎石。

     这下可再也没人抓住你了。忒修斯想。

     在一片凝神闭气的紧张视线中，受伤的金色雷鸟终于跌落下来、消失在半空中。灰蒙蒙的雨帘中，只有一个浑身是血、身着英军制服的人倒在快坍塌的断墙边，仿佛一只破布娃娃，尚未褪尽、湿漉漉的金色羽毛拢在他四周，仿佛还想保护他似的。

 

    忒修斯当然会没事。纽特体力不支，仰面倒在林间土地上，箱子扔在一边，显克列和那条树峰不知所踪，安的骨架碎片散落周围，而他呼唤多次，再没有听见尤莉亚的声音。迈锡内善解人意地展开了一边的翅膀，替他挡住了大部分落下的雨水，但他还是能感觉到后背衣料渐渐被浸润、湿透的凉意。也许是泥浆，也许是血。纽特看着希尔达消失在灰色的雨帘中，模模糊糊地想，忒修斯当然会没事，自己不仅拿到了地图，还写了尽量简短清晰的描述，希尔达会把消息带给他，而且，那可是幸运女神忒修斯.斯卡曼德啊。想到这里，他歪扭地笑起来，抬手抹掉让他脸颊微微发痒的东西，应该只是雨水。

     “别死啊，”他喃喃道，“哥哥。” 随后就失去了意识。

 


	20. Chapter 20

     “实在太显眼了。”摩根低声争辩道，“半个伦敦的男女巫师都会看见的。”此时他们正站在人来人往的查令十字街边上，好在两人都穿着麻瓜装束，因此没有引起太多注意，但他们接下来要干的事就很难说了。

“要的就是这个效果。”亨利.波特低头看了看怀表，“还有五分钟，希望魔法部的人能把他准时送到。”

“……我以为你本来只打算找个麻瓜酒馆或者茶室。”摩根低声说，“为了救一个公然违反保密法的人，结果要在半个伦敦的巫师面前——”

“我要是找个麻瓜酒馆，你就实在太引人注意了，摩根小姐。”亨利.波特状似无辜地摊了摊手，“你可是关键因素，何况我们总要拿出些诚意来——”

“他来了。”摩根突然说。街对面的一辆黑色车子停了下来，一个脑袋上缠着绷带，披着黑色大衣的人走了出来，正疑惑地四下张望。很快，那人看见了向他招手的摩根。

“我觉得你们欠我一个更详细的解释。”威廉.威克斯大步流星地走过来，头上的绷带引起不少人回头打量，“莫名其妙回到伦敦就算了，还不准我跟家人和医院联系——”

“威廉.威克斯医生。”亨利.波特主动开口，“我是亨利.波特，我想我们之前见过。”他没等威克斯回答，就径自转身走向一家破破烂烂的店面，如果不是亨利.波特，威克斯压根不会注意到它。

即使巫师和麻瓜在很多方面有分歧，但迅速辨认出一家酒吧并且因此而放松警惕是每个英国人的天赋——烟雾缭绕中人们的低声交谈，让人安心的吧台和成排的黄铜把手，以及酒保身后那些个闪亮亮的瓶子，若有若无的悠扬女声，只是——

“那他妈的是什么东西？”威克斯问。

“哦，”亨利.波特顺着他的目光望去，突然露出一副突然想起什么似的懊恼表情，“我忘记今天是’戈尔工三姐妹’在这里驻唱的日子了。”这时台上的三位蛇发女妖之一向三人的方向举杯致意，她脑袋上那些金色的蛇头也一并转向，几十条红信子同时伸了出来，威克斯吓得退了几步。

“这到底是什么地方？”麻瓜医生倒抽了口凉气。

“欢迎来到破釜酒吧。”摩根在他身后关上了通往麻瓜伦敦的门。

 

“不同寻常的治疗方法，怪异的衣着谈吐，还有那些吓人的蛇，”威克斯医生点点头，“这样就解释得通了。”谈话进行了有一阵子，摩根很谨慎地用了防止偷听的咒语，但酒吧里相当一部分男女巫师仍然不加掩饰地死死盯着这个麻瓜，仿佛动物园里的珍禽异兽跑出来了一样。

波特和摩根交换了一个惊异的眼神——就他们为数不多的经验，大多数麻瓜被告知魔法界存在时可不是这么个反应——据说历任魔法部部长每四年的保留节目就是看新上任的麻瓜首相世界观崩塌重组上几回，但威克斯显然不打算让他俩继续享受这样的乐趣。

“我们没有想到你会是这个反应，医生。”摩根说。

“我已经过了会震惊的时期了。”威克斯说，“我不明白你们想遮掩什么，陆军来的人说是营地遭到白磷燃烧弹袭击，但我对自己看见了什么一清二楚——那是龙。”他有点不安地打量着面前的杯子，仿佛在等着那东西跳起来咬他的鼻子，他摇摇头，“糊弄一般士兵就算了，那个陆军长官连‘磷’都说不利索，而且白磷燃烧起来可不是那个情形。”他低下头思考一会儿，终于鼓起勇气喝了一口杯子里的火焰威士忌，“而且据你们所说，巫师想修改一般人的记忆不过是挥挥小树枝的事，但我现在还能完整地记得发生了什么，所以——”他抬头看了看桌对面一男一女，“你们想要我做什么？”

 

“不——再坚持一会儿！再坚持一会儿！”人的惨叫很快被隆隆炮击声淹没，一层又一层的土屑打下来。他跪在一个被炸掉半个面孔的士兵身边，伸出手试图用魔法为那人止血，但翻卷的血肉没有半点愈合的迹象。人体燃烧的焦臭。他看不清四周，而灰烬像雪一样慢慢落下来。炮击仍在继续，那人发出临死前动物一般的惨叫——

“长官，愿你能在夜里安睡。”焦糖色头发的年轻士兵回身道，黑暗吞没了他。

忒修斯在黑暗中睁开眼睛。从圣芒戈转移到这里关押的一周后，他就放弃了计算时间。周而复始，每一天都一样，漫长难捱的白日和噩梦连连的夜晚。戴着黑色兜帽的人形会在饭点时送来水和食物，忒修斯对食物本身没什么意见——麻瓜军队的前线配给要比这恶心地多，但摄魂怪一开始就让他失去了进食的欲望。那些东西闻起来像被腐尸污染的池塘，而他日复一日深陷其中，动弹不得。

忒修斯起身，蹒跚着走过狭窄的囚室，镣铐随着他的动作哗哗作响。干裂的嘴唇碰到了罐子里的水。借着朦胧的月光，他看见墙上的刻痕，四周还有星星点点、变了色的血迹，多半是之前的囚犯在发疯边缘以指甲刻下，却成了他理智最后一根微不足道的防线——人最可怕的敌人是自己的头脑。今夜他很幸运，没有被隔壁囚犯在睡梦中的惨叫吵醒。他们说他在圣芒戈呆了将近半年，但那个时期的记忆几乎只有一团白色，而重新拥有人的身体对他来说还是相当陌生的体验。在他能下地行走后不久，魔法部即下令把他转移到阿兹卡班。负责看管和押送他的傲罗他几乎都不认识，对他的问题更是三缄其口，想来是上面的人故意为之。

但摄魂怪和阿兹卡班都不算什么。忒修斯想，我已经见过地狱了，其幻影不足为惧。他抬头，看见高窗之外的黑色天空被割裂成窄窄的长条，而在那黑色中，他看见月亮。冬季正是北海风高浪急的时候，海浪无情地拍打着堡垒、又撞碎在岸边。他无知无觉地向着寒风凛冽的窗边走去，态度安然仿佛已躺在坟墓中——死者既不会抱怨也不会发疯，这见证过地狱后的平静不是能带来暖意的希望，因此无法被摄魂怪夺走。

他慢慢坐下来，久久地凝视高窗之外、朦胧海雾里那轮薄如剪纸的小月亮。

 

夏季与显克列的一战结束后，纽特不敢贸然联系当地的巫师部门——毕竟有尤莉亚的悲剧在先——因此，恶战一周后，英国魔法部的猫头鹰例行前来收取他的日志时，纽特一并写了封更长的信件将整件事和盘托出——托德.克莱因在此事中扮演的角色，显克列和其他巫师，以及尤莉亚的第二次死亡。他还在信中询问了战况和忒修斯的安危。

魔法部的回信在下一周抵达，信中含糊地向他保证他提供的宝贵信息救了很多人，忒修斯也还活着，只是绝口不提忒修斯具体状况如何。纽特虽然着急，但也毫无办法，迈锡内尚且不能独立生活，何况她在战斗中受了不少伤，仍然需要他照料，他不可能抛下她立刻赶回英国——就算赶回去又有什么用？

但这期间也不全是坏消息。纽特发现了显克列的最终结局。

那个巫师在摔下悬崖后没有立刻死去——之后飞下去的纽特只在安摔得四分五裂的骸骨中找到了显克列被撕破的长袍一角，上面都是斑驳的血迹。他的飞天扫帚则被卡在龙的肋骨中，几乎断成两截。纽特没有天真到认为警报就此解除，即使显克列受了重伤，他也是个不容轻视的危险人物，何况还有至少两三条龙躲在山里，他不敢轻举妄动。除了夜间加倍的保护魔法，纽特还试图搜寻过巫师和那几条龙的踪迹——按理说，失去飞天扫帚，对这一带地形的熟悉程度也不足以让显克列长距离幻影移形。

而纽特没有失望，五天后，他在西边群山的一处裸露的山岩上发现了一小堆人的骨骸。他飞下来的时候，惊起一小群黑色翅膀的食腐鸟类，它们没有被轻易吓退，而是在远处不怀好意地打量着他。骨架早已不是完整的了，而山岩上有龙焰灼烧的焦黑痕迹，衬得那些骨头白得吓人。

那条鼠灰色的长袍空荡荡的，在风中被吹得哗哗作响。相比之下，摔死在悬崖底下或许不是那么糟糕的死法。这已经超过人的步行范围，多半是那条跟他一起摔下去的树峰把他当成了储备粮带到了这里，纽特冷冰冰地想，他最好在龙下口的时候已经死了。

他仔细翻看了那堆骨头，发现了显克列的魔杖，它已经变成被紧握在指骨间的一小截焦炭，杖芯也烧得难以辨认。右腿膝盖往下的部分不见了，或许是他生前尝试幻影移形，结果记混地点造成分体。

纽特心中有一部分希望把他就这么留在这里，让那些黑色翅膀的鸟儿继续进行已经到一半的分解工作。你应得的，纽特毫不犹豫地回瞪着骷髅的空洞目光——那头盖骨已经陷下去一块，你的下场完全不能弥补你造成的伤害。

但最终，他叹了口气，抽出魔杖。那条脏兮兮的长袍抖了抖，开始自行弯腰捡起、包住那些剩下的骨头。夕阳给它们抹上了一层虚假的暖色。纽特最后给包裹打了个结，把它绑在银箭上。不知道那只树峰去了哪里，他一边想，一边向落日投去最后一瞥，再往西就是匈牙利，或许在这场愚蠢的闹剧中，我们到底有能够回家的角色。

接着，他背对着落日，蹬地起飞，向着深蓝的天幕飞去。

显克列不是纽特近来需要举行的唯一葬礼。掩埋掉敌人之后，纽特又在库尼贡达湖边花了三天搜寻，根据自己梦中的残存记忆，终于找到了尤莉亚的魔杖。它被卡在乱石堆里，断掉的两截仅仅由一根银白色的独角兽尾毛相连。接着，纽特骑着银箭飞到湖面上，默念咒语，过了一会儿，有东西带着绿色的水藻慢慢浮上了水面。

那和他认识的尤莉亚已没有多少共同之处。水中同样有清道夫，剩下来的部分无非就是骨头和难以消化的头发和长袍。把遗骸搬到那萨莫维湖费了些功夫，但纽特坚持这么做。临时挖出来的墓穴在森林边缘，正对着湖面。安也被埋在不远的地方。纽特挥动魔杖，看着那具尸体缓缓沉入墓穴，又小心地把那断了的魔杖放进尸体交叠的手骨中。那和他认识的尤莉亚完全不同，那个幽灵这时候会一面道谢，一面露出扭曲的笑容，但这具尸体就只会用空洞的眼窝瞪着他。

他觉得自己该说些什么，就算长篇大论的演讲说不出，至少几句话也好——但他只觉得孤独，那情绪仿佛有分量，沉甸甸地压在他胃里，又死死堵住他的喉咙口。

“或许你愿意成为那萨莫维湖的死神女士。”纽特最后小声说，似乎怕惊扰了什么东西似的。这实在毫无必要，葬礼只有他一个人在场。他说什么也不会有人跳出来反对，不该是这样，他想，她是个了不起的女巫，不该只有这样孤独的葬礼。他又看了看不远处另一块大得多的墓穴，那里埋着母龙安的骨头，他想，但尤莉亚大概不会介意的。

自从安的最后一次飞行以后，他再也没有听见过尤莉亚的声音，他心中多少还有些侥幸，希望某个晚上，那个珍珠白色的幽灵能再次出现。但幽灵，霍格沃茨所学的知识告诉他，被困在生者的世界多半是有未了的执念——这执念可能永远无法被满足，因此幽灵久久不离开，而纽特心中很清楚，对于尤莉亚.捷列先科来说，该做的事已经做完，道别的话也已说出，是时候继续走下去了。

 

“我还是看不出有什么一定要来的必要。”一个头发颜色浅淡的男巫不耐烦地擦拭眼镜，“这案子证据确凿，无非纸面工作走个过场，何况这地方——”他看着几个瘦高的、戴着黑色兜帽的黑色影子从窗外飞快地滑过，不禁打了个冷颤。

“恰恰相反，艾佛里。”亨利.波特漫不经心地回答，但他的声音里也有些不安。阿兹卡班名义上确实有一位保管钥匙的人类典狱长，但那个职位由不受上司待见的倒霉傲罗们轮流担任，任期六个月，比起工作更像是流放。而他们遇到的这一位帕翠夏.达菲女士，看到两人的到来显得如释重负，检查完文件之后就立刻给他们指了路，并声称自己坚决不愿靠近那地方一步。

“为了你们的健康，先生们。”达菲挥了挥魔杖，一些银白色雾气在她的杖尖凝集，但没有具体的形象——是个令人担忧的现象，“千万不要离开自己的守护神。”现在是白天，她小屋里的壁炉燃得正旺，室内并不寒冷，但她还是裹着厚厚的毛皮斗篷。

“还有多远？”艾佛里不满地问道，尽管满脸不情愿，他还是紧紧地跟着亨利.波特，或者说，亨利.波特的守护神——一头巨大的牡鹿。那银色的动物似乎并不受这封闭可怖的环境影响，仿佛在林间散步一样轻松自在地往前走。

“不要着急。”亨利.波特正借着走廊窗户透进来的天光，低头研究那个傲罗交给他的字条，“……再上一层，左转第五个牢房。”

忒修斯.斯卡曼德的状况比亨利.波特预想的还要糟糕。尽管圣芒戈的治疗师们极力反对，魔法部还是在忒修斯的意识重新被拼回人类后不久就把他关进了阿兹卡班——据说是部长艾维莫德亲自签发的命令，某种程度上算是向国际巫师协会表明决心。等亨利.波特争取到探监机会的时候，已经是1918年初，还必须借用魔法部指派的律师——是的，会有一场审判——雷蒙德.艾佛里的名义。

但之前所有的担心在亨利.波特见到忒修斯时都显得微不足道。年轻傲罗的面颊凹陷了下去，眼睛木然地望着石墙，对他们的到来和招呼毫无反应。亨利.波特心中警铃大作，如果他们还想要被告为自己辩护，那他至少也该有个清醒的头脑。作为威森加摩成员，亨利.波特没少把罪犯送进阿兹卡班，对这座巫师监狱的残酷程度也有所了解，但摄魂怪对人精神的破坏力惊人——

“我早就说过了，不会有用的。”雷蒙德.艾佛里不耐烦地摇摇头，“再说，如果麻瓜之间的屠杀真有你说的那样残酷，摄魂怪对他的影响只会更严重。”他向囚徒的方向偏了偏头，“你也看到了。”

“看在梅林的份上，你还有没有心肝，艾佛里？”亨利.波特转身，他觉得脑袋里有什么东西经历长久的折磨后，终于崩断了，“我们要谈论的不是自相残杀的麻瓜，是蓄意屠杀麻瓜的巫师，还有想阻止这种可怕行为、结果变成这样的人——”

“没有不受惩罚的善行，何况这是战争行为。”雷蒙德.艾佛里咕哝道，“不是所有人都像你一样那么喜欢麻瓜的，波特。”四周的空气仿佛也因为可怕气氛而冻结了起来。

“如果斯卡曼德没法自己出庭，除了那个美国人，麻瓜医生和摩根小姐，我们可能要考虑再传唤他的兄弟纽特.斯卡曼德。”亨利.波特压根没理会对方的回答，开始焦躁地在牢房前踱步，“我不能坐视不管——”

“如果只是因为愧疚的话，我奉劝你不要。”艾佛里说，“斯卡曼德先生是成年人，能够承担自己冒失行为带来的风险。接着陷在这种麻烦事里对你自己的前途也没好处。”他的脸色突然变了，“你的守护神——”黑暗的影子从天花板的角落里悄无声息地渗透过来。

“——再不行的话我们可以尝试重新恢复那些麻瓜士兵的记忆，名单一定在麻瓜陆军那里——”亨利.波特依然在自言自语，没有听进去。

“你的守护神哪里去了？！”艾佛里不得不高声打断黑发的巫师，后者大梦初醒一样发现那头银色的牡鹿在他们争执的时候消失了。该死。

“我们会死在这里！”艾佛里低头躲过一个俯冲下来的黑影，声音尖得不正常，他拔出魔杖，但手抖得厉害。

“安静，我没法集中注意力了！”亨利.波特则仍然因为先前的愤怒在发抖，“该死，呼神护卫！”魔杖尖只凝结了一小团白雾，包围两人的黑影越来越多，他的牙齿开始打颤，“呼神护卫——”脚边水罐里的水凝结成冰，又一团银白色蒸汽涌出，随即又被黑暗吞没。腐烂的手从破烂黑袍中缓慢伸出，伸向兜帽的位置——

“呼神护卫。”第三个声音从他们背后传来。

戴着兜帽的身影倒退了半步。艾佛里只能瞥见一闪而过的银色翅膀：“斯卡曼德？！”

而亨利.波特没有浪费更多时间：“呼神护卫！”这一次，高大的牡鹿终于从杖尖奔出，银光像水波一样散开，那些戴着兜帽的身影消失了。

 

“无杖魔法？”亨利.波特转身，半是惊讶半是赞赏地说，“守护神咒也能做到？”

牢笼之后的忒修斯摇摇头：“只在这些东西想亲我的时候。而且我从来没见过它的完整形态。”他现在站起来了。

“我还以为你彻底疯掉了。”黑头发的巫师一边说一边指挥银色的牡鹿慢慢走回来。

“我不能再变形了。”忒修斯解释道，“但头脑仍然可以——”他试图寻找一个合适的词汇，但最终放弃了，“动物的思维总是要简单些，摄魂怪不会注意到。”他说，“我大部分时间躲在那里。”

“那很好。我们刚才正说到庭审的事。”波特警惕地打量四周，摄魂怪暂时没有卷土重来的迹象，而他的守护神正一脸无辜地望着他，于是黑发的巫师继续说：“庭审日期和地点都没决定，我们希望能在英国本土解决。”

忒修斯几乎是不可闻地叹了口气：“他们准备以什么罪名起诉我？谋杀还是战争罪？”

“哈，当然是违反保密法。”亨利.波特讥诮道，“除了魁地奇世界杯，国际巫师协会还管过什么别的东西吗？”

“我建议，等你站到证人席上的时候不要采用波特先生的态度。”艾佛里阴郁地说，他脸色苍白，似乎还没从刚才的插曲中恢复过来，“雷蒙德.艾佛里，我会是你的辩护律师。”

“抱歉，”亨利.波特回过神来，“斯卡曼德先生，这是雷蒙德.艾佛里，艾佛里，这是忒修斯.斯卡曼德。”两人点点头算是打过招呼。

忒修斯又开口：“我从医院醒过来之后，没有人告诉我之后发生了什么——”

“傲罗们收到你的消息之后就立刻动身去目标地点等候了——艾维莫德大概也没有他自己宣称的那么反战。不少人受了伤，不过除了你的营地之外，没有人死掉。”亨利.波特说，“你是个英雄，你和你的兄弟都是。”

“我想，你会发现，不是所有人都赞同这一点。”艾佛里冷冷地说。

“谁死了？”忒修斯尽量平静地问，“你知道我的营地里有个女巫，还有个美国人——”

“贝丝.摩根？”波特说，“我有幸见过她。别担心，她，那个美国巫师，威廉.威克斯医生，我想他们都会上证人席。”他顿了顿，“我不想引起不必要的担心，但摩根和威克斯在留下证词之后都坚持回到前线去了，等正式开庭时他们会再回来。至于格雷夫斯先生，他现在处在美国大使馆的保护之下，艾维莫德还够不着他。”

“不难想象。”忒修斯咕哝道。

“我想，关于审判的更多细节，还是交给专家吧。”亨利.波特看了一眼艾佛里。

“我和斯卡曼德先生还有几句话想说。”四十分钟后，艾佛里准备离开时，亨利.波特突然开口。艾佛里开始还有些不情愿，但波特挥挥魔杖，让那头牡鹿跑到走廊另一头去了，“就五分钟，艾佛里。”浅色头发的男巫瞪了他一眼，不得不跟着牡鹿离开。

“纽特还在乌克兰吗？”忒修斯低声问道，“我在想——”

“别担心。”波特说，“穆恩说他在冬天封山前一直有回信，说实话，他的状态比你好太多。”

忒修斯翻了翻眼睛，但他看上去放松了不少：“还有，那个雷蒙德.艾佛里——”

“是的，他讨厌你，而且不在乎你的死活。”亨利.波特装模作样地点点头，“但他会全力以赴的。”忒修斯不解地望着他。

“我都准备好拿魔杖威胁他了。”亨利.波特咧嘴，“感谢摄魂怪吧，你刚才救了他一命，记得吗？而这些摆架子的纯血们，平生最不能忍受欠你我这种掉价人士的人情。”等他重新望向忒修斯的时候，却又换上了难得的严肃神情，“再坚持一会儿，这是我个人请求，斯卡曼德。我们需要你再坚持一会儿，这场战争还远远没有结束。”

 

1917年第一场雪来临不久后，纽特终于收到了乌克兰巫师部门派来的猫头鹰。麻瓜的内战仍在持续，乌克兰的巫师们说，如果斯卡曼德先生能留到第二年开春，即迈锡内能独立生活后再离开，他们将对此感激不尽。随信同时附上临近城镇的地图，以及那附近居住的几个巫师的信息，以备他有紧急需要。

那是他在东喀尔巴阡山脉度过的第二个冬天，昼短夜长又寒冷的冬日难免让人感到孤独——一年前虽然也是独自一人，但忒修斯派来的猫头鹰们总是能找到他，开春以后他还遇见了尤莉亚。后者在短暂的几个月里曾以导师般的身份，给予他无数帮助与建议。而在今年夏季的事件过后，他再没收到过兄长的消息，尽管魔法部再三向他保证忒修斯本人平安无事，但在信中措辞含糊、拒绝透露更多信息，纽特心中即使有所怀疑，也只能继续留在山中待命。

迈锡内的伤好得很快，她现在自己出去打猎的成果渐丰，纽特注意到她开始偷偷摸摸——呃，至少以龙的标准——藏食物了。等到第一场雪降下来的时候，她盘踞在山洞深处假寐，无论纽特再怎么呼唤也不肯出来。这么说，乌克兰铁腹龙确实需要冬眠，纽特看着巨大的铁腹龙在睡梦中懒懒地翻了个身，这是值得记录的现象。

他想起尤莉亚曾建议他写那么一本有关乌克兰铁腹龙的书，听上去不坏，纽特想，英国魔法界对铁腹龙一无所知，是个值得填补的空白。而且，在写作的时，他可以暂时忘掉自己身处的孤独冬天。

纳萨莫维湖结冰的时候，他大部分时间就呆在山洞里，冬天剩下来的日子里，山洞里的篝火没有熄灭过。1917-1918年的冬天在他记忆里大多以声音的形式留存——羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写字的沙沙声，木头受热爆裂的声音，铁腹龙的鼾声，以及洞穴外风雪肆虐过群山的咆哮。

开春之后，他用一打田鼠贿赂了一只魔法部的猫头鹰，让它顺路去对角巷，送信几家他知道的出版商。纽特随信附上最初几章文稿，询问他们是否有意向出一本有关乌克兰铁腹龙自然史的书。出乎他意料的，两周后，一只漂亮的长耳猫头鹰送来了默默然出版社的回信，负责人名叫奥古斯都.沃姆，他对纽特在写的书表达了相当的兴趣。于是接下来几周，除了日常活动之外，纽特大部分时间都花在写作上，直到某个傍晚，有个陌生的访客找上了他。

一个黑发女巫从扫帚上翻身而下，踩过稀疏的草地和零星的雪走过来。“纽特.斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特当时正为那本书其中一个章节发愁，“不，不行。”他咕哝着划掉几行字，“我绝对写不出这样的东西来——”这时，他才看见来客，被吓了一跳，慌忙起身时差点打翻墨水瓶，“你是谁？”

“达雅.勃鲁扎克。”女巫大方地伸出手，“我以为我的部门给您写过信了。”有些口音，但非常流利的英语。纽特还是有点疑惑，随后他回过神来，三天前确实有只乌克兰魔法部的猫头鹰带着一个厚重的奶油色信封找上他，信中说很快会有人代替尤莉亚.捷列先科的位置，他努力回忆一番，达雅.勃鲁扎克，好像是这个名字。

“内战已经结束了吗？”纽特一边僵硬地回握女巫的手，一边没头没脑地问了一句。

达雅惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。“呃，对不起。”即使不擅长跟人打交道如纽特，这时候也反应过来这实在不是个好的开场白，“我是说 …… 是的，我是纽特.斯卡曼德。”他正准备想点什么合适的说辞，一阵嘶鸣打断了他。迈锡内打猎回来了。

铁腹龙经过一个冬天之后瘦了不少，但体型仍然相当惊人，巨大翅膀掀起的风吹得摊在岩石上的羊皮纸卷四散，纽特不得不抽出魔杖，指挥那些羊皮纸乖乖码好。这时，那对红眼睛转向了陌生的女巫。

“放轻松，姑娘。”纽特一个箭步地挡在女巫面前，他低声安抚因为陌生人到来而显得十分紧张 的龙，“来见见客人，迈锡内，这是达雅.勃鲁扎克。”他侧身让开，“勃鲁扎克小姐，这是迈锡内。”纽特注意到，猩红色的眼睛仍然没有放松警惕，但至少她暂时不会把爪子按到来客脑袋上去，龙大概还需要更多时间习惯陌生人。

“勃鲁扎克小姐，”他清清嗓子，“我带你去监视人小屋去看看吧。”

 

达雅.勃鲁扎克并不自认为是最适合的人选。说到底，部里派她来多半是因为她英语说得不错，她原本在行政部任职。

“可是还有那么多重要的工作！”达雅接到调令的时候争辩道，“麻瓜的内战刚刚结束——”她动作太大，结果把一堆羊皮纸卷轴扫到桌子底下去，她叹了口气，抽出魔杖整理起来。

“你跟部长吵去。”她隔壁桌的同事满不在乎地耸耸肩。

她要去见的是个英国巫师，纽特.斯卡曼德，后面的那个姓有些眼熟，很可能是哪个纯血统家族。最近是不是还有个战争中严重违反保密法的案子见报了，好像是这个姓？傲慢，秃顶，一口烂牙，拘谨到让人生厌，达雅明知这是自己临时被调走的不满在作祟，但仍然在心中飞快地勾勒出这么个形象来。她望着火车车窗外飞快消逝的田野，深深地叹了口气，最多半年，她的上司保证道，办公室里的位置始终替她保留。

实际情况总是出乎意料。

“我没想到你会这么……年轻。”达雅一边环顾小屋，一边说，她心中有些庆幸，除了最后一项之外，其余都没有成真。

这时纽特才注意到女巫眼角和手上的细纹。这让他想起尤莉亚。他埋葬她的地方，现在长出了一棵栗树的幼苗——那曾经是她的魔杖。“我来这里的时候，派我来的人也没想到这是重要的工作。”他说，“但我遇到了很了不起的人。”

 

秋天的时候，英国魔法部终于来信通知他可以准备动身回国，很具有讽刺意味的是，他的交通工具也是门钥匙——一张麻瓜旧报纸。迈锡内在这段时间成长顺利，几乎不再依赖纽特打猎带来食物了，也逐渐习惯达雅在四周，只是并不亲近女巫。另一方面，有达雅帮忙翻译小屋中留下来的观察记录，他那本书进展相当顺利。

他们此时正站在库尼贡达湖边，秋季蔚蓝的天空映在湖水中，湖面仿佛苍穹之眼。“她不会视你为威胁，但最好不要轻易接近她的巢。”纽特最后叮嘱道，他正在琢磨着自己是不是该坐下来写一份注意事项清单，但门钥匙设定的时间也快到了，他一手攥着那张旧报纸，另一只手拎着行李箱。

“我都记下来了。”达雅笑道，“我以为你会更……感性一些。”她试图搜寻更合适的词汇，但最终放弃了，“你不跟她道个别吗？”她转向不远处慢腾腾挪出巢穴，准备开始日常巡视领地的龙。

“无论你如何养大一头狼，它都不会变成狗。龙也一样。”纽特坚定地摇了摇头，“她最好什么也不记得。”但是，火龙是真的无法驯服吗？他想，或许自己一开始就不希望能听到答案。

“不会再回来了。”纽特说，没有明确这话说的是谁。无论如何，他想，这大概是他最后一次看到她了。他看着年轻的巨龙拍打翅膀，消失在黛色群山中。

 

可恶的伦敦天气，纽特一边拉起领子挡住雨水，一边试图从口袋里找出马尔布罗山32号的钥匙。距离他回来已经有一周了，他回部里汇报完工作后，穆恩就难得爽快地准了他一周的带薪休假，纽特怀疑他只是想把自己支开。他本想问问忒修斯到底出了什么事——马尔布罗山32号看上去很久没有人来过，但穆恩只叫他再等两天，看到年轻人脸上的表情，老人又于心不忍地加了一句，“别那样看我，他没死。实在很着急，这两天就去买报纸。”

他也给约克郡的家人写了信，小心翼翼问起忒修斯近况，结果迦文娜的来信只让他更加不安——忒修斯上一次跟他们通信已经一年多前的事了。但纽特还有别的事情要担心，他的书稿没完成，奥古斯都.沃姆对他的书稿似乎还有大把修改意见，截止日期将近，他只得加班加点地修改。

 

“我非常感激你所做的一切，摩根护士。”忒修斯说，“我自己都没想到会宣布当庭释放。”他们站在魔法部的门厅里，四周不停有巫师幻影移形、显形。

摩根摇摇头：“他们一开始就不该把你关起来。”

“我知道这么说很唐突，护士，”忒修斯说，“现在或许该称呼你 ‘摩根小姐’了？我能有这个荣幸邀请你和威克斯医生共进午餐吗？”

摩根低头看了看怀表：“恐怕不行，我马上还要搭火车去多佛。”她抬起眼睛，“还有你不必改称呼，我依然是摩根护士。”她笑了笑，解释道，“虽然战争结束了，法国的医院仍然需要人手。”

忒修斯点点头。摩根又说：“还有，我不觉得你能来得及找上威克斯医生了。”她看上去有点伤感。

 

“斯卡曼德上尉？”纽特听见有人高声喊道，“斯卡曼德上尉！”他回头，看见街对面一个穿着黑色大衣的麻瓜急匆匆的跑向他。

“我非常遗憾，不能请你好好喝一杯再道别。”那个陌生的麻瓜说，“你的两个同事急着要把我赶回无知的领地去。我只希望他们不要做过了头——医学知识要再记起来可是很麻烦的。”纽特看见他身后站着一男一女两个傲罗，尽管他不记得这两人的名字，但确实在部里见过，眼下他们似乎正在纠结要不要上前阻止他。

纽特本想说你认错了人，但那个麻瓜脸上的某些神情阻止了他，“我讨厌毫无必要的多愁善感，上尉。”高个子麻瓜的语速又快又急，“但反正我之后也不会记得这事，我想说什么就说什么——我在法庭上说的每一句话都算数，你这个大傻瓜——”他的眼神突然变得茫然。

“一忘皆空。”麻瓜身后的男巫举起魔杖。

“抱歉，斯卡曼德先生。”同行的女巫对他说，“这是公务。”

 

“他真是这么说的？”忒修斯挑起一边眉毛。在纽特奇怪的遭遇过了两个小时后，忒修斯.斯卡曼德就像是下班回家一样若无其事地敲响了马尔布罗32号的门。纽特不知道该怎么办——该先揍他还是该问问他究竟发生了什么事，于是他权衡再三，决定一件一件事来，同时溜进厨房泡茶。

纽特说：“然后就被消除了记忆。”

“可怜的老威克斯。”忒修斯说，“不过他会没事的。”

“我早就想问，你把自己搞进什么大麻烦里了？”纽特惊讶地发现自己的声音听上去很愤怒，“还是说你指望我从报纸上读到——”

于是忒修斯用接下来的两小时告诉了他。说完之后，夜已经深了，只有壁炉里燃烧的木头偶尔发出噼啪声。茶已经凉透了，但没人在乎。

一阵沉默。“你这个大傻瓜。”纽特说。

“五十步笑百步而已。”忒修斯说，“顺便一说，明天我要去一趟对角巷——买根新的魔杖。”

“我也要去。”纽特说，“沃姆似乎对我的定稿有话要说。”

“就这么决定了，晚安。”忒修斯宣布道，“我要睡觉去了——我可真想念自己的床啊。”

“忒修斯。”纽特打断了他，“忒修斯。”他转身望向准备上楼的人。

年长一些的斯卡曼德回头看他。

“我 ……”纽特抓了抓头发，“我真的很高兴看到你还好好的——”

“我知道。”他的兄长在火焰半明半暗的光影里向他微笑，“我知道，小月亮。”

“嘿！”

“明天见——”忒修斯的声音懒懒地从楼梯上传来。

“啊，好久不见，斯卡曼德先生。”戈博德.奥利凡德月白色的眼睛转向刚进门的纽特，“十四英寸长，独角兽尾毛，白蜡木魔杖，内衬贝母，对吧？”他还没等纽特回答便说，“坚韧又诚恳的组合，希望你没像你兄长那样冒冒失失地把它弄坏？”

“呃，没有。”纽特从衣袋里抽出魔杖，不禁注意到上面确实有不少磕碰——但考虑到他是和一条龙过了那么久，这完全是可以接受的损伤，“忒修斯还在吗？”

戈博德.奥利凡德点点头：“是位挑剔的顾客，戈维斯在给他找魔杖了。”老人扶了扶单片眼镜，继续事不关己地翻看面前摊开的账册。

“不介意我在这里等吧？”纽特小心翼翼地问。

老人抬头看了他一眼，没有多说话。纽特想了想，就当他是默认，拖了只高凳子坐下来，百无聊赖地打量着窗外。雨已经停了，对角巷里的人逐渐多起来。

最早一次走进奥利凡德店面还是因为忒修斯要去霍格沃茨前的采购——纽特当时一心想溜进对面的伊拉猫头鹰商店，对一屋子货架上成排成排的魔杖没有太大兴趣，但迫于母亲的压力而不得不坐在几乎是和现在相同的位置乖乖等候。而店主戈博德.奥利凡德当时年轻十多岁，但看上去和现在也没多大差别。老人气喘吁吁地从架子上取下一个又一个细长盒子，让当时还是个小孩子的忒修斯挨个试过去。结果等纽特打盹醒来，看到脚边一地盒子和各色魔杖，而老人看上去比他们一走进店门时兴奋地多了。

“十二英寸，凤凰羽毛，榛树魔杖，试试这个——”毫无反应。

又一个盒子。“九英寸，英国橡，龙的心脏腱索——”没戏。

作为形影不离的兄弟，纽特一眼就能看出小巫师实在是一副很希望赶紧完事、好去弗洛林冰淇淋店来份覆盆子冰淇淋的模样，他虽然依然乖乖依言挥动魔杖，但已经有点不耐烦地长袍下用脚打拍子。

“你可真是个难对付的顾客。”戈博德.奥利凡德摸摸下巴，“好吧。”他一边宣布，一边爬到架子顶端，纽特有点担心老人会撞上天花板，但后者只是又抽了个灰扑扑的细长盒子出来，“来试试这个，十三英寸长，龙的心脏腱索，白杨木——一个剑走偏锋的强大家伙，就看你能不能说服它了。”

小巫师踮起脚尖接过魔杖。纽特不禁注意到，和他脚下那些深色的魔杖不同，这支魔杖是光洁的象牙白，在店内昏黄的灯光下泛着柔和的光。小巫师握住它的时候，那温和的色彩消失了，取而代之的是冷冷的闪光，他手中握住的仿佛是一柄锐利的短剑，纽特几乎听到了利剑出鞘的声音——

 

“纽特？”忒修斯的声音传来。那个小巫师不见了。

纽特眨眨眼，看清了忒修斯手中的魔杖。不再是锋利闪亮的银白色，而是微微透明的红色，像尚未熄灭的温暖余烬和没来得及干掉的血。

“你在发什么呆？”

纽特缩了一下，接着迅速拍开忒修斯在他面前摇晃的手。“还以为你要花更久。”纽特说，“这次是什么样的魔杖？”

“斯卡曼德先生似乎对龙的心腱有特殊偏爱。”更年轻的那个奥利凡德出现在忒修斯身后。

“保密。“忒修斯抬起一只手示意。戈博德.奥利凡德——年纪较大的那个冷哼了一声，而他的儿子戈维斯.奥利凡德笑了笑，走到柜台后：“十一个金加隆，斯卡曼德先生。”忒修斯付了钱，他们重新回到对角巷。

“所以书谈得怎么样了？”忒修斯问他。

“坏消息。”纽特说，“不止沃姆一个，穆恩来了。 ‘有关火龙的知识仍然是机密，斯卡曼德先生。’他们不愿意让它出版。“

“可以想见，”忒修斯懒洋洋地说，“那你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”纽特说，”我就快写完了——还差最后一两章。我想听听你的意见。“

“我的意见？”忒修斯挑了挑眉毛。

纽特点点头，“这事你也有份。”

“当然是写完它咯。”忒修斯说。

“即使写完也不会有回报？”纽特说话间踢了踢脚下的石子，看着它躲开几双匆忙赶路的脚，一路蹦跳到路边的缝隙里。

“你什么时候在乎过回报了？”忒修斯摇摇头，“别以为我是在夸奖——”

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”

忒修斯踩了他一脚。“——写完它吧。”忒修斯说，“或许大部分人现在无缘见到它，但并不代表它不值得被写下来。”

纽特点点头：“我就知道你会这么说。而且也不全是坏消息，作为补偿，沃姆给了我另外一份合约。”

忒修斯等他说下去。

“他说， ‘既然你对 Bestiarium Magicum 有那么多不满，为什么不考虑自己动手写一本新的百科全书式著作取而代之呢？’”纽特低声笑起来。

“听上去十分愚蠢且不自量力。”忒修斯说，“但我竟然对你很有信心。”

他们又沿着巷子走了一会儿。玫瑰色的晚霞照得地面上水洼闪闪发亮。

“你知道，即使外面的麻瓜们现在为了庆祝吵翻了天，我也依然没有结束的感觉。”忒修斯慢慢地说，“我仍然会在夜里梦到那些东西，以为自己再也醒不过来。”

“战争结束了。”纽特伸手握了握忒修斯的手，双倍的伤疤和老茧叠在一起。

“是啊，”忒修斯沉默了一会儿，最终说，“战争结束了。”

 

1994年，霍格沃茨，三强争霸赛第一个项目结束后，三人组在场地附近遇到了查理。

“干得漂亮，哈利！”查理满面笑容，“我们很多同事都觉得你能想到用飞天扫帚简直就是对那书里一段经历的完美再现，事实上，你飞得还要更好！”

“我以为我们家除了珀西都不读书呢。”罗恩咕哝道。

“那书叫什么名字？”赫敏很感兴趣地问道，罗恩则悄悄地翻了翻眼睛。

“那个嘛，严格来说不是正式出版物。”查理说，“封存在魔法部神奇生物司的内部文件，但保密级别这三十年内降了很多——结果被部里大规模私下传阅。当年爸爸不知怎么就顺手带回了家。”

“哦。”哈利敏锐地听出了赫敏声音里的不赞同。

“那可是我的启蒙读物。”但查理显然没有留意，他继续说，“而且，我想对于很多人都是。”他指了指场地上那群正在对付龙的巫师们。

“我还是很好奇。”哈利说，“谁会跟我们似的这么倒霉，要用飞天扫帚躲避一条龙？”

“纽特.斯卡曼德。”查理笑道，“就是那个写你们教科书的那个斯卡曼德，而且这份文件好像还确实有个名字，叫《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》。”


	21. 飞行魔法动物小传（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忒修斯长出了一对翅膀。

“没想到你还挺浪漫的。”纽特突然说，他正坐在箱子里的工作台上，脏兮兮的靴子垂下来，漫不经心地晃荡着。无所事事的周六下午，为数不多的动物们也难得安静下来，暂时不需要他去喂食、梳毛、或者清理垃圾。

“什么？”忒修斯疑惑地看着他。

“你知道，那圣乔治似的一战——还有那对翅膀——”忒修斯觉得对面的人眼睛似乎在发亮，幻觉，一定是幻觉。

“哦，圣乔治可没把自己变成哈比妖。”不可说的直觉告诉忒修斯，纽特突然提起来，这事绝对没看上去那么简单，“我以为我早就告诉过你了。我觉得这个故事以各种形式、各种场合被我讲了不下二百遍，我想我认识的不认识的所有人都被它烦到耳朵起茧，反正，” 他停了停，似乎想起了什么不好的回忆，“我的舌头和我的脑子都不想再讲这个故事了。”用冥想盆记忆公放是个好点子，但如果你的记忆被强行挖出来，又让整个威森加摩和旁听席上的观众看过一遍就是另外一回事了。

“不，你没跟我提到过翅膀的部分。”纽特认真地打量着他，“我十分确定，你从来没有。”

“我没告诉你的事情多了，何况那部分无关紧要。”忒修斯尽量让自己的语气听上去轻描淡写，“没有太多人因为那件事死掉，可怜的老忒修斯历尽千难万险，从龙爪、魔法部、麻瓜陆军、世界大战和阿兹卡班中幸存下来，非常幸福的结局，就是这样。”

“我不是这个意思。”纽特没有被兄长的胡说八道转移走注意力，事实上，他向来不怎么喜欢看着人的绿眼睛正牢牢地盯着忒修斯，“阿尼玛格斯的事我知道，是你当初让我保密的。”他耸耸肩，继续说道，“但是，你，在到处都是麻瓜的战场上，为了对付龙，给自己变出了一对翅膀。”他慢慢地陈述这条显而易见的事实，似乎被逗乐了，“我以为我们两个人里，你是那个喜欢用扫帚飞行的。”

“也不看看是谁用扫帚当了两年多的荒野猎人。”忒修斯反唇相讥，“金弓银箭的阿尔忒弥斯。”

“只用幻影移形可没法在山里教一条龙打猎。”纽特说，“我是情势所迫。”

“谁不是呢。”

一阵沉默。

“我想看。”纽特宣布道，“能变给我看吗？”

“好像回到了你上学前的小不点时期。”忒修斯看上去丝毫没有从壁炉边唯一一张扶手椅里起身的意思，他甚至毫无形象地翘起了二郎腿，“我暑假回家的时候，央求着我用魔杖给你变戏法。唉，你那时候比现在可爱，而且更懂礼貌。”他摇摇头，摆出了一个极其做作的悲伤表情。

“不要转移话题，”纽特认真地看着他，“你要是想听那个有魔力的词，我说就是了。请，拜托了，忒修斯，我真的很想看——”

兄弟俩无声地对视了一会儿，一条火灰蛇悄悄从燃得正旺的壁炉里爬出，溜进旁边木桶的阴影里，没人注意到它。最终忒修斯认命似的叹了口气。他站起来，解开马甲，扯下领结，拆掉浆得笔挺的领口，又挨个解开衬衫扣子。纽特看着忒修斯背过身，把脱下来的衣物整齐地叠好放在扶手椅上，他不禁注意到兄长身上的伤痕，背后那一道长而骇人的撕裂伤想必就是树峰留下的。

“你宝贝龙的惊人杰作。”忒修斯发现了他的目光，转过身来面对他，纽特忍住了纠正他铁腹龙和树峰的区别的冲动。

“你在战场上变形也要先脱上衣吗。”纽特看着他。

“你在胡说什么，当然不是。”忒修斯回答，“有那个时间早就被打成筛子了。我那时报废了一整套军装，但我还挺喜欢现在这身衣服的。”他取下椅背上搭着的孔雀蓝大衣，若有所思地看着它，“看好了。”他把大衣往身后一甩——

接着那件大衣不见了，而忒修斯的后背多出了一对巨大的翅膀，丰盛的羽毛和那件大衣颜色一致，双翼强韧有力，即使现在正规矩地收在忒修斯身后，看上去也依然宽大得惊人，翼梢长长的飞羽垂落到地板上。

“满意了？”忒修斯看向惊呆了的纽特。

“你真的能用它们飞行？”纽特一边问道，一边手忙脚乱地跳下工作台，绕着忒修斯打转，想把那对翅膀看个清楚，“我能摸摸它们吗。”

“不能飞我早就没命了。”忒修斯说，“我要是说不行你会听吗。” 纽特没回答，他早就敏捷地绕到了忒修斯背后，好奇的手指滑过长而坚韧的飞羽，接着碰到了皮肤和柔软的绒羽接触的地方，忒修斯不易觉察地打了个冷颤。

“可我不明白，这不是阿尼玛格斯，你看上去还是个人类。”纽特仍在打量那些羽毛。

“当然不是了，这只是 **最** 普通的变形术而已，记得吗，格兰芬多们擅长这个。”忒修斯语气讥讽，“所以能让我出去透透气吗，我快要被自己的翅膀闷死了。”他说得不错，那对翅膀让箱中小屋原本就不大的工作间显得更加拥挤，早先被翅膀撞翻的扶手椅则占去很大一块原本可以下脚的空间。

“当然，当然。”纽特看上去兴奋极了，仿佛有人宣布圣诞节提前到了似的。他从忒修斯和他乱糟糟的深蓝色羽毛们中挤过去，打开了木屋的门，“请。”他露出一个大大的笑容。

 

“现在感觉好多了。”忒修斯站在木制平台上警告道，“到我这来，免得它们展开打断你的脊椎。”尽管纽特觉得那双翅膀看上去并没有那么夸张的翼展，但他还是依言照办，站到了忒修斯面前。

他错了。忒修斯展开双翼的时候带起风声，翅膀遮住了箱子里魔法生成的阳光，平滑宽大的黑蓝弧度仿佛日落之后的天穹，他顿时被笼罩在双翼的阴影之中。

“哇哦。”他不想让忒修斯太得意，但仍然忍不住小声惊呼。“是什么时候的事？”

“为了阿尼玛格斯的准备。”忒修斯抖了抖翅膀，“大概在你一二年级的时候？”

“所以那就是为什么那段时间你对飞行动物解剖学突然有了兴趣。”纽特说，“也解释了你为什么愿意花两个夏天帮妈妈照顾骏鹰。”他有一种被欺骗了的感觉。

“算是吧。”忒修斯说。

“还有银箭，你就这么慷慨又随便地把它送给我。”纽特说，“当然是因为阿尼玛格斯，我早就该猜到——其实已经够明显了。”狡猾的家伙，纽特想，我竟然还觉得是他突发善心。

“谁叫你没有呢。”

“但我听说，你一开始搞错了阿尼玛格斯的最终形态，所以才出了差错，是不是？”纽特说，“你以为是骏鹰，但实际上——”

“守护神误导了我。”忒修斯点点头，“以往的案例看，守护神和阿尼玛格斯的形象是一致的。”

“我还从来没见过你的守护神，是什么？”

忒修斯明显犹豫了一下：“我以为是骏鹰。”

纽特扬起眉毛：“以为？”

“希望你黑魔法防御术课没睡着。”忒修斯说，“召唤守护神时需要巫师想起一些 ……感到高兴的回忆。”他看上去有一瞬间的动摇，不过很快转换话题：“之前只有银白色的蒸汽，后来我看见了翅膀。不过从阿兹卡班回来之后，我就再也不能召唤出完全形态的守护神了。”他注意到对面人的脸色，满不在乎地耸耸肩：“谁知道，也许是发现我一直搞错它的物种之后，它生了我的气决定不出现——”

“你这白痴。”纽特静静地说，“是什么让你在战场上开了窍，明白过来骏鹰和雷鸟是完全不同的生物？”他说完之后意识到这指责对忒修斯，或者说，对魔法动物没那么狂热的普通巫师显得有些不公平。而且，忒修斯刚才好像承认了什么，纽特想，他确实看不见一些答案显而易见的东西。

”轮不到你来说我。”忒修斯白了他一眼，“是我要求去阿兹卡班度假的吗？”片刻之后，他认输似的叹了口气，他背后的深蓝翅膀仿佛也在表达不满似的，伸出一边轻轻地拍了拍纽特的脑袋，后者也并不害怕地抓住了翅膀尖的一簇飞羽。

“放手。”忒修斯威胁道，另一边的翅膀拍打着，带起来的风把纽特的额发吹得飞起来。

“我就摸摸嘛。”纽特说着又轻轻捏了一下，接着松开手，“不过，我一直以为阿尼玛格斯的选择范围里没有魔法动物。”他歪着脑袋说，“这也太犯规。”接着他的眼睛又亮起来，“不过你变形之后就能和同类交流了……？”

忒修斯翻翻眼睛：“没法回答你的问题，没机会碰上其他雷鸟。而且魔法动物的头脑比一般动物强很多。”

纽特有点失望地退了两步。“真遗憾。”他说，“我本来还指望你能教我——”

“然后让你更肆无忌惮地满世界胡闹？”忒修斯说，“饶了我吧。再说每个人的阿尼玛格斯都不同——”

“你才是搞出大事上报纸的人。”纽特指出，忒修斯的翅膀又不满地拍了拍他。

“你那是个什么太阳。”忒修斯抬头望着半真半假的天穹，隐隐约约能看见穿帮的帆布垂下来，“还不如部里的吊灯亮。”那是箱子里的人造太阳，那团灰白色的圆球懒洋洋地发着弱光，只能让他们的身形在地上留下淡灰影子。

纽特知道忒修斯在转移话题，但那半死不活的人造光源确实让他有点担心——温室里的植物们因为缺乏光照最近有些萎靡不振，而他还没想好怎么去修它。他还没来得及说什么，长着翅膀的巫师率先飞了上去，掀起的尘土呛得他咳嗽个不停。

“可恶的家伙——”纽特抽出魔杖，“银箭飞来！”

 

“闭上眼睛。”忒修斯大声宣布道。不知道他对那人造太阳动了什么手脚，下方盘旋着的纽特不得不腾出一只手来挡住突然变得炫目的光，他闭上眼睛之后眼睑里仍然是暗红色。纽特从指缝里望去，透过云层的光柱间，忒修斯收起翅膀，像断了线的风筝一样往下坠——

“伊卡洛斯。”纽特一把抓住忒修斯的手臂，这家伙真沉，他自己差点也连带着摔下扫帚，“你的翅膀融化了吗，伊卡洛斯。”

“别担心，”忒修斯心不在焉地说，“我的翅膀好得很，就是被照瞎了眼睛。”他难得有些笨手笨脚地爬上纽特的扫帚，蓬乱的羽毛挤了上来，纽特觉得有点痒。

“你会活下来的。”纽特翻翻眼睛。

他们谁也没有说话地飞了一会儿。然后恢复视力的忒修斯开口了。

“你就这么对待我可怜的老扫帚。”忒修斯的声音里有些指责意味，“竟敢这么长时间不修剪上蜡，你知道生长出来的多余枝条会严重干涉平衡吗——”

“看看现在是谁在发疯。”纽特事不关己地说，“飞行方式多种多样，不是所有人都习惯骑扫帚。”说话间，银箭仿佛有很大意见似的抖了一下。“只是说说而已。”纽特咕哝道，他没注意到忒修斯突然张开又慢慢收回去的翅膀。

“包括没有瞳仁的恐怖马？”忒修斯指着他们下方无声无息飞过的一只夜骐，巨大的、蝙蝠似的黑色双翼下是瘦骨嶙峋的躯体。

“你现在能看到它们了？”纽特说，“终于明白我为什么说普通的马和它们比完全不值一提——”

“我宁愿不。”忒修斯有点阴郁地打断他。

“那是你的损失——哦。”纽特突然停住了，“哦。” **真正被死亡触碰过的人才能看见夜骐。** 大多数人的此类经历都不太愉快，忒修斯的大概尤甚。

“说起来，为什么你能那么早看见夜骐？”

“不比你早多少，妈妈带我去兰开夏看西奥多姨夫的那一次。就在你加入麻瓜军队之前不久——”纽特向后靠了一点，风声太大，他不得不喊出来，“那可怜的老人得了龙痘，没几天就死了——”

“那个脾气古怪，会砍家养小精灵脑袋的可恶老头？”忒修斯喊回去，“你为什么要去，他恨我们入骨——”主要是恨他们的妈妈嫁给了一个斯卡曼德，忒修斯想。

“妈妈说他早几年养过夜骐——”毫不意外。

“所以他让你看了他养的夜骐了吗？”

纽特摇摇头：“饲养夜骐要定期给它们施咒——不然麻瓜也能看见它们。西奥多姨夫的头脑早就疯得不适合拿魔杖了——”

“我同意。”忒修斯说，“他脑子不正常。”

“——所以部里没收了他的夜骐。”纽特不赞成地说，但随后又想起什么似的补充道，“但他死去的那天傍晚，我在马厩里发现了一只。”当时大部分人忙着留在屋子里守灵，没人注意到趁机溜出来的纽特。“驯化后的夜骐很 ……忠诚。”他说，“那只夜骐受了伤，多半是从什么地方逃回来的，想再见那老家伙一面——“

“——或者来告诉他 ‘你完蛋了’。”

“不管怎么说，”纽特没理会忒修斯，继续说，“我就决定暂时照顾她——”

“然后四年过去了。”忒修斯指出。

纽特耸耸肩。“她直到去年才肯出来见我。”

一阵沉默。只有风的声音。

“死亡真的没什么好看的。”忒修斯说，“毫无美感可言。荒唐又愚蠢。”

“所以我觉得夜骐是一种补偿。”纽特说，“死亡荒唐不讲道理，但它——”他看着那只夜骐盘旋着降落进不远处一片小小的林地里，“它很温柔。”

“恕我持保留意见。”忒修斯说，“看着像摄魂怪的坐骑。”他提到摄魂怪时忍不住打了个寒颤。

纽特则不客气地把他扔了下去。

然后他看见那对深蓝色的翅膀在半空中展开，几下拍打之后又自如地滑翔着。真是气人，纽特想，翅膀怎么看都比飞天扫帚强多了。

 

“说起来，你的书写完了吗？”忒修斯不知何时又出现在他头顶，翅膀拍打的气流震得纽特的扫帚上下颠簸，他绝对是故意的。

“就快了。”纽特瞪了他一眼，“你怎么想起来关心这事？”

“我以为你要花点时间才能接受和那条龙道别。”忒修斯低头，若有所思地望着他，“毕竟妈妈卖掉比奇之后，你整整三周的晚饭都没有说话。”

“那不一样。”纽特说，“她什么都没有告诉我就卖掉了他。但长大独立出去对于这些家伙来说是很自然的事。”

“不要告诉我你打算用相同的理论今年圣诞节不回家，长大成人的家伙。”忒修斯说，“我不想去斯堪的纳维亚或者什么别的冷的要死的地方把你从一群山巨怪或者树妖手里救出来——”

“挪威高山林地里据说有很多护树罗锅。”纽特认真思考起来，“但你说得对，那里冬天太冷了。埃及怎么样？”

忒修斯几乎想揍他了。“不行。”他说，同时很清楚他的兄弟压根就听不进去。

纽特耸耸肩，完全没有把忒修斯的话放在心上，反而又指挥银箭上升了一点，不知死活地伸出手去够那对深蓝色的翅膀。

“你给我住手——”

他们气喘吁吁地落回地上，两人的头发都被吹得乱七八糟，忒修斯的翅膀看上去也没比他的头发好多少，起飞前整齐的羽毛现在看上去像跟什么大型动物好好打了一架。

“我能要那件大衣当圣诞礼物吗？”纽特突然说。

“跟我回家过节再说。”忒修斯说，“不听话的人没有资格要礼物。”

“你只是不想一个人面对老爸。”纽特说，“我看得出来。”

忒修斯不说话了。

“你怕什么。”纽特说，“他一直都很偏爱你。”我才是那个要倒霉的人，他想了想，没有把后半句话说出来。

过了一会儿，忒修斯说：“你什么也不懂，是不是？”

“我真希望他能对我也这么有信心。”纽特说，“但我觉得，比起报纸上讲了些什么，他会更相信你。”

让忒修斯.斯卡曼德承认被击败的时刻屈指可数，眼下或许就是其中一个。那对神气活现的翅膀几乎是肉眼可见地耷拉下来。

“……好吧。”纽特让步了，“但是我要那件大衣。”

忒修斯扬起眉毛，意味深长地看了纽特一会儿，“好啊。”他最终说，但还是没有解除转化咒，“过来。”

纽特凑近了些，现在他能感觉到对面人轻微的呼吸，这距离近得他有些不舒服。“闭上眼睛。”忒修斯轻轻地说，气流几乎吹在他脸颊上，有点痒。他照办了。

窸窸窣窣的声音。有什么柔软的东西拢住了他。然后是一个落在他额头上的吻，轻如羽毛拂过，仿佛是他的错觉。

“它是你的了。”忒修斯退开几步，满意地打量着纽特，“我真不想承认，不过你穿竟然还挺合适。”

“但你要知道，衣服自己可不会带你飞。”

“去你的，忒修斯。”纽特一边说，一边不自然地整了整衣领，忒修斯和他的身材稍微有点差别，那大衣穿在身上像一个有点别扭的拥抱。但他不能再要求更多了。


End file.
